


Epistolar

by porlacarpeta (godhelpthegirl)



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: AU militar, M/M, aquí no canta ni er tato, no seáis cafres y dejad el fic donde debe estar: aquí en ao3 y no rulando por twitter, ragoney me han empujado a un pozo sin fondo del que no sé salir, una poquita de angst de vez en cuando pa bajar el azúcar, yo era sucker por los fics militares de larry y aquí me veo después de 8 años
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 74,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godhelpthegirl/pseuds/porlacarpeta
Summary: Raoul se encuentra en mitad de la crisis existencial que todo post-adolescente/pre-adulto sufre cuando el futuro depara infinitas posibilidades y ninguna se adapta a uno mismo. Todo este cacao mental acompañado de un enchochamiento militar no puede ser bueno, sobre todo si Álvaro está de por medio.AU en el que Raoul tiene muchas preguntas sin resolver y Agoney parece tener demasiadas respuestas.





	1. Vacaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Todo es ficción. El mero hecho de usar el nombre de personas reales es para facilitar la afinidad con la historia, así como ubicar a los personajes.
> 
> No es el primer fic que escribo, pero sí el primero que publico. Acepto todo tipo de críticas: positivas, negativas y, sobre todo, constructivas :)
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.
> 
> PD.: Se avecinan fechas de examenes finales, entrega de un TFG bastante extenso y fiestas varias de mi tierra. Espero poder actualizar con la mayor periodicidad posible.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

Desde que su hermano se había alistado en el ejército, nunca le había fallado en el aeropuerto el día de su llegada tras una misión fuera de Barcelona. Y hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

Raoul pedaleaba a toda prisa por la carretera —había decidido un par de manzanas atrás que el carril-bici era demasiado lento— intentando no perder el control de su bicicleta. Se escurrió entre dos coches, saltándose un semáforo que acababa de ponerse en rojo y cobrándose un par de pitidos merecidos de conductores enfadados. No habían sido los primeros de esa mañana.

Esa _puta_ mañana en la que se había quedado dormido.

La noche anterior había trabajado y, como de costumbre, se había quedado a dormir en casa de su primo Sam después de terminar su turno. Vivía a tan sólo cinco minutos de la discoteca de la que era camarero, lo cual era una opción mucho más apetitosa que los casi 40 minutos que tardaba en llegar hasta su casa.

No contaba con que el cansancio de la jornada nocturna iba a provocar que se le olvidara poner el despertador. Y lo que es peor: dejar el móvil en silencio. Cuando se despertó, por culpa de la luz que entraba por la rendija de la ventana, se encontró con una docena de llamadas perdidas y un reloj que marcaba una hora que no correspondía con la que él esperaba ver al entreabrir los ojos, no acostumbrados todavía a la luz e hinchados por el cansancio.

 _Mecagoenlaputa_.

Así que ahí estaba, derrapando entre vehículos y algún que otro viandante, a punto de partirse la crisma contra el asfalto unas cuantas veces.

Álvaro aterrizaba a las once en El Prat, lo que le daba un margen de unos veinte minutos hasta que su hermano mayor llegara a la puerta de llegadas donde le esperaba siempre con sus padres, junto a las demás familias que acudían a recibir al resto de compañeros. Pero eran las diez y media y Raoul ni si quiera había llegado a su casa aún.

Giró una última curva y entró, por fin, en su barrio. Caras conocidas le miraban de reojo mientras se dejaba los pulmones empujando la bicicleta, conduciendo imprudentemente y ganándose futuras reprimendas cuando sus vecinos explicaran a sus padres lo que habían visto hacer al niño. _El fin justifica los medios_ , se encogió de hombros, sin tiempo para replantearse todas las normas de circulación que estaba quebrantando a cada pedalada que daba.

Por fin, llegó a su casa. Se le cayeron las llaves un par de veces al suelo antes de conseguir abrir el porche — _joder tío, céntrate_ — y echó a correr hacia dentro, arrojando la bicicleta al suelo, en un sonoro golpe, sin ningún miramiento. Al menos no sonaba a roto.

Cogió las llaves de su coche, al que prefería llamar _desgracia con ruedas_ , y salió pitando de allí, siguiendo la racha de kamikaze que había comenzado casi una hora atrás.

Aprovechó para mirar la hora en el primer semáforo en rojo que le pilló. Tenía diez minutos para hacer un trayecto que solía tardar media hora en recorrer. Marcó el número de su madre y puso la llamada en altavoz, tirando el móvil sobre el asiento de copiloto justo cuando la luz cambió a verde.

\- Bendito niño, ¿dónde estás?

\- De camino mamá, o al menos intentándolo —aceleró para saltarse un ámbar—. ¿Sabéis algo del vuelo?

\- Aterrizan con diez minutos de retraso. Nos han dicho que sobre y cuarto estarán con nosotros.

\- De puta madre… — _esa boca_ , masculló su madre—. Creo que llego. Justo, pero llego —y colgó. No podía correr el riesgo de que le preguntara por dónde iba y calculasen el tiempo que había tardado en llegar: las cuentas no iban a cuadrar y la bronca estaría asegurada.

Efectivamente, tras embolsarse (al menos) una multa y recorrerse la mitad del camino en autopista a una velocidad que conseguiría que la DGT obligase a dimitir al examinador que le aprobó en su día, aparcó el coche en los aparcamientos del aeropuerto cuando su reloj de muñeca marcaba las once y diez.

Se permitió el lujo de recorrer los últimos metros que le quedaban hasta la puerta de llegadas a paso ligero, aún sintiendo un intenso resquemor en los gemelos tras su odisea en bicicleta que le impedía echar a correr por muchas ganas que tuviera.

Divisó a sus padres en cuanto entró por la puerta, charlando despreocupadamente con una pareja con la que solían coincidir en estas ocasiones. Su padre, el único que se encontraba de frente a la puerta, le vio entrar y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Raoul se llevó la mano al pecho y fingió asfixiarse, tambaleándose hasta llegar junto a sus padres. Su exagerado numerito no le eximió de llevarse una colleja.

\- Como me encuentre una carta de tráfico en el buzón a tu nombre la tenemos.

Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo para defenderse, aunque hubiera sido en vano. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y, como siempre, un sonriente aunque ojeroso Álvaro salió el primero de entre sus compañeros, como líder nato que era. Dejó caer al suelo el macuto que llevaba a la espalda y envolvió a su madre, quien había comenzado a lloriquear en cuanto había visto los ojos cristalinos de su primogénito mirar en su dirección, en un abrazo de oso.

\- Mamá, que vengo de una misión de paz, por favor —bromeó, aún sin soltarla—. En los términos y condiciones pone que en estas circunstancias no vale llorar.

\- Llevo tres meses sin verte, lloraré si me da la gana.

Se separaron y le cogió la cara entre las dos manos. Depositó un beso en su nariz, costumbre que había tenido de toda la vida con sus hijos desde que eran pequeños, y le dejó espacio para saludar a los demás.

Se abrazó con su padre, en un estrujón de esos que te parten la columna, intensificándolo mutuamente con incontables palmadas en la espalda. Y sin más dilación, se abalanzó sobre su hermano.

\- ¡Teteeee! —exclamaron ambos a la vez, fundiéndose en un abrazo—. Hueles fatal —añadió el recién llegado.

\- _Oye_ —Raoul se zafó de su agarre inmediatamente, aparentando estar todo lo ofendido que podía en ese momento de alegría que suponía la vuelta a casa sano y salvo de su hermano. Posó un dedo acusatorio sobre su pecho—. He estado a punto de matarme en carretera con tal no romper mi promesa de venir a recogerte. Guárdate las ofensas para mañana, al menos.

Álvaro le agarró del cuello con su musculoso brazo, del que era imposible zafarse, y le estrechó contra él, utilizando su otra mano libre para revolverle el pelo.

\- Había echado de menos lo jodidamente borde que eres.

En ese momento, todavía en esa posición, un rezagado salió por la puerta que conectaba la zona de recogida de equipaje con la sala en la que se encontraban dando la bienvenida a los militares. Su hermano le soltó el pelo para levantar el brazo en dirección del nuevo chaval, pero mantuvo su agarre en su cuello. Raoul culebreó hacia abajo en el movimiento menos grácil que había realizado en su vida para escaparse y se recompuso como pudo.

\- Agoney, ¿a dónde vas? —Álvaro se acercó un poco al chico, quien a su vez caminó hacia él— ¿No vuelas a casa al final?

\- Que va, hay temporal en las islas —el chico alcanzó la posición donde se encontraban y sonrío tímidamente a modo de saludo—. Hasta mañana por la mañana no saldrán vuelos.

\- Hostia tío, qué putada. ¿Tienes dónde pasar la noche? En mi casa hay sitio de sobra para uno más —su madre asintió detrás de él enérgicamente.

\- No te preocupes, la aerolínea me ha puesto un hotel, pero muchas gracias. Sinceramente, ahora mismo sólo me apetece meterme en la cama y dormir hasta la hora de levantarme para coger mi vuelo.

El chico, de piel morena, tenía unas marcadas ojeras que hacían juego con las de Álvaro. Estaba visiblemente alicaído, probablemente por la noticia de verse atascado lejos de casa un día más de lo previsto. Y era muy guapo. Demasiado. Desde la barba impolutamente recortada hasta los ojos oscuros a juego con su pelo y tez, dándole ese aire exótico que desprendía por todos los poros de su piel. Por no hablar del _maravilloso_ atuendo militar, que si ya favorecía de por sí a cualquier ser humano, el efecto que tenía sobre el chico al que su hermano se había referido como Agoney se escapaba de los niveles aceptados de atractivo.

Raoul, que había estado embobado mirando la conversación entre los dos uniformados, de repente fue muy consciente del lamentable aspecto que tenía. Olía mal — _gracias Álvaro_ —, llevaba la ropa arrugada y sudada de ayer y estaba seguro de que su pelo era un nido de pájaros en el incluso aves rapaces tendrían miedo de alojarse.

Le inundó una vergüenza terrible al comparar la imagen mental que acababa de formular de sí mismo con la espectacular visión del compañero de su hermano. Se dio la vuelta y se escondió, más descaradamente de lo que se atrevería a admitir, detrás de sus padres.

 _Ahora además de un desaliñado eres un maleducado, ganando puntos Raoul_.

\- Qué pena amigo, para tres días que tenías para volver a casa —Álvaro le agarró del hombro amistosamente en un intento de transmitirle consuelo—. Bueno, ya nos las apañaremos para conseguirte otro viaje express algún fin de semana —agregó, guiñándole el ojo.

Agoney le devolvió una sonrisa sincera y se dieron un abrazo de despedida.

\- Gracias tío, nos vemos la semana que viene —se giró hacia el resto—. Un placer.

Y Raoul fue el único que no contestó.

Porque sólo podía pensar en cómo había pronunciado _plaser_ en lugar de placer.

Sus padres decidieron dividirse de dos en dos para que nadie condujera sólo a casa, ya que el retraso del pequeño había conseguido que acabaran con dos coches en el aeropuerto. Raoul, todavía con los vellos de la nuca erizados por alguna razón que no le apetecía aceptar, se dirigió al suyo en compañía de su hermano.

No se percató de que éste le estaba hablando animadamente hasta que chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos.

\- _Coño_ —salió de su trance mental—. Perdón, estaba en Albacete.

\- Ya, ya te veo. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí. Es sólo que… —piensa una excusa que no implique desvelar su aturdimiento por el primer chico guapo que ha visto hoy—. Me acaba de golpear el cansancio. He llegado a casa en bicicleta en veinte minutos desde casa de los titos, imagínate como he tenido que desvivirme en ese puto trasto para darle velocidad.

A Álvaro pareció bastarle con esa respuesta. Le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y le atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento. A pesar de lo que pudieran causar los estereotipos, su hermano no se había transformado en alguien serio y distante cuando estaba en casa. La mentalidad que pudiera adoptar en el ejército se quedaba allá donde fuera, y a Barcelona siempre regresaba el mismo chico cariñoso que nunca había escondido sus sentimientos y no sentía pudor alguno en volcarlo sobre sus familiares.

\- Tete, ni te imaginas lo satisfactorio que ha sido estar allí —comenzó a contarle mientras Raoul arrancaba el coche—. Los chiquillos nos perseguían por todas partes y nos daban dibujos para agradecernos estar allí.

\- ¿Te has traído alguno?

\- ¿Niños? Que va, en el aeropuerto no dejaban facturarlos —se echó a reír incluso antes de que su hermano le fulminara con la mirada, sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba que le vacilaran a pesar de ser él mismo un bromista—. Por supuesto, mira —Álvaro sacó un papel cuidadosamente doblado del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se lo acercó para que pudiera verlo sin desviar mucho la vista de la carretera— Este me lo dio Azmed. Curiosamente, era uno de los pocos rubios que había. Me recordaba mucho a ti de pequeño.

Álvaro comenzó a contarle batallitas sobre la misión de paz de la que acababa de volver. Habían sido tres meses tranquilos en la isla griega de Lesbos, uno de los puntos al que más refugiados llegaban en un intento desesperado por escapar de la interminable guerra en Siria. Pero tranquilidad no era sinónimo de felicidad, y su hermano aseguraba haber visto atrocidades que jamás borraría de su memoria y que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con las no torturadas mentes de sus familiares.

\- ¿Y sabes lo mejor de todo? Por fin me han ascendido. A partir de la próxima misión seré el sargento de mi propia patrulla.

\- ¿Gente a tu cargo? Yo no me fiaría.

Álvaro se abstuvo de darle un capón porque seguía conduciendo.

\- ¿Recuerdas el chico moreno que ha estado charlando conmigo en la salida cuando te has ido descaradamente con los papas?

Sus sospechan eran ciertas: era un mierdas disimulando. Esbozó un _mmm_ a modo de afirmación, asintiendo levemente. Claro que se acordaba. No había pasado ni media hora y todavía estaba peligrosamente preocupado por la primera impresión que habría causado en ese chico con el que dudaba que volviera a tener contacto más allá del aeropuerto.

\- Pues es uno de mis soldados. Bueno, en realidad es cabo, y mira que es jovencito, ¿eh? Tiene dos años más que tú.

\- Álvaro, no sé lo que es un cabo.

\- Un rango superior a sold-, déjalo —resopló—. El caso es que tiene futuro. Y la chica que hace las veces de cabo primero, sub-sargenta pa' que tu me entiendas, es un puto tanque, ni te imaginas. Es gallega, se llama Miriam…

Su hermano siguió hablando, mucho más entusiasmado que cuando estaba recordando lo vivido en la isla, pero Raoul desconectó. Sabía que iba a volver a escuchar todas sus historias al llegar a casa, cuando tuviera que poner a sus padres al día, así que se limitó a menear la cabeza de vez en cuando y parpadear más de la cuenta para fingir un mínimo de interés.

\- Sé que no me estás escuchando —actuar no era lo suyo, desde luego—. ¿Cómo te va en la uni?

El cambio de tema le pilló por sorpresa.

\- Sí… o sea… ¿eh?

\- No vas a clase —afirmó rotundamente. El cabrón ya sabía de antemano, preguntaba por mera formalidad, y eso le sacaba de sus casillas.

\- ¡Sí voy! —se defendió en seguida indignado. Calmó el tono, dubitativo—. Bueno…

\- No tanto como deberías.

- _Álvaro_.

\- ¿Qué? Nunca te pregunto porque sé que te cabreas conmigo si lo hago, pero mamá me pone al día.

Raoul resopló. Sabía que tenía razón. Siempre se enfadaba cuando salía el tema, pero es que se sentía atrapado en un grado universitario que no le llenaba.

Muy fácil, pensaréis. _¡Cámbiate de carrera!_ , le decía todo el mundo. Pero es que el problema no eran sus estudios.

Es que no le gustaba ninguna carrera.

Mientras que su hermano se había forjado una carrera militar, cada vez más sólida, él no tenía rumbo. Álvaro había fracasado en el mundo del futbol, pero había sabido reubicar su futuro aprovechando sus capacidades físicas para ganarse un buen puesto en el ejército.

Desde pequeño, Raoul siempre había sido considerado el hermano intelectual. Álvaro —alto, fuerte, atlético, guapo— cumplía las veces de deportista mientras que él, bajito, menos corpulento —aunque últimamente aprovechaba sus faltas a clase para ir al gimnasio— hacía el papel de cerebrito. Raoul, siempre con un libro debajo del brazo, sacando las mejores notas en su clase del colegio.

Los problemas llegaron en el instituto. Concretamente, en bachillerato, cuando tuvo que elegir una rama y cometió su primer error: las ciencias. Nunca supo qué le hizo tomar la decisión final, pero la influencia de la gente, que no paraban de repetirle que los chicos listos estudian ciencias, fue una pieza clave en el puzzle sin forma en el que nada encajaba en el que se había convertido su vida.

A punto de cumplir los 21 años, se encontraba atascado entre asignaturas sin aprobar de diferentes cursos y cuatrimestres de una ingeniería en la que había entrado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y el dilema no era que se le diera mal. O que se hubiera quedado atrás en cuanto al nivel.

Es que no le gustaba una mierda.

\- La carrera me va de culo. ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar? Pues ahí lo llevas. ¿Contento?

\- No te enfaaaaaades —dijo, alargando la a, y suavizó el tono—. Sabes que la única razón por la que te pregunto es porque me preocupo por ti —hizo un pausa. Raoul sabía que estaba estudiando su expresión—. Y porque papá y mamá están intranquilos por ti. Te has cerrado en banda y no hay quien acceda a ese melón que tienes por cabeza.

A pesar de todo, Álvaro consiguió sacarle una carcajada.

\- _Habló de orejas el burro_.

Esta vez, el hecho de estar conduciendo no le salvó de llevarse una —no muy suave, a pesar de que Álvaro pusiera todo su empeño en controlar su fuerza— guantada en la boca.

Siguieron conduciendo un rato más en un cómodo silencio que su hermano interrumpió poco después, cuando estaban casi a punto de llegar a casa, aprovechando un semáforo en rojo.

\- Raoul, no sé qué clase de crisis existencial estás pasando ahora mismo, pero sé que esto no tiene que ver sólo con los estudios.

Le miró de soslayo sin saber muy bien qué decir. No le faltaba razón, así que no sentía la necesidad de dársela. Su hermano lo sabía de sobra. Y le estaba sonriendo de esa manera que siempre conseguía sacarle a flote cuando más hundido estaba en sus dudas.

Había muchas fichas en el tablero de las preguntas sin responder. Su futuro. Sus estudios. Su estado anímico. _Su sexualidad_.

Álvaro, tarde o temprano, acabaría barajando todas y cada una de las cartas. Y tal vez eso era lo que Raoul necesitaba.

Pero aún no.


	2. Detalles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! 
> 
> Me hubiera gustado actualizar antes, pero no os voy a mentir, estoy de Feria y me he preocupado más en reventarme el hígado a base de rebujito que otra cosa. 
> 
> Además, el finde pasado, que era cuando realmente tenía pensado subir capítulo, me cargué el cargador de mi portátil porque aquí la menda es una floja que en vez de agacharse para desconectarlo decidió tirar desde arriba y se quedó con el cable en la mano y el enchufe en la alargadora. Básicamente, he estado casi una semana esperando a que me llegara un cargador nuevo y con el ordenador sin batería.
> 
> ¡Prometo compensar la tardanza! Y me gustaría aclarar que la historia tendrá alrededor de 15 capítulos, por lo que el desarrollo avanzará lentamente para no saturar.
> 
> De nuevo, mil gracias por leerme y, sobre todo, por los comentarios que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior. Así una se motiva para seguir escribiendo.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!!!!!!!

\- Voy a dejar la carrera.

  
Su compañero de mesa ni si quiera le miró conforme siguió copiando el problema que el profesor había puesto en la pizarra antes de excusarse y subir a su despacho.

  
\- He perdido la cuenta de las veces que has dicho eso.

  
\- Esta vez va en serio.

  
\- De eso también.

  
\- _Alfred_.

  
El chico le mira. Tan sólo apartó el cuaderno a un lado cuando leyó puro pánico en los ojos de su amigo.

  
\- A ver, ¿qué te ha pasado _ahora_?

  
Raoul no sabía por dónde empezar. Principalmente porque no sabe qué le pasa. Al menos no del todo.

  
\- Mi hermano volvió a casa el finde pasado…

  
\- No me jodas, ha sido tu excusa para no venir a clase hasta hoy —le interrumpió. Raoul se limitó a ignorar su comentario innecesario.

  
\- Volvimos del aeropuerto los dos solos en mi coche y me dijo que mis padres están preocupados por mí. Me he estado fijando estos días y tiene razón, tío —se llevó una de sus manos al flequillo, el cual ni si quiera se había molestado en arreglar antes de salir de casa. Agarra uno de los mechones y tira ligeramente de él mientras sigue hablando—. Me tratan como si fuera de porcelana y miden con cuentagotas todo lo que me dicen. No lo soporto.

  
\- Pero, ¿preocupados por qué?

  
\- Por esto —hizo aspavientos con las manos, haciendo referencia a la facultad—. Aunque mi hermano dice que hay algo más.

  
\- ¿Lo hay?

  
\- ¿Sólo sabes preguntar? —se arrepintió de inmediato. Es consciente de que no sabe controlar su mal genio. También lo es de que Alfred sólo intenta ayudar, y si no fuera él quien tirara del hilo Raoul no se abriría— Y yo que sé —la voz le salió más aguda de lo normal.

  
\- Pues si no lo sabes tú ya me dirás tú a mí cómo lo solucionamos —dijo Alfred en su manera tan propia de hacer suyos los problemas de los demás.

  
\- A lo mejor tengo depresión.

  
Literalmente, soltó la primera chorrada que se le vino a la cabeza —aunque eso no quita que no hubiera descartado esa posibilidad durante estos días en los que Raoul había tenido demasiado tiempo libre para pensar y muy pocas ganas de reconocer el detonante de todos sus quebraderos de cabeza—. El hilo de la conversación se acercaba peligrosamente al momento en el que externalizaba su principal preocupación y eso no le gustaba un pelo.

  
Alfred resopló y volvió la vista a su cuaderno, donde aún estaba el ejercicio sin resolver, lo que el rubio interpretó como un “eres tan tonto que ni si quiera me voy a molestar en contestarte”.

  
Era consciente de que la persona que tenía al lado sabía, al igual que él, que había algo más, y eso era algo que tenía muy presente. Sin embargo, su amigo, que era todo compresión y disposición a escuchar, jamás le echaría en cara que sabía más de lo que el propio Raoul estaba dispuesto a admitir.

  
A pesar de que se sentía tentado a compartir con él —no hoy, en concreto, sino siempre— hasta el más profundo de sus miedos, hasta ahora nunca había sido capaz de dar el paso. Y tampoco parecía que fuera a ser el día.

  
Se dedicó a observar a su amigo, irradiando nerviosismo, provocando que Alfred decidiera tomar las riendas de la conversación de nuevo.

  
\- A ti lo que te pasa es que te estás asfixiando allá donde estés encerrado.

  
\- _Qué coño quiere decir eso_.

  
\- Nada, nada, es una metáfora.

  
Una insinuación en toda regla, un intento de hacerle ver que podía contar con él… Llámalo x. Le estaba tendiendo la mano y Raoul le devolvió el manotazo. Le odiaba y apreciaba a partes iguales.

  
\- Es culpa de la carrera, necesito apartarla a un lado y rehacer mi lista de posibilidades. Estar aquí encerrado me impide imaginarme mi futuro. No quiero dedicarme a ser  _algo que no soy_ durante el resto de mi vida — _Ups_. Reculó—. Dedicarme a algo que odio, quiero decir.

  
Demasiado tarde. Pudo leer el doble sentido que Alfred le dio a sus palabras en sus ojos, quien en un alarde de solidaridad con el penoso estado mental —y emocional— de su amigo decidió dejarlo pasar.

  
\- No estás pasando página porque sabes que cuando salgas por esa puerta vas a seguir _con la carrera_ igual.

  
En otras palabras: le estaba llamando cobarde. Y Raoul tenía muy claro que lo era. En demasiados aspectos de su vida. También notó como el tono de su voz había cambiado al terminar la frase. Y que solo le faltó levantar las manos para gesticular comillas mientras pronunciaba “con la carrera”.

  
Derrotado, recogió sus cosas y, en un gesto muy característico suyo, se levantó sin contestarle.

  
\- ¿Ya te vas? —Alfred se recolocó bien las gafas contra el puente de su nariz con el dedo índice—Esta práctica cuenta para nota.

  
Refunfuñó y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Sacó un folio y le robó — _tomó prestado_ — un bolígrafo a Alfred para escribir su nombre y un número, sin molestarse si quiera en copiar el ejercicio. Se acercó a la mesa del aún ausente profesor y lo dejó encima. Había sido el primero en entregarlo.

  
\- _¿Ya?_

  
\- Catorce.

  
\- ¿Qué?

  
\- La respuesta del problema. Es catorce.

  
Se marchó sin despedirse de su amigo, quien acabaría dándole la razón una hora más tarde cuando, por fin, consiguiera resolver el problema que Raoul había sacado a ojo con tan sólo mirar a la pizarra fijamente unos segundos mientras charlaban.

  
Buscó su coche en el aparcamiento, desplomándose sobre el asiento del conductor. Estaba mentalmente exhausto gracias a su conversación con Alfred. Le odiaba con todo su ser porque siempre tenía razón.

  
Metió la llave en el contacto e intentó arrancar. Una. Dos. Y tres veces.

  
\- Puto. Trasto. INÚTIL —gritó, acompañando cada palabra con un golpe contra el volante. La chica de seguridad le miró mal desde la ventanilla donde controlaba quién entraba y salía del parking del campus al escuchar su sucesión de pitidos innecesarios.

  
Colgándose la mochila al hombro, se alejó. No sin antes propinarle una patada en la puerta a su coche.

  
Se sentó en el borde de la acera y sacó el móvil para contactar con algún alma caritativa que viniera a recogerle. Si es que ya sabía él que ir a clase no había sido buena idea.

  
“ _¿Has salido ya del cuartel?_ ”

  
“ _¿Por qué?_ ”

  
“ _Necesito que alguien venga a recogerme a la facultad_ ”.

  
“ _¿Y tu coche?_ ”

  
“ _No funciona_ ”.

  
“ _¿Y por qué no coges el metro como las personas normales?_ ”

  
“ _Tete, por favor, que estoy a tomar por culo. Si no vendría en bici, ya lo sabes_ ”.

  
No le contestó, y durante unos instantes dio por perdida la batalla.

  
“ _15 minutos_ ”, le dijo al cabo de un rato.

  
Raoul sacó sus auriculares del bolsillo de su chaqueta y los conectó a su móvil. Calculó que tardarían unas cinco canciones —porque _quién_ no calcula el tiempo en canciones— en aparecer. Se puso su playlist favorita de spotify, _80s Smash Hits_ , y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas.

  
La cabeza le daba vueltas, no como cuando estás de resaca y te incorporas demasiado rápido en la cama, sino como si estuviera en lo más alto de una montaña, falto de aire y con vértigo.

  
Esa era la palabra: _vértigo_. 

  
Había pasado demasiados años negando una parte de su vida que estaba ahí, dejándola progresivamente más y más hundida en su subconsciente, aunque últimamente batallaba en aumento por salir. Cada vez que Raoul hacía el amago de, metafóricamente, mirar hacia abajo para rescatarla, ese vértigo se apoderaba de él y le impedía continuar.

  
Un coche rojo se paró delante de él, pero ni si quiera se molestó en levantar la vista. El coche que estaba esperando —o eso suponía— era negro y mucho más grande.

  
El sonido de un claxon por encima de la música le obligó a quitarse un casco y dirigir una mirada asesina a quien había osado interrumpir el concierto privado que The Romantics estaban dando en sus oídos. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a su hermano con la cabeza asomada por la ventanilla del copiloto de aquel vehículo que no conocía.

  
\- ¿Estás tonto o qué pasa? —le instó, las aletas de la nariz bien abiertas por la irritación. Raoul parpadeó—. Sube al coche ya, gilipollas.

  
Se levantó de un salto, aún aturdido, y abrió la puerta de detrás.

  
\- Tampoco hace falta que me insultes, no había reconocido el coche —se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado—. Además, yo soy el que se ha quedado tirado en medio de la nada, así que guárdate el genio que quien debería estar de mala leche no eres tú precisamente.

  
Solamente tras terminar su breve discusión con su hermano se percató de que quien ocupaba el asiento del conductor también se trataba de una cara conocida.

  
\- Qué tal, soy Agoney —le tendió una mano. Raoul, descompuesto a partes iguales por la sorpresa y por la vergüenza de haber entrado con tales modales en el que parecía ser su coche, tardó más segundos de la cuenta en reaccionar y estrechársela.

  
\- Dale las gracias al menos —refunfuñó Álvaro.

  
\- _Shhh_  —le mandó a callar sin apartar la mirada de Agoney—. Encantado. Disculpa el numerito de mi hermano —añadió, ofreciéndole la sonrisa más serena que pudo despachar en ese momento.

  
Álvaro le dedicó una mirada de esas que dicen “luego te vas a enterar” sin necesidad de abrir la boca. Sabía que en otras circunstancias —sin testigos delante— se habría llevado una hostia por intentar dejarle en evidencia delante de su compañero. _Que se joda_.

  
Agoney, por su parte, se limitó a reírse y retomó el control del volante, comenzando a mover el coche mientras el mayor de los tres le indicaba cómo llegar a su casa.

  
Un silencio incómodo, provocado principalmente por la presencia del intruso entre los dos compañeros de trabajo, se instaló en el auto.

  
En su mente, Raoul no podía parar de pensar a voces. Está seguro de que su hermano _lo sabe_. Que su comportamiento del otro día no fue normal y se dio cuenta de que el chico que conduce le agradó más de lo que debería gustarle otro hombre. Y no es que el problema sea el chaval, al que no conoce de nada, sino él y su secreto. Sopesaba la posibilidad de que su hermano esté al tanto de todo, que la situación actual forma parte de un diabólico plan en el que Álvaro ha convencido a ese pobre conejillo de Indias para provocarle y conseguir que explote. Que lo soltara de una puñetera vez.

  
Sentía el dedo acusatorio de la sociedad señalándole _por ser gay_. 

  
De repente sintió muchas náuseas. No le gustaba pensarlo, mucho menos admitirlo. Porque si lo ignora, jamás se hará real. Si no lo verbaliza, el problema se esfumará. Porque para él, es un problema con todas las letras.

  
Preso de los nervios, la diarrea verbal hizo de las suyas. 

  
\- ¿Por qué tienes coche aquí si eres de Canarias?

  
_Muy bien chaval, ahora no sólo eres el maleducado del aeropuerto, también eres el rarito cotilla que pone la oreja en las conversaciones de su hermano mayor._

  
Hermano mayor que, en ese momento, decidió que lo mejor era descojonarse ante la salida de paso del rubio. Raoul se planteó la posibilidad de darse cabezazos contra el cristal de la ventanilla.

  
\- Soy canario, pero ahora vivo en Barcelona. Aquí tengo mi trabajo, mi piso y mi coche —dijo dando dos golpes suaves con ambos pulgares contra el volante—. Aunque en Tenerife tengo el mío de toda la vida y no este cacharro que he tenido que alquilar por ahora.

  
\- Para cacharro el de mi hermano —dijo Álvaro, uniéndose a la conversación. Raoul agradeció infinitamente el gesto de ambos, continuando la charla con normalidad sin darle importancia a su extraño comportamiento—. ¿Qué le ha pasado ahora?

  
\- Lo de siempre, no arrancaba.

  
\- Has llamado al seguro, ¿no?

  
\- …No.

  
\- ¿Ni a papá para que lo haga él?

  
Raoul ni si quiera se dignó a contestar. La respuesta volvía a ser negativa. Pudo ver por el retrovisor a Agoney aguantándose la risa. Cruzaron miradas brevemente en el reflejo, pero la apartó rápidamente cuando oyó a su hermano volver a intervenir.

  
\- Tete… ¿te encuentras bien?

  
Álvaro se había girado por completo en su asiento, mirando a Raoul con una verdadera expresión de preocupación que hizo al menor encogerse en su sitio.

  
¿Se encontraba bien? Ni de puta coña. ¿Era la situación idónea para que le preguntara eso? Menos aún.

  
\- Claro, ¿por qué? —intentó hacerle una señal a su hermano con la cabeza para indicarle que no era el momento de hacer ese tipo de preguntas, pero le hizo caso omiso.

  
\- Para empezar, estás más blanco de lo normal, y eso ya es decir —volvió a recolocarse en el asiento, mirando al frente, aunque buscando su mirada en el retrovisor—. Y nunca te había visto tan… ¿distraído? Es como si hubieras vuelto a la edad del pavo por segunda vez y estuvieras abstraído todo el tiempo. Estás fuera de ti mismo.

  
Bochornoso, patético, humillante… no se le ocurrían más sinónimos para describir la tesitura actual en la que el sin-filtros de su hermano le acaba de lanzar.

  
\- Estoy cansado, eso es todo. Parece que uno no puede tener un mal día en esta familia.

  
Por fin, Álvaro, que sabe que no es verdad —al menos no del todo—, decide callar y cambiar ingeniosamente de tema.

  
\- Claro, es que ir a clase por primera vez en toda la semana para salirte antes de que termine tiene que ser agotador.

  
Como agua de mayo, Agoney decidió intervenir en la conversación de nuevo, eliminando todo ápice de incomodidad de la misma.

  
\- Ay, me recuerdan tanto a mi hermana y a mí cuando discutíamos por cualquier tontería hace años.

  
\- ¿Ya no discutís?

  
\- No por tonterías, precisamente —Raoul se arrepintió de haberle preguntado al recibir esa respuesta tan cortante, pero el chico prosiguió, quitándole importancia rápidamente al asunto—. ¿Y qué carrera es esa que estudias que te cansa tanto, Raoul?

  
No tenía recuerdo de haberle dicho su nombre al presentarse, preso de la estupefacción al reconocerle conduciendo y carcomido por la verguenza. Tampoco era capaz de recordar si su hermano, en alguno de sus ataques personales contra él, lo había mencionado.

  
\- Ingeniería aeroespacial.

  
\- Wow, eso suena a persona inteligentemente superior al resto.

  
\- Lo es —intervino Álvaro—. Y también es un flojo.

  
\- No puedes elogiarme e insultarme en la misma frase —Raoul se echó para adelante en un intento de encarar a su hermano. Seguidamente, se dejó caer con fuerza de nuevo contra el respaldo de su asiento, resoplando a la par que giraba la cabeza para fijar la vista a través de la ventana. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo percatarse de que Agoney le estaba mirando a través del espejo retrovisor derecho. Se sonrojó un poco, aclarándose la garganta antes de continuar— Y no es para tanto…

  
Su voz se perdió bajo la de su hermano, quien le dio a Agoney la última indicación para llegar, por fin, a la puerta de su casa.

  
\- Aquí es, muchas gracias Ago —ambos hermanos comenzaron a desabrocharse los cinturones—. Así ya sabes cómo llegar a mi casa este sábado.

  
_¿Llegar a mi casa este sábado?_

  
\- Que te crees tú que me he quedado con la copla del camino haciéndolo una sola vez.

  
Tras darle una amistosa palmada en el hombro, abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche. Raoul le imitó, aún un poco trastocado por lo que parecía ser la decimocuarta vez en ese día, si no calculaba mal. Se giró hacia la ventanilla para despedirse de Agoney, quien ya tenía la cabeza asomada con la misma intención.

  
\- Muchas gracias por hacerme el favor de recogerme.

  
\- No hay de qué muchacho, ha sido divertido —Agoney apoyó el brazo en el resquicio de la ventana, completamente bajada, mientras sostenía con la otra mano el volante. Como nunca a la cama te irás sin saber una cosa más, ese día Raoul descubrió que los tíos conduciendo  _también_ le ponían—. Hasta otra, ¿no?

  
\- ¡Claro! —contestó, sonando más efusivo de lo que pretendía—. Ya nos veremos.

  
Los compañeros se despidieron con un par de hasta-mañanas, no sin que Álvaro le indicase primero el camino de vuelta a su casa en el tiempo que Raoul rodeaba el coche para acercarse a la acera, y Agoney se puso en marcha.

  
Contempló el coche de reojo mientras se alejaba. No se dio cuenta de lo claramente embobado que estaba hasta que escuchó la puerta del porche cerrarse detrás de Álvaro.

  
\- ¡Oye! —le llamó indignado—. ¿Por qué tu amigo sabía mi nombre?

  
Álvaro, quien ya se encontraba en la tarea de abrir la puerta principal de la casa, se detuvo un instante. Le miró rápidamente antes de continuar, pillado por sorpresa ante la repentina pregunta del rubio.

  
\- Pues porque le he hablado mucho de ti, porque si de ti y tus últimamente patéticos intentos por relacionarte con desconocidos dependiera, no lo sabría.

  
\- Tú nunca le has mencionado a él —contestó, ignorando el nuevo ataque de su allegado—. Antes del día que le vimos en el aeropuerto, quiero decir.

  
\- No veo por qué debería haberlo hecho.

  
Entraron juntos y dejaron sus respectivas bolsas en el suelo de la entrada. Álvaro se quitó los zapatos inmediatamente, mientras Raoul llamaba a sus padres sin obtener respuesta alguna. Ninguno de los dos había llegado aún del trabajo.

  
Descalzo, Álvaro se dirigió a la cocina, seguido de cerca por su hermano.

  
\- ¿Qué quieres?

  
\- ¿Yo? Nada. ¿Por qué?

  
\- Me estás persiguiendo en silencio —cogió un vaso y lo acercó al grifo— Dímelo ya o vete a ducharte antes de que se me crucen los cables y me adelante.

  
Raoul se apoyó contra la encimera, cruzado de brazos. Se sopló el flequillo para apartárselo de la frente con fingida indiferencia y preguntó:

  
\- ¿Cómo que va a venir este fin de semana a casa?

  
Vio perfectamente como su hermano intentó esconder una sonrisa socarrona, bajando la cabeza y arrimándose el vaso de agua a la boca.

  
_Losabelosabelosabelosabe_.

  
\- ¿Te importa?

  
\- No, para nada —se encogió de hombros—. Era pura curiosidad.

  
De repente, Álvaro se dio la vuelta. Su semblante se mostraba más serio de lo que esperaba. Esperó atento su contestación, inclinándose hacia delante inconscientemente.

  
\- La próxima misión va a ser un poco más jodida. No te voy a dar muchos detalles porque mi plan era ocultarlo para que el poco tiempo que paso en casa sea lo más apacible posible, así que sólo te diré que vamos a tener que reunirnos la mayoría de los fines de semana para trabajar en grupo porque nos hace falta más tiempo del que tenemos —se acercó a Raoul y apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros. Éste, que no se había percatado de la rigidez que había adoptado su cuerpo, se relajó instantáneamente ante el reconfortante contacto de su hermano—. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Y como se lo digas a mamá te corto los huevos.

  
Sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Raoul sumido de nuevo en su incesable maraña de pensamientos.

  
No tardó en escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha.


	3. Tensión (¿sexual?) no resuelta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, otra vez, por tardar tanto. El capítulo lleva días escrito, pero he estado fuera de casa y he sido incapaz de publicarlo desde mi móvil.
> 
> Aprovecho para confesar que he pecado de curiosidad y he bicheado un poco por twitter. Me ha sorprendido -gratamente- ver a gente comentando este fic e incluso recomendándolo! Jamás me imaginé que tendría repercusión, por mínima que fuera.
> 
> Gracias por estar ahí y darme vuestro voto de confianza :D

Nunca, jamás de los jamases, había puesto tanto ahínco en concentrarse en estudiar para un examen. Mucho menos si se trataba de un parcial fácilmente recuperable en los finales.

  
Necesitaba distraerse, eso era un hecho. Y las constantes visitas de los compañeros militares de su hermano no se lo ponían fácil.

  
La cuestión no era que le cayesen mal, ni mucho menos; más bien todo lo contrario. Raoul encontraba extrañamente reconfortante la presencia de ese equipo en su salón, discutiendo a voces utilizando una terminología que tiempo atrás había aceptado que nunca conseguiría entender.

  
Además, era curioso ver el cambio de actitud de Álvaro: más serio y firme durante sus reuniones, imponiéndose ante el grupo que ahora dirigía, aunque siempre juguetón y dicharachero durante sus descansos.

  
Así que no, lo que le molestaba a Raoul no era el hecho de que ahora su hermano se trajera el trabajo a casa los fines de semana.

  
El problema era _él_. Siempre simpático y atento, dispuesto a entablar conversación con él más allá de los simples saludos que le dedicaban el resto de compañeros. Que le preguntaba cómo le había ido la semana en la universidad o si había podido solucionar los problemas que tenía con su coche.

  
Raoul estaba seguro de que Agoney le había calado, que su fachada simpática no auguraba nada bueno. Y no podía parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza para intentar comprender qué significaba su conducta.

  
Rebobinemos.

  
Todo empezó el primer sábado. Raoul sabía que vendrían. No sabía cuántos eran, o si serían todos hombres o también habría alguna que otra mujer. Pero sí tenía una certeza: el chico del aeropuerto, el canario del coche espantosamente rojo chillón y cara esculpida, estaría allí.

  
Se prometió a sí mismo que no lo pensaría, que no se obsesionaría con la perspectiva de verle cuando en su primer encuentro pensó que no volvería a hacerlo. Ni quería _ni podía_. Debía mantenerse al margen.

  
Pero todo eso no evitó que hiciera el esfuerzo sobrehumano de volver a casa directamente después de trabajar, haciéndose sus correspondientes 40 minutos en bicicleta a las cinco de la mañana, para poder amanecer en el mismo lugar en el que Álvaro había citado a su patrulla. Su primo, quien normalmente compartía las noches de los fines de semana con él, no daba crédito. Aunque tampoco se sorprendió mucho: esta decisión tan sólo era una manifestación más del extraño comportamiento que Raoul estaba teniendo desde hacía unas semanas.

  
\- Buenos días.

  
Su madre saltó del susto, a punto de tirar la bandeja con pescado que estaba en proceso de meter en el horno cuando escuchó a Raoul saludar al entrar en la cocina. Como era normal, no le esperaba en casa.

  
\- _Este niño_ … ¿qué haces aquí? —apoyó la fuente en la encimera para recuperar el equilibrio y siguió a su hijo con la mirada mientras éste se desplazaba sin mirarla.

  
\- Mmm… ¿vivo aquí?

  
Sacó un paquete con pan de uno de los armarios y fue en busca de la tostadora. Su madre se interpuso en su camino para pararle en seco.

  
\- Hace meses que no duermes aquí un fin de semana, ¿pasó algo anoche? —Raoul negó con la cabeza e intentó esquivarla en vano. Su madre le quitó el paquete de entre las manos—. Son casi las dos de la tarde, ni te plantees que vas a desayunar ahora.

  
Sonó un ruido en el pasillo, proveniente del salón, adivinó Raoul. Unos segundos más tarde, la cara de su hermano apareció por la puerta de la cocina. Arqueó las cejas en su dirección, sorprendiéndose casi tanto como su madre.

  
\- ¿Y este que hace aquí?

  
\- ¿Puede alguien en esta familia por favor alegrarse de verme? O al menos darme los buenos días.

  
\- Buenas tardes —masculló su madre irritada, dándose golpes en el reloj de muñeca que llevaba puesto.

  
Se giró para seguir preparando el almuerzo, el horno caliente todavía abierto tras la interrupción de Raoul. El rubio centró toda su atención en su hermano, quien seguía mirándole como si de un perro verde se tratase.

  
\- ¿El primo está bien?

  
\- Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —se dejó caer perezosamente contra la pared más cercana.

  
\- No sé, normalmente te quedas en su casa. Algún motivo habrá para que hoy sea diferente.

  
_Qué pesado_. Su hermano, siempre queriéndolo saber todo, controlando todos y cada unos de los movimientos de Raoul con ese instinto sobreprotector que el ejército tan sólo había conseguido acentuar hasta convertirle en su tercer padre.

  
\- Dejad de actuar cómo si esto fuera lo más raro que habéis visto en vuestra vida —Álvaro seguía ofreciéndole esa expresión de no estar muy convencido que últimamente siempre aparecía en su rostro cada vez que su hermano intentaba aparentar normalidad cuando todos y cada uno de sus comportamientos apuntaban en la dirección contraria—. Ayer terminé menos cansado de lo normal. No estaba lo suficientemente molido como para irme a dormir pero tampoco lo bastante despierto como para quedarme en la discoteca de fiesta, así que cogí la bici y me planté en casa. Fin de la historia.

  
Álvaro se movió por fin, retirándose de la entrada para adentrarse en la cocina y hacer lo que fuera que tuviera en mente antes de encontrarse con el más pequeño y decidir que interrogarle cual Santa Inquisición sería mejor entretenimiento. Raoul decidió que era el momento perfecto para largarse, no sin antes coger un plátano. No era gran cosa, pero su estómago no paraba de rugir y necesitaba comer algo si quería aguantar vivo hasta que terminara de hornearse el pescado.

  
\- Vale, vale, _rottweiler_. No te pongas a la defensiva.

  
\- Coñazo.

  
\- Capullo.

  
\- _Ese lenguaje_.

  
Salió al pasillo, sin rumbo fijo. Abrió la cáscara del plátano que tenía en la mano y se lo metió prácticamente entero en la boca mientras deambulaba. Por inercia, se dirigió al salón, donde solía hacer vida en su casa cuando no estaba encerrado en su habitación.

  
Mala decisión.

  
\- Hey, ¿qué tal? 

 

Raoul no era mucho de exagerar. De hecho, le ponía de mala leche la gente exagerada.

  
Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento quiso jurar con una mano posada en la Biblia y otra en el pecho que recibió el dulce abrazo de la muerte por unos instantes.

  
Tosió, aún con la fruta entre los labios, atragantándose en el proceso. Lógicamente, leyes de la gravedad en marcha y en su contra, se le salió de la boca la pieza entera, abandonando la cavidad elegantemente —ironía— acompañada de un hilillo de baba hasta caer al suelo.

  
\- Oye, oye, muchacho —Agoney se acercó a él rápidamente, inclinándose ante él para darle golpes suaves en la espalda. Estaba notablemente asustado, los ojos demasiado abiertos, aunque se relajó al ver que Raoul recuperaba el control de su respiración—. Por un momento me he visto practicándote la maniobra de Heimlich.

  
\- Joder, ¿siempre eres tan silencioso?

  
\- ¿Te he asustado?

  
\- Un poco, pensaba que no había nadie en el salón.

  
Rojo como un tomate, dejando a un lado la vergüenza e intentando no martirizarse por ser un desgraciado —ya habría tiempo luego para eso— se apartó del compañero de su hermano, consciente de que no se había alejado un ápice de él a pesar de haberse pasado el susto. Se aclaró la garganta y se movió, buscando apoyo en el primer mueble que encontró en su camino.

  
\- Tu hermano estaba fuera. Como comprenderás no iba a ponerme a hablar solo para hacer notar mi presencia —le guiñó un ojo y Raoul creyó morirse, apretando su agarre contra la estantería sobre la que había elegido dejar caer su peso—. Pero oye, la próxima vez lo tendré en cuenta.

  
Se echó a reír y volvió al sofá desde el que le había saludado justo antes de provocarle un amago de infarto. Se estaba divirtiendo, el muy cabrón, viéndole sufrir como el friki del instituto que era frente a la capitana de las animadoras en una comedia romántica americana. O del equipo de fútbol, en este caso.

  
\- Me acaban de llamar el resto, que ya llegan. Se habían perdido conduciendo, así que Miriam ha decidido apoderarse del coche y dice que llegan en cinco minutos —anunció Álvaro a voces desde el pasillo.

  
\- Viniendo de ella, no me sorprendería que llegaran antes —le contestó el canario justo cuando entraba por la puerta.

  
Por mucho que le pesase, Raoul comenzó a retirarse disimuladamente de la sala, sintiéndose un intruso en medio de la complicidad entre los dos compañeros. Por un momento, creyó sentir un atisbo de celos de su hermano. Desechó la idea automáticamente: ya se estaba dando cuenta de que lo que tenían Álvaro y Agoney, por bonito que fuera de ver, no era precisamente con lo que él fantaseaba en su tiempo privado.

  
Y entonces: un sonido desagradable, como a viscosidad, acompañado de un gruñido de asco.

  
\- _¿Qué cojones es esto?_

  
Raoul se retiró corriendo de la sala antes de que a su hermano se le pasara por la cabeza la idea de tirarle el plátano —ahora machacado en la suela de su zapato— a la cabeza. La risa floja de Agoney se perdió entre el las paredes de su casa mientras huía a esconderse en su habitación con la promesa de no salir más en presencia del isleño por el bien de su salud mental. Quien sabe si de su integridad física, visto lo visto.

  
No obstante, un mes más tarde, tras numerosos —y patosos— encontronazos que no tenía fuerzas para catalogar, ahí estaba otra vez: Raoul se ve a sí mismo escondido en la cocina, fijando la vista en unos apuntes que realmente no estaba leyendo y picoteando su merienda sin ganas.

  
En realidad, estaba allí para cotillear. Sabía que no escucharía nada interesante, quizás alguna que otra cosa confidencial. Pero eso a él le daba igual, porque el único motivo por el que había rebajado su dignidad —si le quedaba alguna— y había decidido desperdiciar su tarde fingiendo estudiar, rechazando la invitación de sus amigos de ir juntos a ver el partido del Espanyol al bar de siempre, era la necesidad cada vez más ineludible de escuchar cierto acento isleño que se colaba hasta en la última de sus entrañas y no le dejaba funcionar con normalidad.

  
Sin previo aviso, Agoney entró en la cocina, pillando a Raoul ensimismado en sus pensamientos y completamente fuera de juego.

  
\- Hola, sólo venía a por un poco de agua. No te molesto.

  
\- ¿Molestarme?

  
\- Sí, bueno —alarga el brazo para alcanzar un vaso con determinación, conociendo ya a la perfección dónde ocupa cada cosa su lugar en esa cocina ajena—. Con eso que te traes entre manos.

  
Raoul agachó la cabeza para mirar sus apuntes. Ni si quiera sabía de que asignatura eran, los había cogido a voleo para crearse una coartada convincente de que realmente estaba allí “estudiando”.

  
\- Ah… Es mi descanso para merendar, en realidad —levantó el cuenco de nueces que había estado comiéndose sin ganas— ¿Quieres?

  
Se acercó a él lentamente sosteniendo el vaso, todavía sin haber probado gota, entre sus dos manos. Se quedó a un poco más de un metro de distancia, y Raoul se levantó de la silla de un respingo, como si se hubiera activado un mecanismo automático dentro de él. _¿Pero qué haces, tonto?_ , pensó. Se agachó un poco y cogió el cuenco, ofreciéndoselo de nuevo.

  
Agoney, inmune a estas alturas a las salidas de paso de Raoul cuando intentaba camuflar sus ataques de nerviosismo, negó con la cabeza.

  
\- Son buenas para la memoria —apuntó—. Cómetelas tú todas, que te hacen más falta para los exámenes que a mí.

  
\- Eso dicen —dejó el cuenco de nuevo en su sitio, mirando los folios sobre la mesa para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los ojos de Agoney dedicándole toda su atención, nunca desviando su mirada—. Aunque esto es más comprensión que memoria, si te soy sincero.

  
\- Todavía no entiendo como eres capaz de estudiar aquí teniendo un cuarto para ti solo.

  
\- Me gusta estudiar con ruido —mintió, como un bellaco.

 

\- La gente suele ponerse música cuando necesita ruido.

 

\- La música me distrae. Lo que yo necesito es… Un murmullo de fondo.

 

\- Tu hermano precisamente no es que murmure mucho.

 

Agoney podía anotarse una mini-victoria personal: había conseguido sacarle una carcajada sincera al chico que tenía delante, liberándole durante un par de segundos de su agarrotamiento.

 

En mitad de la conversación, que no sabía cómo continuar para alargarla lo máximo posible, Raoul le dio la espalda en un intento de recomponerse y se llevó el dedo corazón a la boca inconscientemente, comenzando a mordisquearse lo poco que le quedaba de una de sus uñas. Una mano suave le alcanzó por detrás y se lo retiró. No sabía en qué momento se habían acercado tanto.

 

\- _¿Qué haces? —_ preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz, demasiado aguda por la sorpresa para su gusto.

 

\- Te vas a quedar sin uñas.

 

Se miró las manos, avergonzado por el aspecto tan desagradable que pensaba que presentaban, y las escondió en los puños de su sudadera.

 

\- Ya, son asquerosas. Es una costumbre horrible.

 

\- No digas eso —sin previo aviso, agarró una de sus muñecas y levantó su brazo, poniendo su mano a la altura de sus ojos. Le bajó cuidadosamente la manga de la sudadera, Raoul dejándose hacer en todo momento, e inspeccionó sus dedos de cerca. Cuando por fin le dejó bajarla, retiró su agarre en la muñeca para posar la mano del rubio en la suya—. Son muy bonitas, así que hazte caso y no te mordisquees más.

 

Terminó de retirarse, no sin antes dejar una casi imperceptible caricia en la palma de su mano, que quedó suspendida en el aire. Apenas se dio cuenta de que no llegó a bajarla del todo, extrañando el agarre del chico que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta para dejarle solo en la cocina de nuevo, sumido en una sensación de naufragio en la que las manos de Agoney eran el puerto que las suyas anhelaban.

 

Se dejó caer sobre la silla donde había estado sentado momentos antes de que el canario entrara en la cocina dispuesto a alterar, como en tantas otras ocasiones, su orden mental, repentinamente exhausto.

 

_¿Acaba de tontear conmigo o tengo tantas ganas de que lo haga que estoy sacándolo todo de contexto?_

 

A Raoul —cree— no le cabe duda de que Agoney es gay. También le resulta obvio que, por su comportamiento, el chico debe saber que él también lo es, cosa que le asusta y agrada a partes iguales.

 

En cierto modo, es un avance: semanas atrás su punto de vista habría sido tajantemente negativo.

 

Se fijó en el vaso que había utilizado Agoney, el cual reposaba al lado de sus olvidados apuntes. No le había dado un solo sorbo.


	4. Agoney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización dos días después de haber publicado para compensar haber tardado tanto las dos últimas veces.
> 
> Os presento al personaje de Ago.

Estaba concentrado estudiándose el mapa de la que sería su nueva base militar en Palestina en cuestión de semanas cuando Álvaro le interrumpió.

 

\- Agoney –dijo, únicamente, para llamar su atención.

 

Visto que no seguía hablando, gruñó a modo de pregunta, todavía medio concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

 

\- ¿Tú tienes...— Álvaro se llevó la mano a la barbilla, sopesando cómo continuar. Debió de chasquear los dedos mentalmente y le miró cuando encontró la palabra que buscaba– _churri_?

 

\- ¿Perdón?

 

Agoney abrió los ojos más de lo permitido por la fisionomía humana. Su compañero juraría que estuvo a punto de ver cómo perdía uno que casi se le cae de la cuenca.

 

\- Joder macho… que si tienes –volvió a parar para encontrar la expresión perfecta– dónde mojar el churro.

 

Menos mal que estaban los dos solos en el cuartel. El canario daba pocas veces las gracias a Dios, pero la ocasión lo merecía.

 

\- Álvaro… qué cojones.

 

\- Coño Agoney, qué difícil me lo pones –alzó la voz a la vez que extendía los brazos a modo de rendición, sutilezas aparte–. ¡Que si estás soltero!

 

Agoney no era tonto, había dado por hecho lo que le estaba insinuando desde el primer momento. Lo que le pasaba es que no daba crédito a lo absurdo de la situación.

 

Ante todo, apreció los intentos de Álvaro por no hablar en femenino, lo que sólo podía significar dos cosas: estaba intentando pillarle para poder reírse de él o, lo más probable sabiendo cómo era el cacho de pan que tenía por compañero, trataba de ofrecerle su apoyo sutilmente para que supiera que podía contar con él.

 

Agoney nunca se había esforzado mucho por esconder quién era, pero tampoco se había esmerado en confirmarlo. Era consciente de que se le notaba, aunque sembraba cuidadosamente la duda en todo aquel con quien trataba. Al menos en el trabajo. El ejército no era un lugar precisamente conocido por su tolerancia respecto a la homosexualidad.

 

Pero Álvaro no era _uno más_ del ejército.

 

\- No, no tengo novio –su compañero ni si quiera arqueó una ceja al escucharle, asimilándolo como lo más natural del mundo (que, por otra parte, lo era)–. ¿A qué viene esto ahora? Si se puede saber.

 

\- Yo que sé tío, pasamos la mayor parte de las horas del día juntos y apenas sabemos nada el uno del otro.

 

-Anda ya, si estamos todo el día hablando.

 

-Sí, de tonterías.

 

Y eso era verdad. Porque aunque no callaban ni bajo agua de por sí solos y la mezcla era explosiva cuando se juntaban, la realidad era que Agoney hablaba mucho sobre nada para evitar tener que hablar sobre sí mismo.

 

Era obvio que Álvaro y él habían conectado desde el primer momento. A Agoney le caía de puta madre el catalán, y sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco. Nunca olvidaría el día que le conoció, asustado como nunca antes lo había estado en ese cuartel de Barcelona en el que ahora se encontraba y por el que se movía como Pedro por su casa. Sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que pasaba la mayor parte del día refugiado en él.

 

Hacía semanas —meses— que se sentía a la deriva, asfixiado en un sentimiento de soledad que se acentuó cuando, al cambiar de base, buscó el puesto libre en el lugar más alejado de su querida isla que pudo encontrar. Barcelona, a más de 2.500 km de distancia de su tierra natal, le pareció el lugar idóneo para volver a aprender a respirar.

 

Todo acto de valentía tiene sus consecuencias, y a pesar de saber que era lo mejor para él, no pudo evitar que le inundara la nostalgia en cuanto se vio alejado de lo suyos, él, que siempre se había prometido a sí mismo que viviría en Adeje. Y con un sentimiento de culpa que pensaba que jamás le abandonaría.

 

Gracias a la suerte, al destino o a las casualidades de la vida, Álvaro no tardó en cruzarse en su camino.

 

Entró al cuartel donde le habían citado casi media hora tarde. Acostumbrado a las distancias cortas y al poco tráfico, el infierno de la capital catalana había traicionado a su impecable sentido de la puntualidad y le había jugado una mala pasada.

 

Corrió hacia la puerta e hizo el amago de abrirla para entrar a la par que un chaval, bastante más corpulento que él, intentaba salir. Se dio de bruces contra el esternón del aún desconocido, dejándose la nariz bien dolorida en el proceso, mientras que el otro individuo ni si quiera se inmutó ante el impacto.

 

\- ¡Hombre! ¡El nuevo! —sin que le diera tiempo a recomponerse, le agarró por los hombros y le acercó a lo que parecía ser un mostrador donde un hombre de aspecto más maduro y diferente uniforme, de mayor rango, se encontraba ordenando unos papeles—. Si ya te dije yo que llegaba, que eres muy desconfiado Pepe.

 

El hombre gruñó, visiblemente irritado por el exceso de buen humor que desprendía el otro chaval a las ocho de la mañana recién pasadas. Demasiado temprano incluso para Agoney, quien todavía estaba apretujado contra el costado del chico.

 

\- ¿Agoney Hernández? —dijo el tal Pepe. Su seriedad contrastaba con el entusiasmo del joven. Por fin, le soltó y se alejó apenas un par de pasos, dispuesto a contemplar la escena de recibimiento.

 

\- Sí, soy yo, disculpe la tardanza…

 

\- A ver si cambiamos la hora del reloj, que ya no estás en Tenerife.

 

Agoney se quedó cortado. Era raro en él sonrojarse, principalmente porque el tono de su piel le impedía que se notara lo suficiente. En esa ocasión, supo que no fue así.

 

\- Yo… Lo siento, señor. No volverá a ocurrir.

 

\- Soy Jose Hurtado, el oficial encargado de este cuartel y, a partir de ahora, su jefe — _Pepe para los amigos_ , pensó Agoney, mientras su superior continuaba su _amable_ discurso de bienvenida. Pronosticó que tardaría más tiempo de lo estimado en poder llamarle Pepe con toda la confianza que había empleado el que sería su compañero momentos atrás—. He ojeado su expediente. Así que abandona el Ejército del Aire, ¿eh?

 

\- Sí, señor.

 

\- ¿Miedo a las alturas de repente?

 

\- No, señor.

 

\- Espero que no tenga nada que ver con la reciente muerte de su padre en un accidente.

 

Agoney se quedó helado, pero estaba preparado. Se lo esperaba.

 

\- No, señor.

 

\- Bien —el oficial estudió su expresión por unos instantes. Debió de darle el visto bueno, abandonando su actitud de ataque—. Lamentamos la pérdida del comandante Hernández, créame. Un compañero es un compañero, da igual la distancia o la falta de contacto. Aquí, en las Fuerzas Armadas, todos somos una familia. Bienvenido al Ejército de Tierra —se giró hacia su compañero— Álvaro, enséñale las instalaciones por favor.

 

Su compañero, quien había estado observando la conversación completa impasible, asintió y se dio media vuelta, haciendo un gesto a Agoney con la mano para que le siguiera. Una vez en el pasillo, se presentaron por fin.

 

\- Álvaro —dijo, tendiéndole la mano—. Tú debes de ser Agoney. Encantado. Y no tengas en cuenta la actitud de Pepe. Intenta asustar al principio, pero es un bonachón.

 

\- Es un poco brusco sí, pero nada que no haya visto antes en este mundo.

 

Álvaro le dedicó una media sonrisa fugaz de complicidad y siguió el camino que ambos habían emprendido previamente para mostrarle el lugar que, a partir de ese día, se convertiría en su segunda casa. El refugio donde pasar las horas cuando el silencio de su nuevo apartamento se hiciera insoportable y la sensación de estar fuera de lugar se apoderara de todas sus células.

 

\- ¿En qué piensas?

 

Una voz le sacó del baúl de los recuerdos que había abierto. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a enfocar la vista, todavía perdida en algún punto de la sala donde se encontraban él y su compañero.

 

\- En el hambre que tengo, vamos a tomar algo.

 

El Álvaro del presente, su amigo a estas alturas, sabía leerle como un libro abierto. Dio por perdida la batalla de conseguir saber qué se le pasaba a Agoney por la cabeza en cuanto vio su expresión: cuando el canario quería hablar, _hablaba_. Y eso ocurría pocas veces.

 

Se acercaron al bar que solían frecuentar cuando el trabajo se acumulaba y era imposible abandonar el cuartel antes de la hora de comer. Tomaron asiento y, en seguida, el dueño del bar se acercó a su mesa para saludarles afectuosamente y tomar nota de lo que querían beber.

 

\- He estado pensando… —comenzó a decir. Álvaro levantó la cabeza del menú inmediatamente, perforando a Agoney con su limpia mirada de ojos azules. Era perfectamente creíble afirmar que habían sido sacados de una película de ciencia ficción.

 

\- Dime —dijo, viendo que no arrancaba.

 

\- Han pasado ya casi seis semanas desde que volvimos —comenzó a juguetear con el servilletero entre sus manos, un poco avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de plantear— ¿Crees que podré volar a Tenerife el próximo fin de semana?

 

Álvaro arrugó la nariz.

 

\- Ah… Así que eso era lo que te tenía tan preocupado antes — _En realidad, no_. Pero dejó que continuara—. No creo que tengas problemas, Pepe sabe lo que pasó con tu vuelo cuando volvimos a casa. Todos nos merecemos un descanso, mucho has aguantado sin reclamarlo.

 

No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que Álvaro estaba esperando algo de él y le había decepcionado con su respuesta. Llevaba unos días haciéndole preguntas extrañas —véase el ejemplo de _¿tienes dónde mojar el churro?_ — y observándole más detenidamente que de costumbre.

 

Por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de que su compañero se hubiera enamorado de él, cosa que descartó rápidamente al recordar lo asquerosamente guarro que era Álvaro relatando, detalladamente, todos y cada uno de los encuentros sexuales que había tenido con diferentes chicas desde que se habían conocido. Y no habían sido precisamente pocos.

 

No. Álvaro no estaba interesado en él. No en ese sentido, al menos.

 

Entre otras opciones, barajaba la posibilidad de que su amigo se hubiera propuesto a sí mismo la misión de buscarle a Agoney un entretenimiento más allá del ejército, siempre riñéndole por invertir más tiempo del que debería en su trabajo y encerrarse en casa cuando no había nada que hacer en el cuartel.

 

Además, estaba la duda constante de su hermano. Esa presencia a la que ya se había acostumbrado y que había incorporado a su día a día, aunque no le viera a diario. El chaval era raro, pero raro de cojones, aunque sabía que parte de su conducta se debía al nerviosismo que se apoderaba de él cada vez que el canario rondaba cerca. Y cuando interactuaban era aún peor.

 

En parte, le divertía. Había visto en él desde el primer momento a un niño asustado escondido bajo la fachada de un joven adulto de buen porte —para qué mentirse a sí mismo— y expresión de seguridad, siempre emanando confianza. Sin embargo, había algo en él que le había cautivado, un _nosequé_ que había convertido el juego de vamos-a-poner-histérico-al-hermanito-de-Álvaro en una necesidad desesperante de que llegara el sábado cuanto antes para verle asomar, como quien no quiere la cosa, su melena rubia por la casa, haciéndose de notar en cuanto Agoney ponía un pie en su hogar.

 

Y una tristeza desoladora cuando no aparecía. Una semana desperdiciada esperando un momento que no había llegado.

 

Aunque tan sólo había ocurrido una vez.

 

\- ¿Y tu hermano?

 

No lo pudo evitar. Lo soltó antes de que su mente hubiera procesado lo que estaba haciendo. Quiso morderse la lengua hasta arráncasela. Y matar a Álvaro cuando atisbó en él la mínima expresión de alegría por haberle hecho esa pregunta.

 

\- Trabajó ayer y durmió en casa de mi primo, que es lo que solía hacer siempre antes de que empezarais a venir a casa los fines de semana. Hasta a mí me ha sorprendido cuando he visto un whatsapp suyo esta mañana diciendo que dormía fuera hoy.

 

Agoney, que pensaba que se iría de rositas, intentó acercarse a Miriam para darle conversación y huir de las garras de Álvaro.

 

Cosa que era imposible.

 

\- ¿Por qué?

 

\- ¿Por qué qué?

 

Álvaro resopló y alzó una ceja. De repente se sintió Raoul, sumergido en mitad de una de esas riñas de hermanos de las que tanto le gustaba ser espectador y, como descubriría ese día, para nada protagonista.

 

\- Nada, olvídalo. Le diré que has preguntado por él, se pondrá contento.

 

 _Hijo de puta_ , quiso decirle.

 

Aunque lo único que consiguió fue dejar escapar una risilla nerviosa mientras que Álvaro, satisfecho, se daba la vuelta para comenzar la reunión de ese día.

 

Situaciones como esa le habían dado que pensar que tal vez, y sólo tal vez —porque Agoney jamás pensaría en positivo sobre sí mismo o se plantearía la posibilidad de que las cosas salieran como él anhelaba que lo hicieran—, Raoul podría estar medianamente interesado en él y Álvaro se había autoproclamado capitán de un barco que estaba dispuesto a sacar a flote con sus propias manos.

 

Su teléfono sonó e hizo vibrar toda la mesa, devolviéndole de nuevo al presente.

 

 _Glenda_.

 

Pulsó dos veces el botón de bloqueo y colgó la llamada sin contestarla.

 

Álvaro, que ya se había apoderado de la bolsa de roscos e iba devorándolos uno a uno sin hacer pausas para respirar, le miró interrogante.

 

\- ¿No lo coges?

 

\- Luego me encargo de ello.

 

\- ¿Era tu hermana?

 

\- Qué cotilla que estás hoy, amigo —le salió un poco más borde de lo que pretendía, preso de la incomodidad que le provocaba hablar sobre su familia. En un intento de suavizar la situación, hizo una bola con una servilleta y se la tiró a la cara, dándole de pleno en la frente—. ¿No te has planteado dejar el ejército y meterte a detective?

 

\- Ja-ja —se tocó la frente allí donde le había golpeado el papel enroscado, rascándose—. Me despedirían en el primer encargo, si no soy capaz de descifrarte a ti, que pasamos casi 24 horas diarias juntos, imagínate un desconocido.

 

Agoney se sintió un poco mal ante la sinceridad de su amigo, consciente de que su coraza podía darle a entender a Álvaro que no confiaba plenamente en él para contarle sus problemas. O decirle la verdad sobre por qué había ido a parar a Barcelona, huyendo de las Islas Canarias misteriosamente.

 

\- Oye Ago.

 

\- Se viene.

 

\- ¿El qué?

 

 _Otra pregunta incómoda_.

 

\- Nada, nada. ¿Qué te pasa?

 

Álvaro dudó, algo que Agoney nunca le había visto hacer. Porque Álvaro no dudaba: era directo y sus disparos siempre certeros. Se revolvió un poco en su silla, nervioso a la vez que tranquilo. Al final, sabía que Álvaro jamás provocaría una situación incómoda adrede.

 

\- ¿Por qué dejaste de pilotar?

 

\- Porque en el Ejército de Tierra no hay aviones.

 

\- Vale, respuesta evasiva. Lo capto. Perdóname, no quería incomodarte.

 

Agoney suspiró y miró a su amigo, cabizbajo, claramente arrepentido por haberse atrevido a mencionar el tema después de tantos meses de silencio. Cogió aire, muy lentamente, y comenzó a hablar.

 

\- Siempre he seguido los pasos de mi padre. Era lo que él quería, nunca se me habían planteado otras opciones, así que me metí en el ejército sin pensármelo dos veces cuando llegó el momento. Pilotar era divertido, no te voy a mentir, la adrenalina es brutal, pero no me encantaba. Lo de mi padre era pasión, vocación… maestría. Era un talento innato en él. Pero para mí no era más que un trabajo… —respiró hondo. _Venga, tú puedes_. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie hasta ahora—. Así que cuando murió en un entrenamiento por un error en el motor supe que no quería seguir siguiendo sus pasos nunca más. Como te puedes imaginar, a mi familia no le sentó muy bien. Me tacharon de cobarde y bueno, aquí estoy, haciéndote compañía.

 

No era toda la verdad, pero era más que suficiente.

 

Álvaro sólo levantó la cabeza cuando Agoney terminó de hablar. Su mirada presentaba algo que Agoney nunca había visto en ella, pero le reconfortó saber que no era pena. Odiaba dar pena.

 

\- Y por eso no le coges las llamadas a tu hermana —sentenció.

 

\- Y por eso no le cojo las llamadas a mi hermana —afirmó.

 

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, descifrándose mutuamente. Uno pensando que si eso era todo lo que había que contar. El otro intentando averiguar qué imagen tenía de él su compañero ahora.

 

Pronto, fueron interrumpidos por el camarero. Y no fue hasta después de comer, con el estómago lleno y la cabeza despejada, cuando Álvaro retomó el hilo de la conversación.

 

\- Te prometo que voy a convencer al jefe para que te de un permiso de viernes a domingo.

 

Como era de esperar, Álvaro cumplió su promesa, y dos días más tarde estaría aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Tenerife.

 

No tener la sensación de estar volviendo a casa le carcomía por dentro.

 

Se estaba arrepintiendo, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta en busca del mostrador más cercano de cualquier aerolínea con vuelo directo a Barcelona para dar marcha atrás sobre sus pasos, cuando una cara familiar le divisó desde lejos y comenzó a saludarle con más energía —¿y alegría?— de la que pudo imaginarse incluso en sus mejores pronósticos.

 

La muchacha, con una coleta alta bien tirante que recogía su pelo como de toda la vida lo había hecho, corrió hacia él. Permaneció inmóvil hasta que llego a su altura, dejándose envolver en un inesperado abrazo de oso.

 

\- O me prometes que vas a llamarnos más o te juro que te encierro en tu antigua habitación en cuanto lleguemos a casa y no vuelves a sacar un pie de la isla.

 

Una risa sincera se escapó de entre sus labios antes de que pudiera reprimirla, rompiendo la coraza que había preparado durante los meses que había pasado en la península, esperando lo peor.

 

Por un momento, se permitió el lujo de fantasear con que nada de lo ocurrido un año antes había pasado de verdad. Que el odio que había sentido en casa había sido producto de un mal sueño. Que la pesadilla que le hacía sentir culpable día sí día también se desvanecía entre los brazos de su hermana, dispuestos a sujetarle cuando con anterioridad no lo habían hecho.

 

Y entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió en casa.


	5. Salir, beber, el rollo de siempre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más de mil hits. Estáis locxs <3

Supo que no era una buena idea en cuanto se lo soltó a su hermano a bocajarro. Nunca tuvo claro que lo fuera. De hecho, llevaba toda la semana pensándolo y sabía que era una mala idea.

 

\- ¿Por qué quieres que yo…

 

Raoul comenzó a sentir el picor en las mejillas.

 

\- …tu hermano que te saca siete años…

 

Sabía que se estaba sonrojando.

 

\- …con el que nunca has hecho planes…

 

A estas alturas el color de su rostro era un nuevo nivel de rojo que registrar en el sistema Pantone.

 

\- …salga de fiesta contigo este fin de semana?

 

\- Porque —carraspeó—. La mayoría del poco tiempo que pasas en casa se lo dedicas también al trabajo y nunca hacemos nada juntos. Además, tus amigos y tú estáis siempre muy estresados y me afecta personalmente cuando os tengo revoloteando por casa…

 

Pero Álvaro no le estaba escuchando. Se había quedado con la parte del penoso discurso improvisado de su hermano que le interesaba.

 

\- Ah… ya —intentó disimilar la sonrisa guasona que estaba a punto de escapársele por el bien de la temperatura de la cara de su hermano. No lo consiguió—. Mis amigos.

 

Le miró inexpresivo. Parpadeó. Sin más, se dio media vuelta y echó a andar en dirección a su habitación.

 

\- _Raaaaoooouuuul_ —su hermano le llamó con resignación. Siempre funcionaba, no podía soportar que le dejase con la palabra en la boca.

 

\- Nada, nada —sacudió una mano en su dirección por encima de su hombro sin girarse, aún caminando—. Yo tengo que ir a trabajar igual así que allí estaré, tampoco me rompes ningún plan.

 

Y así es como Raoul planta la semilla del diablo, asegurándose que sus planes salgan a pedir de boca. Sólo tiene que esperar a que un par de horas más tarde, cuando está tan ocupado en servir copas que no sabe ni qué marca el reloj, aparezca su hermano abriéndose paso entre la marea de gente que hinunda la discoteca. Y no venía solo.

 

El fin de semana anterior había sido una mierda. No había hecho nada especial, despejando su agenda —aunque tampoco es que estuviera muy solicitado por los pocos contactos que tenía— para volver a repetir su ritual de encerrarse en casa a no hacer absolutamente nada más que esperar a que Agoney entrase por la puerta para perseguirle como un perrito y dejarse en ridículo unas tres o cuatro veces como mínimo.

 

Sin embargo, por primera vez, el protagonista de sus quebraderos de cabeza no había hecho acto de presencia junto al resto de compañeros de su hermano.

 

A punto de perder la cabeza, no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su orgullo y preguntarle a Álvaro por su amigo, fingiendo una indiferencia que el mayor, a estas alturas, sabía de sobra que era falsa.

 

Lo sorprendente fue verle aguantarse las ganas de hacer un comentario obsceno, de esos que tanto le gustaban a él para incomodar a Raoul, y ofrecerle un simple “está visitando a su familia”, sin ningún tipo de matiz en su voz o nada más que añadir.

 

Así que, cuando le vio aparecer junto al resto, creyó estar a punto de desmayarse por el sentimiento de alivio.

 

Por primera vez, no sentía la sensación de pánico que le acompañaba en todos sus acercamientos con el canario. Por norma general, el nerviosismo se hacía preso de su cuerpo y corrompía todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, consiguiendo que coordinar gestos tan simples como saludar con la mano y verbalmente a la vez se convirtieran en una odisea.

 

Hoy es diferente. El encuentro lo había provocado él. Se encontraba en el sitio donde trabajaba, conocía el territorio, se sentía más estratega que los propios miembros del ejército que se agolpaban a la entrada del recinto. Quería pensar que tenía el control de la situación.

 

Se hizo el interesante, fingiendo estar muy concentrado en su misión de servirle la copa perfecta de ron-cola a la chica que le esperaba al otro lado de la barra, zarandeando la entrada con consumición gratis impaciente. Sabía que Álvaro ya le había visto y estaba acercándose tan rápido como la espesa muchedumbre se lo permitía. Sin embargo, oyó a su primo saludarles primero.

 

\- ¡Álvaro! ¡Aquí! —se giró en su dirección y vio a Sam con el brazo levantado intentando llamar la atención de su hermano. Miró al resto del grupo, por fin alcanzando la barra. No le gustó lo que vio.

 

_¿Dónde está Agoney?_

 

\- Hola, ¿me pones un puerto de indias?

 

Cómo no, se sobresaltó. La seguridad que se había apoderado de él se disolvió entre la corta distancia —menor que la de la barra sobre la que Agoney se había inclinado tanto como su altura se lo permitía— que separaba sus cuerpos.

 

El muy cabrón se había escabullido del grupo para abordarle a solas. A él, que se había creído el rey del mambo y del sosiego.

 

Y estaba guapísimo, vestido de calle, informal como nunca antes le había visto.

 

\- Pensaba que no podíais beber alcohol —aún así, cogió un vaso para empezar a preparar la mezcla.

 

\- Estando de servicio no, claramente. O en el cuartel. Pero hoy es sábado, tenemos la noche libre y yo también tengo derecho a divertirme, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo sólo tengo 22 años.

 

A Raoul se le escurrió el hielo que retenía entre las pinzas, aterrizando ruidosamente en el suelo al rebotar contra una de las botellas vacías que se apilaban bajo la repisa.

 

 _Relájate, coño_.

 

Nunca se había parado a pensar en que, si echaba cuentas, Agoney estaba más cerca de su edad que de la de su hermano. Ese minúsculo dato, por superficial que fuera, le consolaba, haciéndole pensar que sus posibilidades de meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla al chico que tenía en frente —comportándose como si ir a buscar al hermano pequeño de su amigo en mitad de una discoteca abarrotada de gente olvidándose del resto de su grupo fuera el giro lógico de los acontecimientos— aumentaban por momentos.

 

\- ¿Esa es la manera más sutil que has encontrado para insinuarme que te ponga el cubata cargado?

 

Agoney se rió. A oídos de Raoul, la música del local pareció enmudecer, presa de la vergüenza por intentar competir contra el melódico sonido que se había escapado de entre los labios de Agoney.

 

\- ¿Intentas emborracharme para aprovecharte de mí?

 

Posó la bebida, ya terminada de preparar, encima de la barra con más fuerza de la necesaria. Agradeció que el gesto entretuviera a Agoney lo justo como para evitar que le viera atragantarse con su propia saliva.

 

Por suerte, una interrupción le salvó de contestar a la provocación del canario.

 

\- Raoul —una chica morena con el pelo alborotado dejó caer prácticamente todo su peso sobre la barra—. ¿Has visto a Alfred?

 

\- Sé que anda por aquí pero no sabría decirte dónde está ahora mismo.

 

\- Joder…—apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazos, extendidos a lo largo y ancho de la superficie. Agoney levantó su copa para evitar que la tirara y miró al rubio interrogante. Por su parte, la chica tardó más de lo normal en volver a levantar la cabeza y fijar la vista en Raoul— Pues ponme otro cubata.

 

\- ¿Estás segura?

 

\- Vodka-lima.

 

No quiso insistir, así que se limitó a acatar sus órdenes: él no era nadie para cuestionar las malas decisiones de una borracha. Ya saldaría la resaca su deuda con ella a la mañana siguiente.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? —Agoney se dirigió entre asustado y divertido a la chica, quien le miraba fijamente en pleno estado de aturdimiento.

 

\- De puta madre —contestó al cabo de un rato, todavía embobada. Sin retirar la vista de él, alargó el brazo para recoger el cubata recién servido. Entonces, se dirigió a Raoul—. Gracias guapo. Si ves a tu amigo dile que me ido con la primera chica guapa que he visto.

 

Sin más, se esfumó. No sin antes reírse como una boba, a punto de caerse encima de Agoney.

 

\- ¿Quién era _esa_?

 

\- La novi… Bueno, el rollete o algo parecido de un amigo mío.

 

\- ¡Ala! ¡Tienes amigos! —Agoney le dio un corto sorbo a su bebida antes de continuar—. Menuda sorpresa. Ahora tendrás que explicarme por qué te pasas los fines de semana encerrado en casa en lugar de quedar con ellos.

 

De nuevo, otra interrupción le salvó el pellejo. Si el reto de Agoney de esa noche era hacer explotar a Raoul, su plan iba viento en popa.

 

\- Te habíamos perdido de vista, mamón —Álvaro se acercó a ambos, seguido por el resto de sus compañeros. Raoul reconoció a unos cuantos: algunos de su patrulla, otros de las tantas veces que había ido al aeropuerto a por su hermano y cuyos rostros ya le resultaban familiares—. Y tú qué, ¿contento?

 

\- ¿Yo? —Raoul no sabía si prefería las conversaciones incómodas con Agoney o los comentarios con segundas de su hermano. Probablemente lo primero—. ¿Por qué?

 

Álvaro no contestó. Simplemente, se inclinó hacia delante para darle un par de sonoras palmadas en la mejilla mientras se reía a carcajada limpia. Cualquiera que viese la imagen desde fuera pensaría que el mayor ya estaba borracho.

 

\- Venga, a trabajar.

 

Álvaro cogió a Agoney por el brazo para tirar de él y llevárselo con el resto del grupo, quienes ya habían comenzado a alejarse para buscar algún hueco al fondo de la discoteca, pero el canario se deshizo de su agarre.

 

\- ¿Cuándo termina tu turno?

 

\- A las cuatro más o menos.

 

\- Perfecto.

 

Entonces sí, Agoney se dio la vuelta y se unió a los demás.

 

La simple posibilidad de que las palabras del moreno significaran que estaba dispuesto a esperar a que acabara de trabajar para pasar tiempo con él dejaron a Raoul en un estado de embriaguez que el movimiento del culo de Agoney —que definitivamente NO estaba mirando— mientras se alejaba sólo consiguió empeorar.

 

El chaval que se interpuso entre sus ojos y la que a partir de ahora sería considerada octava maravilla del mundo exigiendo un cubata sacó a Raoul de su ensimismamiento, obligándole a seguir haciendo lo que verdaderamente había venido a hacer allí, como cada fin de semana: servir copas. Un trabajo poco apasionante —y que odiaba por momentos— que le ayudaba a sentirse útil, algo que su carrera todavía no había conseguido. Ser mínimamente independiente de sus padres, económicamente hablando, conseguía remediar el sentimiento de fracaso que le acompañaba en su día a día.

 

Las horas parecían no pasar y las copas se triplicaban por momentos. Raoul, que después de un par de años trabajando en el mismo local había aprendido a sacar lo mejor de su quehacer y se dedicaba a almacenar las mejores anécdotas gracias a la multitud de borrachos que se apilaban tras la barra que le separaba de la fiesta, no era capaz de vislumbrar el final de su jornada.

 

Cuando su primo Sam le hizo un gesto desde la otra punta del mostrador para indicarle que ya era la hora de parar y entraban nuevos camareros para cubrirles creyó ver las puertas del cielo abiertas.

 

Sirvió su último cubata —hielo, mucha ginebra y poco refresco de limón—, esta vez para él, y abandonó la posición que había ocupado desde las once de la noche.

 

Sin saber muy bien a donde ir, buscó a Sam con la mirada. No obstante, se encontró de bruces con otra persona, a la que verdaderamente tenía ganas de ver.

 

Ese alguien en cuestión estaba en proceso de pedirle otra copa a uno de los camareros que se acaba de incorporar. Raoul, que había estado atento toda la noche, sabía que no había vuelto a acercarse a la barra. También sabía que el canario conocía perfectamente la hora a la que él ya no podría servirle.

 

Dio un largo sorbo a su copa — _qué asco coño, esto sabe a colonia_ — y se limitó a hacer lo que hacen en las películas: beber para armarse de valor.

 

\- Qué oportuno —dijo, acercándose por detrás a Agoney. Este ni si quiera se inmutó. Se había colocado allí adrede, esperando su reacción. Y estaba satisfecho con ella.

 

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? —ronroneó. Porque Raoul juraría que _ronroneó_. Perdió los papeles tan rápido como se recompuso.

 

\- Cinco minutos antes podría haberte puesto yo la copa —en ese momento, el camarero terminó de servirle el alcohol y le ofreció el botellín de refresco para que terminara de rellenar el cubata a su gusto—. Y te habría puesto más ginebra, por su puesto.

 

\- ¿Gratis?

 

\- Tampoco te flipes.

 

Entre risas, Agoney agarró el vaso y comenzó a andar hacia la pista de baile. Preso del miedo a perderle entre la multitud, el rubio le siguió inmediatamente.

 

Se paró en el punto exacto en el que el olor a colonia, sudor, alcohol y tabaco se entremezclaban hasta resultar agradable: si el lugar oliera de cualquier otra forma, perdería su encanto.

 

Raoul comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes sin saber muy bien lo que estaba buscando.

 

\- No te molestes, se han ido ya.

 

\- ¿Qué? —se giró a Agoney, un poco desconcertado, aunque se imaginaba por dónde iban los tiros.

 

\- Tu hermano y los demás ya no están en la discoteca. Sólo quedo yo.

 

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, desembocando en su boca en forma de un impulso nervioso que consiguió que las palabras se le escaparan solas.

 

\- ¿Y qué hacías solo?

 

\- Esperarte.

 

Sin más, le agarró de la camisa y le acercó a él hasta dejarle completamente pegado a su cuerpo. Hundió la cabeza en su cuello e inspiró profundamente.

 

\- Qué bien hueles. Llevo preguntándome qué colonia usas desde aquel día que te montaste en mi coche.

 

Raoul retiró un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada, buscando en ella la mínima expresión que delatara que estaba bromeando. O algún detalle que le indicara que el chico que le rodeaba con los brazos estaba borracho.

 

No halló ninguna de las dos cosas.

 

\- Sauvage, de Dior —le contestó, sintiéndose imbécil, porque realmente no sabía que cojones contestarle en esa situación que tantas veces se había imaginado (tal vez no de aquella manera exactamente) pero que había creído imposible de suceder—. Te la dejo cuando quieras —añadió, para terminar de cavar su propio hoyo de la vergüenza.

 

\- Mmmm… no gracias. Me gusta olerla en ti.

 

Y ya está. Tuvo suficiente.

 

Raoul le alejó de él, demasiado abrumado de repente. Agoney le interrogó con la mirada.

 

\- ¿Q-q-qué haces? — balbuceó.

 

\- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?

 

\- ¡Hola!!!!!!!!!

 

 _El que faltaba_.

 

A pesar de que había sido él quien había apartado a Agoney, eso no significara que no quisiera quedarse a solas con él. Todo estaba sucediendo muy deprisa y su mente, por ahora, no sabía trabajar a tales velocidades en momentos como ese.

 

\- Hombre, Alfred. ¿Qué pasa tío? Amaia te estaba buscando —intentó deshacerse de él. El comodín de la novia (que en realidad no era su novia) siempre funcionaba con su amigo.

 

\- Sí, hace tres horas o así. Ya nos encontramos —giró la cabeza y se fijó en Agoney, cuyo semblante no mostraba la mejor expresión de simpatía—. Me dijo que estabas con un chaval muy guapo cuando te vio. Soy Alfred.

 

Agoney alargó la mano, todavía un poco dubitativo, para apretar la mano que Alfred le había tendido a modo de saludo.

 

\- Encantado, yo Agoney. Gracias por asumir que soy _el guapo_.

 

Alfred estalló en carcajadas.

  

\- Me gusta tu amigo, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

 

Raoul comenzaba a sentirse un poco indispuesto por el surrealismo de la situación.

 

\- En realidad… eh… es un compañero de mi hermano.

 

Antes de que Alfred, quien tenía toda la cara de no estar comprendiendo nada, contestara a su amigo, un vaso se precipitó contra el suelo y dos cuerpos se enzarzaron en una pelea, llevándoselo por delante. Agoney aprovechó ese momento para agarrar a Raoul y atraerle de nuevo hacia sí, esta vez con un propósito diferente.

 

\- ¿Nos piramos de aquí?

 

Raoul asintió.

 

\- Por favor.

 

No necesitó más. Agoney intensificó su agarre en el brazo del chico y comenzó a tirar de él, abriéndose paso entre los curiosos que se habían agolpado a su alrededor para observar la disputa. Dejaron a Alfred atrás, perdido entre la multitud. Raoul se sintió un poco mal: tendría que encontrar la manera de recompensarle más adelante por haberle abandonado en mitad de aquel alboroto.

 

Salieron a la calle todavía agarrados. La temperatura era agradable, la primavera comenzando a darle tregua a un invierno que se había alargado más de la cuenta, y la avenida estaba casi vacía, sólo transitada por los fumadores que apuraban sus cigarrillos para volver a entrar cuanto antes al local.

 

Raoul no sabía qué se hacía en esas situaciones, y el pitido que había dejado la estruendosa música que llevaba toda la noche escuchando en sus oídos no le dejaba pensar.

 

Por suerte, Agoney sí lo sabía.

 

\- Vivo cerca, a un par de calles. ¿Quieres venirte a mi apartamento?

 

Tal vez, su seguridad era todo lo que Raoul necesitaba. Los nervios se esfumaron, el pánico se ausentó. Claro que quería.

 

En lugar de contestarle, hizo el amago de cogerle la mano, encontrándose la de Agoney por el camino.

 

El camino a su casa, como había asegurado Agoney, duró tan sólo dos calles. Las mejores dos calles de su vida. Se sintió extrañamente libre caminando de la mano de aquel chico que tanto le estaba dando sin él saberlo. Porque Agoney jamás podría llegar a hacerse la idea de lo inmenso que era _lo que estaba consiguiendo_ con Raoul.

 

Sin apenas conocerle de nada, basándose en un enchochamiento a primera vista que se había visto prolongado por la presencia intermitente —pero sin pausas— del canario en la vida de Raoul, Agoney había provocado en él el impacto suficiente para que se armara del valor suficiente como para reconocerse así mismo, en la intimidad, quién era. Y con quién quería compartir verdaderamente su tiempo.

 

Se desprendieron de su agarre para abrir la puerta del portal, el canario entrando antes que su invitado para sujetarle la puerta y cederle el paso.

 

\- Primera planta —murmuró.

 

Subieron por las escaleras, un silencio ensordecedor expandiéndose entre ellos, tan sólo interrumpido por los latidos del corazón de Raoul. Relajados, pero golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho. Se apostaría el poco dinero que llevaba encima a que su acompañante, siguiéndole muy de cerca, era capaz de oírlos.

 

Agoney dejó que Raoul se adentrara primero en su piso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sin molestarse si quiera en encender la luz, tiró de Raoul para guiarle.

 

Y antes de que quisiera darse cuenta, se estaban besando. Y Raoul permanecería el resto de la semana mosqueado por no haber sabido atesorar ese momento, demasiado distraído en sus pensamientos como recordar con detalle cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

 

Ambos se relajaron ante el contacto de los labios de uno sobre los del otro: Agoney al notar la correspondencia de Raoul. Raoul por el simple hecho de sentir a Agoney.

 

Como dos piezas de un puzzle, encajaron en seguida. El beso sabía a nuevo y a toda la vida a la vez. Raoul se sorprendió pensando que lo fácil no era dejarse besar por Agoney, sino _besarle_. Perderse en una colisión de labios decididos y manos ansiosas que buscaban aferrarse a cualquier parte del cuerpo de la otra persona.

 

No se había percatado —tampoco, demasiado ocupado en dejarse llevar por lo que le pedía el cuerpo por una vez en su corta vida— de que Agoney había ido desplazándoles poco a poco, parándose en la puerta de la que Raoul no tardaría en descubrir que se trataba de su habitación.

 

En mitad de aquel enredo de extremidades y respiraciones agitadas, Agoney hizo la pausa decisiva para mirar a Raoul a los ojos, sin despegarse un ápice de él, apenas capaz de enfocar su mirada por el exceso de cercanía.

 

\- Raoul, si te pregunto algo, ¿serás sincero?

 

Raoul asintió frenéticamente, chocando sus frentes sin querer. En ese momento, en esa posición, en ese estado mental, Agoney podría pedirle cualquier cosa y lo haría con los ojos cerrados sin cuestionárselo una sola vez.

  
\- ¿Es tu primera vez?

 

 _A ver, teóricamente_...

 

\- No.

 

Agoney suspiró.

 

\- Déjame reformular. ¿Es tu primera vez con un tío?

 

 _Sí_. No lo verbalizó, se lo dijo con una mirada que Agoney supo comprender sin necesidad de mediar palabra.

 

\- ¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó, dejándole fuera de juego por unos instantes.

 

\- En todo y nada a la vez. En ti, supongo.

 

A Agoney pareció bastarle esa respuesta. Volvió a cogerle de la mano, en esa eterna noche en la que las mil y una historias de Sherezade se habrían quedado cortas, y por fin entraron en su cuarto.

 

Pasó lo que tuvo que pasar. La ropa abandonó su lugar, quedó repartida por el suelo sin miramientos. Los cuerpos desvestidos entraron en calor, los pulsos se aceleraron en armonía.

 

Entonces, le tocó. Y Raoul sintió que respiraba por primera vez, que todo lo vivido anteriormente era mentira y que el responsable de darle forma al mundo era Agoney con sus propias manos.

 

Cuando terminan —porque terminan, _vaya si terminan_ — Raoul no puede hacer otra cosa más que dejarse caer de espaldas contra la cama, hundiéndose en el colchón en un estado perfecto de desinhibición. No volvió a la realidad hasta que Agoney, hasta ahora un peso muerto tendido boca abajo a su lado, pasó un brazo por encima de su torso y le atrajo hacia él.

 

\- No te vayas.

 

\- No pensaba irme —mintió, aunque esperaba que se lo propusiera, cohibido por no saber muy bien qué hacer ahora que sus neuronas volvían a funcionar con aparente normalidad.

 

\- Bien.

 

Agoney se quedó dormido inmediatamente. Y se alegró: a su lado, él era incapaz, preso de los nervios. El simple hecho de imaginarse que Agoney podría haberlo notado le daba una vergüenza horrible.

 

 _Mucha vergüenza pero acaba de meterse tu polla hasta el fondo de la garganta_ , le reprendió una voz traicionera al fondo de su subconsciente.

 

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía nada de él, que apenas habían hablado. Que la noche, la fiesta y el alcohol siempre eran buenas excusas para que ocurriera lo que durante el día parecía inimaginable.

 

Durante el mes y pico en el que habían coincidido esporádicamente, Raoul había construido en su cabeza la imagen de un Agoney que no tenía por qué corresponderse con la realidad. Y eso era aterrador.

 

¿Y si sólo buscaba un polvo?

 

¿Y si no llegaba a entender lo que había significado para Raoul la aparición de su presencia en su vida?

 

¿Y si se estaba precipitando? ¿Sonaba como un loco?

 

Su retahíla adolescente le dio un vuelco al corazón, provocándole nauseas. Necesitaba salir del lugar que no supo reconocer como su refugio cuanto antes —la cobardía que le había abandonado esa noche le esperaba impaciente al final de la cama—, incapaz de afrontar el despertarse al lado de aquel hombre que dormitaba como un tronco con tantas dudas en su cabeza.

 

Haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, consiguió salir del apartamento sin despertarle. Una vez fuera, recorrió el camino que horas antes había hecho de la mano de Agoney hasta la puerta de la discoteca para recuperar su bicicleta, todavía aparcada detrás del local.

 

Estaban a punto de dar las ocho de la mañana, el sol comenzando a asomarse tímidamente por detrás de los edificios cercanos.

 

Se sintió como un pato intentando conducir su bicicleta, ciertos músculos de la parte inferior de su cuerpo todavía agarrotados. La vuelta a casa se le hizo más larga que nunca.

 

Al llegar, le esperaba la última sorpresa de la madrugada de aquel sábado: se encuentra con su hermano en el portal, llegando a la vez que él, todavía buscando las llaves.

 

\- ¿Y tú de dónde llegas ahora?

 

\- De la discoteca —resopló, sonando inquietantemente natural dada su pésima habilidad en el arte de actuar delante de su hermano.

 

\- ¿No cerraban a las siete de la mañana? —le inquirió. Nunca se rendía, este chico.

 

\- Sí, pero nos hemos quedado recogiendo. ¿Y tú, listo? —le incriminó, harto de aquel interrogatorio que precisamente, en ese momento, no estaba dispuesto a soportar— ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

 

\- ¿Excusa? Ninguna. Vengo del piso de una chavala.

 

Por fin, abrió la puerta. Perplejo, Raoul entró detrás de él y esperó a que cerrara. Eso, el desparpajo de Álvaro, sí que era naturalidad.

 

\- ¿A qué hora te fuiste? Cuando terminé mi turno en la barra ya no estabais.

 

Se adentraron en la casa, cerrando la segunda puerta a su paso, y comenzaron a hablar entre susurros para no molestar a sus padres, todavía acostados, mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina dispuestos a acabar con la despensa. El hambre cuando vuelves después de una noche de fiesta, un clásico.

 

\- Poco antes de las cuatro. Empezaron a decir que estaban cansados y como hoy teníamos reunión otra vez querían descansar. Confiaba en que Agoney se quedara, pero me dijo que iba al baño y se piraba —Álvaro sacó de uno de los armarios una tostadora mientras Raoul, de repente muy interesado en la conversación, comenzaba a cortar pan—. La cola era mortal, pasé de esperarle. El tío vive al lado de la discoteca, me iba a tener que volver sólo igualmente —cogió las rebanadas de pan, ya cortadas, de entre sus manos—. Así que me busqué mis propios planes sobre la marcha.

 

Satisfecho de sí mismo, Álvaro arqueó las cejas y comenzó a reírse sólo. Raoul, normalmente, le habría contestado con alguna frase ingeniosa sobre lo cerdo que era, pero estaba demasiado ocupado sobrellevando su trauma.

 

Agoney no había tenido intención de ir al baño y largarse.

 

Había provocado que los demás se marcharan de la discoteca para abordar a Raoul sin que éste se sintiera incómodo por la presencia de los demás a su alrededor.

 

 _Gilipollas_.

 

La había cagado. La había cagado pero bien.

 

_¿Qué pensará Agoney ahora de ti? Que te has ido sin despedirte, ni dejar una nota. Que eres un mierdas. Que no tienes interés._

 

Ni si quiera tenía su teléfono móvil para mandarle algún mensaje de disculpa. O excusa.

 

_Ahora te jodes. Por cobarde._

 

\- ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó casi ininteligiblemente el bruto de Álvaro, quien se había metido una tostada entera en la boca y masticaba con dificultad.

 

\- No tengo hambre —sentenció a modo de despedida, dándose la vuelta para retirarse a su habitación antes de que su hermano, todavía ocupado intentando no atragantarse, le reprochara que esa no era respuesta a su pregunta.

 

Ya acostado en su cama, el sueño amenazaba con volver a escaparse.

 

Se encogió sobre sí mismo. Un olor ajeno que todavía llevaba impregnado en la piel le golpeó entonces, aturdiéndole hasta dejarle rendirse ante el cansancio.


	6. Dos caras de una misma moneda

Supo que haberse ahorrado el _walk of shame_ de la mañana siguiente no le compensó cuando se despierta el sábado casi a mediodía, sudando y dolorido en músculos que no sabía que existían en su cuerpo hasta ese momento. Raoul se llevó ambas manos a la cara y comenzó a frotarse los ojos intensamente en un gesto de puro desquiciamiento, intentando borrar las imágenes de la noche anterior que, si cerraba los ojos, podía ver como se repetían una y otra vez. Como si estuviera sentado en el cine y la película del día fuera “Una serie de catastróficas desdichas”. 

 

Todavía sentía el fantasma del peso de Agoney sobre su cuerpo. Durante el poco tiempo que había dormido, entre cabezada y cabezada, había soñado que todavía existía la mínima posibilidad de que sus decisiones de anoche hubieran sido parte de una pesadilla de la que no recordaba haber despertado y aún seguía en una cama ajena. Y acompañado. Además, el olor de Agoney había decidido no abandonar sus fosas nasales, conquistando hasta el último recoveco, lo cual no había ayudado a mejorar la situación.

 

No sabía qué le dolía más, si el cuerpo o la cabeza de tanto pensar, de darle vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez, entrando en un bucle de _por qué hice esto y no lo otro_ imposible de frenar. 

 

Le había dicho que no se fuera, por el amor de dios. Y él había prometido no hacerlo. Se había marchado dejando a Agoney dormido con la tranquilidad de que al día siguiente no despertaría solo.

 

 _O quizás sus palabras eran simple protocolo y le daba exactamente igual_ , susurró el diablillo que se sentaba en su hombro izquierdo —y que últimamente no callaba ni debajo del agua— en su oído.

 

Aún tumbado en la cama, comenzó a escuchar jaleo en la planta inferior. La puerta de entrada se cerró con firmeza, y de repente Raoul recordó. Se giró hacia la mesita de noche que tenía junto a la cama y miró la hora en su móvil: dos de la tarde recién pasadas, horario en el que solían aparecer los compañeros de Álvaro.

 

\- Eh… No. ¿No? —el ruido se acentuó y escuchó perfectamente las voces, la de Agoney sobresaliendo por encima de las demás—. Nononononononono…

 

Sin parar de negar dios sabe qué, Raoul se vistió a la velocidad de la luz. No quiso arriesgarse a ir al baño, así que, sin tiempo para asearse, agarró una mochila, metió en ella un par de cosas imprescindibles y se aventuró a la ventana.

 

Desde muy pequeño, a su hermano le había encantado sentarse en la repisa de la ventana de su cuarto. Sin embargo, a él siempre le había dado mucho respeto, llegando al punto de obligar a sus padres a ponerle unas rejas —que hoy agradecía con todo su ser que ya no estuvieran— cuando era un niño. No vivía en una casa especialmente grande: una pequeña vivienda de dos plantas con porche delantero que formaba parte de una urbanización casi a las afueras de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la costa.

 

La distancia entre su ventana y el suelo no era tan alta como la recordaba, rescatando de su memoria aquellas veces que, cuando eran críos, Álvaro había fingido intentar tirarle por la ventana —siempre agarrándole con fuerza, siendo consciente desde muy pequeño de que su hermanito menor era lo más importante de su mundo— para conseguir enrabiar a Raoul tras haberle roto algún juego de la PlayStation 1. Eso no quitaba que siguiera dándole vértigo.

 

Se sentó en la repisa y dejó colgando ambas piernas. Tensó los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo para coger impulso y dejarse caer de pie, inclinándose hacia delante poco a poco. El sonido de alguien subiendo por las escaleras fue lo último que necesitó para terminar de coger confianza —cagarse en los pantalones— y lanzarse al vacío… O encima de un arbusto que amortiguó la caída y le dejó un par de arañazos en la espinilla, más bien.

 

Agachado lo máximo posible, con una sensación de patetismo que ni las mejores comedias de Hollywood podrían llegar a recrear en alguno de sus personajes, reptó hasta la parte delantera de su casa. La puerta del porche estaba abierta de par en par, lo que aprovechó para coger su bicicleta y salir de allí pitando exitosamente, sin ser visto.

 

Pedaleó sin rumbo. Sin rumbo significando que acabó delante del bloque de pisos en el que había estado la pasada noche con Agoney. Se bajó de la bici y la empujó hasta la farola más cercana, dejándola caer contra ella para que se sostuviera en pie. Él, por su parte, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la misma farola.

 

No sabía muy bien qué hacía ahí. Tal vez esperar a que la clave para viajar en el tiempo le cayera del cielo. O a lo mejor se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de esperar ahí sentado hasta que Agoney volviera a su piso y abordarle solo en lugar de en su propia casa, con Álvaro de por medio, cosa que le producía escalofríos.

 

De repente, su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil.

 

 _Alfred_.

 

\- Mierda —masculló. Hasta ese momento no había recordado la situación en la que había dejado a su mejor amigo la noche anterior. El sentimiento de culpabilidad le obligó a contestar. Últimamente se estaba comportando como un puto egocéntrico—. Hombre, señor Alfredo. ¿Cómo va esa resaca?

 

\- Más te vale tener una buena excusa por haberte escabullido con el puto Adonis que trajiste a la discoteca y dejarme tirado en mitad de aquella pelea. Casi me confunden con un saco de boxeo, ¿sabes lo que es eso? Dime al menos que valió la pena aprovechar el momento para huir y te lo tiraste porque Amaia tuvo que ser la que vino a rescatarme y ahora no para de reírse de mí.

 

Si Raoul hubiera tenido agua en la mochila, le habría dado un sorbo por el simple placer de escupirla con incredulidad.

 

\- ¿Qué? Yo no… —levantó la vista y fijó los ojos en la puerta del bloque de Agoney, sintiendo sus manos aún sobre las suyas—. Pues sí, me lo tiré, a mucha honra.

 

Sin más, Alfred comenzó a descojonarse, y a estas alturas Raoul no entendía nada.

 

\- Qué gracioso estás hoy, ¿eh? Como se nota que los camareros bebéis poco y os podéis permitir el lujo de estar de buen humor a la mañana siguiente.

 

Se quedó perplejo. Para una vez que no mentía, Alfred había decidido tomárselo a broma. Decidió que así fuera y retomó el tema de la pelea.

 

\- Oye, fuera bromas, perdóname por lo de anoche. Te perdí entre la muchedumbre y cometí el error de no buscarte luego para comprobar que estabas bien después del empujón. Lo siento.

 

\- Bah, no pasa nada. Me convertí en la conversación de la noche entre los demás, y tú sabes lo que me gusta a mí un rato de protagonismo —apuntó, refiriéndose al resto de sus amigos, aquellos de los que llevaba semanas pasando. Otro ataque de culpabilidad le recorrió el cuerpo. _Egocéntrico_ —. ¿Qué haces? No estás en casa, ¿verdad? Oigo coches de fondo. 

 

Raoul se levantó de golpe, de repente incapaz de volver a mirar la casa de Agoney, y agarró su bicicleta. Comenzó a andar empujándola con una sola mano, la otra ocupada en pegar el teléfono a su oreja para atender la llamada de Alfred.

 

\- Nada en especial, he salido a pasear un poco con la bici. Ejercicio y eso —le sonó el estómago, consciente de la hora que era y que aún no había vuelto a probar bocado desde que cenara el día anterior—. ¿Has almorzado ya?

 

\- Que va.

 

\- ¿Nos compramos algo en el Burger y nos lo comemos en la playa?

 

\- Suena a planazo.

 

Pronto, ambos estuvieron sentados en la arena disfrutando de dos hamburguesas más grandes que sus cabezas y de la compañía mutua. En cierto momento, Alfred levantó el móvil y le dio un codazo para invitarle a que posara en una foto.

 

\- Haz un _boomerang_ —le instó Raoul. 

 

Hicieron el gesto de llevarse la hamburguesa a la boca a la vez, poniendo caras exageradas de locos de hambre, y Alfred lo subió como historia a su instagram. Guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se giró de cuerpo entero para quedarse completamente de frente a Raoul, quien le observaba con una ceja alzada.

 

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar por qué tenías tan mal aspecto cuando has llegado o vamos a seguir fingiendo que está todo bien?

 

Raoul tragó, sin prisas, el último trozo de comida que le quedaba para demorar su respuesta.

 

\- No está todo bien. De hecho, creo que nada está bien ahora mismo —bajó la mirada, rompiendo el cartón de patatas fritas vacío para disimular el temblor de sus manos—. Y eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, por ahora.

 

\- Vale… Gracias.

 

\- ¿Por qué? —Raoul le miró de nuevo, sorprendido.

 

\- Por ser sincero conmigo. Sé lo que te cuesta abrirte y… Bueno, al menos no has intentado fingir esta vez.

 

 _Esta vez_.

 

Raoul se abalanzó sobre su amigo, abrazándole desde una posición incómoda que apenas permitió a Alfred levantar los brazos para rodearle.

 

\- Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. No me gusta ser así, y menos contigo. Me gustaría poder ser más transparente pero… Primero necesito lidiar yo con mis propios sentimientos para saber qué está pasando. Te juro que ahora mismo no sabría ni cómo verbalizarlo.

 

\- Lo sé, te conozco mejor de lo que crees —Alfred le acarició el pelo—. Y por eso no te juzgo.

 

Se quedaron allí un buen rato, meciéndose mutuamente en los brazos del contrario, Alfred ofreciéndole a su amigo su mudo consuelo sin saber muy bien por qué, pero convencido de que era lo que debía hacer en ese momento. Y era justo lo que Raoul necesitaba.

 

Dieron las ocho de la tarde y todavía seguían en la playa. Habían decidido aprovechar el día de la manera más terapéutica posible, desconectados del mundo, ajenos a la realidad. Fue por eso que, hasta entonces, Alfred no se había dado cuenta de que tenía una notificación pendiente en el móvil.

 

\- Uy, tu hermano me ha contestado a la historia que subí de las hamburguesas —vio en la pantalla de bloqueo— Dice que le llames.

 

Raoul cogió su propio teléfono de la mochila para comprobar que había muerto a lo largo de la tarde y ni si quiera se había percatado.

 

\- Dile que no tengo batería.

 

\- Oído cocina.

 

Inmediatamente, el sonido de las notificaciones de Alfred volvió a sonar, Álvaro contestando sobre la marcha.

 

\- Te voy a matar. Te vas a cagar cuando llegues a casa enano de mierda —leyó Alfred en voz alta, sin poder evitar que se le escapara una risa— ¿Qué coño le has hecho?

 

\- Lo peor es que no lo sé —O sí, pero no se atrevía a pensarlo.

 

En su mente, lo veía todo claro. Se estaba imaginando la situación a la perfección: Agoney le había contado todo a su hermano al ver que Raoul no estaba en su casa y Álvaro le estaba esperando en el salón con un palo, dispuesto a darle una paliza. ¿Por ser gay? Jamás. ¿Por tener la puntería de tirarse a uno de sus amigos más cercanos? Era más probable. ¿Por haber dejado tirado a Agoney después de haber pasado la noche juntos sin explicación alguna? Se dejaría apalear con gusto, sobre todo si eso significaba que al canario le había importado mínimamente la ausencia de Raoul al despertarse.

 

\- No se merece ni que le conteste por ordinario, pero dile que ya voy.

 

Se despidieron, no sin que antes Alfred le obligara a prometerle que le avisaría cuando llegara a casa para confirmarle si había conseguido salir ileso de las garras del militar, y puso rumbo a su barrio, pedaleando sin energía y con muy pocas ganas de llegar. No podía ignorar el nudo en el estómago que le acompañó durante todo el trayecto.

 

Lo primero de lo que se percató al entrar en su casa fue del silencio, lo cual significaba que los compañeros de su hermano —que Agoney— ya no estaban en casa. Respiró aliviado, aunque pronto escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas demasiado forzadas bajando las escaleras y un cuerpo se abalanzó sobre él, zarandeándolo furiosamente.

 

\- ¡¿Pero tú estás tonto?! ¿Sabes el susto que nos has dado?

 

Y eso… Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

\- Ni qué ni có, subnormal. Todo el día sin mirar el móvil, desapareces sin decir nada a nadie y encima te escabulles _por la ventana_ , cuando te ha dado miedo de toda la vida ese puto agujero en la pared. 

 

\- ¿Cómo sabes que me he ido por la ventana?

 

\- Porque nadie te ha visto salir y eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para ponerte a jugar a Spiderman y dejar la ventana abierta detrás de ti. ¿Dónde has estado?

 

\- En la playa con Alfred —y en casa de Agoney, coleccionando momentos vergonzosos, pero eso no tenía por qué formar parte de la toma de declaraciones a la que su hermano le estaba sometiendo.

 

\- ¿Y para eso tanto secretismo?

 

Raoul se fijó en los ojos de su hermano. En ellos no había enfado, sino más bien miedo, incluso algún que otro ápice de tristeza. En ese momento, comprendió que había algo que se le escapaba.

 

\- ¿Y mamá y papá? —preguntó Raoul, mirando a todas partes, intentado juntar todas las piezas del puzzle que acaba de planteársele.

 

Álvaro suspiró.

 

\- Mamá se está duchando y papá… —dudó por un momento, y Raoul aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para zafarse de los brazos de su hermano—. Papá está dando vueltas por la zona con el coche para ver si te encuentra.

 

 _Pero qué cojones_.

 

\- Dios mío, ¡tengo 21 años! ¡Veinte! ¡Y! ¡Uno! —Raoul no daba crédito—. Creo que tengo la edad suficiente como para hacer planes sin tener que dar parte a toda la familia. Voy a tener que empezar a dormir con un ojo abierto para controlar que intentéis ponerme un chip localizador mientras duermo.

 

Enfadado, sin comprender todavía, hizo el amargo de esquivar a Álvaro, quien le empujó suavemente de nuevo contra la pared y le dirigió una mirada severa, obligándole a quedarse donde estaba.

 

\- Tendrás la edad que tengas, pero no puedes negar que estás de un raro de cojones últimamente. No vas a clase, te encierras en casa los fines de semana, estás triste a todas horas… Llegas ayer a casa después de pasar toda la noche fuera sin explicación coherente y a mitad de conversación se te cambia la cara, te pones blanco y te subes a encerrarte a tu cuarto sin decir media palabra. Estamos preocupados, ¿lo entiendes? No sabemos por dónde vas a salir, no hay modo de saber cómo vas a reaccionar. Por favor, habla con nosotros. Habla conmigo.

 

Pero Raoul, que no sólo no tiene ganas de hablar sino que _no puede_ , se limitó a transformar su culpabilidad en enfado, y su enfado en una actitud defensiva. Colaborar no era lo suyo. 

 

\- ¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Fugarme? —alzó las cejas, desafiante—.  Es eso. ¿Os pensabais que me había fugado de casa?

 

\- Fugarte o algo peor.

 

\- ¡¿Algo peor?! —Raoul no entendía una mierda—. ¿Cómo que algo peor? —en su cabeza, no era capaz de imaginarse el entramado mental que había llevado a sus familiares a plantearse la posibilidad de que él, un niño de mamá en toda regla, el más familiar de la casa, que había salido de allí con una mochila a la espalda dejando casi el total de sus pertenencias atrás y toda su ropa en el armario, se hubiera intentado separar de su familia sin despedirse. Y entonces, comprendió—. ¡ALGO PEOR! Madre mía… ¡ÁLVARO! —le dio un tortazo a su hermano en el brazo que tenía apoyado con la pared y que estaba utilizando como escudo para arrinconarle— ¡¿Pero quién os pensáis que soy?! Cómo se os puede llegar a pasar por la cabeza que yo…

 

\- ¡Pues no lo sabemos, Raoul! No hablas, no cuentas las cosas, te dedicas a encerrarte cada vez más y más en tu puñetero mundo… ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos?

 

\- Acusarme de barbaridades no, desde luego. Que tú hayas sido un cuento de hadas para papá y mamá y no hayas tenido un problema en tu puta vida no significa que yo tenga que tener una trayectoria modélica como la tuya. Estoy perdido, Álvaro, a-la-de-ri-va. No sé qué coño estoy haciendo en ninguno de los aspectos de mi vida y quiero tener mi crisis existencial tranquilamente como cualquier adolescente sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

 

\- Tú ya no eres ningún adolescente —le interrumpió.

 

\- A lo mejor la adolescencia me ha llegado tarde porque llevo demasiado tiempo intentando comportarme como un adulto.

 

Le apartó con fuerza y abrió la puerta para marcharse de nuevo, dejando su mochila atrás y portando consigo tan sólo las llaves. Sentía la mirada penetrante de Álvaro en su nuca, aunque no hizo el amago de seguirle. Cogió su bicicleta y, esta vez sí, echó a pedalear con ganas para largarse de allí cuanto antes.

 

Por inercia, volvió al punto de partida.

 

El portal de Agoney, como era de esperar, seguía igual que por la mañana, aunque la noche comenzaba a caer y a esa hora ya lo iluminaba la luz de la farola en la que horas atrás Raoul había decidido apoyarse. Se plantó delante de la puerta y miró el telefonillo. Recordaba que vivía en la primera planta, pero no la puerta exacta. Chasqueó la lengua con indignación y volvió a montarse en la bicicleta, dándole una vuelta a la manzana hasta volver a plantarse en la puerta. A, B, C o D… Ni si quiera sabía para qué se estaba estrujando el cerebro, pues era consciente de que aun sabiendo el botón exacto no habría tenido los cojones de tocarle al timbre.

 

Montado en la bici, se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Y ahí estaba _él_ , sujetando una bolsa de papel con pan dentro con una mano y las llaves de su casa preparadas para abrir en la otra, mirándole con perplejidad. 

 

Raoul le devolvió la mirada, más desorientado que el canario si cabía. Y no precisamente por haber sido sorprendido con las manos en la masa haciendo algo que ni si quiera él estaba muy seguro de lo que era. Agoney estaba raro. Guapo como siempre, atractivo como nunca, pero… diferente. Raoul cayó en la cuenta de que le faltaba el componente estrella de su presencia: la seguridad, en sí mismo, que siempre irradiaba.

 

Se quedaron así, observándose, durante unos segundos que se alargaron como horas, agonizantes, hasta que fue Agoney quien se vio en la obligación de romper el hielo.

 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó en un tono que Raoul jamás le había escuchado utilizar contra él y que le perforó el pecho.

 

\- No lo sé —contestó, sinceramente. Agoney bufó, comenzando a avanzar hacia donde él estaba sin mirarle, visiblemente mosqueado, sólo para acabar esquivándole en el último momento y acercarse por fin a la puerta de su bloque. A Raoul se le erizó el vello de la piel, viendo como el chico moreno se escurría entre sus dedos sin que él hiciera nada por remediarlo— Te lo juro, no tenía intención de venir. Estaba pedaleando sin rumbo y… el subconsciente me ha traído aquí sin querer.

 

\- Pues te ha traicionado —le contestó, sin más, abriendo la puerta por fin y comenzando entrar. 

 

Raoul se dejó hipnotizar durante unos segundos por la c que Agoney había transformado en una s — _traisionado_ —, dejándole semi-inconsciente en mitad de aquella pelea en la que se habían enfrascado por cabezonería. Por suerte, supo reaccionar a tiempo.

 

\- También estuve esta tarde —Agoney se paró en seco, pero no se dio la vuelta. Raoul aprovechó para seguir alargando la conversación—. No sé por qué vine, sabía que no estabas, te oí llegar a mi casa y huí como el cobarde de manual que estoy hecho.

 

Entonces sí, Agoney se dio la vuelta y musitó un “sube”. Inmediatamente después, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, provocando que Raoul tuviera que saltar de la bicicleta para parar la puerta antes de que se cerrara. Como pudo, agarró el trasto desde lejos para poder meterlo dentro del portal —se le había olvidado coger el candado y no iba a dejar su único método de transporte fiable en mitad de la calle sin protección a la merced de los ladrones de Barcelona— y subió a la primera planta. Agoney había dejado la puerta abierta, así que entró con decisión.

 

Se encontró con un lugar que no recordaba, habiéndolo visto sólo una vez, a oscuras y ocupado en fijar la vista en algo más importante. Ese algo más importante se encontraba, en esos momentos, sentado en el sofá cruzado de piernas y mirando al frente, la televisión apagada delante de él.

 

Raoul cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, temiendo que cualquier ruido ahuyentara a aquel pajarillo asustado en el que Agoney se había convertido, y se acercó al sofá.

 

\- ¿Puedo…?

 

\- Claro, siéntate.

 

No le miraba todavía, y le quemaba más que si lo hiciera.

 

\- Ago…ney —se obligó a sí mismo a terminar, no sintiéndose en el derecho de poder utilizar el diminutivo de su nombre—. Lo siento… Supongo.

 

\- ¿Supones? —Agoney dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

 

\- Sí, supongo. Porque no entiendo nada. Sólo sé que verdaderamente lo hago… sentirlo, digo. Pero no se si debería hacerlo… No sé si me entiendes. Ay, joder, me estoy expresando fatal.

 

Raoul subió las piernas al sofá y enterró la cara entre las rodillas, rodeándose a sí mismo con los brazos. No se esperaba la mano suave que se posó sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole un poco el pelo, antes de retirarse rápidamente. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Agoney por fin le estaba mirando.

 

\- No, tranquilo. Sigue.

 

Y Raoul se agarró a esa oportunidad que le ofreció Agoney de escucharle, cuando lo que más se merecía era que le echara de su casa —de su vida— de una patada, como un clavo ardiendo. _De perdíos al río_.

 

\- Agoney, yo… No sé cómo se hacen estas cosas. Yo he tenido mis novias —se ríe sólo de escucharse a sí mismo decirlo en voz alta, arrastrando a Agoney con él—. He tenido mis… momentos con ellas, milimétricamente calculados, siempre un paso por delante de la situación. Pero de repente has llegado tú… Y me rompes el único esquema que creía resistente en mi vida después de tantos años negando una realidad abrumadora de mí mismo con tanto éxito que… Anoche no me podía dormir tío. Me estaba mareando de verme ahí, contigo, disfrutándolo tanto sin saber qué había al otro lado de la cama…

 

\- ¿Al otro lado de la cama? —le interrumpió Agoney, confuso. Inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca, arrepentido por haber parado la verborrea de Raoul justo en el momento en el que estaba tomando forma.

 

\- Sí, al otro lado de la cama. O sea, me refiero a ti. A no saber qué pensabas tú de todo esto —hizo un gesto con las manos entre ellos dos, no muy elocuente, pero continuó—. Apenas nos conocemos de nada, eso no me lo puedes negar. Y de repente me vi sumergido en un sentimiento tan… Extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo —se dio cuenta entonces de que había estado la mayor parte del tiempo cabizbajo, evitando la mirada del mayor. Cuando la levantó y vio a Agoney observándole detenidamente ya no vio rastro del rechazo que creyó ver minutos atrás en sus ojos—. Me da mucho miedo que estemos viendo la situación de maneras muy distintas, Agoney.

 

El aludido se quedó mirándole, pensativo. Cogió su mano y centró toda su atención en ella, acariciándola con un cariño que Raoul auguró como algo bueno.

 

\- Quizás no hemos empezado esta relación, o lo que sea esto que estamos discutiendo, de la mejor manera. Pero tenemos que asumir que la tensión sexual estaba ahí, y que es mucho más fácil hablar ahora, ¿o no tengo razón?

 

\- Eh, sí. La tienes… Supongo.

 

\- Supones —volvió a decir Agoney, esta vez soltando una escueta risa. Entonces, en un intentó de serenarse, cogió aire para expulsarlo todo de golpe, vaciando sus pulmones a la vez que sus pensamientos—. Raoul, llevo un tiempo sin creer en la posibilidad de estar con alguien, ya sea para encuentros casuales o para algo que pueda llegar más allá del sexo.

 

Raoul lo vio venir de golpe. Agoney estaba preparando el terreno para decirle que no quería tener nada que ver con él, dejándole hecho pedazos en el salón de su casa. Vio la escoba y el recogedor apoyados en una esquina de la estancia, lo que le pareció un chiste de mal gusto, una casualidad de la vida bastante amarga. Intentó deshacerse del agarre de Agoney, con lo que sólo consiguió que el otro apretara más su mano entre las suyas.

 

\- No te voy a mentir, causaste impresión en mí desde el primer día que te vi en el aeropuerto, alterado y vergonzoso, aunque no te presté mucha atención. Tenía suficiente con el disgusto de no volver a casa y me había prometido a mí mismo dejar el tema sentimental, sobre todo el amoroso, en un segundo plano —soltó su mano y ahí, Raoul, lo vio claro. El pistoletazo de salida, el “no eres tú, soy yo” más doloroso de la historia—. Pero aquí estás. Te has hecho un huequecito en mi vida poco a poco y ni puedo ni quiero echarte.

 

_\- ¿Qué?_

 

\- ¿Cómo que _qué_?

 

Ninguno de los dos entendía nada.

 

\- ¿No ibas a decirme que no querías nada conmigo?

 

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso? —Agoney se llevó una mano al pecho dramáticamente, aunque Raoul presentía que ese gesto era parte de la personalidad teatral y exagerada que estaba dejando entrever poco a poco—. Parece que el que no se está expresando bien ahora soy yo…

 

\- No, no —le interrumpió Raoul, viendo que se avecinaba un bucle de pánico—. Dios, no sé por qué he dicho eso. Estaba seguro… Tenía la sensación de que… Qué vergüenza, haz que me calle, por favor.

 

Y Agoney le tomó la palabra muy en serio, porque de repente Raoul, físicamente, no podía hablar. Sus labios estaban ocupados en otra cosa.

 

No es más que un simple beso. Un pico. Un roce de labios. Un punto de encuentro que pronto se evapora.

 

\- De nada. Y ahora hazme el favor de callarte y escúchame —Agoney sujetó la cara de Raoul entre sus manos, impidiendo que la cercanía que habían creado al besarse se evaporara—. Déjate los nervios y las inseguridades en casa porque ese ha sido siempre mi papel en todas y cada una de las relaciones que he tenido, amistosas y amorosas, y no estoy seguro de poder afrontar el puesto contrario. Así que abre bien las orejas y escúchame, porque me gustas, Raoul, y tengo ganas de conocerte más a fondo, hasta que no quede nada por saber de ti. ¿Me has entendido?

 

\- Perfectamente —murmuró, antes de atacar sus labios con una ansiedad que desconocía, pero que Agoney estaba dispuesto a descubrir.

 

Y se enzarzaron en una discusión a besos, peleándose por el puesto de quién tenía más ganas del otro. Cuando Agoney hizo el amago de quitarle la camiseta a Raoul, éste le frenó.

 

\- Oye, oye, para un momento —Agoney interrumpió su misión de chuparle el cuello para mirarle, aunque sin soltar la prenda. Se sentía asqueroso. No se había aseado antes de salir de casa, y hasta entonces no había sido consciente de lo pegajoso que estaba aún de la noche anterior—. No te preocupes, quiero pero… Es sólo que… Mira tío, a estas alturas, sinceridad por delante —cerró los ojos y se dispuso a avergonzarse. Una vez más—. Esta mañana huyendo de casa para no encontrarme contigo no me ha dado tiempo ni de ducharme _desde anoche_ y ahora mismo doy un asco que flipas.

 

Los abrió al sentir el peso del canario abandonar su lugar en el sofá.

 

\- Eso se arregla fácilmente —le contestó Agoney, tirando de su brazo para arrastrarle hasta la ducha con él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo flipando cuando leo a gente por twitter citando este prematuro fic como uno de sus favoritos. Que os lo recomendéis me da años de vida y, sobre todo, ganas de escribir. Este es el resultado de una mañana entera dándole caña al capítulo y, madre mía, con la de cosas que tengo que hacer para la universidad ahora mismo no soy consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que "pierdo" dedicándome a esto. Aun así, me veo incapaz de dejarlo, a mi cabeza no paran de venir ideas y me es imposible desligarme de esto cuando os veo hacer cosas como celebrar que he subido capítulo.
> 
> Así que esta vez soy yo quien os da las gracias, humildemente. No os imagináis lo que supone ver un apoyo así, por minúsculo que sea, para alguien que dedica su tiempo libre, carrera y trabajo a escribir.
> 
> PD.: El otro día leí a alguien por ahí preguntando si tengo twitter. Tengo uno personal que por motivos obvios no puedo facilitar, pero tengo una cuenta comodín que no utilizo llamada @porlacarpeta que me hice en su momento para comentar OT, aunque acabé desechando la idea y la abandoné cuando ya la tenía creada. Ahora, me replanteo el rescatarla para comentar cositas sobre el fic, sobre todo ahora que se avecina la peor parte del curso y probablemente escriba con menos frecuencia.
> 
> Un besazo, arriba ese barco viento en popa.


	7. Caminos cruzados

Ha pasado un mes y Raoul siente que flota.

 

Como no, Álvaro fue el primero en notarlo.

 

\- ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? Parece que vas a levitar del suelo en cualquier momento.

 

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en la cocina desayunando. Estaban solos en casa, sus padres ya en el trabajo, y Álvaro, que estaba a punto de irse al cuartel, había pillado a Raoul silbando alegremente por la cocina mientras recogía los platos y cubiertos sucios que acababa de utilizar.

 

\- A lo mejor ya lo he hecho, hermanito.

 

Álvaro fingió tener una arcada, enseñándole a Raoul en el proceso la tostada a medio masticar que todavía se apelotonaba en su lengua. Fue Raoul quien tuvo ganas de vomitar entonces, lanzándole —a grito de “ _puto guarro_ ”— el trapo que acababa de utilizar para secar su taza recién fregada.

 

Media hora más tarde, después de prometerle a su hermano que sí, que se había levantado temprano _para ir a clase pesado, para qué si no madrugar un puñetero martes_ , la casa se quedó sola. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

 

Raoul recibió a Agoney en la entrada con una sonrisa que apenas le cabía en la cara.

 

\- Estoy enfermo, no pienso darte un sólo beso.

 

\- Ya veremos.

 

Se apartó de la puerta para dejarle entrar, aprovechando cuando pasó por su lado para acariciarle el brazo con los labios, un beso apenas imperceptible.

 

 _\- ¿Qué hases?_  —a Agoney le traicionó su voz, rompiéndose ligeramente ante la inesperada muestra de cariño.

 

Así estaban todos: sorprendidos. Hasta el último de ellos. Y es que nadie comprendía el cambio de actitud radical que había adoptado Raoul en apenas cuatro semanas.

 

Tan sólo él lo sabía. Su madre lo intuía, por el simple hecho de que era  _su madre_ y las madres siempre saben que el atontamiento juvenil únicamente puede significar dos cosas: drogas —cosa que descartaba porque, en fin, estamos hablando de Raoul— y enamoramiento. _Hasta las trancas_ , confirmaría su hermano más tarde, cuando en una cena familiar de la que el pequeño se había excusado su madre se atreviese a comentarlo en voz alta para quitarse las dudas de la cabeza.

 

Raoul, en parte, se imaginaba que algo se olían, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Después de aquella noche en la que decidió rechazar la invitación de Agoney de quedarse en su piso —por una buena causa— y volver a su casa, afrontó la dura realidad de que tanto sus padres como su hermano estaban preocupados por él hasta límites insospechados. Seguía sin comprender el miedo que había provocado en ellos, pero se juró a sí mismo no volver a repetir semejante escándalo.

 

Desde entonces, su cambio de humor a mejor, junto con la espectacularización que estaba llevando a cabo meticulosamente para que todos los miembros de su familia se dieran cuenta de que era un nuevo Raoul y estaba feliz, habían conseguido que las cosas en casa volvieran a la normalidad en la medida de lo posible. Si es que habían sido normales en algún momento.

 

Además, nadie sospechaba del verdadero motivo por el que se había convertido en un sol con patas, ese alguien que merodeaba en esos instantes por su casa después de haberse pedido un par de días libres por culpa de un catarro que, según le confesó que le había dicho a su jefe para que le dejase faltar al trabajo, “no le dejaba moverse de la cama”. Raoul, que no necesitaba muchas excusas para faltar a clase, había aceptado bien pronto la petición de Agoney de pasar la mañana con él.

 

\- Estaba pensando…

 

\- ¿Tú piensas?

 

\- Chiste fácil, Raoul, esperaba más de ti —Agoney se paró delante de las escaleras, apoyándose en la barandilla—. Decía, antes de que me interrumpieras con tus tonterías, que estaba pensando que ya he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que he venido a tu casa pero…

 

Raoul esperó a que siguiera, pero no lo hizo.

 

\- ¿Pero qué?

 

Agoney paseó su mano por el pasamanos, fijando la vista en sus movimientos.

 

\- Pero todavía no he estado en tu habitación.

 

 _\- No pienso darte un solo beso_ —le remeó Raoul con voz aguda, imitando su acento estrepitosamente mal.

 

\- No, estúpido. No lo decía en ese sentido —Agoney no pudo evitar reírse, pero siguió sin levantar la vista—. Es que el cuarto de uno es algo… muy íntimo, ¿no?

 

Raoul, extrañado, se acercó a él. Se agachó un poco —no mucho, tampoco le hacía falta dada la diferencia de altura y que Agoney se encontraba cabizbajo de por sí— para buscar su mirada.

 

\- Bueno, yo he visto el tuyo. Tampoco es para tanto.

 

\- No, tú has visto mi piso de alquiler por el que siento cero apego —levantó por fin la vista. Raoul aprovechó ese momento para sonreírle, intentando animarle, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué—. Mi habitación es la que dejé atrás en las Canarias, donde tengo mis recuerdos de la infancia. A eso me refiero.

 

Sin más, Raoul tiró de él, empujándole literalmente para que entrara en su habitación una vez llegaron a la puerta.

 

\- ¡ _Tacháaaaan!_ —saltó delante de él, abriendo los brazos y sacudiendo las manos—. Es pequeña y se puede recorrer en dos zancadas pero oye, cualquier cosa es mejor que compartir habitación con mi hermano.

 

Agoney no le hizo mucho caso y comenzó a andar por el cuarto, curioseando todo lo que veía. Raoul no era precisamente un amante de la decoración, pues su manía de tenerlo todo exquisitamente ordenado le impedía tener muchos trastos de por medio. Sin embargo, había un par de cosas que adornaban, sobre todo, su pared: la orla del instituto enmarcada, una foto polaroid que se sacó con Alfred cuando su amigo quiso estrenar su cámara nueva con él, una bufanda del Espanyol que colgaba de la estantería y un diploma. Agoney se detuvo, observando el último.

 

\- ¿Y esto? —le preguntó, señalando el papel.

 

\- De un concurso que gané cuando estaba en secundaria —le contestó, sin indagar en detalles.

 

Pero Agoney no se dio por vencido y se acercó aún más, leyendo detenidamente el contenido del certificado.

 

\- ¡Esto está firmado por la Generalitat! —se giró sorprendido. Raoul se encogió de hombros— No sabía que escribías.

 

\- No escribo —dijo tajantemente Raoul. Antes de seguir hablando, se serenó y bajó el tono—. Quiero decir, que ya no. Fue un concurso de cuentos e historias al que nos presentamos toda la clase y yo gané. Fin. Era un crío, tampoco recuerdo mucho.

 

Aunque sí se acordaba. Bastante, de hecho. Sobre todo del premio que consiguió y que le permitió comprarse montones de libros que le mantuvieron ocupado durante todo el verano.

 

\- ¿A nivel Cataluña?

 

\- Creo que sí —se rascó la nuca. No quería seguir hablando del tema, así que optó por llevarse la conversación a su terreno— De pequeño era un cerebrito, ¿sabes? El maldito empollón de la clase.

 

\- Según tu hermano, lo sigues siendo.

 

Por fin, Agoney se alejó del diploma y se acercó a él sonriente. Le abrazó, apoyando su mentón sobre el pelo de Raoul para observar la habitación desde allí.

 

\- Tu cuarto es muy tú.

 

Raoul giró la cabeza, su oreja contra el pecho de Agoney, e intentó mirar hacia arriba para ver su expresión. Le divertía aquella situación: nunca antes habían analizado su cuarto, mucho menos alguien como Agoney.

 

\- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

 

\- No tiene por qué ser ninguna de las dos cosas —rompió su abrazo y caminó hacia la cama. Se dejó caer sobre ella y dio un par de palmadas sobre el colchón, invitando a Raoul a unirse, quien lo hizo sin titubear. La imagen de Agoney en su cama era, sencillamente, _muy interesante_ — Simplemente me recuerda a ti. De primeras está muy ordenado, pero si te fijas tiene detalles de tu personalidad que le dan el toque especial que debe tener el espacio de uno mismo. Hay que entrar para entenderlo. ¿Me entiendes? 

 

Por supuesto que le entendía.

 

\- Dijimos que hasta el fondo, ¿no?

 

Agoney puso cara de no entender a qué se refería.

 

\- Ya sabes, conocernos hasta que no quede nada por saber —entonces sí, Agoney recordó la conversación que tuvieron _aquella_ noche. Se inclinó hacia él, quedando ambos tumbados de lado, mirándose de frente. Raoul posó su mano contra la mejilla del canario—. Estás caliente. 

 

\- ¿Qué le ves tú de caliente a esta conversación? —Agoney hizo el amago de incorporarse para, como no, añadir ese dramatismo que todas sus intervenciones debían tener. Pero Raoul le paró.

 

\- No, gilipollas —llevó el dorso de su mano a su frente—. Que creo que te ha subido la fiebre.

 

Agoney remoloneó, apartando su mano al girarse para volver a quedar bocarriba y hundirse en la cama.

 

Raoul se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si negara que le conmovía el hecho de ver a Agoney así, con los mofletes colorados y los ojos somnolientos. Parte de él se moría de ganas de cuidar de él, prestarle toda la atención del mundo y arroparle en _su_ cama, vigilando su sueño hasta que le bajase la temperatura. 

 

Pero su hermano tenía planes muy diferentes.

 

El sonido de la cerradura de la puerta de entrada en la planta baja sobresaltó a ambos, saltando de la cama como dos muelles activados a la vez por un mismo botón.

 

\- ¡La bicicleta y el coche siguen en su sitio! ¡Sé que no te has ido, mamarracho!

 

En ese momento, ninguno sabría elegir cuál de los dos estaba más descompuesto. Probablemente Raoul.

 

- Eres militar, haz algún plan de huida de esos de los vuestros —Agoney puso _esa cara_ de estar a punto de decirle “cómo puedes ser tan imbécil” pero Raoul no le dio la oportunidad de rebatirle, sintiendo que había encontrado la solución de sus problemas— ¡Ya está! Salta por la ventana.

 

\- ¿Estás loco? No pienso hacerlo. 

 

\- Ago, por favor —Agoney refunfuñó y le hizo caso omiso, sentándose en la cama de nuevo y cruzándose de brazos, devolviéndole una mirada desafiante—. Está bien, quedémonos aquí. Mi hermano va a tardar un total de 30 segundos en subir para comprobar que sigo en mi habitación para reñirme por no haber ido a clase, pero se va a encontrar con una sorpresa aún mejor. Y es que señoras y señores, redoble de tambor, porque resulta que me estoy liando con el que probablemente sea su mejor amigo y- 

 

\- Vale, vale, lo capto. Me gustabas más cuando estabas calladito y no eras capaz de hilar más de dos frases seguidas. 

 

Se acercó a la ventana y sacó medio cuerpo por ella. El sonido cada vez más cercano de pisadas por las escaleras puso a Raoul al borde del ataque de nervios, agarrando a Agoney rápidamente de la camiseta para acercarle y darle un beso de despedida, rompiendo la primera norma que habían impuesto al verse ese día.

 

\- Pienso chantajearte con esto que me estás obligando a hacer durante el resto de tu vida —a pesar de todo, estaba de buen humor. Le era físicamente imposible permanecer enfadado con el rubio que le miraba con ojos desorbitados durante más de un minuto—. Me debes una. O varias. 

 

\- Anda, no exageres. Te quiero. 

 

Se le escapó justo en el momento en el Agoney se preparaba para impulsarse, precipitándose al suelo en un salto que acabó en un casi-me-pego-la-hostia-de-mi-vida, aturdido por la confesión del muchacho.

 

Pero Raoul no sabría como cayó, aunque no por falta de interés en saber si el chico se había roto la crisma. Es que estaba demasiado ocupado pegándose a la pared como un lagarto, la espalda apretada contra la foto que tenía colgada junto a la ventana, maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

 

Álvaro le encontró en esa posición. 

 

\- No te voy ni a preguntar qué coño estás haciendo ahí porque a estas alturas ni me sorprende lo raro que eres.

 

Pasó de largo y siguió andando pasillo abajo. Raoul se despegó de la pared como si de un velcro se tratara, dispuesto a seguirle para asegurarse de que no le diera por asomarse a ninguna ventana. Por suerte, le encontró trasteando en su propia habitación.

 

\- ¿Qué buscas?

 

\- Unos mapas confidenciales que me traje a casa y por culpa de los cuales casi me quedo calvo de las voces que me ha pegado mi jefe cuando se ha enterado de que me los había olvidado aquí.

 

\- Ni que alguno de nosotros tuviera intención de filtrárselos al ISIS.

 

Álvaro puso los ojos en blanco, obviando el comentario de su hermano, y se levantó victorioso con el tesoro que buscaba entre sus manos.

 

\- Ala, me voy. Te dejo desaprovechar tu día en paz.

 

Y volvió a dejar solo a Raoul. Esta vez, acompañado de esa vocecita incómoda que habitaba en el rincón más inhóspito de su mente, riéndose tanto de él como de su inoportuna declaración de amor.

 

No lo mencionarían hasta la noche del sábado. Como era ya costumbre, Agoney apareció en el local cuando el turno de Raoul en la barra estaba a punto de terminar.

 

Su relación había adoptado una dinámica que consistía en dos pilares básicos. El primero, y más importante, era que Álvaro no se enterase de absolutamente nada. Era algo en lo que los dos coincidían y cumplían a rajatabla. En segundo lugar, y tal vez sólo en el de Raoul, que se dejaran ver juntos no significaba que tuvieran que demostrarle al mundo que estaban saliendo. Dicho de otro modo, a ojos de cualquiera, Agoney y Raoul tan sólo eran amigos. Muy buenos amigos.

 

Así que ahí estaban. El reloj ya había marcado la hora que daba pie al descanso de Raoul por esa noche, y los dos chicos habían tardado menos de dos minutos en refugiarse en los baños. Agoney empujó a Raoul para introducirse en uno de los cubículos juntos y tiró de la puerta para que se cerrara.

 

\- Es que me vienes con estos pantalones —Raoul enganchó sus dedos en las trabillas de los pantalones de cuero de Agoney, haciendo chocar sus caderas—.  Y así no hay quien trabaje.

 

\- Sirves cubatas, tampoco te hace falta mucha concentración.

 

Como siempre, hizo acto de presencia ese pique continuo que ninguno de los dos podía abandonar, otra prueba más del cambio de actitud de Raoul: de no poder respirar con normalidad estando en la misma estancia que Agoney a enzarzarse en peleas matrimoniales con él cada vez que alguno de los dos abría la boca.

 

\- Ahora sí que me hace falta, así que si me disculpas —Raoul se agachó, todavía enganchado al pantalón, bajándolo con él en su camino hasta el suelo—. Mejor fuera.

 

Agoney se apoyó contra la pared, soltando un gemido incontrolable al notar los labios de Raoul sobre su entrepierna, aún por encima de la tela.

 

Pero claro, en el mundo de Raoul no todo iba a ser color de rosa.

 

Así que el mismísimo Alfred abrió la puerta en ese momento.

 

 _El pestillo, me cago en la puta_.

 

Raoul se levantó de inmediato, acompañando su movimiento de piernas con el de sus manos, volviendo a recolocar los pantalones de Agoney en su sitio con dificultad debido a lo ajustados que eran.

 

\- ¡PERDÓN! Creía que había un cachorro abandonado aquí dentro, os lo juro, escuché un ruido y…. —Alfred, que conforme hilaba sus explicaciones demostraba el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba, paró en seco su verborrea para mirarles con detenimiento. Entonces, los reconoció—.  ¡Lo sabíííííííaaaa! —Raoul juraría que dio saltitos de alegría—. ¡Qué cabrón!!!!!

 

Ambos salieron del incómodo cubículo de un metro cuadrado en el que se encontraban, asustados por la posibilidad de que Alfred decidiera unírseles ahí dentro y se aplastaran unos a otros.

 

\- Alfred, por favor, no digas nada.

 

Raoul guió a su amigo hasta la pared contraria, apoyándole contra uno de los lavabos. Aunque su tono era suave, hizo el intento de intimidarle al encararse contra él.

 

\- Pero si hasta yo lo diría, por dios. Mírale.

 

\- Alfred…

 

\- Haría una campaña publicitaria del carajo y plantaría un cartel del tamaño del Camp Nou en mitad de la autopista con su cara. 

 

\- No me estás escuchando, joder. 

 

\- Tu novio se va.

 

\- No es mi no- _¿qué?_

 

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Agoney girando la esquina, saliendo del aseo masculino sin avisar. Dirigió a Alfred una última mirada con la que quiso decirle “ya hablaremos” y salió disparado en su búsqueda. En otro universo paralelo, otro Raoul, anclado en el pasado, habría preferido detenerse allí hasta convencer a su amigo de que aquello no era lo que parecía, dejando escapar al canario. Pero el orden de prioridades de su vida ya no funcionaba así.

 

De lejos, vio como pedía a uno de sus compañeros la chaqueta que le habían guardado detrás de la barra, para continuar después su camino hacia la salida. Raoul, haciendo caso omiso del resto de sus pertenencias, que habían acompañado a las de Agoney hasta hacía unos instantes, se dirigió directamente a la puerta que daba al exterior más cercana.

 

\- Agoney —le alcanzó cuando ambos estaban ya fuera.

 

El aludido se giró y le miró dolido, consiguiendo que Raoul se parase en seco, dudando si terminar de recorrer los metros que les separaban o no.

 

\- Cuidado, no te acerques más, no nos vayan a ver juntos.

 

Raoul respiró hondo. _Dramático_ , quiso decirle. Pero algo dentro de él, aquella nueva parte que se había instalado dentro de su organismo y que dedicaba toda su atención a estudiar a Agoney, supo que no era el momento que comenzar un pique. Esta vez era más serio. 

 

\- No digas tonterías, por favor. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Terminar lo que habíamos empezado con un espectador delante?

 

Agoney resopló con fuerza, ahogando una risa sarcástica.

 

\- Esto no va sobre una mamada frustrada, Raoul, sino sobre lo que vino después —Raoul puso cara de no comprender, animándole a continuar—. _Alfred, por favor, no digas nada_ , cito textualmente. ¿A qué viene eso? 

 

Raoul se percató de que estaban montando un pequeño numerito en la puerta de la discoteca. No estaban precisamente gritando, pero sus gestos indicaban más que de sobra que estaban teniendo una conversación no muy amistosa. Algunos curiosos permanecían en silencio, poniendo la oreja para intentar oír algo. Molesto, intentó agarrar a Agoney para apartarle de allí, quien se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y le apartó de un manotazo, mirándole desafiante.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esto también te da vergüenza?

 

\- No es vergüenza, Agoney —comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera seguir explicándose.

 

\- Mira, no me he pasado toda la vida asumiendo los riesgos de ser quien soy libremente como para que vengas tú con veintipocos años a encerrarme en un armario. Esa etapa ya pasó, rubito.

 

\- No te estoy encerrando a ti, joder. Esto va conmigo, me estoy protegiendo a mí mismo. Todo esto es nuevo…

 

\- Me da igual, Raoul. Me arrastras contigo, y no pienso permitirlo. Yo no he vivido un puto calvario en vano.

 

\- Pues cuéntame tu calvario —no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta ese momento. Agoney se escandalizó, mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos. Raoul vio en su mirada como el muro que había levantado en cuestión de segundos se derrumbó de un soplo y el suelo bajo sus pies se tambaleó, incapaz de digerir la profunda preocupación que Agoney podía llegar a sentir por él incluso en momentos como ese, en los que se merecía un buen rapapolvo—. Ayúdame a entender, por favor. Yo también quiero ser valiente.

 

Agoney hizo el amago de acercarse, mirando de reojo a las personas que aún les observaban, cada vez con menos disimulo. 

 

Raoul sabía que estaba teniendo cuidado para no incomodarle, lo que le hizo llorar con más fuerza. Fue lo último que Agoney necesitó para abalanzarse sobre él, recogerle entre sus brazos y comenzar a caminar, llevándoselo lejos de allí.

 

\- Vámonos a mi apartamento. Y no va con segundas, sigo enfadado —Raoul levantó el mentón y se sorbió la nariz lo más dignamente que pudo, mostrando su semblante serio a Agoney, quien paseó la mirada por su rostro a contraluz—. Bueno, ya veremos —masculló más bien para sí mismo.

 

Llegaron hasta la casa agarrados el uno al otro, Raoul rodeando el torso de Agoney con los brazos por debajo de su chaqueta. El precio de salir corriendo para alcanzar a Agoney dejando sus cosas atrás le había salido caro. Estaba tiritando: de frío, porque a esas horas de la madrugada comenzaba a condensarse la humedad por todas las esquinas de la calle, y de nerviosismo. Esa última parte no necesitaba explicación.

 

Le esperó en el salón, apoyado en el brazo del sofá. Al menos ya había parado de lloriquear.

 

Agoney apareció con dos vasos de agua y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera hasta el baño. Posó ambos vasos encima de la tapa del váter y cogió una toalla pequeña de uno de los muebles. Sin murmurar una sola palabra, mojó un poco el trozo de tela y comenzó a limpiar la cara de Raoul, dándole después con la parte que no había empapado bajo el grifo para secársela.

 

\- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

 

\- Porque te quiero —a Raoul se le cortó la respiración—. Y tú a mí también. Las personas que se quieren se cuidan entre ellas, ¿no es así?

 

\- Pero no me lo merezco, yo… Soy un egoísta.

 

Raoul le agarró el brazo para bajarle la mano con la que sostenía la toalla. Agoney la dejó caer al suelo y se alejó un poco de él, cogiendo de nuevo el agua.

 

\- Eso no es verdad —le dio uno de los vasos y aprovechó el acercamiento para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Ven, vamos a mi habitación.

 

Raoul bebió un poco de agua antes de caminar detrás de él, buscando solemnidad en aquel líquido insípido. Jamás entendería por qué la gente, cuando se ponía nervioso por lo que fuera, lo primero que hacía era ofrecerle agua. Ese día, después de darle un buen un trago, siguió sin entenderlo.

 

Agoney estaba sentado encima del escritorio que había junto a su cama, bebiendo de su vaso. Probablemente, se sintió igual de estafado que Raoul, dejando el vaso a un lado rápidamente para centrar su atención en el chico que acababa de sentarse encima del colchón.

 

Y como si aquello fuera el mundo al revés, fue Agoney quien comenzó a explicarse. O pero aún: disculparse.

 

\- Perdóname, mi niño. Yo también estoy siendo un egoísta. No puedo exigirte que seas valiente cuando yo soy, probablemente, la persona más cobarde que hayas conocido en tu vida.

 

Raoul sabía que eso era, simple y llanamente, mentira. Porque Agoney, a sus ojos, era el claro ejemplo del _sudapollismo_ , así como su ejemplo a seguir, quien le había animado a seguir su camino.

 

\- No puedes decir eso, no mientas —se levantó para hacerle frente. Agoney estaba aún recostado sobre el mueble, lo que le permitió a ambos quedar a la misma altura, Raoul mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Soy yo el que tiene el miedo constante al _qué dirán_. Llevo, desde el instituto, cuidando mi imagen de cara a los demás. Hubo un momento en el que intentaron hacer la coña conmigo por ser el típico listo de la clase, y para evitar que se propagara decidí dejarme llevar por la corriente social. Soy el producto de la persona que los demás querían que fuese. No podía permitirme el lujo de ser el empollón y el maricón, Ago, en ese momento creía que tenía que elegir una de las dos cosas —Agoney permanecía mudo, pues ya había aprendido que cuando el rubio cogía carrerilla era mejor no pararle en seco. Raoul le cogió las manos antes de continuar—. Así que me niego a que me digas que tú eres el cobarde de aquí. Y mucho menos que te atrevas a pedirme perdón. _Tú a mí_.

 

\- Raoul —dijo, solamente. Estaba visiblemente sobrecogido—. No sé qué decir.

 

\- ¿Cómo fue para ti?

 

\- ¿El qué?

 

\- Asumirlo.

 

Agoney bajó la vista hasta sus manos, todavía unidas. No volvió a levantarla hasta que comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

 

\- No hubo nada que asumir, realmente. Estaba bastante claro. En casa… Fue un poco más complicado, tú sabes, padre militar —a Agoney se le cortó un poco la voz y no, Raoul no lo sabía, pero no quiso indagar. Se aclaró la garganta y cambió de tercio—. Pero la peor parte fue… ¿disfrutarlo? Quiero decir, no todo el mundo lo lleva de la misma forma, tan sólo hay que mirarnos a los dos. Y Tenerife parece que no pero… Aquello es muy pequeño y la gente tiene miedo de que se corra la voz.

 

Agoney se estaba abriendo, muy poquito a poco, con él. Estaba dejando entrever una personalidad muy diferente a su fachada de tenerlo todo bajo control. Quizás, pensó Raoul, por eso se habían compenetrado tan bien y a tal velocidad: ambos eran barcos a la deriva en un mar de dudas. Por suerte, ahora navegaban juntos.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? —le animó Raoul a seguir hablando.

 

\- Que no sirve de nada ser tú mismo si acabas con gente que te reprime y te coarta. He estado años yendo de hetero en hetero, Raoul. Aunque te puedo asegurar que ninguno lo era —se permitió el lujo de soltar una risa sincera, añadiendo un poco de humor al ambiente, que caía pesado sobre los hombros de ambos—. Tenía la sensación constante de que se avergonzaban de mí. Veía a mis amigas teniendo sus relaciones normales, prosperando poco a poco, con sus más y sus menos pero con perspectiva de futuro al fin y al cabo. Y yo tenía que conformarme con polvos en discotecas, escondites en la playa, algún que otro coche…

 

\- Y te daba miedo que yo fuera igual.

 

Deshizo el agarre y se levantó. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, sin rumbo fijo, pensando las palabras que diría a continuación. Al final, se decidió por sentarse en la cama y dejar su cuerpo caer hacia atrás. Un poco desorientado, Raoul le imitó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

 

\- Un poco sí, la verdad —dijo de repente, cuando le tuvo a su lado. Raoul casi había olvidado por dónde se había quedado la conversación—. Pero siempre he visto algo en ti… diferente. Por eso estás aquí ahora.

 

\- Ahora entiendo tu reacción en la discoteca. Y tu reacción el otro día, cuando viniste a mi cuarto. ¿Nunca antes había estado en la habitación de…?

 

\- Pocas —le interrumpió—. Y a oscuras, normalmente. Follar, palmadita en la espalda y ya nos veremos las caras, amigo.

 

\- Perdóname por ser tan profundamente ingenuo y no darme cuenta de las cosas. No puedo imaginarme lo mal que te sentó que te arrojara básicamente por mi ventana.

 

Se echaron a reír a la vez. Poco a poco, se habían ido juntado más. La pierna de Raoul rodeaba el cuerpo de Agoney, quien había comenzado a juguetear con la manga de la camiseta del otro entre sus manos. Sus respiraciones se habían convertido prácticamente en una.

 

\- No hay nada que perdonar, ya lo has dicho tú antes.

 

Sus risas pararon al unísono, bajando poco a poco la comisura de sus labios hasta una expresión neutral. Raoul notó como Agoney le estudiaba detenidamente, y ahora que había rescatado ese momento de su memoria no podía parar de pensar en su desliz.

 

\- Cuando te dije que te quería Ago… No me mires así —dijo, al ver la cara de Agoney comenzar a ponerse blanca, a juego con la expresión de incredulidad que presentaba— Lo decía en serio. Se me escapó, lo sé, pero porque me salió natural. Sé que solo llevamos un mes… ¿juntos? Ni si quiera sé que somos-

 

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo salir? —le interrumpió.

 

\- ¿Qué? No, ¡oye! Tú eres el mayor.

 

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

 

\- Pues, ¡y yo que sé! ¡Que no!

 

El rojo de la cara de Raoul aumentaba a la par que la cara de resignación de Agoney. No pudo pasarlo por alto: después de todo lo que le había confesado, comprendió que se lo merecía.

 

Agoney estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero le adelantó.

 

\- _Agoneyquieresserminovio._  

 

\- ¿Cómo? —Algo en la tristeza de Agoney se apagó, dejando entrever rápidamente una sonrisa cándida— Perdona, no te he entendido.

 

\- Hostia puta, Agoney.

 

No le hizo falta confirmación. El beso que vino después le supo a _sí_. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama tan innecesario como necesario. Cogerá forma, lo prometo.
> 
> ¡Ah! Y preparad esos cuerpos serranos porque: se viene.


	8. Despedidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que empecéis a leer, me gustaría hablaros sobre este capítulo porque le tengo un cariño especial.
> 
> Resulta que, la primera conversación que os vais a encontrar, fue la base de esta historia, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza cuando empecé a imaginarme este universo paralelo. De aquí derivó la creación (y meticulosa definición) de todos los personajes. 
> 
> Efectivamente, este fue el primer capítulo que escribí, aunque ha cogido forma estos días porque claramente tenía que enlazarlo con el resto de la historia que he ido publicando posteriormente a su prematura y descontextualizada creación.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis, es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero estaba tan cerrado desde el primer momento que lo diseñé que he sido incapaz de ampliarlo mucho más. Gracias de nuevo por leerme y por apreciar "el arte de escribir fics". En situaciones como esta, en las que gastas un tiempo muy valioso que deberías estar utilizando en otras cosas, el feedback es muy importante para no venirse abajo y no tener esa sensación de "malgastar" las horas, ese recurso tan ilimitado que me falta en mi día a día para hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer. Por eso, jamás me cansaré de agradeceros la respuesta tan positiva que hay con esta historia y lo absolutamente fenomenales que sois, sobre todo cuando me habláis directamente o me comentáis.
> 
> Entramos en la recta final amigxs, un besazo.

\- Tengo que comentaros un par de cosas sobre la misión que se han complicado.

 

\- Genial, no voy a poder comerme ni el boniato tranquilo.

 

Era la hora de cenar, los cuatro —padre, madre y ambos hijos— se encontraban sentados a la mesa, y Raoul estaba de un humor de perros. Su hermano le ignoró, acostumbrado ya a su actitud huraña el día de antes de su marcha, y continuó hablando con la cabeza gacha.

 

\- Aún quedan comandos fundamentalistas residuales en la zona que bordea el campamento. El otro día predijeron un ataque y fue desastroso para el ejército. Suponemos que han conseguido interceptar nuestras comunicaciones, así que vamos a tener difícil lo de contactar por teléfono.

 

Su madre hizo una mueca de resignación, fácilmente confundible con dolor. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como su padre le apretaba la mano por debajo de la mesa. Álvaro se mantuvo cabizbajo, meneando la comida en el plato mientras esperaba la reacción de quienes eran sus seres más queridos. Por el contrario, la sala se sumió en un silencio aplastante.

 

Un silencio que Raoul tardó pocos segundos en romper.

 

\- ¿Y qué más da? ¿Qué van a conseguir de vuestros móviles? No digáis nada importante sobre la misión y punto.

 

\- No es tan sencillo. A estas alturas deberías saber ya que tenemos absolutamente prohibida la utilización de dispositivos personales.

 

\- Sois el puto ejército —su madre le fulminó con la mirada—. ¿En serio no podéis ni evitar eso? Pues en buenas manos…

 

\- Un único teléfono para casi 150 personas es más fácil de detectar de lo que crees —le interrumpió, visiblemente enfadado por la cabezonería de su hermano—. Además, ¿qué coño te importa? Nunca antes te habías puesto así.

 

\- Porque me estás diciendo que os vais a una zona de peligro llena de terroristas, ¿tal vez?

 

\- _¿Os vais?_ — Álvaro arqueó una ceja. 

 

\- Veo que me estás tomando muy en serio, gracias _hermanazo_ —Raoul tiró los cubiertos de mala manera sobre su plato, aún sin terminar. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado sujetándolos con fuerza durante toda la discusión, sus nudillos todavía blancos cuando apoyó las manos en la mesa para impulsarse de la silla—. Vete a la mierda. 

 

Escuchó a su padre ordenarle que volviera a la mesa inmediatamente y a su hermano añadir “ _déjalo, que está más gilipollas que nunca últimamente_ ” mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Se encerró en su habitación y cogió el móvil de donde lo había dejado cargando antes de irse a cenar.  

 

Abrió whatsapp dejándose caer en la cama e hizo lo que sabía que no debía hacer, pero que iba a hacer igualmente porque él era Raoul Vázquez y, otra cosa no, pero pasional era mucho, y dejarse llevar por el calentón del momento se le daba fenomenal. Volcó su furia en el inocente.

 

“ _¿Cuándo tenías pensado decirme que no íbamos a poder comunicarnos en tres meses?_ ”, tecleó. 

 

Su víctima le leyó en seguida. 

 

“ _Tu hermano dijo el otro día que quería decíroslo y no sabía cómo. Estaba angustiado y supuse que lo correcto era dejarle a él_ ”.

 

Raoul sabía que Agoney tenía razón y que sus motivos eran válidos. Pero él, terco como una mula, seguía enfadado y estaba dispuesto a arremeter las veces que hiciera falta hasta que alguien le diera la razón en esa estúpida riña en la que se había metido él solito.

 

“ _Pero también nos afecta a nosotros_ ”.

 

Su móvil se iluminó repentinamente con el nombre de Agoney en el centro. Una selfie ridícula que el canario se había hecho en un descuido de Raoul y que había elegido como foto de contacto ocupaba toda la pantalla.

 

\- Pero él es tu familia, Raoul —dijo Agoney en cuanto descolgó la llamada, contestando a su anterior mensaje directamente. Por su tono de voz, se notaba que estaba levemente crispado.

 

\- Y lo que somos tú y yo no es lo suficientemente importante, por lo que veo.

 

\- Luego dices que yo soy el dramático de la relación.

 

\- Gracias por confirmármelo.

 

Escuchó el sonido de la mano de Agoney refregándose contra su rostro en un claro gesto de desesperación ante la sarta de tonterías que estaba escuchando.

 

\- Vale, estás enfadado y te estás desahogando _a tu manera_ , lo capto. Pero no la pagues conmigo, ni con tu hermano. 

 

\- Es que no la estoy pagando con nadie —escuchó a Agoney bufar al otro lado de la llamada—. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarme, la situación me lo permite —se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero un bucle es un bucle, y ya no podía parar de meter la pata—. ¿Acaso te parece normal que nos quedemos incomunicados en casa mientras vosotros os vais a una de las zonas más conflictivas del planeta sin el cien por cien de probabilidades de que volváis a casa?

 

\- Eres la persona menos indicada para echarme en cara cosas sobre mi trabajo porque precisamente tú mejor que nadie conoces cómo funciona esto gracias a tu hermano. Así que no me vengas con discursos de moral porque sabías las consecuencias de todo esto y lo que acarrea tener conocidos en el ejército.

 

Se hizo el silencio. En un intento de relajarse, Raoul se dejó caer sobre la almohada, fingiendo que era el pecho de Agoney y dejándose llevar por la firme respiración de su novio —a pesar de la pelea— a través del aparato para tranquilizarse.

 

\- ¿Y cuál es la solución? —gruñó— ¿Contactar por señales de humo?

 

\- Se supone que eres el inteligente de tu familia, por favor, haz alarde de ello… —Raoul volvió a emitir un sonido gutural más canino que humano, ganándose una carcajada al otro lado del teléfono—. Vamos hombre, es fácil… Siempre nos quedarán las cartas, ¡será romántico!

 

\- Romántico mis huevos.

 

\- Anda ya, ¿no te has leído Werther?

 

\- Werther se acaba suicidando.

 

\- ¿Y qué? No es lo importante del libro. Lo bonito son todas las emociones que es capaz de transmitir a través de sus cartas, algo mucho más romántico que las comedias americanas que te tragas los domingos —Agoney emite un largo suspiro de resignación al percibir las pocas ganas de su novio de seguirle el rollo, a pesar de haber usado su normalmente infalible estrategia, consistente en picarle para que salte de vuelta—. Joder, Raoul, estás imposible.

 

Y razón no le faltaba, porque lo estaba siendo. Raoul era consciente de que, en ese momento, era un puñetero grano en el culo. Precisamente lo último que Agoney necesitaba soportar antes de marcharse a un lugar como Palestina.

 

\- Perdóname… No quiero pelearme contigo, y mucho menos hoy. No quiero enfadarme contigo nunca.

 

\- Yo tampoco. No pasa nada, de verdad. Estás disgustado y es más que comprensible, a mí tampoco me gusta una mierda esta situación.

 

\- Quiero verte antes de que te vayas —le dijo, de repente.

 

\- Mañana irás al aeropuerto, ¿no?

 

\- Me refiero a ahora, Agoney.

 

\- ¿Qué dices? No seas tonto, mira la hora que es.

 

Un par de golpes en la puerta, acompañados de un “ _¿se puede?_ ”, obligaron a Raoul a cortar la llamada.

 

\- Tengo que colgar, ahora hablamos.

 

Sin tiempo para despedidas, colgó antes de que Agoney pudiera reaccionar. Álvaro asomó entonces la cabeza, haciendo el amago de entrar en la habitación. Raoul asintió, dándole un permiso que realmente no necesitaba.

 

\- ¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Te he interrumpido?

 

\- Que va, chorradas con Alfred.

 

Álvaro caminó hacia él y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Evitó su mirada, fijándola en algún punto de la habitación. Raoul siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos, encontrándose de frente con la bufanda del Espanyol que le había comprado su padre la primera vez que fueron los tres juntos al campo. Pensó que hacía mucho que no veían a su equipo jugar juntos.

 

\- ¿No crees que nos hemos distanciado un poco? —preguntó su hermano, cómo si le estuviera leyendo la mente.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

 

\- Ya no me cuentas tus cosas. Y te pasan cosas, porque lo sé. Eres una puta montaña rusa emocional, sólo hay que verte. Entiendo que quieras guardarte las cosas malas pero… Ya no me haces partícipe ni de las buenas.

 

A Raoul se le encogió el corazón, provocándole un dolor punzante en el pecho. Hasta no hace mucho, siempre había pensado que sensaciones así no tenían un reflejo físico real, que se trataba de un mito literario más. Se había equivocado.

 

Intentó hablar, pero no pudo. La garganta se le había cerrado y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar solas. Hacía mucho —varios años— que Raoul no lloraba el día antes de que su hermano se fuera a cualquier misión con el ejército, y Álvaro no sabía cómo reaccionar.

 

\- ¡Tete! No, por dios —le envolvió en un abrazo cual mamá oso a su cría, consiguiendo que Raoul rompiera a llorar más fuerte. Álvaro se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama, y apretó a su hermano pequeño bien fuerte contra su pecho—. Ya está, ya está… _shhhh_  —acariciaba su pelo a la vez que dejaba intermitente besos en su coronilla. Raoul juraría que también estaba emocionado. 

 

Logró controlar su respiración al cabo de unos minutos. Estaba hecho una mierda, la culpabilidad le consumía pensando que estaba haciendo sentir mal a todos a su alrededor en el peor de los momentos. Cuando todos necesitaban aparentar serenidad  y tranquilidad, sólo él sería capaz de montar un numerito así, priorizando sus sentimientos por encima de los de los demás.

 

\- Estoy con alguien —soltó, el rostro aún enterrado en el torso de su hermano. Notó a Álvaro tensarse bajo él.

 

\- Ah… ¿sí?

 

\- Sí —zanjó, antes de que pudiera añadir algo más— Y no pienso darte detalles hasta que vuelvas, así que ya tienes una excusa para venir a casa sano y salvo.

 

Álvaro rió y le apretó aún más, si cabía, contra su pecho.

 

\- Vale, me parece un buen trato.

 

\- Perfecto, porque no iba a ofrecerte otro.

 

Ambos rieron esta vez. Se separaron, un poco agarrotados después de tanto estrujarse mutuamente, y Raoul imitó la postura de su hermano, sentándose a su lado.

 

\- No me ha gustado guardar la noticia hasta el último momento, te lo prometo, pero ya sabes cómo se pone mamá con estas cosas… Yo soy el que menos disfruta estando incomunicado en mitad de la nada, créeme.

 

\- No hablemos de eso ahora, por favor.

 

\- Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

 

Raoul se encogió de hombros.

 

\- ¿Cuándo vas a echarte una novia y a sentar cabeza por fin? —recibió un cojinazo en la cara como respuesta—. ¡Oye! Sigues teniendo la habitación más grande, yo sólo estoy mirando por mi bienestar.

 

\- A ver si el que se va a tener que ir de casa antes vas a ser tú, que ya no eres un solterón.

 

\- _No empieces —_ intentó devolverle el golpe, pero Álvaro fue más rápido que él y cazó el cojín en el aire, lanzándolo a la otra punta de la habitación— Te voy a echar de menos. 

 

\- Y yo a ti, enano —le devolvió una sonrisa triste—. Ya verás, tres meses se pasan volando.

 

Y eso era, sencillamente, mentira. Pero ambos lo dejaron pasar, ignorando la pequeña punzada en el pecho que provocaban las despedidas.

 

\- ¿Estamos bien? —preguntó Raoul.

 

\- Claro que sí, siempre lo hemos estado —Álvaro pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Raoul, atrayéndolo hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Es tarde, tenemos que descansar que mañana madrugamos. Buenas noches tete.

 

Se levantó para salir de allí. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que su madre estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

 

\- Cotilla —le gritó Raoul desde la cama, aunque se estaba riendo. De repente, estaba de muy buen humor.

 

Álvaro la agarró de un brazo, apartando tanto a su madre como a la sonrisa de bobalicona que portaba en su rostro de allí.

 

\- Me encanta veros así, mi vida —la oyó decir, alejándose por el pasillo.

 

Poco después, la casa se sumió en un silencio que auguraba que la hora de dormir había llegado. Cuando se aseguró de que todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones salió de la suya, dejando la ventana —su fiel aliada durante estos últimos meses— abierta de par en par.

 

Esta vez, pudo permitirse el lujo de salir por la puerta principal.

 

No tardó mucho en aparecer en el portal del bloque de Agoney. Llamó a su porterillo y éste le abrió sin ni siquiera preguntar. Le recibió en pijama, somnoliento, esperándole en la puerta.

 

\- ¿Estabas dormido?

 

\- No… Bueno, un poco grogui en el sofá. Me imaginé que ibas a acabar presentándote, te estaba esperando.

 

Raoul sonrió, porque su novio era muy listo. Y le conocía perfectamente.

 

 _Sunoviosunoviosunoviosunovio._  Podría pasar horas repitiéndolo mentalmente, y cada vez sonaría mejor.

 

Se permitió el lujo de comerle la boca. Allí mismo, en la puerta. Porque podía.

 

Agoney tiró de ambos y entraron dentro, acabando acurrucados en el sofá. Raoul notó el asiento debajo de él caliente, prueba de que el canario había estado apoltronado allí un buen rato.

 

\- Ven, vamos a ver una peli —cogió el mando de la televisión para activar Netflix—. Te dejo elegir.

 

\- Querido John.

 

\- No seas gilipollas. Te recuerdo que conozco técnicas muy específicas con las que podría partirte las piernas y que no dudaré en usar.

 

\- Mi familia te denunciaría.

 

\- Tu hermano me haría un monumento.

 

A Raoul se le escapó una risa, dándole la razón, lo que provocó que los dos estallaran en carcajadas sin saber muy bien por qué. Y es que, en días así, con los sentimientos y los miedos a flor de piel, la mayoría de las cosas no tienen explicación.

 

Agoney cogió la manta que guardaba en el hueco entre el respaldo del sofá y la pared y la extendió para tapar a ambos. No hacía mucho frío, realmente, pero era reconfortante la sensación de crear un refugio bajo el que esconderse juntos de todo tipo de responsabilidades. Sobre todo de las que amenazaban con presentarse en apenas unas horas.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ver una peli? —preguntó Raoul juguetón, alzando las cejas. Estaba a punto de alargar una mano al pantalón de Agoney cuando se percató de su expresión triste, lo que le hizo parar en seco—. ¿Qué te pasa?

 

El canario abrió y cerró los labios un par de veces como quien no es capaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. Raoul esperó paciente, recostándose de lado contra el respaldo del sofá para mirarle de frente mientras Agoney continuaba con la mirada fija al frente. La pantalla de la televisión reproducía un anuncio de una nueva serie de Netflix en silencio una y otra vez, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle.

 

\- Mañana será mi tercera vez, Raoul. Y a la primera misión fui con mi padre, así que no cuenta —otra vez, salió a la luz el tema de su padre militar. De nuevo, lo dejó pasar, escuchando atentamente a Agoney, quien claramente necesitaba desahogarse—. Y esta es la primera vez que dejo a alguien atrás a quien perder.

 

\- Cállate y no digas gilipolleces. Aquí nadie va a perder a nadie, ¿te enteras? —Raoul se preguntaba dónde estaba el chaval sereno que había descolgado el teléfono apenas unas horas atrás, tranquilizándole a él. No sabía en qué momento habían intercambiado los papeles, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que cada vez se complementaban más el uno al otro—. Lleváis meses preparándoos para esto, más horas de las que tiene el día, ¿en serio te vas a preocupar ahora de no ser capaz?

 

\- Precisamente porque sé lo que hay allí me preocupo, Raoul —debió de ver como la expresión del menor se descomponía poco a poco, su rostro adoptando un color blanquecino. Estaba acostumbrado a que Álvaro le quitara importancia a todo y jamás compartiera detalles sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer en su trabajo. La actitud de Agoney le pilló por sorpresa—. Perdóname, no debería haber abierto la boca. Lo siento, decirlo es peor que guardárselo, ahora lo entiendo.

 

Raoul se le quedó mirando, rezando internamente para que no llorara. Porque si lo hacía, él le acompañaría, y aquello sería cuanto menos, cómico. Por suerte, ambos consiguieron recomponerse.

 

\- No te preocupes, amor — _¿amor?_ , boqueó Agoney—. Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a esto. Con Álvaro es diferente, no tiene nada que ver con lo que me provoca que tú te vayas… —se mordió el labio, pensando bien antes de continuar si realmente quería decir lo que estaba pensando. _Por supuesto_ —. Hoy le he dicho que estoy con alguien, ¿sabes? 

 

Agoney abrió la boca en forma de O perfecta.

 

\- _Qué_ -

 

\- Tranquilo, no le he dicho con quién —alzó las manos, enseñándole las palmas en son de paz—. Pero, no sé —se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez, cuando volváis… Ya va siendo hora…

 

\- Raoul —le hizo enmudecer, consiguiendo que le prestara toda su atención. Tampoco era muy difícil: Agoney, sólo con parpadear, lo conseguiría—. Nada me haría más feliz.

 

Y lo mejor era que a él tampoco. Nada le hacía más ilusión que compartir con el mundo entero su amor por el chico que se sentaba a su lado, contento como nunca antes le había visto a pesar del bajón emocional por el que ambos habían pasado apenas unos minutos atrás.

 

Al final acabaron viendo una película al azar a la que ninguno de los dos terminó prestando mucha atención, demasiado ocupados en observarse mutuamente, robarse algún que otro beso y hacer preguntas tontas.

 

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana en el aeropuerto? ¿Te doy un abrazo? ¿Dos besos?¿¡Y si me echo a llorar Agoney!?

 

\- Pero bueno, ¿qué quieres? ¿Que tu hermano me haga bullying durante todo el trayecto? Suficiente tengo ya encima como para tener que aguantar el cachondeito de Álvaro.

 

En cierto punto, cayó alguna que otra confesión.

 

\- La noche de antes de que se vaya mi hermano no suelo dormir mucho. Ni las siguientes tampoco. No me quiero imaginar cómo va a ser esta vez.

 

\- Yo tampoco… La noche antes de irme yo, claro. O cuando se iba mi padre.

 

\- ¿Tu padre también es militar? —se le escapó antes de ser consciente de estar preguntándolo, traicionado por el aturdimiento de estar somnoliento entre los brazos de Agoney a la vez que éste le acariciaba el pelo y la curiosidad que llevaba almacenando desde hacía días, cuando el canario lo había mencionado por primera vez.

 

\- Era, ya no —dijo, escueto. Sus caricias en el pelo de Raoul pararon.

 

Interpretó su gesto como un “ _no quiero hablar de ello_ ”, por lo que simplemente se abalanzó sobre él para comérselo a besos, consolándole por algo que no tenía muy claro pero que Agoney aceptó con gusto. Aunque no tardó mucho en separarse de él.

 

\- ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo? O sea, sé que tu hermano también se va y supongo que te gustaría estar en casa pero a lo mejor si nos acostamos juntos, no sé, conseguimos conciliar el sueño en vez de pasar toda la noche comiendo techo.

 

A Raoul le pareció el mejor plan del mundo. Apagó la televisión, los créditos de la película ya habían aparecido en la pantalla sin que ninguno de los dos hubiera atendido al final, y tiró de él para levantarle y llevárselo a la cama.

 

Acabaron confirmando las sospechas de Agoney. Tardaron el tiempo justo de poner una alarma mientras Raoul se quitaba la ropa y acurrucarse bajo las sábanas el uno encima del otro en dormirse.

 

Después de toda la noche sin despertarse ni una sola vez, el sonido del despertador de Agoney espabiló a ambos rápidamente. No había tiempo para remolonear en la cama en mañanas como esa: Agoney tenía que prepararse y Raoul debía volver a casa antes de que sus padres se percataran de su ausencia. No sin antes disfrutar de una buena sesión de sexo matutino porque, en fin, tres meses son tres meses e iban a echarse mucho de menos en todos los sentidos de una relación, por mucho que les pesase.

 

Se despidieron como sabían que en un par de horas no podrían hacerlo en el aeropuerto, y Raoul abandonó su piso, alejándose en su bicicleta con un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho. Aquella despedida, en parte, le había sabido a definitiva.

 

Al volver a su casa, descartó la idea de volver a utilizar la entrada principal. En su lugar, como había planeado antes de marcharse, se coló por la ventana de la habitación: así podría aparentar que había pasado la noche allí.

 

Se puso el pijama —ganándose el Óscar a mejor película de ciencia ficción en el proceso por el paripé que iba a hacer frente a sus familiares— y salió de su cuarto, encontrándose de bruces con Álvaro. Como se había imaginado, el mayor ya deambulaba por la casa despierto, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura que indicaba que acaba de salir de la ducha.

 

\- ¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó su hermano, rompiendo el hielo.

 

\- Claro, ¿y tú?

 

\- Sí, como un bebé —notó como le siguió con la mirada conforme se dirigía al baño—. ¿Se te ha pasado ya la mala leche?

 

\- Oye… —golpe bajo. Se dio la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos y recorrer los metros que ya había andado, encarando a Álvaro—. Lo siento, ¿vale?

 

\- Que sííííííí —le contestó, claramente bromeando, alargando la i—. Sólo quería picarte.

 

Le puso la mano en el hombro, apretándoselo levemente, y le sonrió. Parecía querer decirle que todo estaba bien.

 

Raoul, que no estaba para más ñoñerías — _suficientes emociones por hoy, por favor_ — no dejó que el momento se alargara mucho, dándole una pequeña palmada en la mano a su hermano antes de retirarla de su hombro.

 

\- Pues si ya has terminado, voy a ducharme ya o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto.

 

\- Vale peque pero… una última cosa —de repente, sonrió, pero no como antes. Y Raoul supo que fuera lo que fuera a lo que estuvieran jugando, él ya había perdido—. La próxima vez que te vayas a fugar de aventura nocturna al menos avísame a mí para que te cubra las espaldas, que si te llega a pillar mamá le da un parraque.

 

La vergüenza se apoderó de él, pero a su hermano no le dio tiempo de ver como se ponía rojo como un tomate. Cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejando a un Álvaro ahogándose entre carcajadas fuera del baño.

 

Cualquiera diría que estaba a punto de irse a la guerra.

 


	9. Talentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después del concierto de ayer no era capaz de concentrarme, así que he decidido volcar toda la emoción que tenía en el cuerpo todavía en terminar de escribir el capítulo que ya tenía a medio hacer y este es el resultado: casi 5.000 palabras.
> 
> Espero que el siguiente capítulo tarde un poco más en llegar, principalmente porque eso significaría que estoy estudiando para estas dos semanas de exámenes que se me están echando encima casi sin que yo me esté dando cuenta.
> 
> Espero que os guste. Yo estoy contenta con el resultado, ¡espero que coincidamos!

La primera semana, como era de esperar, fue una puta mierda. Sin embargo, le había prometido tanto a su hermano como a Agoney —en situaciones muy diferentes— que se comprometería a seguir con su vida como si nada, por lo que al día siguiente se había reincorporado a clase sin rechistar. El plan era sencillo: llegaba, se sentaba al final del aula, fingía atender un poco y se iba por donde había venido. Eso sí, dentro de su plan perfecto había un matiz importante que debía cumplirse por encima de cualquier otra premisa: evitar a Alfred en todo momento, aunque eso supusiera entrar tarde a clase y colocarse en el lado contrario al que estuviera su mejor amigo para impedir que el muchacho intentara entablar conversación con él. 

 

Raoul sabía que Alfred no se había ido de la lengua. Nadie le miraba raro, o como si esperasen explicaciones de él. No, Alfred era un tío leal, un amigo en el que confiar. Pero eso no quitaba que le diera una vergüenza de mil demonios haber acabado saliendo del armario —quién lo diría— de _aquella manera_ después de tantos años ocultándoselo, no sólo a él sino al mundo. Realmente, pensaba que su amigo se merecía algo mejor, y no sabía cómo afrontar la conversación que ambos tenían pendiente. 

 

El lunes, sin embargo, todo se torció. Y es que su amigo le estaba esperando, impasible, en la entrada de la facultad.

 

Intentó darse la vuelta, pero Alfred captó sus intenciones al vuelo y levantó una ceja por encima de sus gafas de sol. Resignado, se paró a respirar profundamente y siguió su camino hasta quedar frente a su amigo.

 

\- Si vamos a hablar al menos que sea en otra parte y no aquí en medio —le dijo.

 

Alfred asintió. Le cogió por los hombros, probablemente para impedir que se escapara, y guió a ambos hacia la cafetería, que probablemente estaría semi-vacía debido a que la mayoría de las clases ya habían empezado. Raoul notó entonces que la mano de su amigo que colgaba a un lado de su rostro portaba algo que le golpeaba una y otra vez en la mejilla mientras caminaban. Giró la cabeza lo poco que el agarre de Alfred le permitió para comprobar que se trataba de un sobre.

 

Se sentaron el uno en frente del otro. A pesar de todo, la expresión de Alfred no era de enfado, lo cual sumaba puntos a favor de Raoul. Dejó tanto el sobre como las gafas de sol encima de la mesa, apoyando sus codos a cada lado de los objetos para dejar caer su mentón sobre sus manos, mirando fijamente a Raoul. Éste, intimidado, se hundió en su silla con la cabeza gacha, rascándose la nuca como acto reflejo por la incomodidad.

 

\- Bueno… —dijeron ambos a la vez, consiguiendo que se echaran a reír. Fue Alfred quien continuó—. Veo que ya hemos descubierto la razón por la que te habías convertido en el mismísimo lucifer durante estos últimos meses.

 

Raoul suspiró y miró a su amigo. Aunque esperaba encontrarse la decepción personificada, su mirada sólo reflejaba diversión.

 

\- Joder, Alfred. Ha sido un cúmulo de cosas, en realidad. Lo de carrera siempre ha sido verdad, me da mucho miedo estar aquí porque siento que estoy desaprovechando el tiempo…

 

\- Estás descarrilando —le riñó Alfred.

 

\- Ya, sí, perdón —se peinó el flequillo con las dos manos, nervioso por lo que venía a continuación—. Pero tienes razón, tenía que habértelo dicho antes y probablemente todo hubiera sido mejor, no pongo en duda que me habrías ayudado, jamás lo he hecho. Es que siempre me ha dado mucho pudor reconocer que… soy gay, Alfred.

 

Su amigo sonrió. Alargó los brazos para dar dos palmadas en el aire y colocarlos detrás de su espalda, cruzándolos para apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla cómodamente.

 

\- Gracias por contarmelo. Ya lo sabía, pero está bien escucharlo salir de tu boca después de tantos años.

 

Inmediatamente, Raoul se encendió como una bombilla.

 

\- Pe-pero… ¿cómo que ya lo sabías? Si el día que me atreví a decirte-

 

\- ¿El qué? —le interrumpió—. ¿Que te habías acostado con Agoney? ¿Por teléfono? No, amigo. Después de todo este tiempo me negaba a que te sinceraras así. ¿Por qué te crees que acepté después a ir a dar una vuelta contigo con la resaca que llevaba encima? Pensé que acabarías desahogándote de nuevo. Pero reculaste, como siempre.

 

\- ¿Y si no querías que te lo dijera para qué coño me lo mencionaste?

 

Raoul recordaba a la perfección cómo Alfred le había insinuado que su desaparición repentina en la discoteca, dejándole solo en mitad de una pelea, habría valido la pena si se hubiera tirado a Agoney.

 

\- La costumbre —se encogió de hombros—. Además, no pensaba que fueras a reconocerlo en ese momento, sólo quería joderte un poquito por tu jugarreta de la noche anterior.

 

Raoul sentía una mezcla entre enfado y alivio al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente, desechó su mosqueo hasta el rincón más inhóspito de su mente: no podía recriminarle nada a Alfred después de la infinita paciencia que le había demostrado.

 

\- Lo siento. Por todo. Por no contártelo, porque tuvieras que enterarte… _así_  —procuró no mirar a Alfred mientras decía eso, viendo de reojo como una risa socarrona amenazaba con escaparse de los labios de su amigo—. Y por haberte evitado estos días en clase.  

 

\- No hay nada que perdonar —entonces, Alfred le ofreció el sobre que había custodiado todo ese tiempo y del que Raoul ya se había olvidado—. Además, te traigo un regalo de reconciliación para que veas que vengo en son de paz y que en ningún momento he estado enfadado contigo, te lo prometo.

 

Raoul lo cogió de entre sus manos con desconfianza. Por un momento, pensó que su amigo había comprado entradas para alguno de esos conciertos de jazz que tanto le gustaban y a los que nadie quería acompañarle. Si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por remediar lo que había hecho, estaba dispuesto a ir con él a la mismísima ópera.

 

Cuando le dio la vuelta al sobre, se le paró el corazón.

 

_\- ¿Qué es esto?_

 

En la parte posterior, había un total de tres palabras escritas: Agoney Hernández, Palestina. Contuvo la respiración mientras Alfred se lo explicaba.

 

\- Aunque parezca mentira, llegué a hablar con tu novio antes que contigo. No hablamos del tema, tranquilo. Me encontró en instagram y me pidió el favor de que le diera mi dirección para enviarme a mí tus cartas. Pensó que así estarías más cómodo que recibiéndolas en casa.

 

Raoul recordó en ese momento que el día anterior había llegado correspondencia de Álvaro a su casa, y mentiría si dijera que no le dolió un poco el cuerpo entero al comprobar que no había nada para él. Sin embargo, visto que no habían acordado nada, había pensado en tomarse la libertad de enviar él la primera carta, tirando de la dirección que venía apuntada en el sobre de su hermano.

 

\- ¿Desde cuando la tienes?

 

\- Llegó ayer por la mañana —ambos se quedaron contemplándose en silencio. Las manos de Raoul temblaban alrededor del papel—. Pero ábrela, coño.

 

\- ¿Delante de ti? Ni de coña.

 

\- ¡Venga ya, hombre! No te estoy pidiendo que me la leas, sólo quiero ver la cara que se te pone.

 

\- Vete a la mierda —le dijo, pero aún así comenzó a abrir el sobre. No pudo evitar la sonrisa bobalicona que le ocupó todo el rostro al reconocer la letra de Agoney. _Dios, como le echaba de menos_ —. Que no me grabes, coño. 

 

Alfred bajó el móvil, riéndose al borde de las lágrimas. Giró el cuerpo entero al ver como Raoul se inclinaba por encima de la mesa, intentando alcanzar el aparato para quitárselo de las manos. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla cuando comprobó que era incapaz.

 

\- Se lo he mandado por mensaje directo.

 

\- Da igual, está sin móvil, no le va llegar —le dijo, agitando la carta en el aire como respuesta.

 

\- Bueno, pues ya lo verá cuando vuelva a España.

 

Finalmente, decidió posponer la lectura hasta que su amigo no estuviera de por medio. Se saltaron las clases, optando por tomarse algo juntos aprovechando que estaban en la cafetería, hablando de todo y nada. Alfred le hacía de vez en cuando preguntas sobre Agoney y Raoul las contestaba con gusto, feliz de poder revelar a alguien lo maravilloso que era compartir la vida con el canario. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

 

Cuando volvió a casa, subió directamente arriba con la excusa de que había sudado mucho en el coche y necesitaba ducharse —lo cual era creíble ya que el aire acondicionado de ese trasto había dejado de funcionar hacía ya varios años— y se encerró en su habitación. La carta le quemaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

 

La desdobló cuidadosamente, como si fuera su mayor tesoro, la única prueba a la que aferrarse para saber que Agoney seguía _ahí_ , en alguna parte, y comenzó a leer. 

 

“ _Esta es mi manera de obligarte desde la distancia a hablar con Alfred, porque no tienes necesidad alguna de perder a tu mejor amigo por semejante tontería mientras te come por dentro la vergüenza_ ”. Ni hola, ni buenas tardes, ni qué tal… puro estilo Agoney. Raoul ignoró la lagrimilla rebelde que se le escapó y siguió leyendo. “ _Ni si quiera hemos llegado al campamento todavía. Los primeros días siempre son muy ajetreados y me daba miedo no encontrar ningún hueco para poder escribirte algo decente, así que ahora mismo estoy en el avión. En el segundo vuelo, concretamente, después de una escala de 5 horas bastante peculiar en Rusia. Tu hermano está roncando a mi lado profundamente. No sé cómo lo hace, yo soy incapaz de dormirme. Estoy muerto de cansancio, viajar realmente me mata, pero es que no puedo parar de pensar en ti_ ”. No podía parar de reír, le imaginaba perfectamente allí, recostado contra el incómodo asiendo del avión tratando de escribir desde una perspectiva en la que nadie pudiera fijar la vista en el papel sobre el que garabateaba. “ _No tengo mucho que contarte, pero por fin nos han dado las coordinadas exactas de nuestra ubicación y puedo facilitarte la dirección a la que llegarán tus cartas, si es que decides escribirme y no te olvidas de mí en estos meses porque decidas empezar a salir con una rubia de metro ochenta. Espero que no, principalmente porque eres muy bajito_ ”. Si quisiera, podría cerrar los ojos y escucharle decir perfectamente todas y cada una de las palabras que iba leyendo. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar con tanta intensidad, pero siguió sin molestarle. Porque en ese momento lo único que importaba era Agoney y su capacidad de conectar con él desde cualquier punto del mundo. “ _No puedo evitar imaginarnos viajando juntos, aquí sentado al lado de la ventana. Tampoco puedo evitar imaginarte ahora mismo pensando que soy un moñas. Pero no me importa, porque los dos sabemos que, en el fondo, tú eres peor que yo_ ”. Raoul le dio la razón. Esperaba que le llegara por telepatía. “ _Espero tu carta impaciente. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti: cómo estás, si estás yendo a clase, qué tiempo hace en Barna y qué películas estás viendo sin mí para obligarte a verlas juntos otra vez cuando vuelva a casa. Te quiero, te quiero y te vuelvo a querer_ ”.

 

No sabría decir cuantas veces seguidas leyó el texto manuscrito por Agoney: estaba hipnotizado. Cuando consiguió salir del bucle, o en otras palabras, aprenderse la carta de memoria, saltó de la cama a la silla de su escritorio, buscando papel y bolígrafo entre los cajones.

 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentaba a escribir por gusto. Era algo que de pequeño le había apasionado, siempre leyendo libros, empapándose de conocimientos para después escribir sus propios cuentos. No recordaba el momento exacto en el que soltó el lápiz por última vez —el día que lo hizo no supo que sería el definitivo—, pero sí los motivos. Aquella vez que uno de sus compañeros del instituto cogió el cuaderno en el que recogía sus ideas e historias, pillándole por desprevenido, decidió poner punto y final a su hobby. ¿Dejarse ver creativo delante de los demás? ¿No ser el cazurro que todos esperaban que fuera con 13 años? Por encima de su cadáver. Tardó un abrir y cerrar de ojos en cambiar la pluma por el balón.

 

A pesar de todo, comprobó rápidamente que no había perdido la práctica. Las palabras fluyeron solas, igual que sus sentimientos por el destinatario.

 

No podía arriesgarse a poner su nombre en el sobre. O sí podía, pero no le daba la gana de que el cotilla de su hermano metiera las narices donde no le correspondía si cualquiera de las cartas llegaba a sus manos antes que a las de Agoney.

 

Se estrujó el coco durante unos minutos más, buscando un recuerdo compartido por ambos que le hiciera fácilmente identificable, y encontró el pseudónimo perfecto.

 

\- _¿W?_  

 

Agoney observó la carta interrogante ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Tenía una leve sospecha de quién podría tratarse. Aquel jueves, deseó con todo su corazón que lo fuera.

 

Miriam les había despertado esa misma mañana, entrando en la tienda de campaña que todos los de su comando compartían pegando voces a pleno pulmón. Un gesto de muy de Miriam, sinceramente.

 

\- Habemus cartas, señores —agitó un saco lleno de papeles para que todos lo vieran. Agoney, todavía medio adormilado y con los ojos entreabiertos, escuchó perfectamente el golpe seco que le propinó a alguno de sus compañeros—. Saca tu puta zarpa de aquí. Me he autodeclarado oficina de correos del lugar, yo las reparto.

 

Así, comenzó a nombrar a los presentes conforme sacaba los sobres, desechando aquellos que no correspondían a las personas que estaban en la tienda de campaña en ese momento.

 

\- ¡Agoney Hernández! Una para ti de Glenda Hernández… Pone Tenerife y compartís apellido, tu hermana, ¿no? —Agoney se acercó para recoger su carta y asintió un vez la tuvo en la mano— Espérate, no te vayas —Miriam le llamó de nuevo—. Otra para ti, de… ¿qué es eso? M. Ah no, está al revés. W, creo. ¿Qué coño significa?

 

No respondió en seguida, pues estaba tanto o más sorprendido que ella.

 

\- No lo tengo muy claro —miró el sobre. Efectivamente, era una W escrita en mayúsculas con un subrayador amarillo. Al cabo de un rato, cayó en la cuenta de que Miriam no había seguido pronunciando nombres. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con que se había convertido en el foco de atención— Oigan, pero sigan a lo suyo. No sean cotillas.

 

\- ¿Y si es una carta bomba? ¿o está envenenada? —se escuchó una voz al fondo.

 

\- A ti sí que te vamos a envenenar, Cepeda. Anda y sigue, Miriam, que quiero saber si tengo cartas yo también, coño —contestó Álvaro, salvándole de aquella situación tan incómoda. Agoney le sonrió complice, ganándose un guiño por parte de su amigo.

 

Se subió a su litera, aún notando la mirada de algunos de sus compañeros clavada en su nuca, y abrió el sobre con dedos temblorosos, dejando la correspondencia de su hermana olvidada a un lado.

 

Reconoció la letra que tantas veces había visto plasmada entre apuntes esparcidos encima de la mesa de la cocina instantáneamente.

 

“ _No te voy a preguntar cómo estás, por dos sencillas razones. La primera, porque no me puedes contestar inmediatamente, así que me parece absurdo. La segunda, porque voy a asumir que estás de puta madre directamente para poder rellenar el hueco que se me ha formado en el pecho desde que te has ido_ ”. Lo sabía, Raoul era el más moñas. Intentó sacarle el lado divertido a las situación, obviando la parte emotiva de la carta de su novio para no romper a llorar rodeado de gente. “ _Yo sí que te voy a decir como estoy, y espero que me lo compres, aunque sospeches el mínimo ápice de tapadera en mis palabras. Ya me he reconciliado con Alfred (eres muy listo, tú, con este plan detectivesco que te has montado), lo que significa que estoy yendo a clase, porque es el único sitio donde le veo últimamente desde que me he comprometido a seguir con esta mierda de carrera que tanta pasión os produce a los que me rodeáis y en vista a los exámenes finales que se me están echando encima_ ”. Sabía que podía confiar en Alfred. Tendría que agradecérselo cuando volviera a España. “ _Últimamente paso mucho tiempo por ahí, ahora que el buen tiempo está empezando a asomar la cabeza por el horizonte de Barcelona. Me estoy pateando la ciudad entera en bicicleta, intentando distraerme. Y me pasa una cosa muy curiosa: todo lo que veo me recuerda a ti. Veo a la gente, haciendo su vida, y no puedo evitar imaginarme que somos tú y yo en todas y cada una de las situaciones. Y entonces tengo que pararme en seco. Porque la perspectiva de que el siguiente minuto, y el otro, y el otro, y los que quedan por venir no vas a estar a mi lado, me corta la respiración. Y no quiero convertirme en Werther, de verdad que no, Ago. Me niego a mandarte mensajes de sufrimiento y enloquecer. Pienso esperarte aquí, fresco como una rosa, más vivo que nunca. Al final vas a tener razón y las cartas son románticas, porque me estoy emocionando mucho mientras te escribo. O a lo mejor la culpa es mía, que estoy demasiado enamorado, y no del romanticismo de las relaciones epistolare_ s”. Agoney, sencillamente, no podía más. No quería seguir leyendo, le estaba hundiendo más que reconfortando el hecho de que Raoul se estuviera sincerando con él de esa manera, sintiendo con toda la fuerza que podía generar el pequeño cuerpo del chaval por el que había decidido romper sus promesas de dejarse sentir algo por cualquier otra persona, y que él no estuviera delante para comérselo. Entero. Literalmente. Se aclaró la garganta, como si nada estuviera pasando por su atormentada mente en ese momento, y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. La gente parecía haber olvidado su momento de protagonismo y la sala se había sumido en el más absoluto silencio, todos concentrados en sus correspondientes cartas. Eso le animó a terminar de leer la suya. “ _Ojalá no me retires la palabra después de que se haya desatado mi lado ñoño, pero qué le voy a hacer, si te has agarrado a mis entrañas y les has dado la vuelta, apoderándote de ellas. Podría pasarme horas escribiéndote, pero se me acaban las ideas y mi vida, ahora mismo, no es muy interesante. Principalmente porque mi vida eres tú y estás demasiado lejos como para darle sentido a lo que me rodea. Te echo tanto de menos que duele, pero es un dolor bonito y soportable. Estoy deseando saber de ti. Te quiero_ ”.

 

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos _eso_. Raoul, su niño, de quien hasta hacía unos meses sólo había sabido su nombre por la constante mención del mismo por parte de Álvaro en sus conversaciones, se había abierto el pecho en canal y se lo había arañado hasta sangrar sentimientos por él, transformándolos en las palabras más bonitas que nadie le había dedicado jamás.

 

Se dio la vuelta al completo, quedando bocabajo en la cama, con la cara hundida en la almohada y la carta aplastada bajo su peso, entre su pecho y el colchón. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo bárbaro por contenerse las lágrimas cuando notó la presencia de alguien junto a su litera, mirándole fijamente.

 

\- ¿Alguna novedad sobre la carta misteriosa? —le preguntó Álvaro, con un semblante extrañamente serio.

 

\- Eh… no —mintió— Me he leído la de mi hermana primero.

 

\- ¿Alguna idea de quién puede ser?

 

\- ¿Un admirador secreto, tal vez? —dijo Miriam, sumándose a la conversación desde la litera de al lado.

 

\- Pues ahora que lo dices… ¿quién sabe? —intentó hacer la broma, haciendo reír a su compañera. Álvaro, sin embargo, no contestó. Hizo un amago de sonrisa cuyo resultado fue una mueca bastante rara y se retiró, dándole una intimidad que no había pedido.

 

No le prestó mucha atención, demasiado distraído por culpa de la información que acababa de leer y que todavía no había sido capaz de procesar. Bajó de su cama y se acercó a su mochila, sacando de ella un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, para después salir de la tienda de campaña en busca de algún lugar tranquilo donde poder contestar la carta de Raoul que, por supuesto, se había llevado con él.

 

No sabía por dónde empezar. No entraba dentro de sus planes contarle nada sobre Palestina, pues no quería recrear ese ambiente de tensión y desesperanza que se respiraba en cada una de las esquinas de aquel lugar, así que se limitó a contestar a lo que Raoul le había dicho. Y sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

 

“ _¿Eres consciente de lo jodidamente bueno que eres escribiendo?_ ”

 

Lo primero que hizo el padre de Raoul aquel domingo, bien temprano, fue comprobar el buzón. Tal y como esperaba, habían encontrado una carta del primogénito de la familia recién salida del carro de la chica de Correos que se encargaba de cubrir su barrio y a la que había pillado en el proceso de entregar su correspondencia.

 

Inmediatamente después de desayunar y leer la carta de su hermano junto a sus padres, en la que aseguraba que todo estaba yendo como la seda y que les echaba de menos, Raoul se fue a casa de Alfred —con la excusa de necesitar un libro que ambos estaban compartiendo para prepararse el próximo examen— como alma que lleva el diablo. Su amigo le estaba esperando: no había sentido la necesidad de avisar a Raoul cuando recibió la nueva carta de Agoney, le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que se iba a presentar allí esa misma mañana.

 

\- Te ha llegado correo de Álvaro, ¿verdad? —le dijo a modo de saludo.

 

Raoul asintió.

 

\- Esta misma mañana.

 

\- Me lo imaginaba, aquí igual. Parece ser que las cartas van a llegar los domingos.

 

Sin más, ambos se despidieron bajo la promesa de verse al día siguiente en clase y se marcharon cada uno por su lado: Alfred cerrando la puerta de su casa tras de sí y Raoul caminando hacia su bicicleta sujetando la carta con las dos manos contra su pecho. Se sentía como un niño pequeño en el día de reyes.

 

A pesar de todo, quiso preservar un poco su dignidad, desechando la idea de quedarse a leer la carta directamente en el patio delantero de la casa de su amigo. Buscó un sitio no muy alejado donde poder sentarse tranquilamente, y acabó decantándose por un pequeño parque que había a mitad de camino entre su casa y la de Alfred.

 

La simple visión de la caligrafía de Agoney plasmada en el folio que tenía entre sus manos mejoraba su riego sanguíneo, despertando una parte de su cerebro —aquella, la que fuera, que se encargaba de estimular el atontamiento que sentía por el canario— que hasta no hace mucho había permanecido inactiva.

 

 _“¿Eres consciente de lo jodidamente bueno que eres escribiendo? El día que estuvimos en tu habitación y vi aquel diploma que certificaba que habías ganado un concurso de escritura creativa di por hecho que se te debía de dar bien por la vergüenza que te dio que te pidiera explicaciones, pero esto… No tengo palabras. De verdad que estoy intentando pensar en qué decirte, en cómo transmitirte de la manera más creíble posible que estoy bien. Que estamos todos bien, en realidad, si me paro a pensar en tu hermano y el resto de compañeros”._ Sonrió ante la mención de Álvaro. Se prometió a sí mismo que le escribiría una carta personalmente, además de la que le enviarían sus padres. _“Pero sólo puedo pensar en que me has dejado aturdido delante de todos y he tenido que salir pitando de donde estaba para no llorar como una puta magdalena delante de las mismísimas fuerzas armadas”._ Raoul soltó una risa nerviosa, pues no sabía muy bien cuál era la reacción que debía tener. No tenía muy claro a dónde quería ir a parar Agoney con su discurso, aunque lo intuía, y se preguntaba cómo era posible que supiera leerle tan bien a pesar de la distancia, con apenas un puñado de frases tambaleándose entre ellos. “ _Siempre dices que no tienes ninguna pasión, que no sabes qué hacer con tu vida. ¿Y si esto es lo tuyo, Raoul? ¿Por qué no escribes más? ¿Por qué no encaminas tus estudios por una línea completamente diferente a la que estás siguiendo ahora? Quiero que te preguntes a ti mismo si escribir te hace feliz, y si la pregunta es sí, sé que tomarás la decisión adecuada. Confío en ti, en que harás lo correcto, mi joven Werther”._ Mini-punto para Raoul: su novio había sabido entender su pseudónimo. “ _No me olvido de ti, ni un segundo. Pienso llevar tu carta conmigo en todo momento: para sentirte más cerca y para evitar que caiga en manos de los buitres cotillas que tengo por compañeros. Estoy deseando llegar a casa para contarte la que has formado en el campamento con tu secretismo, pollito. Aunque por encima de todo, estoy deseando volver, simplemente, para verte. Sin más. Escríbeme, y entonces, nos veremos el jueves. Tú me entiendes. Adjuntar emojis: guiño, guiño. Te quiero_ ”.

 

Raoul dobló la carta y se la guardó en el bolsillo, incapaz de pensar en nada. A pesar de la distancia, Agoney había sabido sembrar en él la semilla de la duda. _Y si_ … No. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Pasar de una carrera de prestigio, de una ingeniería que le abriría las puertas hacia un futuro despampanante, a ser… ¿qué? ¿Un escritor? Morirse del hambre no entraba dentro de sus planes. Aunque morirse del asco tampoco.

 

\- Puto Agoney —masculló, más para sí mismo que para el mundo.

 

La semana siguiente se la pasó dándole vueltas a lo mismo. No sabía cómo, porque lo creía imposible, había conseguido desencantarse aún más con sus estudios.

 

No fue hasta que salió de una clase al borde de las lágrimas y Alfred le preguntó qué le estaba pasando cuando decidió explicarle a alguien lo que llevaba varios días carcomiéndole por dentro.

 

\- Voy a dejar la carrera.

 

Alfred puso los ojos en blanco.

 

\- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Tío, que el examen de mecánica orbital tiene todas las papeletas de ser una puta mierda pero yo creo que si nos ponemos las pilas entre los dos lo sacamos, aunque sea en septiembre…

 

\- No, Alfred. Esta vez va en serio —le interrumpió—. Creo que ya sé qué quiero hacer.

 

Su amigo le miró sorprendido. Se sentaron juntos en uno de los bancos del pasillo de su facultad mientras la gente revoloteaba a su alrededor: algunos entrando a clase, otros saliendo, pero nadie prestándoles atención.

 

\- Ah… ¿sí? ¿Y qué es? Si se puede saber.

 

\- Pues… Escribir. No sé… Se me da bien y es algo que disfruto haciendo, a diferencia de esta mierda que me quita el sueño y el apetito, por no decir las ganas de-

 

\- Como digas las ganas de vivir te juro que doy una hostia por exagerado —Raoul enmudeció—. ¿Y cuál es tu plan entonces? ¿Estás dispuesto a tirar tantos años de sacrificio estudiando para de repente encerrarte en tu habitación a escribir libros?

 

\- No, imbécil. Ves demasiadas películas tú, ¿eh? —Raoul estaba un poco molesto con su amigo. Por primera vez en muchos años, no parecía estar animándole en sus decisiones, sino todo lo contrario—. No pretendo convertirme en el estereotipo de señor desaliñado con barba de cuatro meses que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo alcoholizado para que su imaginación funcione mejor y escribir el puto Señor de los anillos. Me gusta contar lo que pasa a mi alrededor, Alfred. Soy muy observador, intento interpretar todo lo que ocurre, buscarle el por qué a las cosas para quedarme tranquilo… Creo que quiero ser periodista.

 

Alfred no le estaba mirando. Se había quedado con la mirada perdida, fijando la vista en algún punto del pasillo, ya casi vacío sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiera percatado. Cuando estuvo listo para hablar, giró la cara hacia Raoul de nuevo.

 

\- ¿Y esto se te ha ocurrido a ti solito? —Raoul negó con la cabeza—. Me lo imaginaba. ¿Agoney? —esta vez, asintió. Alfred soltó una risa muy corta, resoplando por la nariz—. Me va a acabar cayendo de puta madre, este chaval. Al final está haciendo por ti más de lo que pensaba.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

 

\- No sé, tío. Al final la decisión es tuya y tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que te conviene y te deja de convenir, pero… Este chico está ayudándote a descubrir todas las facetas que tenías ocultas por voluntad propia y que de repente están aflorando desde que ha llegado a tu vida —su amigo le cogió una mano, apretándola entre las suyas—. Hagas lo que hagas, estaré ahí, apoyándote en tu decisión. Aunque te voy a echar de menos.

 

Se fundieron en uno de esos abrazos que suplen las palabras cuando no hay nada más que decir.

 

Horas más tarde, Raoul se sinceró con sus padres. Obviamente, guardó para él los motivos que habían desencadenado aquella decisión, y a pesar del mal pronóstico que esperaba, se lo tomaron muy bien. Sus padres, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, debieron de notar la sinceridad en sus ojos, así como el brillo que había perdido su mirada volviendo al lugar que le correspondía. Hasta él se había dado cuenta: estaba ilusionado.

 

Alfred tenía razón, como casi siempre. Agoney le estaba cambiando la vida.

 


	10. Silencio

Los domingos, normalmente, era incapaz de despertarse tarde. Para empezar, porque sus padres eran los primeros en madrugar y armar jaleo por la casa, desvelándole casi de inmediato. En segundo lugar, porque los nervios se apoderaban de él desde la noche anterior y la espera se le hacía eterna. Todo por la simple razón de que, desde hacía un mes y medio, los domingos eran el mejor día de la semana. Porque los domingos eran día de carta.

 

Eran las 9 de la mañana recién pasadas cuando saltó de la cama, espabilado como si hubiera dormido más de doce horas seguidas aunque apenas llevase un par de horas de sueño en el cuerpo. Sin ni si quiera pasar primero por el cuarto de baño, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, esperando que sus padres estuvieran ya leyendo las noticias que mandaba su hermano desde Oriente Próximo.

 

El ambiente, sin embargo, no estaba muy animado.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué cuenta Álvaro?

 

\- Nada, cariño. El buzón estaba vacío esta mañana.

 

A pesar de la sonrisa forzada que le ofreció, Raoul pudo ver la decepción de su madre en sus ojos. Sus ojeras se habían acentuado de manera repentina.

 

\- Bueno, es temprano todavía, ¿no? Quizás dentro de un rato…

 

\- La chica de Correos ya ha terminado su turno en el barrio —intervino su padre. Estaba de espaldas a la escena, terminando de preparar el café—. No pasa nada, esto es imprevisible. A lo mejor no han tenido tiempo de mandar nada y llega algo en un par de días, quién sabe —se giró, quedando frente a ambos con una taza en cada una de sus manos—. No os preocupéis. ¿Tú también quieres café, hijo?

 

\- No, no me apetece.

 

Se retiró a su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, que aceptó el café que su padre le ofreció con ganas. Lo último que vio Raoul por el rabillo del ojo antes de salir por la puerta fue como hundía la cabeza entre sus hombros, rompiendo la fachada de estabilidad que había intentado aparentar delante de su hijo.

 

La incomunicación era una _puta mierda_. Y ser el menor del hogar al que todos sobreprotegían también.

 

Sin saber muy bien cómo, se había puesto un salvavidas en mitad de aquel mar de dudas que le ayudó a no dejarse llevar por el miedo. Aún le quedaba un rayo de esperanza que estaba a punto de malgastar.

 

“ _Alfredo, ¿algo en el buzón?_ ”

 

Miró el móvil fijamente durante unos veinte minutos esperando la contestación de su amigo, con la sensación de tener la cabeza metida en una centrifugadora. Su salvavidas acababa de pinchar y estaba comenzando a ahogarse.

 

“ _Nada tío. Lo siento_ ”.

 

Y aquello… Aquello ya fue insoportable. La posibilidad de que su hermano, como bien había argumentado su padre, no hubiera tenido tiempo para escribir le parecía lo bastante lógica como para darle una oportunidad. Álvaro era sargento, tenía una responsabilidad superior que muchos de sus compañeros que encajaba perfectamente con la teoría de que, esa semana, el trabajo le había absorbido lo suficiente como para obligarle a dejar a su familia a un lado y centrarse en lo que tenía entre manos. Sin embargo, esperaba una carta de Agoney explicándole precisamente _eso_ , dándole todas las razones por las cuales todo iba bien y la ausencia de correspondencia por parte de su hermano no era más que un fastidioso malentendido.

 

El silencio era terriblemente peor que una mala noticia.

 

Aquel domingo — _el puto mejor día de la semana_ — no se molestó en almorzar.

 

El lunes y el martes pasaron como un espejismo. Si años después Raoul intentase echar la vista atrás, sabe que no podría recordar nada más que el constante zumbido que perforó su oído durante día y noche, dejándole sin dormir durante casi 48 horas seguidas. Además, el hecho de que hubiera abandonado la carrera justo en época de exámenes finales no favorecía el panorama: nada le motivaba a salir de su casa y ninguno de sus amigos tenía el tiempo suficiente como para ir hasta allí y arrastrarle por los pelos hasta la calle si hiciera falta.

 

El miércoles, cuando la tensión en su hogar se había convertido en una niebla homogénea que calaba hasta la última de las habitaciones, obligó a su madre a llamar al cuartel y exigir información sobre el estado de los enviados a Palestina. Como era de esperar, les negaron la posibilidad de ofrecerles información por motivos de confidencialidad y seguridad.

 

\- Al menos me han dicho que si pasara algo grave su protocolo de actuación les obliga a avisar a los familiares —la mujer sonaba más esperanzada de lo que dejaba entrever su expresión, mohína desde aquella mañana que generó el silencioso caos familiar en el que convivían—. Vamos a tener paciencia, cariño. Seguro que está todo bien.

 

Raoul no salió muy convencido de aquella conversación, decantándose por volver al agujero negro en el que se había convertido su cuarto. A mitad de camino, sus pies le traicionaron y apareció en el centro de la habitación de su hermano.

 

Las persianas estaban bajadas, pero eso no quería decir que el lugar llevara más de un mes sin recibir luz solar. Sabía que su madre, de vez en cuando y movida por la nostalgia, entraba en el cuarto de Álvaro para limpiar el polvo que se acumulaba con el paso de los días y darle un poco de vida al refugio de su hijo mayor.

 

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y la giró para tener la visión completa de toda la estancia. No pudo evitar fijarse en la ausencia del objeto que normalmente reposaba sobre la mesita de noche: en un marco, ahora transparente y vacío, junto a su reloj despertador y algún que otro trasto más, Álvaro solía guardar una vieja fotografía de ambos hermanos en las gradas del antiguo campo del Espanyol. Hasta ese día, Raoul nunca se había dado cuenta de que faltaba. La mínima posibilidad de que su hermano se la hubiera llevado con él durante su misión hizo que el corazón le diese un vuelco en el pecho.

 

Volvió a colocar la silla frente a la mesa y se apoyó en ella, intentando reordenar sus pensamientos para no ponerse en lo peor. Notó su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón de chándal por la llegada de un nuevo mensaje al que tampoco respondería —llevaba dos días evitando abrir whatsapp—, demasiado distraído paseando la mirada entre los papeles que Álvaro había dejado desparramados por el escritorio antes de su marcha.

 

Reconoció la letra de Agoney en alguno de ellos y quiso sonreír, pero su cuerpo no estaba por la labor de permitírselo. El sonido de su tono de llamada le impidió regocijarse en la angustia que le provocaba el recuerdo de su novio.

 

\- ¿Qué haces? Llevas tres días en modo avión, eres peor que Amaia con el móvil —Alfred sonaba demasiado alegre para su gusto. Tuvo la tentación de colgarle, pero sabía que le vendría bien charlar con alguien para despejarse.

 

\- Estoy… aquí.

 

\- ¿Y eso significa…?

 

\- Yo que sé. Que estoy pero no estoy, Alfred, que me estoy volviendo loco.

 

Alfred pareció sumar dos más dos al otro lado de la línea y comprendió todo automáticamente.

 

\- ¿Seguís sin tener noticias de Álvaro?

 

\- No —contestó, seco. 

 

Oyó a su amigo resoplar. Tardó más de la cuenta en volver a hablar, prueba de que había estado reuniendo la paciencia necesaria para enfrentar a aquel Raoul desganado y fácilmente irritable que le había descolgado la llamada.

 

\- ¿Por qué no te vienes mañana un rato con nosotros? —Raoul se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo, tenso por la proposición de su amigo. No tenía ganas de socializar, ni tampoco tenía muy claro que, en esos momentos, fuera capaz de hacerlo—. Mañana tenemos el último examen y hemos quedado con los que ya han terminado los suyos para echarnos unas cervezas antes de comer. Te vendrá bien entretenerte.

 

\- No —volvió a repetir, frenando sus pasos en seco.

 

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana! —le contestó Alfred, ignorándole—. Sobre las doce y media en el bar de siempre —y colgó.

 

A pesar de todo, acabó presentándose.

 

Sus amigos acababan de llegar: algunos se encargaban de juntar un par de mesas para que todos cupieran mientras que otros se habían acercado a la barra a pedir la bebida. Alfred le sonrió —complice— en cuanto le vio entrar, convencido de que acabaría apareciendo a pesar del mal aspecto que Raoul sabía que presentaba y su desánimo.

 

Tomó asiento al lado de Amaia y saludó al resto con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Estaban eufóricos, libres de responsabilidades —por ahora, si aprobaban— y con las vacaciones a la vuelta de la esquina. Raoul, aún habiendo terminado incluso antes que ellos y con todo el verano desocupado por delante, no era capaz de compartir ni un gramo de alegría con sus amigos.

 

\- ¿Estás bien?

 

La repentina intervención de Amaia le sobresaltó, haciéndole botar en su silla. Miró a Alfred de reojo, quien negó con la cabeza. No había dicho nada, ni si quiera a ella.

 

_¿Tan mala cara tengo?_

 

\- Sí, bueno… —miró a su alrededor. Nadie estaba pendiente de la conversación aparte de Alfred, quien fingía seguir muy metido en la discusión sobre qué hacer el próximo fin de semana que se había formado en la otra punta de la mesa a la vez que les dirigía alguna que otra mirada de soslayo a ambos. Mientras tanto, Amaia seguía mirándole, preocupación escrita en sus ojos—. En realidad no, no mucho.

 

Sonrió triste, provocando que Amaia arrimara más la silla en la que estaba sentada a la suya, girándola un poco para verle mejor de frente. Puso ambas manos debajo de sus muslos, apretándolas contra el asiento, y se inclinó hasta dejar su cara a pocos centímetros de la de Raoul. Si no fuera porque era Amaia —siempre intrusiva desde la inocencia y la más infinita bondad— la situación habría sido incómoda.

 

\- Te he visto muy ausente, no tienes muchas ganas de estar aquí —no lo preguntó: lo afirmó, haciendo que Raoul se sintiera un poco mal por ser tan obvio—. No te preocupes, no te lo digo a malas. Es que se nota que hay algo que te preocupa.

 

Alfred, desde su sitio en frente de ambos, había perdido todo ápice de discreción y parecía estar viendo un partido de tenis, girando la cara cada pocos segundos para no perderse ninguna de las dos conversaciones. Al lado de Amaia, Aitana le miró interrogante, incapaz de enterarse de lo que pasaba por mucho que lo intentase debido a la postura que habían adoptado Raoul y su amiga, cerrándose al resto.

 

\- ¿Cómo se dice cuando echas de menos a alguien?

 

\- ¿Morriña?

 

\- Eso es —Raoul cogió un mechón del pelo de Amaia y lo enroscó en su dedo, jugueteando con él para distraerse y no pensar mucho en lo que estaba diciendo—. Tengo sobredosis de morriña.

 

Amaia rió, ladeando la cabeza un poco para facilitar a Raoul el acceso a su pelo, claramente disfrutando de las caricias de su amigo.

 

\- ¿Lo dices por tu hermano? —Raoul no contestó inmediatamente, lo que animó a Amaia a seguir hablando para darle tiempo—. Alfred me dijo que ya se había ido de misión.

 

Raoul levantó la vista al escuchar la mención del nombre de su amigo, buscándole con la mirada. Alfred había dejado de lado al resto, centrándose directamente en la conversación que su novia-rollete-quién-sabe y él estaban teniendo. Le miraba con cierto rastro de esperanza en sus ojos, y Raoul supo lo que tenía que hacer.

 

\- Sí, también.

 

\- ¿También?

 

\- Hay alguien más. Con él, digo. Alguien más de misión —comenzó a atragantarse con sus propias palabras. Realmente, se le daba fatal sincerarse. Respiró hondo y se concentró para ordenar una frase inteligible en su cabeza—. Lo que quiero decir, es que mi novio también está con el ejército en la otra punta del mundo y si ya era difícil sobrellevar lo de Álvaro, imagínate tener que preocuparte por dos personas.

 

La cara de Raoul fue encendiéndose hasta adoptar el tono de una luz carmín digna de decorar un árbol de Navidad. Notaba la vena de su frente hinchada, palpitando con la misma intensidad que su corazón, así como la boca seca. La mirada de orgullo que le dedicó Alfred fue suficiente para que la sensación de fatiga desapareciese y que su pulso se estabilizara paulatinamente.

 

La puerta del local se abrió, provocando un sonido que pasó desapercibido por todos.

 

\- Tío, estás que te va a dar algo. ¿Qué le pasa a este ahora?

 

Su primo Sam hizo acto de aparición en la escena, sobresaltándole. El resto de sus amigos, hasta entonces ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pararon en seco sus respectivos parloteos para centrar su atención en Raoul y su repentino aspecto de tomate de temporada. Por mucho que quisiera hablar, era incapaz: su lengua había caído en un pesado sueño, olvidando cómo funcionar. Por suerte o por desgracia, Amaia tomó las riendas.

 

\- Nada, tu primo, que se ha echado novio.

 

-¿El de las barbas? —Raoul parpadeó, lo que Sam interpretó como afirmativo—. ¡Lo sabía!

 

Amaia se sorprendió como si hubiera visto a la mismísima Torre de Pisa terminar de inclinarse lo suficiente como para caer hasta hacerse añicos delante de sus propios ojos.

 

\- ¡¿El de la discoteca?! Jo Raoul, no es justo. Una pareja de guapos así es demasiado poderosa.

 

\- A ver, ¡yo quiero verlo! —dijo Aitana, inclinándose por encima de Amaia aprovechando que ésta se había despegado de Raoul al iniciar su charloteo con Sam, terminando de entrometerse de lleno de la conversación—. Enséñame una foto.

 

Raoul miró entonces a su alrededor. Sus amigos le miraban expectantes, pero no sorprendidos. Quizás, incluso alegres. No había cambiado absolutamente nada, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Se sintió estúpido, después de tantos años.

 

\- Yo le tengo en insta, esperad que os lo busco —dijo Alfred, consiguiendo que Raoul saliera de su ensimismamiento y se espabilase de golpe.

 

\- Estate quieto, que seguro que sacas una en la que salga feo.

 

\- Agoney _no puede_ salir feo ni intentándolo —contestó su amigo.

 

\- ¿Agoney? ¿Qué nombre es ese?

 

Sus amigos comenzaron a hablar por encima de él y, como no, Alfred terminó de cumplir su misión de buscar al canario en redes sociales. Poco tardó su móvil en comenzar a pasar de mano en mano.

 

Raoul sintió el agarre de su primo, quien todavía seguía de pie, en su hombro, apretándolo con fuerza. Miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con una expresión de orgullo muy similar a la de Alfred, y entonces supo que todo estaba bien.

 

O bueno, casi todo.

 

A pesar del buen sabor de boca que había dejado en él la tarde con sus amigos, su buen humor no tardó mucho en transformarse en angustia cuando puso un pie en su casa y pasó por delante del lugar que solían ocupar los zapatos de Álvaro en cuanto entraba en casa, descalzándose en la entrada, y que ahora estaba vacío.

 

Asomó la cabeza por la cocina y se encontró a su madre en una imagen desoladora, meneando una cuchara en una infusión de la que poco humo salía, probablemente fría, con la mirada perdida. No necesitó preguntar: supo que seguían sin saber nada de su hermano.

 

Subió las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos y se apresuró a buscar papel y bolígrafo. Esta vez, cogió dos folios, y comenzó a redactar pensando en su hermano, allá donde estuviera.

 

“ _Espero que todo esto sea un malentendido, un error del sistema de correos del que nos reiremos en un par de años, porque esta incomunicación es la peor sensación del mundo, tete_ ”.

 

\- _¿Tete?_

 

Agoney miró la carta extrañado. Estaba recostado en la cama, donde se había refugiado para leer el texto que tenía entre manos con tranquilidad. Se percató de que Miriam le estaba mirando, pues había hablado en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

 

\- ¿Qué dices tú ahora?

 

Agoney miró la carta una vez más, sin contestar a su compañera. “ _Te escribo por mi cuenta porque papá y mamá están demasiado bloqueados, ya sabes como son, aunque lo nieguen en rotundo. Pero yo sé que estás bien. Confío en ello_ ”, continuó leyendo. No necesitó más para saber que esa carta no era para él.

 

\- Me cago en la puta —se incorporó demasiado deprisa, chocándose contra el techo de tela de la tienda de campaña. Cogió el sobre y volvió a leer su nombre en él—. ¿Dónde está Álvaro?

 

Pero a ninguno de los presentes le dio tiempo a contestar. Agoney saltó de la cama e inmediatamente desapareció por la entrada, echando a correr hacia el centro del campamento aún con la carta en la mano.

 

Encontró a Álvaro en el comedor, apoyado en una de las sillas, de brazos cruzados. Claramente, le estaba esperando.

 

Agoney se acercó dubitativo, intentando aparentar normalidad mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano que tenía ocupada en un intento de esconder el papel detrás de su cabeza. Paseó la vista por la mesa, dónde vio perfectamente un sobre abierto. Álvaro descruzó los brazos y le enseñó el trozo de papel doblado que sostenía en una de sus manos y que había permanecido eclipsado en su torso. Cuando le miró a los ojos, estaban vidriosos. Y no precisamente de tristeza.

 

\- Ven aquí —dijo incorporándose—  _cuñao_.

 

Efectivamente, el inútil de Raoul se había equivocado al meter cada carta en su correspondiente sobre.

 

Le estrujó entre sus brazos y, a continuación, comenzó a reírse con tales carcajadas que Agoney tuvo miedo de que se ahogase. Juraría que tardó un minuto exacto en lograr controlar sus risotadas.

 

\- No, por favor… No empieces —Agoney quiso aparentar serenidad, pero en el fondo también le estaba costando controlar la risa.

 

\- Me estabais asustando los dos, imbéciles —Álvaro le soltó, por fin, y volvió a ocupar su lugar en la silla donde había estado sentado antes de su llegada. Agoney le imitó, tomando asiento justo en frente—. Entre mi hermano con el cambio de carrera este repentino, que se está volviendo loco en casa, y tú con las cartitas y el juego del admirador secreto que te traías… Me creía que estabas con otro tío, mamón.

 

\- ¿Cómo que con otro? —Agoney no entendía a su amigo, pero Álvaro puso los ojos en blanco, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

 

\- Mi hermano está coladito por ti, capullo. Desde hace meses. ¿Te crees que no tengo ojos en la cara? Y tú le seguías el rollo, vamos que si se lo seguías. Estaba empezando a dudar que tenías un novio por ahí perdido sobre el que no le habías hablado a nadie, y encima mi hermano me había dicho que estaba con alguien y yo no hacía más que pensar: ¿y si se cree que están en una relación pero Agoney le ha dado largas en el último momento antes de irse? Encima, ahora con la distancia ya no tenéis contacto y estaba casi seguro de que le estaba dando un patatús de los suyos. Te iba a degollar con mis propias manos si al volver a casa descubría que habías estado utilizando a Raoul para pasar el rato en Barcelona —alargó la mano para coger la carta equivocada, de la que Agoney casi se había olvidado. Se la tiró a la cara, cazándola al vuelo—. Aunque ya veo que no.

 

Agoney la sostuvo entre sus manos sin saber muy bien qué decir.

 

\- ¿Te la has leído?

 

\- Por supuesto que me la he leído.

 

 _\- Álvaro_.

 

\- ¿Qué? En el sobre ponía mi nombre, yo sólo he hecho lo que establecen las normas sociales que hay que hacer cuando te llega una carta —se echó hacia atrás en su silla, cruzándose de brazos de nuevo. Otra sonrisa socarrona amenazaba con escapársele—. Lo que me sorprende es que no me lo hayáis dicho antes. Ni a mí ni a nadie.

 

Agoney sopesó la pregunta antes de contestar, jugueteando con el papel entre sus manos sin atreverse a echarle si quiera un vistazo todavía.

 

\- A tu hermano le ha costado mucho, Álvaro —levantó la vista y vio que todo rastro de diversión había desaparecido de la cara de su amigo—. Quiero decir, siempre ha estado cómodo conmigo, nadie le ha forzado a nada. Pero enfrentarse al resto del mundo, al miedo de ser juzgado después de tantos años autoconvenciéndose de que no podía ser como era realmente… Necesita su tiempo, y yo me estoy encargando de dárselo y acompañarle en todos y cada uno de sus pasos. Porque le quiero muchísimo, Álvaro, tanto que no me cabe en el pecho.

 

\- Lo sé. Y él a ti también —se inclinó encima de la mesa, posando las palmas de sus manos abiertas sobre ella. Le miró expectante, y Agoney no sabía muy bien qué le tocaba decir ahora. Giró la cabeza, gesticulado un _¿qué?_ mudo—. Léela, ¿no?

 

\- ¿Delante tuya?

 

\- Es muy bonita —le contestó con tono jocoso.

 

\- Joder, Álvaro.

 

El comedor comenzó a abarrotarse de gente ante la inminente hora del desayuno. Aquello distrajo un poco a Álvaro, quien de repente se vio sorprendido por un par de cadetes que se pararon a charlar con él mientras ignoraban la presencia de Agoney. Decidió utilizar aquel momento para escudriñar su carta.

 

“ _Te voy a escribir como si nada hubiera pasado porque necesito recuperar la cordura_ ”. Las palabras de Raoul desprendían una desesperación casi tangible en el ambiente que le rodeaba conforme comenzó a leer. Recordó el principio de la carta destinada a Álvaro y ató cabos rápidamente: sus últimas cartas debían de haberse perdido por el camino, pues el sistema de salida de Palestina no tenía pinta de ser eficaz el cien por cien de las veces. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago, imaginándose lo que venía a continuación. “ _Supongo, porque no me queda otra, que estás bien, haciendo tus cosas de militar, sean las que sean y que no consigo imaginarme por culpa de vuestro estúpido secretismo. Me alegra saber que no te has hartado de mí, pues tampoco ha llegado nada a nuestro buzón de parte de mi hermano. Aunque no te voy a mentir, estoy acojonado_ ”.  No podía parar de sentirse culpable. Tampoco entendía como el puñetero ejército no se había tomado la molestia de avisar de que la correspondencia no había podido salir del país para tranquilizar a los familiares. Aquello le hizo pensar que, a pesar de todo, no había recibido nada desde Canarias. “ _Así que voy a hacerle caso a la parte de mí que me dice que todo está bien, porque puedo sentirte allá donde estés. No sé cómo funciona, pero sí estoy seguro de que, si algo te pasara, algo dentro de mí se rompería. Te puedo de asegurar que me enteraría antes de que me tuvieran que informar. Por eso en el fondo siento cierta tranquilidad, a la que me estoy aferrando como un clavo ardiendo. A pesar de todo, no he podido evitar amargar a mis amigos, con los que ahora intento pasar más tiempo, durante toda la semana. Además, les he contado lo nuestro, Ago, y te quieren conocer. Están casi más ilusionados que yo, te lo juro_ ”. Se llevó una mano rápida a la cara, atrapando la lágrima que se le había escapado sin control. Le iba a explotar el pecho de orgullo. “ _Ya no tienes más remedio que volver sano y salvo, porque tienes un compromiso esperándote en casa_ ”. En casa… Porque ahora Barcelona era casa. “ _Escríbeme pronto. Sé que lo harás. Te quiero_ ”.

 

Había estado tan concentrado en su carta que no se había percatado del momento en el que Álvaro había terminado su conversación y se había dedicado a observarle detenidamente conforme se emocionaba. No dijo nada, pues algunos de sus compañeros ya se habían apelotonado a su alrededor y comenzaban a tomar asiento en su misma mesa.

 

\- ¿En serio te la has leído? —se moría de vergüenza. No le importaba compartir con su mejor amigo el hecho de que tenía una relación ni más ni menos que con su hermano. De hecho, se moría de ganas. Sin embargo, no le hacía mucha ilusión que nadie, absolutamente nadie, entrara en algo tan íntimo como lo eran las cartas en las que Raoul se dejaba su corazón.

 

Alvaro negó con la cabeza.

 

\- Sólo la primera línea. Fue suficiente para saber que no era para mí.

 

Agoney suspiró, aliviado.

 

\- Como sigas con estas bromitas de mal gusto cualquier día te mato —le dijo, entre risas, ante la confusa mirada de sus compañeros.

 

No tuvo la oportunidad de volver a reunirse a solas con Álvaro hasta la noche, después de la cena, cuando todos se disponían a aprovechar sus últimos instantes de descanso antes de acostarse. Tenían un horario muy rígido que les obligaba a estar resguardados en sus correspondientes tiendas de campaña antes de cierta hora, por lo que no tenían tiempo que perder.

 

\- Se me olvidó darte tu carta, perdóname —le dijo Agoney automáticamente en cuanto le vio aparecer, tendiéndole el sobre (esta vez, el correcto) que había guardado durante todo el día en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, junto a su propia carta. Álvaro lo abrió inmediatamente, pero Agoney intervino antes de que comenzara a leer—. Creo que lo último que enviamos no les ha llegado. Están preocupadísimos y llevo todo el día encontrándome mal por la sensación de culpabilidad que se me ha instalado en el pecho.

 

\- No te pongas moñas conmigo, hay límites capullo —le contestó su compañero sin mirarle, concentrado en leer la carta de su hermano—. Tienes razón —dijo, una vez terminó y la guardó en su propia chaqueta—. Deberíamos decírselo mañana al general para que tome medidas.

 

\- Me parece estupendo.

 

Agoney dio la conversación por terminada. Se despidió con un par de palmadas en el esternón de su amigo e hizo el intento de alejarse. Álvaro no le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo.

 

\- Oye Ago, espera —la seriedad en el tono de su amigo le hizo darse la vuelta automáticamente y entregarle toda su atención—. Llevo todo el día dándole vueltas a una cosa… No te ofendas, por favor, es pura curiosidad. No tienes por qué contestar si no quieres.

 

\- Dispara.

 

\- ¿Tuvo algo que ver tu sexualidad con que te fueras del Ejército del Aire? —la pregunta dejó a Agoney fuera de combate. Era lo último que se esperaba—. Sé que es un tema al que nunca le hemos dado importancia, porque no la tiene, te lo puedo asegurar. Te lo pregunto desde la más sincera preocupación porque no sólo soy tu amigo, Agoney, también soy tu superior y si tuvieras algún tipo de problemas me gustaría que…

 

\- Me fui por decisión propia, Álvaro —le frenó a mitad de frase. Era la primera vez que veía a su compañero entrar en una diarrea verbal parecida a las de Raoul, lo que le hubiera parecido cómico en otras circunstancias—. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía tan cómodo conmigo mismo. De hecho, durante un tiempo, dudé que volviera a hacerlo. Así que no, amigo, no he tenido ningún tipo de problemas con esta institución homófoba, por raro que parezca.

 

\- Entonces…

 

\- Abandoné Tenerife porque me sentía responsable de la muerte de mi padre. Punto y final.

 

Esta vez sí, Álvaro le dejó marchar cuando Agoney comenzó a caminar hacia su tienda de campaña sin despedirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabamos de entrar en la recta final.
> 
> Si no se me ocurre algún cambio de última hora, nos quedan un total de tres capítulos + epílogo para terminar. Van a ser más largos de lo normal, por lo que voy a necesitar más tiempo para escribirlos. Entre exámenes y tfg... dudo que pueda ofreceros novedades hasta dentro de dos semanas. Y creedme, a nadie le pesa más que a mí, porque disfruto mogollón escribiendo Epistolar.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias, como siempre, por leer y por apoyar tanto esta historia. 10 capítulos ya y sigo sin creerme el movimiento que se ha creado en twitter alrededor de este fic. ¡Sois increíbles!


	11. La llamada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento.

Fue un sábado a mediodía, mientras Raoul y su madre preparaban el almuerzo juntos, cuando sonó el teléfono. 

 

\- Cariño, cógelo tú. Que tengo las manos llenas de pescado.

 

Raoul soltó el cuchillo con el que estaba troceando cebolla y se limpió las manos en el pantalón de chándal que utilizaba para estar por casa.

 

Se acercó al aparato y descolgó la llamada sin reconocer el número. 

 

\- ¿Dígame?

 

\- Buenas tardes, ¿domicilio Vázquez? —respondió una voz que no supo identificar.

 

\- Sí, ¿con quién hablo?

 

\- ¿Es usted familiar de Alvaro Vázquez? —siguió hablando el desconocido, ignorando su pregunta.

 

Es difícil explicar lo que a uno se le llega a pasar por la mente cuando un ser querido está lejos, apenas en contacto con casa, en una zona donde su vida corre peligro. Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, ocurren cosas que se escapan para Raoul y su familia.

 

Por eso, lo normal es desconectar sin llegar a terminar de hacerlo. Y sobre todo no pensar. No intentar saber. Contar con que todo está bien.

 

Así fue como Raoul consiguió tomar aire, apartar la sensación de pánico que se instaló inmediatamente en su pecho, y preguntar con la voz más serena que encontró dentro de sí mismo:

 

\- Soy su hermano. ¿Qué ocurre? —su madre, que había permanecido todo ese tiempo inalterada detrás de la encimera, se acercó a él rápidamente tras escuchar la mención a su hijo mayor. “ _¿Quién es?_ ”, le preguntó en un movimiento de labios. 

 

\- Lamento comunicarle que ha ocurrido un accidente.

 

Aquel día había amanecido bueno después de una insufrible semana de días nublados y lluvias intermitentes. El sol abrazaba el horizonte de Barcelona y la pequeña subida de las temperaturas permitía estar agradablemente en manga corta.

 

En el jardín de al lado, sus vecinos pequeños habían pasado la mañana jugando a la pelota, embarcando el balón en su porche alguna que otra vez. 

 

Su primo Sam había aprovechado el respiro primaveral, indicando que el verano estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina, para pasear por la Barceloneta en skate. Llevaba unos meses convencido de que aquello era lo suyo y se había dedicado a comprarse todo el catálogo de gorras de inditex para “ _disfrazarse de skater_ ”, que era lo que Raoul le decía cuando quería hacerle rabiar.

 

Su padre llevaba, desde bien temprano, jugando a pádel con algunos colegas del trabajo

 

Sus amigos le habían avisado para echar un partido de fútbol en el polideportivo del barrio.

 

Al fin y al cabo, fue un sábado a mediodía, mientras la vida seguía, cuando el mundo se desplomó a los pies de Raoul.

 

No supo muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. El teléfono cayó de bruces contra el suelo, resbalándose entre sus dedos. El cuerpo se le había aflojado al completo. Su madre le apartó, todavía inmóvil al lado del aparato, y se agachó para recogerlo.

 

\- Llama a tu padre —le dijo, antes de responder a la llamada. Pero Raoul no lo hizo. No podía. Su cuerpo no respondía—. ¿Cómo que tres días? ¡¿Y avisan ahora?! —oyó a su madre gritar. A pesar de estar pegado a ella, su voz sonaba lejana. Como si estuviera apenas murmurando desde el final de un túnel.

 

Siguió hablando, pero no fue capaz de distinguir una sola palabra. La vio colgar e inmediatamente intentar contactar con su padre, con quien mantuvo una breve conversación. Raoul no se movió un solo milímetro durante todo el proceso. Tampoco fue consciente del momento en el que su madre le movió hasta el sofá para obligarle a sentarse, con manos temblorosas, ni de la llegada de su padre a su casa, entrando con tanta firmeza que tan sólo el ruidoso golpe seco que provocó el choque de la puerta contra la pared al abrirse con demasiada fuerza consiguió sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

 

Parpadeó un par de veces, como quien acaba de despertarse y aún tiene que acostumbrarse a la luz, antes de preguntar lo inevitable.

 

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

 

Su madre se sentó a su lado. No estaba llorando, así que trató de autoconvencerse de que había sido todo un malentendido y no había oído bien las palabras de aquella voz grave y distante que le había perforado el tímpano. Sintió como le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, aún demasiado fuera de sí mismo como para retomar el control de su propio cuerpo, mientras su padre se sentaba encima de la mesa de café que tenían delante del sofá para poder mirarle a los ojos justo de frente.

 

\- Te lo cuento si me prometes que vas a intentar mantenerte sereno —Raoul asintió inmediatamente, aunque no sabía hasta que punto sería posible. Poco le importaba si dejaba o no de romper sus promesas a esas alturas—. Ha habido un accidente…

 

\- Ya —le interrumpió, ansioso.

 

\- Raoul… —le reprendió su madre, a su lado.

 

\- Perdón. Sigue, papá.

 

Su padre se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, ganando unos segundos de prórroga. Le estaba observando, y Raoul sabía perfectamente que estaba valorando si realmente podría tolerar saber la verdad al completo y no sólo una parte. Debió de leer la súplica en sus ojos, pues terminó de explicarse.

 

\- Como decía, Álvaro ha sufrido un accidente por culpa de una bomba anti-persona. Ha sido un error, no un ataque. Simplemente un compañero y él han pisado mal y tu hermano se ha llevado la peor parte. — _Un compañero_. Se encendieron todas sus alarmas. Quiso indagar, pero no pudo: se le había secado la boca. Su padre continuó hablando sin percatarse de su lucha interna—. Está en un hospital en Jordania y dudan que puedan traerle de vuelta a casa hasta dentro de una semana por lo menos.

 

-¡¿UNA SEMANA?!

 

\- Le han inducido el coma, cariño —esta vez fue su madre la que habló. Y aquello sonaba fatal—. Sólo están garantizando su seguridad y su supervivencia por encima de todo.

 

\- Necesitan que termine de estabilizarse antes de poder meterle en un avión —añadió su padre.

 

Raoul necesitaba saber, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para preguntar. ¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Qué le había pasado exactamente? ¿Se iba a recuperar? Y, sobre todo:

 

\- ¿Por qué estáis tan tranquilos? —tal y como lo verbalizó, notó el agarre de su madre intensificarse sobre su espalda, arrimándole hacia ella con el brazo que aún reposaba sobre sus hombros. Raoul, que ya no era más que un peso muerto, se dejó caer sin ofrecer resistencia alguna sobre su regazo.

 

\- Porque podría haber sido muchísimo peor. Vamos a quedarnos con eso, ¿vale? Tu hermano está en buenas manos y pronto volverá a casa para terminar de curarse, porque es cabezón como él solo y los tres sabemos perfectamente que va a luchar hasta volver a estar sano como un roble. No va a dejar que un simple fallo acabe con él cuando su trabajo le expone a peligros inimaginables, es demasiado orgulloso hasta para eso.

 

Se aferró a aquella idea para tranquilizarse y se dejó caer en los brazos de morfeo poco a poco, sintiendo las caricias de su madre en su pelo, que no cesaron hasta que la mujer se aseguró de que estaba completamente dormido.

 

 _Un compañero_.

 

Fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente al día siguiente, cuando se despertó en mitad de la madrugada tras unas doce horas de sueño. Y se sintió culpable, porque las posibilidades eran ínfimas. Se trataba de un planteamiento absolutamente innecesario y basado en simples suposiciones mientras que su hermano estaba, verdaderamente, combatiendo entre la vida y la muerte sin que él pudiera estar a su lado para apoyarle.

 

Eran las cuatro de la mañana. A sabiendas de que sería incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, bajó a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua y una pastilla que le ayudara a aminorar el terrible dolor de cabeza que llevaba sintiendo desde el silencio epistolar de ambos militares y que ahora había conseguido intensificarse hasta llegar a ser insoportable.

 

Para su sorpresa, su padre estaba en una de las sillas del comedor leyendo.

 

\- Has dormido muchísimo, pensaba que te despertarías antes —le ofreció una sonrisa, pero Raoul no encontró motivos para devolvérsela. Así que no lo hizo.

 

Se sirvió el agua que venía buscando y se sentó junto a él tras hacerse con un ibuprofeno. Su padre notó que Raoul tenía esa expresión en la cara que decía “ _necesito hablar_ ”, por lo que posicionó su marcapáginas —regalo hecho a mano por un refugiado que Álvaro le había traído de su última misión en Lesbos— en la página que tenía abierta y cerró el libro, posándolo sobre la mesa antes de mirarle, expectante.

 

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado exactamente al hermano?

 

\- Ya te lo he dicho…

 

\- No, papá —le impidió continuar—. Me has dado el parte oficial. Ahora quiero los detalles. ¿Por qué coño mi hermano está en coma ahora mismo y aún así esta casa sigue funcionando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo?

 

Su padre frunció el ceño, pero su gesto de enfado se transformó pronto en comprensión.

 

\- No sé si sabes lo que son las minas anti-personas, pero son unas pequeñas bombas que se activan al sentir cierto peso sobre ellas. Por ejemplo, si las pisas —Raoul asintió, animando a su padre a ir al grano—. En el caso de tu hermano, se trataba de una chapuza casera con pocas posibilidades de ser letal, pero aún así es efectiva. Al explotar, hace un efecto mortero que provoca que pequeños proyectiles vuelen con mucha fuerza y velocidad hacia todas partes, mutilando lo que pillan por su paso —hizo una última pausa. Se venía la peor parte—. Álvaro estaba más cerca que su compañero — _su compañero_ resonó un par de veces más en su mente, como un eco—, así que la mayoría de proyectiles se los llevó él. Uno de los incendiarios le dio en el pecho, perforándole un pulmón. Por eso le han inducido el coma, quieren que haga el menor esfuerzo posible y que su cuerpo se centre únicamente en descansar.

 

Raoul estaba muy mareado, pero necesitaba preguntar.

 

\- ¿Y tiene posibilidades de…? —fue incapaz de terminar de formular su duda, pero su padre lo pilló al vuelo. Probablemente porque él mismo también se lo había cuestionado en aquella larga noche de vigilia.

 

\- Aseguran que sí —se encogió de hombros—. Así que vamos a creérnoslo, por nuestro bien.

 

Su padre acabó retomando la lectura, dando la conversación por terminada. Raoul, por su parte, se veía incapaz de volver a su habitación y regocijarse en su soledad, por lo que le hizo compañía silenciosamente.

 

Al cabo de un rato, otra duda le asaltó y fue incapaz de callársela.

 

\- ¿Y su compañero? —su padre levantó la cabeza del libro y murmuró un _qué_ automático. Estaba tan concentrado que no se había esperado la nueva intervención de su hijo—. ¿Os han dicho algo del compañero?

 

\- Nada, simplemente que estaba con tu hermano y que también está hospitalizado. Eso sí, que no vendrá a España hasta que a Álvaro le den el visto bueno para no malgastar dinero en dos viajes. Sigue siendo el Gobierno español, se van a gastar lo justo y necesario, ya sabes como son.

 

Sin más, retomó su tarea. Raoul no volvió a interrumpirle, aunque permaneció estático en la silla sin intención de moverse. Algo dentro de él se había apaciguado.

 

Su madre no tardó mucho en unirse. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana y los tres ya se encontraban alrededor de la mesa en silencio, sin apetito o fuerzas para afrontar aquel largo día que les esperaba.

 

Perdió la noción del tiempo, y no fue hasta la tarde cuando un timbrazo le devolvió a la realidad. Alfred estaba en su puerta preguntando por él.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa tío? —Raoul cerró la puerta tras cruzarla, saliendo fuera con su amigo para sentarse con él en su porche—. Es domingo —dijo, como si fuera una frase coherente sin aportar contexto alguno.

 

\- ¿Y?

 

\- Joder, Raoul —se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó un sobre del mismo—. ¡Día de carta!

 

Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente sin saber muy bien por qué. Una de las muchas emociones que había ido acumulando a lo largo del fin de semana se tambaleó, haciendo que el resto se desmoronaran de golpe sobre él hasta hacerle explotar.

 

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? Pensaba que te haría ilusión, después de tantos días sin saber nada —le acunó entre sus brazos. No podía parar de temblar y Alfred debió de notarlo—. No, esto no es por la carta. A ti te pasa algo más. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

 

El llanto cesó de forma instantánea inexplicablemente. Realmente estaba al borde del colapso emocional.

 

\- Es mi hermano, Alfred. Ha tenido un accidente— así, bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo, quien todavía le sujetaba por miedo a que se rompiera en pedazos y sabiéndose incapaz de volver a recolocarlos todos en su sitio teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba Raoul, éste comenzó a contarle la historia con todo lujo de detalles. Al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amigo. No había nadie mejor en el mundo con quien desahogarse. _O sí_ , pero no estaba a su alcance.

 

Cuando terminó, Alfred se limitó a entregarle la carta que todavía tenía en su poder. Tampoco es que hubiera mucho que decir u opinar al respecto.

 

\- Toma, seguro que esto te anima.

 

Hizo el amago de retirarse para dejarle intimidad, pero Raoul le detuvo en cuanto detectó en él la mínima intención de levantarse. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo con la espalda recostada sobre su coche.

 

\- No, por favor —le agarró del borde de la camiseta—. No te vayas. Quédate conmigo.

 

\- No voy a irme a ninguna parte, sólo quiero que la leas tranquilo.

 

\- Me da igual. Quédate aquí.

 

Alfred no necesitó más. Volvió a acomodarse y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas, escudriñando desde aquella posición cómo la expresión de Raoul iba transformándose conforme leía el contenido de la carta que tenía entre manos y que sujetaba con fuerza, doblando el papel hasta resquebrajarlo por los laterales, como si fuera su hilo de vida.

 

“ _Sé que pedirte perdón no servirá de mucho, pero estoy seguro de que la distancia te va a obligar a perdonarme, así que: lo siento por no dar señales de vida durante un par de semanas_ ”. Ahí estaba Agoney. Tan ajeno a todo mientras que él se había sentido morir esos días. “ _En mi defensa (y la de tu hermano) debo decir que el problema fue del sistema de envíos y no nuestro. Efectivamente, las sospechas que acabo de formar en tu mente son ciertas: hay una carta dios sabe dónde viajando por el mundo y cuyo contenido nunca llegarás a conocer_ ”. Soltó una risa que consiguió sobresaltar incluso a Alfred. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba esa reacción después de lo ocurrido apenas un par de minutos atrás. La montaña rusa emocional que era su vida estaba empezando a cansarle. “ _Aunque te lo puedes imaginar: muchos te quieros y muchas cosas ñoñas que negaré haber dicho cuando vuelva a casa_ ”. A casa. A casa. A casa. Sonaba a gloria, escrito por él. “ _No desesperes, mi niño. Ya estamos a mitad de camino y pronto tendrás que volver a soportarme en riguroso directo. A mí y a tu hermano, mi calvario personal, que gracias a uno de tus deslices con los sobres ahora sabe que estamos juntos. Estoy deseando mandártelo de vuelta a Barcelona para que te de la tabarra a ti y deje de calentarme la cabeza a mí_ ”. Agoney hablaba con tal naturalidad de su hermano que Raoul comenzó a sospechar que el mensaje había sido redactado previamente al accidente. Ni si quiera se inmutó ante la noticia de que Álvaro hubiera descubierto su relación. Era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento. “ _Si volviera a ocurrir un error y nos quedásemos incomunicados durante un tiempo, necesito que tomes conciencia absoluta y sin ningún lugar a dudas de que yo, Agoney Hernández, estoy enamorado hasta las trancas de ti, Raoul Vázquez, y que no dejo de pensar en tu sonrisa en ningún momento del día. Así que, por favor, aférrate a eso y no me eches mucho de menos. Ya lo hago yo por los dos. Te requetequiero, tesoro_ ”.

 

Raoul dobló la carta con mucho cuidado, a pesar de haber estropeado el papel con su agarre, y se la acercó a la cara para olerla. _Tesoro_ … Agoney sí que era su tesoro, la presencia más preciada de su vida.

 

\- Lo necesitaba —musitó. Alfred curvó sus labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea y asintió lentamente, dándose la razón después de haber sido quien le recomendara leerla—. Me da miedo que el compañero malherido de Álvaro sea él, Alfred. Señor… Suena muchísimo peor dicho en voz alta que cuando sólo era un suposición en mi cabeza.

 

\- No creo… Son mucha gente. Sería muy asqueroso por parte del destino llevarse por delante justo a esas dos personas.

 

\- Pero es que… Esta carta es anterior, no me aporta ningún tipo de seguridad. Habla de mi hermano con demasiada normalidad como para haberla escrito después del accidente.

 

\- A lo mejor no han estado juntos estos días. Siempre has dicho que no sabes mucho sobre lo que hace tu hermano en el trabajo, entre lo que oculta él de por sí y el tema de la confidencialidad. Es posible que Agoney esté incluso más desinformado que vosotros ahora mismo sobre la situación.

 

\- También necesitaba oír eso —Raoul sonrió de manera sincera, sin saber muy bien de dónde sacó la fuerza para hacerlo—. Procuraré pensarlo así, te lo prometo.

 

\- A mí no me tienes que prometer nada. Yo sólo quiero que estés bien.

 

Su amigo acabó pasando el día con él, animándole incluso a merendar después de muchas horas sin haber probado bocado. Las vacaciones de verano ya habían comenzado para ambos, por lo que establecieron una rutina basada en que Alfred pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo posible con Raoul —siempre de buena gana y jamás por obligación— para mantener la mente del rubio ocupada en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su hermano y su paranoica —e innecesaria— teoría sobre Agoney.

 

Una semana más tarde, el lunes, recibieron noticias de Álvaro: seguía en coma, no tenían claro cuándo despertaría — _o si lo haría_ , añadió Raoul conforme se lo explicaban, ganándose una torta por parte de su padre por bocazas—, pero estaba lo suficientemente estable como para poder soportar un vuelo de casi cinco horas sin contratiempos.

 

Se empecinó en ir a recogerle al mismísimo aeropuerto, pero su padre le avisó de que el ejército se lo había prohibido tajantemente. Ya tendrían oportunidad de verle en el hospital.

 

En menos de veinticuatro horas, los tres se encontraban en el edificio, en una sala de espera que se convertiría en el lugar en el que más tiempo pasarían durante las próximas semanas sin todavía saberlo. En realidad, Raoul estaba sentado solo con su madre, haciendo tiempo bajando una y otra vez por su galería de fotos en el móvil, mientras que su padre se había ido varias horas atrás con un alto cargo que vino a avisarles de que tan sólo un miembro de la familia podría entrar a la UCI. Además, tenía que rellenar papeleo, por lo que espera se estaba haciendo insoportable.

 

Cuando por fin apareció, su madre y él se levantaron inmediatamente, avasallándole con preguntas tan sólo con mirarle.

 

\- Antes de que me acribilléis, está bien, ¿vale? Raro, más delgado, pero bien —su expresión parecía indicar lo contrario, pero ambos lo achacaron al cansancio emocional que suponía ver a tu propio hijo en tal estado—. Está profundamente dormido y muy tranquilo, sus constancias vitales no se han alterado en ningún momento del viaje.

 

Sin embargo, a pesar del discurso, se le notaba sospechosamente intranquilo. Raoul, como siempre, se imaginó que su padre no quería dar detalles con él delante, por lo que se limitó a hacer lo que mejor se le daba: mosquearse y acusar sin pruebas.

 

\- Estás ocultando algo. ¿Qué ocurre?

 

\- Nada, te estoy diciendo que-

 

\- Cariño, por favor —esta vez fue su madre la que habló, interrumpiéndole y sorprendiendo a ambos varones sobre la marcha—. ¿Hay algo más que quieras contar?

 

Su padre le miró de soslayo y, por fin, lo soltó.

 

\- No vas a poder entrar a ver a tu hermano hasta que lo pasen a planta —le cogió del hombro—. Lo siento, hijo. Sé que te hacía ilusión estar con él, pero son órdenes estrictas desde arriba. Sólo podemos pasar tu madre o yo en turnos individuales.

 

 _Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba oír_.

 

Se quitó la mano de su padre de encima de un manotazo. No estaba enojado con él —al menos, no del todo—, simplemente necesitaba salir corriendo de allí. Iba a vomitar.

 

No tenía ni puñetera idea de dónde se encontraban los baños, por lo que corrió a la salida volviendo sobre sus pasos y descargó lo poco que llevaba en el estómago en el primer arbusto que encontró. El ardor que dejó en su boca la bilis le resultó amargamente agradable, un castigo que creía merecer por la debilidad que no paraba de demostrar en todo momento.

 

Volvió a la puerta del hospital y se sentó en las escaleras que rodeaban la entrada, incapaz de volver a introducirse en el edificio todavía. En lo que hacía tiempo, con la cabeza enterrada en entre las manos, alguien se le acercó.

 

\- ¿Estás bien?

 

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con un chaval no mucho mayor que él que le miraba con atención, fumando entre caladas frenéticas. Estuvo tentado a devolverle la pregunta, pues su nerviosismo no pintaba mucho mejor que su propia palidez. Acabó descartando la idea: realmente, tampoco le importaba mucho.

 

\- Sí, tranquilo. Sólo necesito un poco de aire.

 

\- Es una mierda, ¿eh? —el chico se apoyó contra la barandilla que bordeaba los escalones, aún de pie, alzándose por encima de Raoul, quien le miraba sin entender qué quería decir—. El hospital, digo. Odio este sitio.

 

Raoul asintió, pero no llegó a verbalizar ninguna respuesta. El chico parecía majo, pero no tenía ganas de entablar conversación con nadie en ese momento. Mucho menos un desconocido.

 

El chaval acabó su cigarro y sacó su cajetilla de tabaco para hacerse con otro rápidamente. Se la ofreció a Raoul, pero negó con la cabeza.

 

\- No, gracias. No fumo.

 

Aún así, el chico agarró uno y se lo lanzó sobre su regazo.

 

\- Ya me lo agradecerás en algún momento.

 

Sin más, se fue de allí, dejándole de nuevo a solas. Raoul guardó el cigarro en su bolsillo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él pero sin atreverse a tirarlo. Ya se lo daría a Alfred si tenía ocasión.

 

Cansado de estar solo y con miedo a tener otro encontronazo indeseado, regresó dentro. Esta vez, su padre era el único que estaba en la sala.

 

Comenzó así una rutina de horas silenciosas malgastadas en una habitación con apenas diez asientos —casi siempre desocupados— y una máquina dispensadora de agua que duraría casi una semana, cuando el médico de ambos militares hospitalizados decidió traspasar a planta a los chicos por fin. Álvaro no había despertado aún, pero todo indicaba a que no tardaría en hacerlo. Raoul estuvo a punto de desmayarse del alivio cuando su madre se lo contó entre lágrimas de emoción.

 

Estaba a punto de ver a su hermano después de meses —y un accidente de por medio— cuando su padre le detuvo en la puerta.

 

\- Escúchame con atención —dejó de resistirse, intentando abrirse paso, y paró en seco. Su padre deshizo su agarre, confiando en el que chico no se marcharía sin oírle antes—. Necesito que sepas que no es una imagen agradable de ver. Tu hermano no está ahí dentro tumbado como cuando te lo encuentras tirado en el sofá jugando a la PlayStation. Esta rígido, pálido e indefenso. ¿Estás preparado para soportarlo?

 

 _No_ , no lo estaba.

 

\- Sí.

 

Pero le daba igual.

 

Esquivó a su padre y se adentró en la habitación con el temple de un gladiador en la Antigua Grecia, aunque tardó poco en ser aplastado por su contrincante.

 

La imagen de Álvaro era desoladora. A su padre se le había obligado mencionar que estaba rodeado de tubos, lo cual fue muchísimo más chocante que cualquier color que su blanca piel pudiera presentar. Tenía el torso parcialmente descubierto, y su pijama desabrochado demostraba una enorme venda que se lo rodeaba. Tenía un sinfín de tiritas a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, probablemente magulladuras, y su respiración estaba conectada a un aparato a través de una mascarilla que le ocultada tanto la nariz como la boca. La máquina ocupada de controlar su pulso ofrecía un pitido ensordecedor que, por un momento, Raoul creyó que le haría enloquecer.

 

Su hermano era la persona más activa que conocía. Llevaban toda la vida peleándose en el patio de su casa por el juguete de turno. Echando carreras infinitas por la playa, asegurando que ganaba a pesar de que Álvaro siempre le daba un buen repaso. Saltando en el sofá, dándose de hostias para conseguir el mando del televisor. Yendo desde su propio instituto a la puerta del colegio de Raoul a la hora de la salida para intimidar a sus compañeros tras alguna jugarreta que le había provocado el llanto. Siendo hermanos, al fin y al cabo. Imparables. Los dos. Y si Álvaro no funcionaba, Raoul tampoco se veía capaz de hacerlo.

 

Se acercó a él para depositar un suave beso en su frente, pues necesitaba paliar la necesidad de tener contacto físico con él, de saber que su presencia era real y no un simple espejismo, y se fue por donde había venido. Sus padres se habían retirado de la puerta de la habitación, probablemente para darle intimidad, por lo que se escabulló hacia el baño para evitar ser visto.

 

Después de recuperar el control de su respiración y echarse agua fría en la nunca, se sentó en los asientos del pasillo para pensar. ¿En qué? Ni si quiera él lo tenía muy claro, pero su mente le estaba pidiendo a gritos parar, observar y recapacitar. Llevaba días huyendo, viéndose incapaz de soportar el mínimo esfuerzo emocional. Estaba al borde de un precipicio psicológico y cada vez tenía más claro que necesitaba ayuda.

 

La chica que se le cruzó por delante le hizo salir de su burbuja de reflexión. La observó mientras rellenaba una botella de plástico con agua de la fuente, que se encontraba justo a su lado, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que su rostro le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Ella, ajena a todo, terminó su tarea y se marchó en la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba la habitación de su hermano.

 

No supo muy bien por qué, pero un impulso le obligó a seguirla.

 

La vio entrar, casi al final del pasillo, en una habitación a la izquierda. Se paró justo en la puerta, echando un vistazo desde fuera, pero no consiguió ver nada. A pesar de estar tentado a darse la vuelta, sus pies se movieron solos.

 

La habitación estaba vacía, excepto por la presencia de la chica, sentada en el sillón destinado a los acompañantes. Le miró extrañada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Raoul se excusó.

 

\- Disculpa, me he equivocado de habitación.

 

No le dio tiempo a ver su reacción, ni si quiera a escuchar su respuesta, pues se dio la vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a andar de regreso a la habitación de su hermano.

 

 _En qué coño estabas pensando_ , se reprendió a sí mismo.

 

Giró al alcanzar la puerta y, entonces, perdió todo ápice de cordura.

 

Porque ahí estaba _él_. De pie. Mirando a su hermano con la expresión más triste del mundo y con un brazo inmovilizado en un cabestrillo, que se lo mantenía pegado al cuerpo. Tenía la barba más larga de lo normal, el pelo ondulado en una guerra de rizos que no encontraban el sentido exacto en el que encontrarse y estaba más delgado, la clavícula marcada por debajo de la fina tela del pijama que ofrecía el hospital a sus huéspedes ingresados.

 

Quiso hablarle. Gritarle. Chillar, en general. Pero no le salía la voz. Tomó aire con fuerza, buscando rescatar el sonido de sus cuerdas vocales. El aullido de su inspiración hizo que Agoney se percatase de su presencia, hasta entonces ajeno a la misma.

 

\- Mi amor —suspiró el chico.

 

Entonces, Raoul, no pudo más. Sintió que se desvanecía, que se iba a desplomar en el suelo. Porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas, las había gastado todas. Y de repente era Agoney quien le estaba meciendo con su único brazo libre, aunque debería haber sido al revés, acunándole contra su pecho.

 

Recuperó la voz, pero no el habla. Sólo recordaba una palabra.

 

\- Agoney, Agoney, Agoney, Agoney, Agoney, Agoney.

 

Había roto a llorar otra vez y ni si quiera las caricias del canario eran suficientes para liberar la rigidez que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Comenzó a sentir besos por todas partes, lo que hizo su llanto aún más incontrolable. Si de él dependiera, elegiría ese momento exacto para morir.

 

\- No consentían en darme el móvil y no sabía como contactar contigo, me estaba volviendo loco —susurró a la altura de su oreja.

 

Quiso contestarle, pero seguía provisto de capacidad de raciocinio. Aprovechando que había parado de temblar, Raoul se despegó un poco de su novio para observarle. Levantó la mano hasta posar un dedo bajo uno de sus ojos, al tiempo que Agoney los cerraba, presionándolo contra la marcada ojera que lo rodeaba. Continuó su camino hacia abajo lentamente, pasando por su mejilla y sus labios, hasta llegar a su barba, jalando tímidamente de ella aprovechando la longitud a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Finalmente, colocó la mano en su nuca y le empujó suavemente hacia él para darle un corto beso, apenas rozando sus labios, temiendo que fuera a desvanecerse entre sus brazos de un momento a otro.

 

\- No tenía ni idea de que estabas aquí, confiaba en que a ti no te hubiera pasado nada —se alejó un poco más de él para estudiarle. Como ya había visto, el brazo derecho de Agoney estaba sujeto por un cabestrillo. Además, tenía una vía pinchada en el brazo contrario. Hasta entonces no se había percatado de que el muchacho portaba con él un soporte móvil con el equipamiento que le suministraba la medicación de manera intravenosa—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

 

El rostro de Agoney se ensombreció. Se apoyó en el porta-suero, buscando el equilibrio que le faltó momentáneamente, y comenzó a hablar esquivando la mirada de Raoul.

 

\- Nada. A mí nada grave. Pero mira a tu hermano —ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Álvaro fijamente, inalterado en su cama, ajeno a todo—. Es mi culpa.

 

_¿Qué?_

 

\- Ni si te ocurra decir eso.

 

\- Es verdad Raoul.

 

 _Que se calle_.

 

\- Que te calles.

 

\- Si no hubiera sido por mí estaría perfectamente ahora mismo.

 

En un primer momento, la tristeza que llevaba semanas arrastrando se había transformado en el máximo nivel de alivio que había sentido en muchísimo tiempo. Sin embargo, la sensación de volver a estar a flote no tardó en convertirse en la furia más fuerte que había llegado a sentir en su vida. Ahogado en un profundo _no entender_ , sentía todas las células de su cuerpo temblar de rabia al mismo compás. Y el terremoto no había hecho más que empezar.

 

\- No mientas.

 

\- Casi le mato.

 

\- ¡JODER!

 

Raoul dio un sonoro golpe contra la pared con la palma de su mano que estuvo a punto de dislocarle la muñeca. Agoney, por su parte, había comenzado a llorar sigilosamente. Le estaba poniendo histérico, y su estado de nervios actual, el que le tenía al borde del precipicio constate, no le ayudaba a gestionar lo que sentía en ese momento por el hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón y que de un momento a otro había decidido echárselo de comer a los perros más feroces y hambrientos.

 

Y no le dio tregua.

 

\- Fui yo quien activó esa puñetera bomba. Si le hubiera escuchado… Tenemos tanta confianza que a veces se me olvida que es mi superior. En vez de acatar órdenes hice justo lo contrario y fue él quien acabó salvándome la vida a cambio de la suya…

 

Raoul se apartó con brusquedad. Le oía seguir hablando a su espalda, pero no le escuchaba. Llegó a sentir su tacto sobre él, pero no era consciente.

 

Porque Agoney… Lo había estropeado todo. Era el culpable del accidente de su hermano. El motivo por el que había decidido dejar la carrera. El causante de que destapara su reprimida sexualidad, apartándole de una vida llena de comodidades y abandonándole en mitad del desierto.

 

Supo que se iba a arrepentir, porque la costumbre le había regalado la capacidad saber cuándo estaba a punto de cometer errores cegado por su tozudez. Ser una persona impulsiva tiene su parte buena —sus mejores recuerdos iban de la mano de la espontaneidad que marcaba su carácter—, y su parte mala. Las decisiones tomadas en caliente nunca fueron las más acertadas. Aquel día, después de haber recuperado la respiración tras meses de asfixia, Raoul tomó la peor de su vida.

 

\- Tú… —dijo, haciendo que Agoney, quien aparentemente había seguido hablando sin ser escuchado, callara inmediatamente—. No quiero ni verte.

 

\- Raoul, por favor…

 

\- Vete.

 

Y obedeció. Porque Agoney, por encima de todo, estaba enamorado de Raoul, y si el rubio dictaba sentencia de muerte, él acataría con gusto.

 

Raoul le observó irse por el pasillo, cabizbajo, pero no sintió dolor. Tampoco paz, o satisfacción. No sintió nada.

 

Y no volvería a hacerlo hasta dos semanas más tarde.


	12. Culpa y castigo

Los días en Palestina comenzaban a las 7 de la mañana. La rutina era fácil: vestirse, desayunar, turnos de guardia hasta la hora del almuerzo, turnos de entrenamiento hasta la hora de la cena, tiempo de aseo y a la cama. Sin embargo, había días que se salían de la monotonía. 

 

Aquel miércoles fue uno de esos días.

 

Agoney se despertó con el sonido de la megafonía, instalada precariamente a lo largo de todo el campamento, que indicaba que tenían unos quince minutos para presentarse en la cantina. Aunque nunca había sido un gran fan de madrugar, siempre solía ser de los primeros en saltar de la cama y comenzar a prepararse, viendo como el resto de sus compañeros remoloneaban en la cama los pocos minutos que podían rascarle al reloj.

 

\- Buenos días chicharrero —Miriam se acercó a él sonriente. Estaba radiante, y Agoney se preguntaba cómo esa chica podía ser una fuente de energía de tal calibre a todas horas, incluso recién despierta—. Hoy estás con el guapo subido.

 

\- ¿Intentas ligar conmigo? ¿Desde tan temprano? Deja al menos que me de tiempo a lavarme la cara y quitarme las legañas.

 

\- Que va, de eso ya se encarga tu querido admirador secreto por correo —comenzaron a escucharse de fondo algunos quejidos ante el torrente de voz de Miriam, que lejos de modular su tono de voz, hablaba con el volumen suficiente como para sacar a todos de sus correspondientes sopores. La chica se limitó a desperezarse ruidosamente, ignorando los gimoteos ajenos—. Venga donjuán, vamos al baño antes de que nos adelanten.

 

Se dirigieron juntos a los aseos, cada uno con su ropa en la mano. Para cuando terminaron, los rezagados que habían decidido apurar unos pocos minutos de sueño se agolpaban en la puerta metiendo prisa a quienes habían madrugado y que ahora ocupaban los baños. Aquella escena formaba parte de su día a día, como también lo hacía el hecho de que, a pesar de creerse los primeros, Álvaro siempre se encontraba en _su sitio —_ porque era simplemente suyo y nadie lo ocupaba jamás—sentado en el comedor cuando ellos entraban. Agoney tenía la teoría de que se acostaba con la ropa puesta y meaba detrás de cualquier arbusto para poder despertarse más tarde y evitar las colas mañaneras de los pocos servicios de los que disponían. 

 

Se sentaron junto a él y vieron que estaba ocupado leyendo, varios folios esparcidos por encima de la mesa.

 

\- ¿Y esto? —Miriam hizo el amago de levantar uno de los papeles, pero se frenó en el acto cuando vio la mirada de advertencia que le dedicó Álvaro—. ¿Plan del día?

 

Su compañero negó con la cabeza, ofreciéndole la hoja que él mismo sostenía entre sus manos.

 

\- Este sí es el programa de hoy, el resto son informes de valoración.

 

Agoney decidió ignorar la reprimenda de su amigo y se inclinó directamente sobre los folios que ocupaban la mitad de la mesa, aunque no fue capaz de entender nada.

 

\- ¿Nos haces un resumen? —le preguntó.

 

\- No puedo —Álvaro recogió todos los folios para juntarlos y ordenarlos, dando un par de toques encima de la superficie con ellos para cuadrarlos antes de meterlos en una carpeta. Tanto Miriam como Agoney le miraron expectantes, por lo que acabó dándose por vencido y les ofreció un breve sumario—. Básicamente todo sigue igual que cuando llegamos y están viendo la posibilidad de alargar la estancia. Y eso es todo, no me preguntéis más.

 

Zanjó la conversación tirando la carpeta al suelo, debajo del banco donde los tres estaban sentados. Agoney apoyó uno de los codos sobre la mesa y cerró la mano en un puño, apoyándose sobre el mismo hasta hundir su mejilla. Aquella noticia no le hacía ni puñetera gracia, pero se abstuvo de expresarlo en voz alta. Miriam puso cara de querer hacer lo mismo, pero se limitó a recuperar la hoja de información sobre el día para distraer a los tres.

 

\- Ayer hubo movimiento en el pueblo, vamos a volver a bajar a Khuza'a.

 

A ninguno pareció hacerles especial ilusión, por lo que se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la sala terminó de llenarse y comenzó a servirse el desayuno.

 

Khuza'a era uno de los pueblos más cercanos al muro israelí que separaba la franja de Gaza del resto del territorio, por lo que los altercados eran constantes. Además, dependía única y exclusivamente de la ayuda humanitaria, por lo que el grupo de militares estaba más que acostumbrado a patrullar por allí, en muchas ocasiones acompañados por equipos de Médicos Sin Fronteras.

 

Álvaro, víctima de la experiencia, sabía chapurrear algo de árabe después de tantos años visitando la zona, por lo que Agoney solía convertirse en una extremidad más de su amigo durante aquellas excursiones, intentando empaparse del conocimiento que el mayor poseía. Además, necesitaba saciar sus ansias de saber qué estaba pasando en todo momento y, en situaciones como esa, Álvaro parecía ser el único con respuestas.

 

El grupo se había desplegado al llegar al poblado, cada uno acostumbrado a tantear la zona según se les había explicado desde el primer día. Agoney y Álvaro llevaban unos diez minutos solos examinando el lugar y todo parecía estar en orden. No habían hablado mucho desde aquella conversación nocturna, y Agoney agradecía de corazón que su compañero no hubiera querido volver a indagar en el tema. Poco a poco, las aguas volvían a su cauce.

 

\- Este crío siempre nos persigue cuando venimos —dijo en voz alta, despreocupado por comentar cualquier cosa a sabiendas de que allí difícilmente le entenderían, sacando a Álvaro de su estado de concentración. El pequeño, al que había reconocido después de varias visitas, fingía estar escondido detrás de un coche, pero ambos podían verle perfectamente—. Pregúntale como se llama, anda.

 

\- Claro, porque es justamente lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí —le contestó, sin mirarle. Dio unos cuantos pasos más, pero se percató de que el par de pies que le acompañaban no marcaron su ritmo. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un Agoney que le miraba sonriente—. Mira que eres caprichoso.

 

Poniéndole los ojos en blanco, bajó el arma que portaba con él como requisito obligatorio y caminó hacia el niño con las palmas de ambas manos en alto, indicándole con aquel gesto universal que sus intenciones eran pacíficas. Le dijo algo en árabe que Agoney, por su puesto, no supo entender. El crío salió de su escondite, pero no contestó. Agoney se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura y le saludó con voz de Mickey Mouse, lo que sólo consiguió alterar al niño, que le miró ojiplático.

 

\- Le vas a asustar, gilipollas. No creo que el pobre sepa lo que es Disney.

 

\- Viven en Palestina, no en mitad de la selva. Tienen televisiones, móviles e incluso conexión a internet en algunos casos, que los he visto. Además, ¿en qué cultura no se fuerza la voz aguda para hablar con niños pequeños?

 

El chiquillo les observaba discutir con atención, pero aún no había abierto la boca. Álvaro volvió a decirle algo que pareció convencerle, porque por fin musitó su nombre.

 

\- _Ishaq_. 

 

\- Oh, ¡Isaac! —repitió Agoney erróneamente, haciendo reír al niño—. Me gusta, es fácil. Dile que somos amigos.

 

\- Te voy a empezar a cobrar por servicios de intérprete.

 

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, el niño volvió a hablar. Señaló en la dirección en la que ambos militares deberían haber estado caminando en esos momentos y añadió algo más a su discurso, haciendo palidecer a Álvaro.

 

\- Ago… —no le dio tiempo a terminar cuando su compañero ya se había incorporado para dirigir su mirada hacia donde el niño les había indicado— Estate quieto, ¿quieres? —Agoney dio un par de pasos hacia delante, consiguiendo que Álvaro se levantara para ir tras él y ponerse a su altura— Te estoy diciendo que-

 

\- ¡Mira! —le interrumpió— ¿Son de la ONU?

 

Al fondo, un grupo de personas ataviadas con cascos de color azul se movían ágilmente por la zona. El camino estaba inhóspito, ni si quiera los propios civiles se paseaban por la amplia avenida que se extendía ante ellos.

 

\- Aquí no hay cascos azules, Agoney. Esa gente tiene una pinta muy rara, mírales las armas —Álvaro ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, sin querer señalar de manera directa por miedo a generar alguna reacción por parte del grupo, atentos a todos y cada uno de los movimientos de los dos españoles—. Son _kalashnikovs_ , con todas las letras. 

 

\- ¿Deberíamos ir? —Agoney se acercó un poco más, sin quitarles la vista de encima. Una pueril voz detrás de ellos quiso avisarles de algo antes de echarse a correr. Sólo Álvaro pareció entender.

 

\- Nos vamos, ¡YA!

 

Otro paso. Un crujido. Un cuerpo que se abalanza sobre el otro. Un ruido ensordecedor.

 

Sangre.

 

Rojo.

 

El rojo era su color favorito.

 

Le recordaba a los pantalones de Mickey Mouse, su héroe de la infancia.

 

El pintalabios por excelencia de su madre, aquel que utilizaba en los eventos importantes del ejército en los que acompañaba a su padre y que Glenda comenzó a robarle cuando la adolescencia la sumergió en una breve pero intensa fase de rebeldía.

 

El cielo cuando el Sol parecía esconderse bajo el mar en la playa, al lado de su casa en su isla, sentado en la orilla con los pies en el agua viendo el atardecer.

 

Su coche en Barcelona.

 

Raoul avergonzado, el color de sus mejillas.

 

Sus labios hinchados, las marcas en la piel provocadas mutuamente.

 

La camiseta que llevaba la primera noche que le desvistió para después hacerle el amor.

 

Sus propios ojos después de llorar incontrolablemente tras despertarse y ver que su mayor miedo se había cumplido y el chico había huido de su piso sin dejar si quiera una nota.

 

Álvaro desangrándose a sus pies.

 

No supo que se había desmayado hasta que se despertó dios sabe cuándo y dónde en una camilla de lo que parecía ser un hospital, aunque mucho más hosco que a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

 

Intentó incorporarse, pero algo iba mal: su brazo estaba completamente inmovilizado con yeso. Un fuerte y repentino pinchazo en la sien le hizo llevarse la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza, donde notó una herida y ciertas grapas. Fue entonces cuando recordó y su mente se precipitó a un lugar muy concreto.

 

 _Álvaro_.

 

Serpenteó en la cama para levantarse, con lo que únicamente consiguió caerse de bruces al suelo. Por suerte, cayó del lado de su brazo bueno, ahorrándose otro susto.

 

El sonoro golpe consiguió que en apenas diez segundos un celador y una enfermera entraran en la sala a toda prisa, levantándole entre los dos hasta dejarle sentado en la cama. Sin embargo, Agoney no se daba por vencido, intentado levantarse de nuevo forcejeando con el personal médico.

 

\- ¿Dónde está Álvaro? ¿Mi compañero está bien? —Era la primera vez que oía su voz después del accidente y no le gustó: sonaba hueca. El hombre le cogió con más fuerza y le apretó contra la camilla, impidiéndole el movimiento. A su lado, la enfermera quiso tranquilizarle, hablándole con voz suave en un idioma que no comprendía, lo que sólo consiguió ponerle aún más nervioso— ¡QUIERO VER A ÁLVARO! ¡ÁL-VA-RO!

 

Su histeria se desvaneció de pronto, enmudeciendo tras sentir un calambre en el cuello. La persona que le sostenía retiró una jeringuilla que no le había visto coger previamente y cayó en la cuenta de que le habían sedado. Se preguntó si aquello sería legal, pero poco le importó cuando quedó preso de un pesado sueño.

 

Al despertarse, aún más desubicado que la primera vez, un hombre de atuendo militar le observaba sentado en una silla contigua a la cama en la que él descansaba. Le dio un par de minutos para recomponerse, sin quitarle la vista de encima, y cuando vio que dejó de parpadear efusivamente para adaptar sus ojos a la luz y su expresión se había relajado, se levantó para acercarse al borde de la camilla. Agoney intentó incorporarse de nuevo, pero el esfuerzo volvió a ser en vano. Abatido, se resignó a ser oteado desde arriba con recelo.

 

\- Me alegra verle despierto, soldado. ¿Cómo se encuentra? —a pesar de su intento por presentarse preocupado, la cara de aquel señor mostraba el más puro desinterés.

 

\- No lo sé, no siento nada. Ni si quiera sé que me ha pasado.

 

\- Es por los calmantes, no se preocupe. ¿No recuerda nada?

 

\- Una explosión y a mi compañero, poco más. ¿Cómo está? ¿Puedo verle?

 

\- Me temo que no, Hernández, va a tener que esperar por motivos de seguridad.

 

\- ¿La mía o la suya? —preguntó. Comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud hostil de su superior, que esquivaba algunas de sus preguntas, limitándose a contestar lo imprescindible.

 

\- La de los dos.

 

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

 

Agoney apenas dejaba un par de segundos entre pregunta y respuesta. Necesitaba entender y, sobre todo, recordar.

 

\- En un hospital jordano. En cuanto su compañero mejore podremos enviarles de vuelta a casa para que reciban atención médica personalizada y un periodo de baja.

 

\- ¿Pero qué le ocurre?

 

\- Es mejor que se quede al margen, por el bien de su estado mental —le contestó _el capullo_ , ignorando sus súplicas—. Necesitamos que mantenga la cabeza fría y se preocupe exclusivamente por sí mismo. Debe centrarse en mejorar, poco puede hacer por Vázquez. 

 

 _Vázquez_. Juraría que una bombilla se encendió por encima de su cabeza, lo cual no sería sorprendente: en aquel preciso instante, su vida era similar a una caricatura de mal gusto.

 

\- ¿Han avisado a mi familia?

 

\- Hemos dado la orden de que lo hagan.

 

\- ¿Y no puedo avisar personalmente a alguien?

 

\- No —contestó, rotundo.

 

\- Por favor —suplicó—. No conocen a mi pareja y necesito hacerle saber que estoy bien.

 

 _Y que ha sido culpa mía_.

 

Agoney no pudo más que imaginarse a Raoul, habiendo sido informado sobre el estado de salud de su hermano pero sin noticia alguna sobre él. Conociéndole, aquella negativa mente que encerraba su maraña de pelo rubio estaría barajando las peores opciones que se le fueran ocurriendo sobre la marcha.

 

\- Lo mejor para _esa chica_  ahora mismo es permanecer ajena todo esto para no preocuparla innecesariamente. 

 

La respuesta de aquel general, coronel o _suputamadre_ le quitó las ganas de seguir insistiendo. Cerró los ojos para dar a entender que aquella charla había más que terminado. No le importó parecer maleducado o desobediente, tan sólo quería apagar su mente y no pensar. Aunque conseguirlo no sería tan fácil como se imaginaba. 

 

El hombre enunció una despedida que Agoney no se molestó en escuchar y la sala quedó en el más absoluto silencio, tan sólo interrumpido por el acompasado sonido de las máquinas, creando un patrón sonoro que le perseguiría —sin él saberlo aún— en sus peores pesadillas durante los meses posteriores.

 

Durante los días consecutivos, decidió rendirse y mostrarse participativo. No preguntó y, sobre todo, no insistió en ver a Álvaro. A pesar de ello, no dejó de respirar con pesadez hasta la mañana en la que le comunicaron que podrían regresar a España: eso significaba que su compañero y amigo del alma estaba mejorando.

 

La sensación de alivio duró casi tan poco como tardó en aparecer el sentimiento de culpa. ¿Se sentía bien porque todo indicaba a que Álvaro iba a salir ileso de aquel traspié en su carrera? ¿O tan sólo necesitaba apaciguar su conciencia por los remordimientos que le recordaban que él era el único culpable del estado en el que se encontraban los dos? Intentaba convencerse de que no merecía la pena machacarse a sí mismo y buscaba refugio en cualquier otro recuerdo que le llevara lejos, muy lejos de allí. Sin embargo, su mente siempre aterrizaba en el mismo lugar —Raoul Vázquez—, convirtiendo sus pensamientos en un círculo vicioso. ¿Cómo decirle al amor de tu vida que eres nocivo? No era la primera vez que pasaba. Estaba su padre. Estaba Álvaro. ¿Hasta qué punto merecía la pena arrastrar a Raoul?

 

Él mismo sabía que no era una mala persona, siempre actuaba de buena fe, pero su vida le había regalado una serie de catastróficas desdichas que no sabía cómo evitar. Comprendió que estaba hecho para querer, con todo su corazón, pero no para ser amado.

 

Con ese constante eco de fondo en su cabeza, pasó todo el vuelo despierto. Álvaro estaba al fondo del avión, aún dormitando en aquel coma que _él_  le había provocado por inconsciente. Tenía que pedirle perdón de mil maneras y ninguna sería suficiente para hacer justicia por el estropicio que había causado.

 

 _Culpa, culpa, culpa, culpa, culpa, culpa_.

 

Únicamente le dejaron acercarse a él cuando aterrizaron en Barcelona, aunque tan pronto como estuvo a menos de un metro el personal médico desenganchó la camilla del sistema de seguridad que habían montado para que ésta no se balanceara por la nave y se lo llevaron rápidamente. Agoney no tuvo tiempo de parpadear si quiera antes de que desapareciera por la rampa que había sido instalada en la puerta trasera.

 

Le guiaron por alguna zona del aeropuerto en la que jamás había puesto un pie, probablemente una ruta alternativa preparada para casos especiales de personas que no podían ser expuestas en público. En alguna otra ocasión, si hubiera estado de buen humor, se habría permitido el lujo de gastar alguna broma casposa sobre ser VIP. Sin embargo, aquel chascarrillo sin gracia sólo habría sido correspondido por la risa fácil de Álvaro, quien aún estando allí no podría estar más lejos de él en ese momento.

 

Horas más tarde, por fin asentado en un nuevo hospital donde hablaban su idioma —jamás pensó que la barrera del lenguaje sería un problema real para él hasta el punto de casi volverle loco por la sensación de aislamiento—, pasó por un par de reconocimientos más y se le asignó una habitación para él solo. Tras quitarle el rudimentario yeso que cubría su brazo herido y cambiarlo por vendas y cabestrillo, le negaron su petición de ir hasta allí andando y le empujaron hasta la sala sentado en una silla de ruedas.

 

\- ¡Mi niño!

 

No iba a mentirse a sí mismo: durante aquellos días, el distanciamiento con su familia había sido sustituido por una necesidad insaciable de ver a su hermana y ser arropado entre los brazos de su madre. Cuando las vio a las dos, sentadas en aquella oscura habitación, ojerizas y con un halo de tristeza que tan sólo había vivido durante los días de hospitalización de su padre, no pudo frenar el temerario descenso de todas las lágrimas que, de un suspiro, se habían agolpado en sus ojos hasta entorpecerle la visión.

 

\- Mamá… —musitó, simplemente, con un hilo de voz. Quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero decidió callarse otras tantas. Al fin al cabo, ya no sentía su cuerpo como suyo, por lo que se limitó a llorar y a dejarse hacer por las tiernas manos de las dos mujeres de su vida, meciéndole como hacía meses que lo había anhelado.

 

\- Ya está cariño, ya está —le repetía sin parar.

 

\- Ha sido un susto, estás bien —añadía su hermana—. Ahora _estamos_ bien.

 

La que hasta entonces había sido la pieza más fea de su puzzle vital, ya desteñida y rota en partes que le hacían pensar que nunca terminaría de encajar en el hueco que le correspondía, volvió a ocupar su lugar. Agoney no sabía si llegaría a ser igual que antaño, pero los tres estaban sanando lo que nunca debería haberse podrido.

 

Su médica y algún que otro enfermero no tardaron en romper el cuadro familiar para recolocar al militar herido en la camilla y explicarle, por fin, lo que estaba pasando. Estaba muy delgado, le explicaron, y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba cuantos días llevaba sin comer, al menos, tres veces diarias. Sea como fuere, aquella tajante afirmación no le devolvió el apetito.

 

Tras ponerle una serie de vías para suplirle de manera intravenosa, hicieron a su hermana y a su madre a abandonar la habitación, obligadas por el régimen de visitas de Cuidados Intensivos. Quiso decirles que tenía un piso para él sólo, que podrían instalarse allí durante el tiempo que pasaran en la ciudad, pero se frenó en secó. Glenda pareció captar su intención de decir algo, lo que la hizo quedarse un par de segundos más en la puerta. Cuando vio que su hermano no arrancaba, le dedicó una última sonrisa y se marchó por donde él había entrado hacía apenas unos minutos, que se habían alargado como horas.

 

No es que no quisiera ayudarlas, pero un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado le arrolló, enmudeciéndole ante la abrumadora realidad de que la única persona con la que había compartido aquel lugar por el que no había terminado de sentir un mínimo de cariño era Raoul.

 

 _Joder_ , necesitaba hablar con él.

 

Volvió a insistir en que le devolvieran sus cosas, a lo que se negaron en rotundo. Cuando preguntó exclusivamente por su teléfono móvil, ni si quiera se molestaron en contestarle.

 

Los días que sucedieron a aquella primera jornada de vuelta en Barcelona se caracterizaron, principalmente, por un manto de desesperación que Agoney no quiso compartir con su familia pero de la que todo el mundo —incluido el personal médico que nada sabía de él o de su carácter y que probablemente estaban confundiendo su actitud con capricho— se había percatado. Porque Agoney sabía que Raoul estaba en algún punto de aquel edificio y no podía hacer nada por contactar con él. Sabía que no estaba en su mano, que no era decisión suya el no hacerlo, pero eso no evitaba que volviera a ahogarse en su sentimiento de culpa particular, que le apretaba contra la camilla en la que reposaba noche y día y le arrebata las pocas fuerzas que tenía para intentar incorporarse y mostrar mejoría.

 

Y entonces llegó. Amaneció, el enfermero de siempre vino a asearle, su familia volvió a entrar a la habitación y, mientras desayunaba sin ganas, no consiguió percatarse de que uno de los peores días de su vida no había hecho más que comenzar.

 

Después de lo que para Agoney fue una eternidad, su médica vino a decirle personalmente que tanto él como su compañero iban a ser trasladados a planta.

 

Esta vez, se guardó su imploro de ver a su compañero, todavía en coma, y esperó el momento exacto para ejecutar su plan perfecto que acabaría lleno de magulladuras. Su madre había regresado al hotel para descansar, después de haber pasado toda la noche en la sala de espera del hospital, así que sólo tuvo que esperar a que su hermana saliera de la habitación para escaparse. Días más tarde, la chica le confesaría que lo hizo a propósito: no podía soportar más la suplica en los ojos de su hermano, por lo que le dio la tregua que necesitaba para salir de allí sin que ella fuera la última responsable de haberle dejado abandonar la habitación por su cuenta.

 

Al levantarse, lo primero que notó es que no tenía más remedio que llevarse con él a su recién incorporado compañero de viaje. No era capaz de desprenderse de la vía, por lo que —dando gracias a cualquier divinidad que le pillara de camino— agarró con firmeza aquel soporte que, por suerte, tenía ruedas y salió en busca de Álvaro.

 

Había visto, horas atrás durante el traslado, que la camilla de su amigo había tomado el rumbo contrario al suyo, por lo que se fue directamente al pasillo contrario. Caminó de frente, imparable, hasta plantarse delante de una puerta. Su sexto sentido —el que definitivamente no tenía— le dijo que aquella era la habitación exacta, pero el chaval que salió de allí, preparado con un cigarro en la boca aún sin encender y cuyo rostro no identificó, le auguró lo contrario.

 

Siguió caminando, maldiciendo por lo bajo: así, sin rumbo, podría ir puerta por puerta sin conseguir nada y dándole tiempo más que suficiente a los enfermeros para encontrarle e interrumpir lo que llevaba semanas deseando hacer. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se adentró en el siguiente habitáculo. Quizás, aquel arrebato de inercia fue lo que consiguió que no se desplomara al suelo en cuanto se percató de que, justo ahí, estaba Álvaro.

 

Su mejor amigo era, por norma general, una persona tranquila. A pesar de sus constantes bromas e inagotable buen humor, su expresión era el puro reflejo de la relajación. Para Álvaro todo estaba siempre bajo control y, si no era el caso, entonces tendría solución sin lugar a dudas. Así, la paz que emanaba su rostro en aquel profundo letargo relajó a Agoney inmediatamente, reconociendo debajo de aquel manto de incertidumbre a su fiel compañero, acercándose a él hasta quedar a su vera.

 

El sonido de sus constancias vitales se convirtió en su canción favorita, y el color que estaban recuperando sus mejillas poco a poco en la escala cromática con la que quería colorear su mundo. Quiso tocarle, pero no se atrevió. Pensó en agacharse, pero se sintió violento, invadiendo su intimidad. No debería estar ahí, Álvaro no se merecía sus lamentos.

 

El sonido de una bocanada de aire detrás de él le hizo voltearse, empujado por una corriente electromagnética que tiró de su cuerpo hasta dejarle frente al causante de aquella descarga. Las leyes de la física le golpearon con más fuerza que nunca, convirtiéndole en el satélite que era, dispuesto a orbitar durante el resto de su vida alrededor de aquella estrella, tal vez apagada, que le miraba sin rastro de rencor en los ojos.

 

\- Mi amor —le dijo, porque lo era, sin más. Y se odió por hacerlo, porque no se lo merecía.

 

Observó, sin perderse detalle alguno del proceso, cómo Raoul se desvanecía paulatinamente. Justo antes de que le fallaran las piernas, salió a su encuentro, estrujándole con fuerza contra su cuerpo con el único brazo que tenía libre.

 

En sus ratos libres, en Palestina, imaginaba su reencuentro. A veces, se permitía el lujo de hacerse ilusiones, fantasear con que podría saciar sus ganas de comérselo a besos en cuanto se bajara del avión, pero pronto se daba un golpe de realidad y caía en la cuenta de que allí, en mitad del aeropuerto, poco podrían hacer. A pesar de no ser ideal, cambiaría ese final —de cuento de hadas— y lo repetiría todas y cada una de las veces que hicieran falta para borrar de su mente el que estaban viviendo.

 

\- Agoney, Agoney, Agoney, Agoney, Agoney, Agoney.

 

Se le clavaba un puñal por cada vez que Raoul pronunciaba su nombre. Necesitaba limpiar del cuerpo del contrario todo ápice de desesperación, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que barrer su piel con sus labios, llenando de besos toda parte alcanzable de la misma.

 

\- No consentían en darme el móvil y no sabía como contactar contigo, me estaba volviendo loco —dijo, frenando sus caricias, porque no se sintió digno de continuarlas.

 

Raoul, todavía absorto y perdido en algún lugar de su torturada mente, se despegó mínimamente de él para observarle. Posó un dedo firme sobre las ojeras que sabía que adornaban sus ojos a la vez que él mismo los cerraba, abrumado por la delicadeza con la que aquel chico había decidido tratarle a pesar de haber destrozado su vida. Qué poco sabía, aquella pobre alma martirizada, aún ignorante de lo que estaba por llegar.

 

Le pilló por sorpresa la casta presión de sus labios contra los suyos, y agradeció de mil millones de maneras distintas en apenas un segundo que Raoul no hubiera alargado aquel beso, pues Agoney se hubiera perdido en él para siempre, incapaz de encontrar la salida.

 

\- No tenía ni idea de que estabas aquí, confiaba en que a ti no te hubiera pasado nada —se alejó un poco más de él, estudiándole. Agoney sintió nauseas ante la tierna mirada de Raoul—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

 

 _Buena pregunta_.

 

Mareado, se apoyó en el porta-suero, buscando el equilibrio que le faltó momentáneamente al entender que había llegado el momento de sincerarse. Esquivando sus ojos, se dispuso a perder a Raoul.

 

\- Nada. A mí nada grave. Pero mira a tu hermano —giró el rostro, aún incapaz de levantar la mirada, para centrarse en Álvaro. Aquello sólo le provocó más ganas de flagelarse—. Es mi culpa.

 

Por el rostro de Raoul se paseó un breve destello de duda, pero se recompuso inmediatamente.

 

\- Ni se te ocurra decir eso.

 

 _No luches contra esto, por favor_.

 

\- Es verdad Raoul.

 

\- Que te calles.

 

 _Que me calle_.

 

\- Si no hubiera sido por mí estaría perfectamente ahora mismo.

 

Por fin, los ojos de Raoul comenzaron a mostrar enfado. Agoney no sabía si iba dirigido contra la situación, contra él específicamente o contra el mundo, pero le bastó. Ambos temblaban: uno de rabia, el otro de pánico.

 

\- No mientas.

 

 _Ojalá pudiera_.

 

\- Casi le mato.

 

\- ¡JODER!

 

Estaban al borde del cataclismo. Raoul dio un sonoro golpe contra la pared, haciéndose daño en la mano en el proceso. _Ojalá me hubiera dado a mí_ , pensó Agoney, sin tiempo para arrepentirse de lo que diría a continuación.

 

\- Fui yo quien activó esa puñetera bomba. Si le hubiera escuchado… Tenemos tanta confianza que a veces se me olvida que es mi superior. En vez de acatar órdenes hice justo lo contrario y fue él quien acabó salvándome la vida a cambio de la suya…

 

Aquel golpe certero que había deseado antes habría sido muchísimo menos doloroso que ver, en primera fila y sin más público que él mismo, cómo Raoul se partía en miles de pedazos sin tener el derecho de poder recogerlos y juntarlos con el mimo que necesitaba. Se arrepintió de todo: desde su desobediencia en Khuza’a hasta su confesión en aquella asfixiante habitación, que juraría que había encogido durante su discusión.

 

Su niño se merecía la verdad, pero ni si quiera había sido capaz de dársela en el momento adecuado y de la manera correspondiente.

 

\- Lo siento, perdóname, ya sé que ni si quiera me merezco que me escuches —cosa que, efectivamente, Raoul no estaba haciendo. Se había dado la vuelta, respirando de manera descompasada y con los puños apretados con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo—. He sido muy brusco, mi vida, pero pensaba que tenías que saberlo. Yo nunca quise que…

 

\- Tú —dijo, de repente, haciéndole enmudecer. A esas alturas, no quedaba ni rastro de amor en sus ojos, algo que ni si quiera había vivido el primer día que se conocieron. La chispa que siempre había estado ahí se había consumido en cuestión de minutos, dejando tras de sí una mirada vacía que Agoney no podía soportar. Sin embargo, estaba atrapado, como siempre lo estaría cuando se trataba de Raoul, incapaz de apartar la vista—. No quiero ni verte.

 

\- Raoul, por favor… —suplicó, mártir del destino que él mismo había construido con sus propias manos.

 

\- Vete.

 

Y obedeció. Porque Agoney, por encima de todo, estaba enamorado de Raoul, y si el rubio dictaba sentencia de muerte, él acataría con gusto.

 

Salió de allí sin saber muy bien qué parte de sí mismo le estaba ordenando a sus pies que caminaran sin frenarse. Utilizando el soporte del suero a modo de pilar, llegó hasta su habitación con la vista borrosa. No supo decidir si eran lágrimas o mareo. Tal vez las dos cosas.

 

\- Buenas noticias hermanito, mañana mismo nos dejan volver a Canarias y te vienes con noso- Madre mía —Glenda se interrumpió a sí misma en cuanto se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Había estado trasteando en busca de algo en su bolso y no se había dado cuenta del estado del cuerpo sin alma que acababa de desplomarse sobre la cama—. ¿Qué coño te ha pasado? ¿A dónde has ido? —esperó respuesta, pero no obtuvo más que un lento parpadeo y alguna que otra lágrima fugitiva—. ¿Tan mal está tu compañero? —añadió, creyendo comprender.

 

\- Sí.

 

Agoney no tenía ganas de hablar, pero muchas menos de dar explicaciones reales.

 

A su hermana no pareció bastarle.

 

\- No, pequeño, a ti te pasa algo más —se arrimó a la cama, arrodillándose a su lado para quedar a su altura. Buscó su mirada, pero Agoney se mantuvo firme, desviviéndose por observar el techo como único horizonte capaz de afrontar sin romperse aún más—. Puedes contármelo.

 

\- No quiero.

 

De refilón, pudo ver como la expresión de su hermana se teñía de tristeza.

 

\- Vale, lo entiendo, no tengo derecho a entrar en tu vida por las buenas después de estos meses. Tan sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo cuando estés preparado, Ago, ya no estás solo.

 

 _Sí que lo estoy_.

 

Sintió un suave beso en su mejilla derecha. Y quiso limpiárselo, porque quién era él para recibir una sola muestra de cariño, pero no encontró las fuerzas para levantar su mano y hacerlo. Finalmente, cayó preso de un pesado sueño del que no despertaría hasta la madrugada siguiente, cuando parte del equipo médico entró en la habitación para prepararle para su marcha.

 

Sin despedirse —aunque tenía muy claro que no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo— se fueron en un vuelo regular a Tenerife los tres: madre, hija e hijo, sentado el último al lado de la ventana. Se aisló durante todo el viaje, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared del avión, concentrado en un dolor que le perforaba el cráneo con intensidad. Había aparecido pocos minutos después de abandonar el hospital, llegando para quedarse, y según el autodiagnóstico de Agoney, no era más que la culpa haciendo estragos. Decidió que se lo merecía y no le dio importancia, aferrándose a ese dolor como castigo y guardándoselo para sí mismo.

 

Para cuando llegaron a su casa, las punzadas eran insoportables.

 

Su madre le ayudó a instalarse en su habitación, preparada con antelación antes de partir hacia Barcelona para reencontrarse con él después del accidente. Se quedó semi-sentado en su cama, las piernas estiradas sobre el colchón y la espalda contra la pared, apoyada en la almohada y un cojín para amortiguar.

 

En el hospital de la península, según había oído en una conversación entre su madre y su hermana, les habían recomendado que le prohibieran dormirse hasta la noche para no destrozar su patrón de sueño. Agoney, que sólo quería apagarse, se encontró en la tesitura de un dolor de cabeza que parecía incluso sonar en la habitación y una hermana dispuesta a hacerle compañía durante todo el día para no dejarle descansar ni un minuto en paz.

 

Glenda entró en su cuarto con una caja y se sentó junto a él en la cama, ofreciéndosela.

 

\- Toma, son tus cosas —se la colocó sobre el regazo—. Alégrate un poco anda, sé que tenías ganas de que te las devolvieran.

 

A esas alturas, poco le importaban sus pertenencias. Sin abrir la boca, cogió con una mano el móvil por el que tantos días llevaba mendigando y lo encendió. Glenda desvió la mirada mientras trasteaba el aparato, sintiendo que violaba la intimidad de su hermano, pero él apoyó la cabeza en su hombro: en parte para decirle que todo estaba bien, que podía quedarse con él; en parte porque le pesaba, la jaqueca acentuándose por momentos.

 

Abrió whatsapp, pero lo encontró vacío de conversaciones significativas. Hizo lo mismo con sus mensajes, pero únicamente encontró publicidad de su compañía telefónica. Su facebook estaba muerto, apenas lo usaba de normal, y su instagram mostraba una solitaria notificación.

 

Se sorprendió al comprobar que era de Alfred. Alzó una ceja instintivamente, preso de la duda, y pulsó la pantalla con un dedo tembloroso para abrir el vídeo.

 

Se encontró con un Raoul sonriente, sentado en una cafetería, con un sobre entre las manos. Agoney tragó saliva con fuerza, ahogando un grito que amenazaba con escaparse de su garganta.

 

\- Vete a la mierda —decía el alegre Raoul del vídeo, abriendo la carta. Su carta. Por la fecha del mensaje, probablemente sería la primera, y el corazón de Agoney volvió a latir por unos instantes, preso de la emoción, pues aquel órgano obsoleto le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a aquel chaval, ya tan lejano, que le miraba a través de la pantalla. Reconoció su expresión, su entender, su “ _le echo de menos_ ” implícito en la manera en la que torció la cabeza con tan sólo desdoblar el papel— Que no me grabes, coño.

 

El vídeo acababa con la sonora risa de Alfred, y la vida de Agoney pareció hacerlo en ese preciso instante también.

 

Su hermana, quien le miraba con atención, vio como dejaba caer el móvil a un lado y se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, removiéndose incómodo.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? —No, no lo estaba. No podía respirar con normalidad, ni tampoco verbalizarlo—. No tienes por qué decirme quién era, o explicarme el vídeo, sólo quiero que me digas si necesitas algo.

 

\- No… No es eso.

 

Agoney apretó los dientes y gimió, asustándola aún más. Glenda se incorporó, aún sobre la cama, y se acercó a él. Le apartó la mano de la cabeza y la puso a la altura de la vista de ambos. Tenía sangre.

 

\- Qué… —susurró Agoney, pero no fue capaz de continuar.

 

Oyó como su hermana levantaba la voz, llamando a su madre. La mujer apareció a los pocos segundos en la habitación.

 

\- Mira, se le ha abierto la brecha —dijo Glenda, pasando su propia mano por una de las heridas que ahora adornaban su rostro y que todavía estaban sanando—. Parece que se está mareando, ¡Ago! Dime algo, ¿qué te sientes?

 

\- Vámonos al hospital, hay que vestirle. ¿Dónde has dejado los zapatos, cariño?

 

Perdió el conocimiento antes de poder contestar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, no he resuelto ni uno de los interrogantes del capítulo anterior.
> 
> Paciencia, os quiero <3


	13. Aprender a abrir los ojos

Llevaba dos noches seguidas sin dormir, plantado como un roble milenario a la vera de su hermano, cuando su padre le obligó a irse de allí “ _por las buenas o por las malas, que te va a dar algo_ ”.

 

Raoul se veía incapaz de quedarse solo con sus pensamientos en aquella casa vacía a la que su padre quería hacerle volver para pasar la noche. Con la promesa de que cogería su coche —aceptando las llaves con incredulidad, ya que nunca le dejaba conducir su vehículo— y que avisaría en cuanto llegase, salió de la habitación para buscar algún lugar donde refugiarse. No tenía intención alguna de abandonar el hospital.

 

En el fondo, entendía la profunda preocupación de sus padres. Su estado de ánimo, que sólo hacía empeorar, no rimaba con la situación que azotaba a la familia entera y la salud de Álvaro, que no cesaba de mejorar. Sabedor de su historial, cuando hacía apenas unos meses había sido una sombra de tristeza andante, Raoul intentaba mostrarse todo lo alegre que podía cada vez que el médico de su hermano salía de la sala con buenas noticias: la operación de pulmón ejecutada en Jordania había salido a pedir de boca y la recuperación estaba siendo espectacular. Sin embargo, mirar a Álvaro era ver a Agoney, y ver a Agoney era escuchar todos los gritos desgarradores que sonaban al unísono en el mundo hacer eco en el hueco que había quedado donde anteriormente había palpitado su corazón.

 

A pesar de estar rodeado de gente que le expresaba su apoyo continuamente, se sentía vacío y solo. Sobre todo después de haberse enterado a la mañana siguiente de que Agoney había vuelto a Tenerife con su familia sin despedirse. Aunque lo último que quería en ese momento era hablar con él, le fue imposible esquivar la daga que el destino le lanzó directa al pecho, pues sus prioridades no habían cambiado y su brújula corporal seguía señalando al canario como su único Norte indiscutible. Perderle era perderse a sí mismo, y se sentía más náufrago que nunca.

 

Tras estar un buen rato deambulando sin rumbo por los pasillos del edificio, encontró unas escaleras que subían hasta llegar a la azotea del hospital. La brisa veraniega le acarició el rostro en cuanto abrió la puerta que conducía al exterior, y decidió que la noche se presentaba lo suficientemente fresca como para pasarla allí sin inconvenientes. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo desde hacía semanas —a veces se sentía un poco peliculero—, pero poco le importaba ya darle un sentido a sus actos, dejándose llevar por lo que su mente poco descansada le ordenaba y esforzándose lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir hasta el día siguiente. Todo por Álvaro.

 

Se acercó a uno de los salientes del conducto de aire acondicionado y se sentó encima. Guardó las llaves del coche en su chaqueta, topándose con algo que no recordaba conservar. Sacó del bolsillo el cigarro que aún atesoraba y lo miró fijamente, como si aquel objeto inerte tuviera las respuestas que necesitaba.

 

\- ¿Necesitas fuego?

 

Una voz le sobresaltó. Levantó la mirada y vio una silueta frente a él de cuya presencia no se había percatado al salir. Entre la oscuridad y el humo provocado por el propio cigarro que aquella persona se estaba fumando, Raoul no atisbaba a ver su rostro. Tampoco reconoció la voz.

 

\- ¿Qué? —preguntó, aunque le había entendido perfectamente a la primera: en parte para ganar tiempo, en parte para animar a quien quiera que fuera a que se acercara más a él.

 

Aquella sombra difusa dio un par de pasos, dejando que su rostro fuera iluminado por la luz del único foco que había instalado en la azotea. No recordaba haber cruzado palabra con ella —de hecho, estuvo a punto de no reconocerla al verla vestida de calle y no con su uniforme habitual— pero apenas tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataba de la enfermera que normalmente atendía a su hermano.

 

\- No tienes pinta de tener mechero —alargó el brazo hacia él, tanteando el terreno antes de terminar de arrimarse—. Ten, cógelo.

 

Raoul dudó por un momento, dispuesto a confesarle que él no fumaba regularmente, pero terminó aceptando el encendedor. Si Álvaro le viera le daría tal hostia que le haría saltar hasta el suelo, rebotar, y reaparecer en el techo. Se lo encendió imaginándose que se haría realidad: cualquier cosa por tener a su hermano —despierto— junto a él. No funcionó.

 

\- Gracias —se lo ofreció de vuelta sin levantar mucho el brazo, obligando a la chica a terminar de acercarse a él. Sin saberlo, su subconsciente le mandaba señales a voces de que necesitaba contacto humano.

 

Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, el cigarro ya entre sus labios, y respiró todo el humo sin atorarse gracias a la práctica que había conseguido durante aquellos años de adolescencia en los que su necesidad asfixiante de encajar le habían convertido en fumador social. Hasta que Álvaro le pilló —como hacía siempre— y le obligó a asegurarle que no lo volvería hacer, promesa que sintió romperse conforme expulsaba el humo de sus pulmones. _Qué más da_ , se dijo así mismo, si no estaba allí para verle.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? Pareces triste —Raoul miró a la chica con recelo, pues _quién coño_ era aquella desconocida para meterse en su vida. Debió de captar su enfado, por lo que antes de darle tiempo a descargar su furia contra ella, quiso justificarse—. Perdóname, no quiero ser cotilla. Supongo que sabes que soy la enfermera de Álvaro, y que paso el suficiente tiempo en su habitación como para darme cuenta del ambiente que hay en ella. No quería incomodarte, sólo quería que supieras que puedes fiarte de los veredictos de los médicos, porque tu hermano está progresando de manera increíble. 

 

 _Ah, eso._ Lo de su mal humor provocado única y exclusivamente por el estado de salud de su hermano a ojos de cualquiera que no tuviera acceso directo a su mente. 

 

\- Ya, bueno… Nunca me he caracterizado por ser una persona especialmente positiva —dio un toque al cigarro con el pulgar para retirar las cecinas antes de volver a llevárselo a sus labios. Respiró y expulsó—. Pero gracias, supongo. 

 

\- No hay de qué, es mi trabajo —la chica tiró la colilla al suelo y la apagó con la punta de su zapato—. Este es mi refugio, nos prohíben fumar en la fachada principal del hospital e intento evitar a un compañero capullo que se suele poner en la puerta trasera junto al resto. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar, ya sabes donde estoy.

 

La chica le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de marcharse. En cuanto desapareció por las escaleras, volviendo al interior del edificio, Raoul apagó el cigarrillo refregándolo contra el conducto sobre en el que estaba sentado y se levantó. Se acercó hasta el borde, asomando el brazo por la barandilla que separaba su cuerpo de una caída al vacío, y arrojó el cigarro apagado a medio consumir, viendo como se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche. Agoney —y las dieciocho papeleras diferentes que tenía en su diminuto piso— le hubiera reñido con un discurso sobre contaminación y reciclaje.

 

Antes de que su mente comenzara a divagar por algún horizonte más sombrío, el sonido de su tono de llamada le hizo alejarse del dolor de sus recuerdos, devolviéndole a la realidad de un soplo.

 

 _Mierda_.

 

Su padre. Había descuidado la parte principal de su plan: llamarles al cabo de un rato para fingir que verdaderamente había llegado a su casa.

 

\- Dime, papá —descolgó la llamada, despreocupado.

 

\- ¿Has llegado ya?

 

\- Sí, perdón. Estaba tan cansado que se me ha olvidado avisar —se rascó la nuca, intentando aparentar normalidad como si le estuvieran mirando de frente—. Pero me pillas a punto de acostarme, vaya.

 

\- Ya, ya… —no sonaba muy convencido porque, efectivamente, no lo estaba—. Pues me gustaría saber cómo has llegado tan rápido, porque estoy viendo mi coche desde la ventana de la habitación de tu hermano y dudo mucho que te hayas ido andando.

 

Bajó el móvil sin colgar la llamada, apoyándolo sobre la primera superficie que encontró a su alcance, y se llevó ambas manos a las sienes, frotándolas lentamente en un intento de concentrarse y valorar cuáles eran sus oportunidades para salir de aquel embrollo. Escuchaba a su padre parlotear en un murmullo enfadado incesante, pero no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para retomar la conversación que había dejado a medias. Apretó el dedo incide contra el botón rojo para terminar la llamada y puso el móvil en modo avión. No volvió a conectarlo a la red hasta que llegó a su casa para mandar un mensaje e informar a sus padres de que, por fin y esta vez de verdad, había llegado.

 

Al día siguiente, más descansado de lo que estaría dispuesto a reconocer delante de sus padres —porque tenían razón, siempre la tenían, y lo único que Raoul necesitaba esos días era acostarse en condiciones y darle unas cuantas horas de tregua a su mente— , volvió al hospital con los ánimos ligeramente levantados. Lo primero que se encontró fue a la enfermera de la noche anterior en la habitación de Álvaro.

 

\- ¡Hombre! Pero mira a quién tenemos por aquí, tienes visita —se acercó a su hermano, ajeno (o eso pensaba Raoul) a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Volvió a hablar, esta vez dirigiéndose a él—. Mírale, qué buen color tiene hoy, cómo se nota que está mejorando —dejó una suave caricia sobre su pelo y, todavía sonriente, se acercó a Raoul para hablarle más bajito—. Siempre he confiado en que nos escuchan, aunque cuando despiertan no recuerden nada, pero al menos durante el proceso del coma les reconforta. Prueba a hablarle de vez en cuando.

 

Guiñándole el ojo, salió de la habitación llevándose prácticamente toda la energía con ella. Menudo ciclón, aquella mujer.

 

\- ¿Y papá y mamá? —preguntó en voz alta, sintiéndose gilipollas conforme lo hacía. El silencio que obtuvo como respuesta le hizo jurarse a sí mismo que no volvería a hacerlo.

 

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que había dentro la habitación y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Inició _whatsapp_ y se vio inundado por demasiadas conversaciones sin abrir. Buscó la única que le interesaba y se encontró con que ya tenía varios mensajes de Alfred sin leer.

 

“ _¿Cómo estás?_ ”

 

“ _Raoul, no quiero agobiarte, pero agradecería que dieras señales de vida de vez en cuando_ ”

 

“ _Quedas oficialmente bajo amenaza de muerte_ ”

 

“ _Perdona mi último mensaje tío. ¿Te molestó? Sólo quería aportar un poco de humor y animarte pero creo que fue una broma de mal gusto. Lo siento_ ”

 

“ _Avísame si necesitas hablar, ya sabes donde estoy_ ”

 

Había una diferencia de varios días entre cada mensaje. Raoul no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por haber dejado a su amigo a la deriva a pesar de estar preocupado por él, a la par que egoísta por recurrir a él después de haberle ignorado.

 

“ _Hola. ¿Puedes quedar?_ ”

 

La respuesta tardó menos de un minuto en llegar.

 

“ _¿Voy al hospital o prefieres salir de allí?_ ”

 

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, estaba deseando huir de donde estaba y no volver a poner un pie en aquella habitación. Una mirada de reojo a su hermano le bastó para decidir lo contrario.

 

“ _Ven, si no te importa. Por favor_ ”

 

“ _Ya voy de camino_ ”

 

Salió de la conversación y antes de dejar el móvil hizo lo inevitable: abrió el chat de Agoney. Según los datos de _whatsapp_ , llevaba casi dos días sin mirar el móvil. Eso significaba dos cosas: la primera, que ya se lo habían devuelto; la segunda, que seguía siendo un desastre a la hora de contestar. Y quiso convencerse de que era así, porque no podía soportar pensar que nadie le había hablado en todo este tiempo, que se sentía solo, que se estaba aislando para dejarse carcomer por la culpa.

 

Bloqueó el teléfono y lo golpeó contra su pierna varias veces, buscando canalizar su rabia por algún lado.

 

No, no podía ponerse a pensar _eso_ precisamente  _ahora_. No después de haberle echado de su vida a patadas como si fuera un perro vagabundo y abandonado. Él mismo no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, pero su única prioridad —y eso era mentira, lo sabía hasta él— era Álvaro. Y si Agoney había decidido cargar con la culpa cuando nadie más le ofrecía una explicación a lo ocurrido, entonces él se aferraría a ello como un clavo ardiendo hasta que alguien viniera a desmentirlo. Algo que, por ahora, nadie había hecho.

 

\- Alfred está fuera, cariño —su madre entró, acompañada por su padre, en la sala—. ¿Por qué no habías avisado de que habías llegado? Te hubiéramos subido un café o cualquier otra cosa.

 

\- No pasa nada, desayuné en casa.

 

Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir, sintiendo una caricia en su brazo por parte de su padre al pasar por su lado. Era reconfortante, sentir el calor familiar, pero se sentía turbio ante cualquier muestra de cariño.

 

\- Hey, me encontré a tus padres llegando y me han acompañado hasta aquí, pero no sabía si entrar. Me parecía demasiado… ¿personal? —Alfred le esperaba en el pasillo, mirando en su dirección con los brazos abiertos preparado para recibirle en un abrazo que, a pesar de todo, Raoul aceptó de buena gana. Sentir a su amigo rodearle fue lo único que necesitó para volver a tensarse e, incapaz de separarse, romper a llorar—. ¡Oye! Venga, no llores, vámonos fuera, necesitas despejarte.

 

Alfred le guió —arrastró, más bien, como peso muerto que era— hasta el ascensor, y juntos bajaron hasta la puerta del hospital. Se alejaron un poco, Raoul musitando entre lágrimas algo parecido a “ _no quiero dar el espectáculo en la entrada_ ”, y se sentaron en un banco de una plaza cercana al edificio.

 

Siempre paciente, Alfred esperó a que su amigo terminara de tranquilizarse hasta volver a hablar. Entre sus brazos, Raoul no era más que un pajarillo asustado, y temía que cualquier comentario le hiciese echar a volar y no volver. Porque si una cosa había aprendido con el paso del tiempo era que, si incomodabas a Raoul durante un mero segundo, se cerraría en banda hasta nuevo aviso. Y ese estado podía alargarse semanas.

 

\- Estamos aquí para hacer lo que tú quieras, ¿vale? —Raoul asintió, todavía incapaz de soltarse del abrazo de su amigo—. Si quieres hablar, hablamos. Si quieres callar, nos quedamos mirando al horizonte en silencio. Cualquier cosa que se contemple dentro de la ley —sintió como le miraba, buscando haberle provocado algún tipo de sonrisa con aquella estúpida broma que sólo a Alfred se le ocurría hacer, pero fue incapaz de complacer a su amigo. Este, siguió hablando, buscando alguna reacción—. ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

 

\- Agoney y yo hemos roto.

 

Se sorprendió a sí mismo diciéndolo en voz alta, aunque sonaba como si hubiera sido pronunciado por otra persona, viendo la escena desde fuera como un simple espectador. Se separó de Alfred, colocándose firme en el banco donde ambos se encontraban aún, y buscó sus ojos. Su amigo le miraba como si acabaran de salirle cuernos y rabo, pero se recompuso rápidamente cuando le vio clavar su mirada en él.

 

\- Yo… A ver… Joder, Raoul, no sé qué decirte. ¿Qué ha pasado?

 

\- Ni yo mismo lo sé muy bien. Le vi, me enfadé-

 

\- ¿Le viste? —le interrumpió—. ¿Cuándo? —Raoul agachó la cabeza para esconder, sin éxito, las lágrimas descontroladas que volvían a deslizarse por sus mejillas— Mírate, estás hecho polvo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas guardándote esto para ti solo, Raoul? Nunca te presiono, pero joder, tienes que aprender a compartir estas cosas en lugar de martirizarte a ti mismo. Y más en un momento como este —se inclinó sobre él para alcanzar una de sus manos y la sostuvo entre las suyas, apretándola con fuerza—. No elijas estar solo, por favor. Porque no lo estás.

 

Raoul tomó aire un par de veces, expulsándolo con fuerza, buscando tranquilizarse. Cuando por fin consiguió volver a hacerse dueño de sus instintos más primarios, colocó su otra mano sobre las de Alfred, que aún sostenían la suya con fuerza, y comenzó a desahogarse sin apartar la vista de aquel punto de unión, la metáfora más bonita de su amistad.

 

\- Sabes que me cuesta hablar, siempre me ha pasado y no estoy orgulloso de ello. Soy el primero que quiere que eso cambie —su amigo se removió a su lado. Raoul pensó que iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo, por lo que retomó la palabra—. Él también estuvo en el accidente, Alfred, pero está bien. Me confesó que había sido por su culpa y yo… Le dije que no quería verle y se fue, porque es gilipollas y siempre acaba haciendo lo que cree mejor para mí para complacerme. Y ahora mismo te juro que nos odio a los dos: a mí por impulsivo y a él por no haber luchado.

 

\- Pero entonces… ¿lo habéis dejado?

 

Raoul resopló.

 

\- A ver, como tal… No. Creo. Pero si yo fuera él no querría volver a hablarme en la vida. Me faltó pegarle, Alfred, no me había sentido tan violento en mi vida.

 

Esta vez, su amigo no contestó de inmediato. Le notaba pensativo a su lado, sopesando qué decir. Agradecía tener al menos a alguien en su vida con capacidad de reflexión para buscar las palabras adecuadas para el momento exacto sin dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

 

\- ¿Y tú de verdad crees que Agoney habría herido a tu hermano aposta?

 

\- ¿Qué? —su incredulidad fue acompañada de un desliz en su voz, rompiéndose en un gallo quinceañero—. ¡NO! —se levantó con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo de golpe, preso de un mareo momentáneo.

 

\- ¿Entonces por qué-

 

\- ¡Y YO QUE SÉ, ALFRED! No me preguntes, porque no lo sé. No sé nada. Estaba confundido, triste y dolido. Yo sólo quiero que mi hermano se ponga bien, ¿vale? Es lo único que pido.

 

Comenzó a andar hacia delante sin saber muy bien hacia donde iba, pecando de dramático. Alfred le alcanzó rápidamente, rodeándole los hombros para frenarle y obligarle a acercase a él.

 

\- Perdón, no quería ser tan bruto.

 

Raoul se deshizo de su agarre y se colocó frente a él. Sabía que su amigo iba a seguir hablando, pero poco le importaba su discurso. Había cogido carrerilla y ya no podía frenar.

 

\- He perdido la cuenta de los días que Álvaro lleva en coma. Los médicos sólo saben decirme que todo va bien, que se va a despertar, pero hasta que mi hermano no abra los ojos no pienso creerme nada. Me da igual todo, Alfred, y sé que soy un egoísta, pero no me importa. Quiero que ese capullo postrado en una cama se desvele y me cuente qué cojones ha pasado porque yo ya no entiendo nada —a esas alturas, estaba llorando de una manera que hacía difícil comprender su retahíla. Esta vez, el chico que le acompañaba le miraba desde una distancia prudencial sin atreverse a romper la barrera que el rubio había puesto entre los dos por miedo a espantarle de nuevo—. Le odio por abandonarme. Me prometió que todo iba a estar bien y casi vuelve a casa sin un pulmón. No hay derecho.

 

Rojo como nunca, Raoul balbuceaba entre respiraciones entrecortadas y gestos histriónicos. Alfred le miraba con desaprobación, aunque sin perder el brillo de compresión que siempre le ofrecían sus ojos y al que su amigo había decidido aferrarse para no sentirse como el niñato que estaba siendo.

 

\- ¿Has terminado ya? —Raoul escupió algo parecido a un _sí_ —. Eres gilipollas, pero eres un gilipollas bajo una situación de estrés abismal, así que no te voy a culpar por nada de lo que has dicho —se acercó a él de nuevo, aunque sin hacer contacto físico. A Raoul le dolió la distancia, pero no quiso comentarlo—. Tómate el tiempo que necesites para pensar y actúa cuando estés preparado. Sé que lo harás bien al final, siempre lo haces.

 

Sin más, dio la conversación por terminada. Sacó una caja de tabaco del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se dispuso a sacar un cigarro.

 

\- ¿Me das uno?

 

Los dos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz limpia y clara de Raoul, quien parecía haberse despejado del todo.

 

\- ¿Desde cuando has vuelto a fumar? —se encendió el cigarrillo en lo que su amigo se encogía de hombros, sacando él mismo uno de la caja que Alfred le ofrecía.

 

No le contestó. Le devolvió el mechero después de usarlo y siguió sin abrir la boca, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

 

\- Oye, Alfred —le llamó finalmente, girándose sobre sí mismo después de haber dado unos cuantos pasos en dirección al hospital. Su amigo seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio—. Te quiero mucho.

 

\- Y yo a ti también, ya lo sabes.

 

Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa —la más sincera que Raoul había ofrecido en semanas— y un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

 

Durante días, Raoul reflexionó sobre las palabras de Alfred. Llegó a la conclusión instantánea de que quería hablar con Agoney, aunque fuera una última vez. Después de lo vivido juntos, el canario se merecía una explicación sobre su comportamiento. Sin embargo, todavía no se veía con fuerzas para hacerlo, y parecía ser que el contrario tampoco. Raoul comprobaba su chat de _whatsapp_ compulsivamente, corroborando todas y cada una de las veces que lo hacía que Agoney llevaba días sin utilizar su teléfono móvil. Todo apuntaba a que ambos estaban recorriendo el mismo camino, como tantas otras veces, aunque esta vez sin ir de la mano. O eso pensaba Raoul.

 

Un domingo de debilidad, preso de la nostalgia que le provocaba _el puto mejor día de la semana_ y su ausencia de cartas, se vio a sí mismo marcando su número en la azotea del hospital.

 

“ _El teléfono se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura_ ”.

 

Colgó antes de que aquella voz robótica le diera la oportunidad de grabar su mensaje después de la señal, preso del miedo a decir cualquier tontería. Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo y se dejó caer contra la barandilla, apoyando la cabeza sobre el metal. Le ardía en la frente, caliente después de horas al sol de un recién empezado julio, pero poco le importó. Gruñendo para sí mismo, sacó la cajetilla de tabaco de la que se había adueñado días atrás —después de media hora de indecisión plantado delante de un estanco, cosa de la que el dueño se había dado cuenta y que le provocó las suficientes sospechas como para pedirle el DNI— y se llevó un cigarro a los labios, incorporándose de la posición en la que estaba encogido sobre sí mismo.

 

\- ¿Sigues necesitando fuego?

 

La enfermera de Álvaro se acercó a él, de nuevo casi irreconocible: no sólo iba vestida de calle, sino que esta vez se había arreglado más de lo normal e iba maquillada. Además, había intercambiado las gafas que normalmente escondían sus ojos por un par de lentillas.

 

\- No, pero si me lo das tú me ahorro buscar el mechero.

 

La chica se rió y le alcanzó el aparato inmediatamente, recuperándolo en cuanto Raoul había encendido su cigarro.

 

\- Casi no te reconozco sin tu uniforme, estás muy guapa.

 

La enfermera sujetó el cigarro en su boca, presionándolo entre sus labios para sujetarlo, y puso los brazos en jarra. Contoneó las caderas y se dio la vuelta al completo, repiqueteando los tacones al final de su breve espectáculo. Recuperó el cigarro, no sin antes darle una calada, y volvió a retenerlo entre sus dedos.

 

\- Gracias, querido público —Raoul rió, sin más motivo que la picardía de aquella chica—. Tengo un cumpleaños al que me apetece entre cero y nada ir, pero es el hijo de una amiga que necesita restregarnos al resto del grupo que su vida está llena de estabilidad y amor, así que no tengo escapatoria.

 

\- ¿Un hijo es sinónimo de estabilidad? —le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

 

\- No precisamente, pero a la hija de puta le va de lujo.

 

Ambos compartieron una carcajada, cómplices de una broma interna que, en el fondo, no les unía.

 

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, piensa que tu tarde siempre podrá ser mejor que la mía. Aplícatelo todos los días, de hecho.

 

\- ¡Qué exagerado! Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo, créeme, tu hermano es mi mejor paciente —se acercó a él teatralmente, susurrándole al oído como si estuviera a punto de confesarle su mayor secreto—. Nunca se queja de nada.

 

Entonces sí, un ataque de risa quebrantó la humilde muralla que Raoul había intentado levantar entre ambos, desgastada desde el primer día que habían conversado gracias a la naturalidad de aquella mujer de la que no sabía nada.

 

\- Ya te arrepentirás de decir eso cuando se despierte, ya…

 

No fue plenamente consciente de lo que había salido de su boca hasta que se percató de la expresión facial de la chica. Ocurrió aquello que le había parecido imposible: la dejó sin palabras. Se terminaron el cigarro en silencio, sopesando su intervención.

 

\- Me alegra que pienses así —le dijo, observando como Raoul pisaba su colilla—. Yo también estoy segura de que lo hará. Más pronto de lo que pensamos.

 

Le sonrió, sin saber muy bien que decir. Al parecer, también había conseguido enmudecerse a sí mismo. Sin añadir nada más, la chica le apretó el hombro antes de marcharse y dejarle solo con sus pensamientos. Temeroso de entrar en un bucle sin salida, decidió regresar a la habitación de su hermano, donde su madre leía sentada al lado del cuerpo durmiente. Al verle entrar con tal expresión relajada en su rostro, su madre cerró el libro que tenía entre manos estupefacta, sin acordarse si quiera de señalar la página por que había interrumpido su lectura.

 

\- Cariño, ¡hola! —dio un par de golpes sobre la silla libre que tenía a su lado, indicándole que se sentara en ella—. ¿Cómo estás? Te veo animado.

 

\- Sí, bueno —se echó hacia atrás, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la butaca con los brazos cruzados—. Hoy me siento positivo.

 

\- Muy bien, mi vida. No sabes cuánto me alegro —su madre se inclinó sobre él para cogerle la cara y depositar un delicado beso sobre su nariz—. Oye… ¿A qué hueles?

 

\- He estado hablando por teléfono antes en la puerta cerca de alguien fumando —la apartó de él, subiendo ambas piernas al asiento para hacer barrera y evitar que volviera a acercarse—. Se me habrá pegado el olor.

 

Su madre, no queriendo romper la burbuja de aparente felicidad en la que su hijo pequeño parecía estar flotando aquel día, se dio por satisfecha con aquella respuesta. Raoul sabía que se había librado por esta vez: quizás, bajo otras circunstancias, habría indagado más.

 

La vio retomar la lectura, buscando la página exacta que había perdido, así que se levantó para hacerle compañía a su hermano. Se sentó al borde de la camilla, haciéndola rechinar bajo su peso, y alargó el brazo para tocarle el moflete.

 

\- Con lo que odias que te toque la cara —presionó con un poco más de fuerza, hundiendo la piel de Álvaro hasta sentir hueso—. _Estate quieto_  —dijo, imitando su voz—. Si estuvieras despierto ya me habrías arrancado el dedo de un bocado.

 

\- ¿Qué haces? —su madre le miraba entre divertida y asustada.

 

\- Darle charla, su enfermera dice que deberíamos hacerlo de vez en cuando —retiró la mano, pero continuó sentado en la cama sin apartar la vista de su hermano—. A lo mejor nos escucha.

 

La mujer se dio por vencida y devolvió su atención a la lectura sin contestarle. Raoul, por su parte, aprovechó su buen humor para sacar su teléfono e informar a Alfred de que, por primera vez, veía un rayo de esperanza entrar por la ventana de aquella lúgubre habitación con la que había aprendido a convivir a pesar del odio pasado que parecía guardar en sus rincones.

 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la vida quiso darle la razón en algo y su hermano se despertó antes de que hubiera terminado la semana.

 

Le pilló fuera del edificio y se enteró el último: había ido a su casa para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa cuando sucedió lo que llevaban semanas anhelando. Voló, como quien dice, hasta el hospital en cuanto vio las casi quince llamadas perdidas que tenía en su teléfono tanto de su padre como de su madre. No le hizo falta devolvérselas: sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido.

 

Decidió subir por las escaleras para no perder tiempo esperando al ascensor, saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Cuando por fin se plantó en la puerta de la habitación, sus padres estaban fuera.

 

\- Tenemos que esperar a que terminen de examinarle —le dijo su padre. Su madre se acercó a él con la clara intención de achucharle, pero fue él quien se adelantó y la estrechó a ella contra su cuerpo, enganchándola por encima de los hombros.

 

\- ¿Os ha visto?

 

\- Sí, estábamos los dos dentro cuando se ha puesto a murmurar sin-sentidos sin llegar a abrir los ojos. Terminó de despertarse cuando el doctor entró en la habitación, justo a tiempo para vernos antes de que nos hicieran abandonar la sala.

 

\- ¿Sabes lo primero que ha dicho? —añadió su madre, pasándole los brazos por alrededor de la cintura— _Raoul_.

 

Se le escapó un gemido que le rasgó la garganta con una intensidad que creyó haberle hecho perder la voz para siempre. Si era el precio que tenía que pagar por volver a estar con su hermano, aceptaría enmudecer en siete vidas distintas.

 

Se sentaron los tres juntos en unos asientos un poco apartados de la puerta, aunque en el mismo pasillo, a la espera de que les dejasen pasar. Raoul, desbordado de emoción, se dejó llevar por un impulso que le animó a buscar a Agoney entre sus contactos para enviarle un mensaje y decirle que su hermano había despertado. Sin embargo, después de haberlo escrito, no llegó a enviarlo. La fecha y hora de la última conexión de Agoney seguían sin variar desde aquel primer día que se atrevió a buscar su chat compartido. _Qué raro_ , pensó, pero no le dio tiempo a plantearse nada más: un enfermero salió a indicarles que podían pasar junto a Álvaro, que les esperaba plenamente consciente.

 

Raoul corrió, literalmente, hasta la puerta. Frenó en seco y se giró una última vez buscando la aprobación de sus padres, todavía al final del pasillo. Tras un leve asentimiento por parte de su padre, entró dentro de la habitación sin saber muy bien qué le esperaba.

 

\- Enano —su voz era irreconocible, ronca tras semanas de silencio. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos: llenos de amor para su hermano.

 

\- Uf —fue lo único que Raoul consiguió verbalizar antes de que su garganta se cerrara en banda.

 

Se abalanzó sobre la camilla, quedando de rodillas frente a Álvaro y apoyando los brazos en la sábana. Dejó caer la cabeza, sobre los mismos y, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente de felicidad, un sentimiento que creía muerto dentro de su cuerpo. Notó la mano de Álvaro deslizarse hasta donde reposaba su brazo, quien estiró un dedo hasta tocar su codo cuando quedó a su altura. No era capaz de levantar los brazos, aún aturdido después de un pesado sueño que ni los peores chistes sobre siestas andaluzas podrían recrear, pero Raoul entendió su intención. Sin más, agarró su mano entre las suyas y se la apoyó contra su mejilla, permitiéndole al militar el lujo de mover los dedos muy despacio en un intento de caricia.

 

\- Oye —susurró, aún afónico. Carraspeó un poco antes de volver a intentarlo, pero Raoul ni si quiera le dejó terminar.

 

\- Cállate y reposa la voz, pesado, que siempre tienes que tener la última palabra en todo.

 

Consiguió hacer reír a Álvaro, haciendo sonar la risa áspera más fea y más bonita del mundo a la vez. Raoul le devolvió la sonrisa, y sólo entonces se percató de que el rostro de su hermano también estaba bañado en lágrimas.

 

Sus padres no tardaron en entrar, interrumpiendo aquel momento entre hermanos que Raoul, en sus peores pesadillas —que había soñado tanto dormido como despierto—, pensó que no volvería a vivir. Los cuatro, juntos, escucharon al médico contarle a Álvaro cuál había sido su evolución durante el tiempo que había estado en coma, convencerle de la paciencia que tendría que tener durante su lenta rehabilitación y, sobre todo, hacer hincapié en su memoria.

 

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó? —asintió, serio—. ¿Y a tu compañero? —esta vez, antes de volver a asentir, dirigió una casi imperceptible mirada hacia Raoul, quien se convirtió en hombre-piedra durante unos instantes.

 

Aunque guardó un silencio prudencial, tardó tres días en señalar el elefante de la habitación.

 

\- ¿Y Agoney? —preguntó Álvaro, de repente, en un momento en el que ambos estaban solos en la habitación compartiendo un silencio que, hasta entonces, había sido cómodo.

 

Miró a Raoul, y el _capullo_ tuvo la poca decencia de, estando postrado en una cama de hospital con la peor pinta que había presentado en su vida, sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para dedicarle una sonrisa guasona. Sólo llevaba tres días despierto, pero Raoul se estaba planteando los pros y los contras de darle un tortazo con el primer objeto pesado que encontrase en su camino y volver a dejarle inconsciente. La verdadera gravedad de la situación y el amor fraternal que sentía por el ceporro que le miraba, sin saber nada, desde aquella posición de fragilidad fueron los motivos por los que se abstuvo de continuar con su plan. 

 

\- Está en Tenerife —contestó, seco, antes de volver a bajar la mirada y concentrarse en la pantalla bloqueada de su teléfono como si aquel rectángulo negro fuera una obra de arte digna de admirar.

 

\- Pero has hablado con él —aunque lo pronunció con cierto tono de pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.

 

\- No.

 

\- No hace falta que me mientas, sé que estáis juntos.

 

Raoul sabía que lo sabía. Recordaba haberlo leído en la última carta que había recibido de Agoney, así como también lo poco que le había importado.

 

\- No te estoy mintiendo. Si te digo que no hablamos es porque no hablamos.

 

Álvaro, que no daba crédito, hizo el amago de incorporarse, pero se quedó en un triste intento. Si Raoul aún hubiera tenido corazón, en ese momento se le habría roto en dos. A pesar de no querer echar más leña al fuego y preferir que la conversación acabara ahí, se levantó para acercarse a él y ayudarle a colocarse semi-sentado en aquella incómoda camilla que ya presentaba la forma de su cuerpo bajo su peso.

 

\- Gracias —musitó, tímido, antes de transformar de nuevo su expresión e imponerse como la Santa Inquisición que era cuando de interrogar a Raoul se trataba—. Explícate.

 

Suspiró con toda la fuerza que tenía en los pulmones, porque cómo era posible que ese casi treintañero con el que compartía sangre pudiera ponerle de los nervios de aquella manera recién despierto de un puñetero coma y hospitalizado.

 

\- Sí hablamos, ¿vale? Y me contó-

 

\- Lo sabía.

 

\- _Álvaro_ —el aludido hizo un gesto de abrochar sus labios y se colocó en pose de niño bueno, cruzando sus manos encima de sus piernas y parpadeando inocentemente—. Él no tuvo que despertarse de ningún coma ni someterse a ninguna operación, estaba fresco como una rosa —tal vez, estaba exagerando un poco, pero la rabia contenida estaba haciendo acto de presencia por todo lo alto tras lo que parecían siglos de represión—. Confesó que tuvo la culpa de dejarte ahí postrado donde estás, nos gritamos —más bien, gritó él—. Y poco más. Le dije que no quería volver a verle y se fue.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, su hermano comenzó a aplaudir lentamente.

 

\- Gran interpretación _showman_. Llévame a su habitación anda —miró alrededor de la sala, buscando una silla de ruedas o algo que le permitiría desplazarse—. O dile a él que venga, coño, que yo lo tengo difícil.

 

\- Te acabo de decir que está de vuelta en las Canarias.

 

\- Estás mintiendo —dijo Álvaro, pero Raoul sólo le correspondió con un semblante serio con el que intentaba disimular el malestar que le provocaba aquella confesión. Lo último que quería es que ambos acabaran peleados, pero todo parecía indicar hacia el peor de los caminos—. No me estás mintiendo. Ay mi madre, ¿pero estás normal de la cabeza? ¿En qué momento te da por pensar que precisamente Agoney ha podido causar _esto_? —hizo aspavientos, señalando todo y nada, refiriéndose a él mismo.

 

Raoul se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Veía cómo su fingido pasotismo incendiaba cada vez más a su hermano.

 

\- No fue idea mía, él lo confesó.

 

\- Mis huevos del revés. Aquí nadie tiene que confesar nada, la culpa fue de los dos por imbéciles y por dedicarnos a pasear en lugar de patrullar.

 

\- ¿Y cómo explicas que él saliera ileso y tú casi te quedas en el intento de salir de allí con vida?

 

\- ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando lo que estás insinuando?

 

\- No estoy insinuando nada, estoy siendo más claro que nunca, perdona que te diga.

 

\- ¡¿Y tú quién coño eres?!

 

Raoul frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué venía eso último. Un ruido a su espalda hizo que se girara, encontrándose de frente con la enfermera, posicionada con los brazos en jarra y un termómetro en la mano. Su perenne expresión de amabilidad se había transformando en un semblante de mala leche que, a pesar de su estatura y delgadez, imponía lo suficiente como para que los dos hermanos enmudecieran inmediatamente.

 

\- Pues soy la que lleva limpiándote el culo toda la semana, encantada de conocerte —se acercó a ambos—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, el médico me ha dicho que te tome la temperatura.

 

Álvaro, en una clara manifestación de su gen Vázquez, se sonrojó casi tanto como solía hacerlo su hermano. Raoul no podía más que disfrutar de la situación, a pesar de la pelea que habían dejado a la mitad.

 

\- ¿Salgo de la habitación?

 

\- No, no hace falta. Esto tarda un minuto.

 

La chica se dio la vuelta para coger una tabla con una lámina enganchada en la que estaba recogida toda la información de Álvaro y sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo. Raoul se fijó —por primera vez, sorprendentemente después de tantísimos días interactuando con ella— en la placa que llevaba cosida en éste: la enfermera se llamaba Mireya.

 

Cuanto el termómetro pitó, la rubia alargó la mano sin apartar la vista del documento. Álvaro tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de que se lo estaba pidiendo y se lo alcanzó, aún demasiado atontado por culpa de la vergüenza que le había provocado su pronto contra la recién llegada. Apuntó lo que marcaba y guardó tanto el aparato como el bolígrafo de nuevo en su bolsillo.

 

\- Muy bien, te está bajando la fiebre —se llevó la tabla al pecho, sujetándola con las dos manos. Su carismática sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro—. Voy a decírselo al doctor para ver si te bajamos la dosis de Paracetamol, en seguida vuelvo.

 

Tal y como vino, la chica se marchó sin dedicarles una sola mirada más, de nuevo centrada en los papeles que sostenía. Raoul juraría haber visto en ella un atisbo de rubor en sus mejillas conforme atravesaba la puerta.

 

\- ¿Quién era?

 

La voz de Álvaro hizo que girara la cara para volver a centrar su atención en él. A pesar de todo, verle ahí tumbado sin poder moverse, a él que era puro nervio y energía, le estaba consumiendo por dentro.

 

\- Tu enfermera.

 

\- Anda, ¿sí? No me jodas.

 

\- Coño, pues no preguntes lo obvio.

 

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio, observándose. La tensión estaba aún latente entre los dos, pero ninguno tenía las ganas suficientes como para retomar la pelea.

 

Raoul se dio la vuelta con intención de volver a tomar asiento en los sillones que se encontraban al otro lado de la cama, lo que Álvaro debió de interpretar como que se iba de la habitación. El hermano mayor retomó la palabra rápidamente para evitar que sucediera.

 

\- Tete, escúchame —como si de un conjuro mágico se tratara, el mote cariñoso que habían usado entre ellos de toda la vida activó un mecanismo en Raoul que le obligó a retroceder sobre sus pasos, a pesar de que no tenía pensado marcharse a ninguna parte. Álvaro, satisfecho, aprovechó la reacción de su hermano para seguir hablando—. Entiendo que cuando hablaste con Agoney necesitabas respuestas, y que él te dio justo lo que querías escuchar, aunque haya sido lo más disparatado que salido de su boca desde que le conozco. Y me ha contado barbaridades, créeme. ¿Habéis hablado alguna vez sobre su padre?

 

Y _wow_ , eso no se lo esperaba. ¿A qué venía aquello?

 

\- Sí, poco… A veces le mencionaba, pero parecía un tema incómodo para él así que nunca le he presionado para que me cuente nada.

 

\- Sabes que también era militar, ¿verdad?

 

\- Sí, aunque me dijo que ya no lo era.

 

Álvaro le miró extrañado.

 

\- Bueno, claro… Ya no es… nada, supongo —Raoul le devolvió una expresión aún más confusa que la que él mismo mostraba—. Sabes que murió en un accidente aéreo, ¿verdad? —Se quedó helado. _No, no lo sabía_. Álvaro comprendió, por su reacción, que era la primera noticia que tenía su hermano sobre el tema—. ¿Pero qué clase de relación tenéis?

 

\- Eso me pregunto yo ahora.

 

 _Más motivos para enfadarme con Agoney no, por favor_.

 

\- Escúchame, deja de pensar lo que sea que estés maquinando en esa cabeza hueca que tienes sobre los hombros y siéntate aquí —le dijo, y no volvió a hablar hasta que Raoul cumplió obedientemente sus órdenes y se colocó junto a él en la camilla—. Agoney, por razones que desconozco porque tampoco se abre mucho conmigo cuando hablamos sobre su pasado en el Ejército del Aire, piensa que tuvo la culpa de la muerte de su padre, que era piloto, como él.

 

\- ¿Agoney era piloto?

 

\- Sí, de lo mejorcito de su promoción, por lo visto. Según me contó una vez, dejó de volar cuando su padre murió en un accidente aéreo por culpa de un fallo del avión que pilotaba, pero siempre se ha guardado razones para sí mismo y que supongo que, si no las ha compartido contigo, tampoco lo habrá hecho con nadie todavía.

 

La fe ciega que Álvaro tenía en su relación con el canario le rompió, un poquito más si cabía, el corazón.

 

\- ¿Y qué tiene todo esto que ver conmigo? ¿O contigo?

 

\- No lo tengo muy claro, pero algo me dice que el accidente le ha devuelto de un soplo recuerdos del pasado que creía haber dejado atrás. Está cometiendo el error de proyectar la muerte de su padre sobre lo que nos pasó en Palestina, y tú le has dejado seguir pensando lo mismo.

 

\- O sea, que ahora la culpa es mía.

 

\- No seas imbécil, aquí nos hemos equivocado los tres. Yo, por no actuar como el superior que verdaderamente soy. Él, por no haber compartido en su momento sus miedos contigo para evitar que se hicieran dueños de él. Y tú, por histérico e impulsivo incapaz de ver más allá de ti mismo cuando sientes un mínimo de presión.

 

Estaba siendo duro, pero más realista de lo que él había sido capaz de serlo en meses. Y quizás era el empujón que había necesitado todo ese tiempo.

 

Derrotado, enterró el rostro en sus manos. En mitad de la batalla por no soltar una sola lágrima más —si es que le quedaba alguna— sintió la mano de Álvaro sobre su pelo, revolviéndole cariñosamente el tupé que hacía semanas que no se había molestado en peinarse.

 

\- Necesito pensar —le dijo, al cabo de un rato. 

 

Su hermano asintió, desenredando los dedos de entre los mechones que aún sostenía para romper su agarre. Una vez liberado, le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación y poner rumbo a la azotea.

 

Nadie más subía allí además de su fiel compañera y él, y prueba de ello eran las colillas consumidas acumuladas en el suelo que nadie se había molestado en limpiar desde que había descubierto aquel escondite. Por eso, le sorprendió escuchar una voz muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado dirigirse a él antes incluso antes de que le diera tiempo a encenderse el cigarro que ya tenía entre manos.

 

\- Pensaba que no fumabas —el chaval se acercó a él, concentrado en la misma tarea que aquel día en el que se habían conocido en la puerta del hospital: succionar un cigarro compulsivamente—. Veo que al final me hiciste caso.

 

\- Ya —le contestó, escueto, balanceando entre sus dedos en cigarrillo aún apagado—. Me ayuda a relajarme.

 

\- A mí me lo vas a contar.

 

El chico se sentó encima del conducto de ventilación que Raoul solía usar como punto de apoyo, por lo que se acercó a la barandilla y se apoyó de espaldas contra la misma. Por fin, encendió su cigarro y pensó rápidamente algo que decir para rellenar aquel silencio que se tornaba incómodo por momentos.

 

\- Nunca te había visto por aquí —el chaval levantó una ceja—. O sea, sí en el hospital, coño, me acuerdo de ti. Me refiero a aquí arriba.

 

\- Ah, sí. Es la primera vez que subo. Lo he descubierto por casualidad, paso tantas horas aquí encerrado en la misma habitación que a veces se me olvida lo grande que puede llegar a ser este sitio. Hoy no me sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para salir del hospital así que comencé a deambular por dentro y aquí estoy.

 

El fumador compulsivo terminó su cigarro, pero esta vez no volvió a buscar otro como alma que lleva el diablo. Se limitó a observarle mientras se terminaba el suyo, lo que le puso lo suficientemente nervioso como para hacerle hablar de nuevo.

 

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí? Si no te importa que te pregunte.

 

El chaval negó con la cabeza en un movimiento bañado en resignación.

 

\- Mi novia tiene cáncer y la cosa no mejora. De hecho, cada vez es peor, y yo me siento un inútil a pesar de saber perfectamente que no hay nada en mi mano que yo pueda hacer para solucionarlo —se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia a aquel discurso. A Raoul le dio la sensación de que ya lo había recitado demasiadas veces—. ¿Y tú?

 

Le pilló por sorpresa, pero contestó con sinceridad.

 

\- Mi hermano y mi novio sufrieron un accidente en el trabajo, pero ambos están ya fuera de peligro.

 

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan triste?

 

Aquello terminó de descolocarle.

 

_Eso es, Raoul. ¿Por qué sigues triste?_

 

\- Pues, no lo sé. Porque me peleé con mi novio, supongo.

 

El chico se rió con ganas, aunque su carcajada estaba provista de cualquier sentimiento.

 

\- Buah, si yo te contara la cantidad de discusiones que mi novia y yo tenemos casi a diario desde que está ingresada. Los hospitales son así, amigo, te trastornan el humor hasta hacerte polvo y te convierten en un arma arrojadiza con patas. La solución está en saber encontrar el equilibrio y reconocer cuándo nos equivocamos. Pelearse es sano, al fin y al cabo, no siempre se está de acuerdo y mucho menos bajo estos niveles de estrés.

 

Raoul, que llevaba ya un buen rato sin levantar el tabaco, sintió de repente como algo le quemaba los dedos. Soltó lo poco que quedaba de su cigarro, que se había consumido sin él percatarse, dejándolo caer al suelo junto al resto de la colección que Mireya y él habían almacenado.

 

\- No puede ser tan fácil —murmuró, atónito ante el comportamiento de su acompañante.

 

\- Sí que lo es, amigo. ¿Tiene solución?

 

\- ¿El qué?

 

\- La pelea con tu novio. ¿Podéis arreglarlo?

 

\- Ojalá que sí —se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo en voz alta lo que llevaba pensando desde el día en el que ambos habían partido en direcciones contrarias.

 

\- Pues entonces seguro que la tiene. Corre, búscale o llámale o mándale una paloma mensajera, lo que prefieras, pero no pierdas el tiempo. No sabes lo valioso que es hasta que te lo empiezan a quitar con cuentagotas.

 

Nunca había creído en los milagros, pero Raoul llegó a pensar que aquel desconocido era una aparición divina enviada exclusivamente para convencerle de lo que él solo no había sido capaz de plantearse. Tras darle las gracias y desearle ánimos, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Sin embargo, un último pensamiento le hizo volverse sobre sus pasos.

 

\- Toma —se sacó la cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo y se la ofreció—. Tenías razón, no fumo.

 

Sin más, desapareció, precipitándose por las escaleras para llegar cuanto antes a la habitación de su hermano. De repente, él también se sentía sin tiempo suficiente.

 

\- Álvaro —le llamó, en cuanto entró por la puerta. Por suerte, seguía despierto, además de solo.

 

\- Apestas a tabaco.

 

\- Da igual —su hermano fue a protestar, pero le paró en seco—. Necesito hablar con Agoney.

 

Álvaro boqueó un par de veces, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Era normal: había pasado en cuestión de media hora de cero a cien.

 

\- ¿Has probado a llamarle?

 

\- Sí —confesó. Era la primera persona a la que se lo decía—. Pero no me coge las llamadas, tiene el móvil apagado. Además, lleva semanas sin abrir _whatsapp_.

 

\- Pues entonces ve a verle personalmente.

 

\- Joder, Álvaro, que está en las putas Islas Canarias, que no te quieres enterar.

 

\- Sí me he enterado, capullo. Pero déjame iluminarte: existe un invento revolucionario llamado avión. Búscalo en _google_ , verás que guay.

 

Raoul ni si quiera tenía cuerpo para seguir discutiendo con él, pero se habían reincorporado rápidamente a su rutina de pelearse hasta por las cosas más mundanas y, en ese instante, no había ninguna figura paterna lo suficientemente cerca como para darle un cate a los dos y hacerles callar.

 

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes que le localice? Su móvil, por lo que sé, podría estar perfectamente hundido al fondo del Atlántico.

 

\- Seguro que entre mis archivos están sus datos, mi jefe me dio fichas de todos los miembros de mi patrulla. Con suerte, en lugar de la dirección de Barcelona puede que tenga apuntada la de Tenerife.

 

Sopesó durante un momento sus palabras. Sentía la mirada de Álvaro, que se lo estaba pintando todo tan sencillo, clavada en él. Desbloqueó su móvil para comprobar, una vez más, que el estado de conexión de Agoney no había sido modificado.

 

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que esto salga bien? —le preguntó al cabo de un rato. Le devolvió la mirada, encontrándose con un el Álvaro al que más había echado de menos desde que se fue de misión a Palestina: su hermano mayor, a secas. Sin sobreprotecciones. Tan sólo una figura veterana y más sabia a la que admirar.

 

\- Porque los dos os habéis hecho mucho bien mutuamente y sería una pena que lo echarais todo por la borda por no saber gestionar el exceso de amor que sentís el uno por el otro —se aclaró la garganta—. Negaré haber dicho esta cursilada la próxima vez que intentes preguntarme por este momento y os convenceré a todos de tener amnesia post-traumática.

 

El momento se rompió en pedazos tras la entrada de sus padres en la habitación, quienes habían pasado buena parte de la mañana fuera del hospital para ducharse y descansar tras haber sido convencidos por ambos hermanos.

 

\- Vete —le ordenó Álvaro.

 

\- ¿A dónde? —preguntó su madre inocentemente.

 

Raoul buscó la mirada de su hermano una última vez antes de dar el empujón final. Sacudiéndose, metafóricamente, se zafó del peso que aún recaía sobre sus hombros. En su imaginación, pudo verlo ocurrir a cámara lenta: calló al suelo, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos y causando un sonido ensordecedor que ni el oído más fino podría haber captado.

 

\- A Tenerife, mamá. A buscar a Agoney.

 

No le hizo falta girarse de nuevo hacia Álvaro para saber que estaba sonriendo como todavía no lo había hecho desde que se había despertado.

 

Sin darle explicaciones a nadie —ya se encargaría su hermano mayor de hacerlo por él— se marchó a su casa andando. Durante el camino, reflexionó. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Pedirle perdón simplemente? ¿Sería capaz de perdonarle? ¿Y él a Agoney? Cuando llegó a su destino, aún no tenía ninguna respuesta.

 

Se adentró directamente en el cuarto de Álvaro, abriendo las ventanas de par en par para que entrara toda la luz posible. Rebuscó entre los cajones y baldas de la estantería durante más de una hora —que se le pasó volando— sin encontrar nada que pudiera valerle. Dándose por vencido, se sentó encima del escritorio de su hermano, arrugando los documentos que reposaban sobre la mesa al aplastarlos con su peso. Con cuidado, los retiró de debajo, encontrando justo el tesoro que buscaba.

 

\- Delante de mis putas narices —farfulló para sí mismo.

 

Levantó los papeles, cada uno con una foto grapada en la esquina superior izquierda, y buscó la cara de Agoney. Cuando dio con ella, descartó el resto y comenzó a leer.

 

 _Agoney Hernández_ … _Blablabá_ … _Fecha de nacimiento_ … _Adeje, ¿eso es norte o sur?_ … _¡Bingo! Dirección_.

 

Aunque apuntó los datos que necesitaba en su teléfono, dobló el papel y se lo llevó consigo para asegurarse. Una vez en su habitación, buscó una mochila lo suficientemente grande como para guardar dos o tres mudas y metió en ella, también, el documento con los datos de Agoney.

 

Cartera en mano, sacó su tarjeta de crédito —nunca antes había agradecido tanto haber aceptado aquel trabajo de mierda en la discoteca cuando su primo se lo propuso, pues ahora tenía dinero más que suficiente para pagarse un vuelo de última hora— y esperó a que se encendiera su ordenador. En menos de diez minutos tenía un billete de ida impreso y muy poco tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto antes de que partiera su avión.

 

Con los astros alineados en su favor, consiguió arrancar a la primera la chatarra con ruedas que tenía por coche y puso rumbo a El Prat. Tras un camino poco ajetreado y libre de tráfico, consiguió llegar a la terminal con tiempo suficiente para pasar el control de seguridad y encontrar su puerta de embarque antes de que dieran el último aviso por megafonía.

 

“ _Todo en orden. He conseguido embarcar_ ”, escribió en el grupo de whatsapp familiar. Recibió muchos corazones de colores por respuesta.

 

Subió al avión sin pensar en la locura que estaba llevando a cabo. Mientras buscaba su asiento, siguió sin hacerlo, y únicamente permitió que le atravesara un destello de duda cuando ya era demasiado tarde y el avión estaba en marcha.

 

Hurgó en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila, buscando sus auriculares. Al conseguir sacarlos, se dio cuenta de que estaban enredados alrededor de un bolígrafo. Una vez desecho el nudo y separados los objetos, se aferró a aquella arma de tinta y decidió buscar la diana más limpia sobre la que disparar.

 

\- Disculpe —llamó a la azafata que pasaba por su lado—. ¿Tienen papel para prestarme?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, efectivamente: el cigarro era parte de la trama pero le disteis la vuelta y yo me he divertido a vuestra costa. Lo siento, pero joder, qué risas me he echado.
> 
> Penúltimo capítulo, se me rompe el corazoncito. Espero que el próximo capítulo sea un don señor capítulo, no se si me entendéis. Quiero que sea lo más largo posible para no dejar ni un sólo cabo suelto, así que le voy a dedicar todo el mimo del mundo y quizás no lo suba tan rápido como este, que he actualizado en menos de una semana. Además, quiero escribir también el epílogo antes de publicar el final, por lo que os pido paciencia. Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí, vamos a intentar cerrarlo de la mejor manera posible para que no sea un chasco después de tantos meses.
> 
> Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje (me estoy poniendo intensa) y por darle tanto amor a Epistolar. Os quiero, os quiero y os vuelvo a querer!!!!!!


	14. Tenerife

Puso un pie en tierra firme a las once de la noche hora insular. Agobiado —era demasiado tarde y no tendría lugar donde pasar la noche en el caso de que no consiguiera localizar a Agoney—, bajó del avión a toda prisa con su mochila a cuestas, golpeando a algún que otro pasajero y ganándose numerosas quejas en el proceso.

 

La situación —o más bien, su desquicie y poca paciencia— le había obligado a coger un avión de última hora, por lo que no tuvo más opción que la de volar hasta el aeropuerto del norte de la isla a pesar de que su destino estaba en el extremo contrario. Barajó la posibilidad de alquilar un coche, pero ni él mismo sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría allí como para arriesgarse. Finalmente, se decantó por pedir un taxi, dispuesto a sacarse un riñón con sus propias manos para pagarlo si se le fuera de presupuesto. Por suerte, no le hizo falta.

 

Su camino, al parecer, desembocaba en una urbanización muy cercana a la costa. Aunque estaban en pleno julio, las palmeras que rodeaban aquel complejo de edificios se contoneaban al son de una fresca brisa marina que provocaron en Raoul una tórrida sensación de familiaridad, a pesar de no haber pisado nunca antes la isla.

 

Con un paso decidido que se fue aflojando conforme se acercaba al portal del supuesto hogar de Agoney, se plantó delante de la puerta sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Tenía las notas del móvil abiertas, mostrándole el documento donde había apuntado la dirección exacta. Sólo tenía que pulsar el botón del portero y esperar a que alguien contestara, pero su mano libre, con la que no sujetaba el teléfono, únicamente se veía capaz de realizar una tarea: temblar. Ese seísmo interno, que se fue propagando por el resto de su cuerpo, consiguió que se quedara petrificado durante lo que parecieron horas —quizás, unos cinco minutos— sin que él pudiera hacer nada por remediarlo. Cuando parecía que la sangre estaba volviendo a fluir con normalidad hacia su cerebro, el destino le regaló una casualidad más de la vida, que se le estaban acumulando por momentos.

 

La puerta del bloque se abrió, dejando ver tras ella a una chavala cuyo rostro le pareció conocido incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, ya bien entrada, que se cernía sobre el pueblo. La chica, claramente recién duchada —mechones de pelo castaño mojados se apelmazaban en su cabeza—, se quedó inmóvil en cuanto le vio. Sus ojos reflejaban algo parecido a desconfianza, pero Raoul decidió interpretarlo como duda. También mostraban cansancio.

 

\- Buscas a Agoney, ¿verdad? —le preguntó al cabo de un rato, todavía apoyada en la puerta semi-abierta, ya que el recién llegado no parecía tener intención de tomar la iniciativa. Raoul se limitó a asentir, temeroso de que los nervios le traicionaran y al abrir la boca no consiguiera musitar si quiera un simple “ _sí_ ”—. ¿Quién eres?

 

\- Raoul.

 

La chica le miró con una exasperación tan propia de Agoney que quiso abalanzarse sobre ella para echarse a llorar entre sus brazos.

 

\- ¿Mundialmente conocido o qué? Arranca muchacho, dime algo más. Me suena tu cara pero no consigo ubicarte.

 

Por su postura corporal, estaba claramente a la defensiva. Raoul lo había notado desde el primer momento, pues todavía estaba medio escondida en el portal para salvaguardar una distancia prudencial. Él, inofensivo, apenas un metro sesenta y poco de estatura, decidió mostrarse más participativo para ganarse su confianza. En otras palabras, fue directo al grano.

 

\- Soy su novio.

 

Aunque seguía mirándole extrañada, pareció bastarle con aquella respuesta. Por fin, se acercó a él, soltando un suspiro antes de continuar hablando.

 

\- Me lo imaginaba. Has tardado en venir, ¿eh? —le zarandeó, dándole dos besos en las mejillas que Raoul no correspondió. No se lo veía venir y todavía estaba demasiado rígido como para comportarse como un ser humano normal. _Menuda primera impresión_ —. Todavía no está en casa—. Pasó por su lado, dejándole a atrás, y comenzó a andar directa hacia los aparcamientos—. Ven conmigo, te llevo. 

 

No quiso preguntar hacia donde iban porque, sinceramente, le daba miedo saberlo. Dejó la mochila en el maletero a petición de la que parecía ser la hermana de Agoney y se pusieron en marcha. Desde el asiento del copiloto, iba fijándose en los carteles que iban apareciendo conforme avanzaban por la carretera para intentar adivinar su destino. Mentiría si dijera que no estuvo a punto de vomitar en el coche cuando pasaron a una velocidad dolorosamente lenta por al lado del tanatorio, pero prosiguieron su camino hasta un poco más adelante. La bocanada de aire que tomó Raoul en cuanto dejaron el edificio atrás fue comparable en épica a la de un recién nacido.

 

Hicieron el breve trayecto en un silencio tan sólo interrumpido por el runrún de fondo de la radio. Mientras conducían, un hombre con acento canario muy marcado hablaba sobre las novedades musicales de algún artista natural de la isla. Raoul, en un intento de despejar su mente, se concentró en aquella narración como si fuera su mayor fan a pesar de no haber escuchado nunca su nombre. Cuando la canción comenzó a sonar por fin, la conductora interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos.

 

\- No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad? —la chica comenzó a girar en el que parecía ser el último desvío. Raoul aprovechó que le miraba de reojo para encogerse de hombros, dando la pregunta por respondida. Curiosamente, aquello le hizo reír—. Ya veo, ya —frenó de golpe e instantáneamente comenzó a girar el volante para aparcar. Por el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos en aquel vehículo, Raoul dedujo que era una conductora bastante brusca—. Soy Glenda, por cierto. Y espero que el atolondramiento que llevas encima se te pase pronto, porque pienso sacarte las palabras con sacacorchos si fuera necesario.

 

Obviando aquel último comentario, hecho con tono jocoso, se bajó del coche antes de que la hermana de Agoney hubiera terminado de inmovilizarlo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en la puerta de un hospital.

 

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó en cuanto la chica salió del automóvil, cerrando la puerta de una patada al tener las manos ocupadas en recogerse una coleta.

 

\- Querías ver a Ago, ¿no? —Raoul simplemente le miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. Sígueme.

 

Raoul vio sus esperanzas de no volver a poner un pie en un centro hospitalario en una buena temporada arder conforme las puertas automáticas se abrían de par en par. Glenda le adelantó, saludó a un par de enfermeras que deambulaban por la recepción y se adentró en el edificio sin mirar atrás, dando por hecho que Raoul le seguía. El susodicho, todavía paralizado en la puerta con la pregunta “ _¿qué le pasa a Agoney?_ ” congelada en sus labios, tuvo que correr por el pasillo para alcanzarla.

 

Conforme avanzaban, notaba como la fina capa de positividad que había tejido durante el día anterior —ya más que terminado, confirmó mirando su reloj de muñeca, que marcaba la una de la madrugada— se iba deshaciendo con cada paso que daban. Al soltarle allí sin explicación alguna, Glenda se había apoderado de uno de los hilos de su precaria costura y se había limitado a tirar del mismo hasta deshilachar su escudo protector, dejándole a la intemperie frente al miedo a lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo entre aquellas paredes grises.

 

Antes de que le diera tiempo a organizar sus sentimientos y saber en qué estado se encontraba, se vio arrastrado por la corriente que Glenda iba dejando a su paso hacia una de las habitaciones. Lo primero que pensó al entrar en ella fue que era tan parecida a las de Barcelona que, por fin, pudo catalogar lo que sentía: _hastío_.

 

Una vez dentro, la chica se acercó inmediatamente a su hermano, poniéndole una mano sobre la frente y murmurando para sí misma algo sobre tener fiebre. Raoul se acercó poco a poco, sintiéndose un intruso delante de la persona que era su hogar, hasta pararse a los pies de la camilla.

 

Agoney seguía estando tan excesivamente delgado como la última vez que le había visto, y su brazo, a pesar de presentar mejor aspecto, continuaba estando vendado. Sin embargo, lo que no reconocía eran los nuevos cables que adornaban su rostro, conectando su nariz con un aparato casi idéntico al que Álvaro había tenido hasta hacía muy poco tiempo para proporcionarle oxígeno, así como una venda que rodeaba al completo su cabeza. Por el poco pelo que se podía entrever, se dio cuenta de que le habían rapado parte de la melena rizada en la que tantas veces había enredado sus dedos hasta perderlos de vista. Se vio a sí mismo hundiendo las falanges en aquel manto suave de nubes negras que componían sus mechones rizados, alborotados por culpa de su tacto, sujetando la cabeza de Agoney con su otra mano mientras éste se quedaba dormido sobre su regazo. Le boca le supo a óxido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la inoportuna proyección de aquel recuerdo le había hecho morderse los labios hasta hacer brotar un poco de sangre.

 

\- ¿Está en coma? —preguntó. Porque era lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento y tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en que la vida no fuera tan hija de puta.

 

\- ¿Qué? No —negó Glenda, incrédula. Su reacción era normal: sin conocer el calvario que Raoul había vivido esas últimas semanas, era lógico pensar que sus palabras eran, cuanto menos, descabelladas—.  Sedado, para que pueda soportar los dolores. Por la noche le suben la dosis para que duerma mejor, pero está consciente.

 

Hizo el amargo de despertarle, sacudiéndole el hombro con una delicadeza que Raoul había creído inimaginable en ella, pero la detuvo en el acto.

 

\- No, déjale que descanse. Puedo esperar hasta mañana.

 

\- Como quieras —la chica soltó a su hermano, quien permaneció profundamente dormido e inalterado por el movimiento—. Voy a hacer turno de noche y algo me dice que tú también. Voy a por una bebida energética, ¿te traigo un café o algo?

 

\- No, gracias. Te espero aquí.

 

Sin decir media palabra más, Glenda salió de la habitación, dejándoles a solas. Se sintió mal al pensarlo, pero agradeció que Agoney estuviera dormido durante su reencuentro. Hasta entonces, Raoul no había sido capaz de reconocerse a sí mismo que había volado hasta Tenerife con las manos vacías, sin saber muy bien cuáles eran sus excusas o qué explicaciones darle pero, aún así, esperando una reconciliación que no sabía si ambos se merecían. Aunque tenía un as en la manga que esperaba poder usar en el momento más adecuado, cuando se trabara la lengua.

 

Cogió una de las sillas que se arrinconaban en la esquina de la habitación y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima en ningún momento, la arrastró hasta colocarla al lado de la cama donde reposaba Agoney. Se sentó en ella y apoyó la barbilla en el colchón, dejando su cara a escasos centímetros de la del canario. No quiso tocarle —despertarle no entraba dentro de sus planes—, por lo que se limitó a observarle de cerca. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de recortarle de nuevo la barba, mostrando ciertos trasquilones que delataban que el autor de aquella obra no había sido Agoney, siempre meticuloso a la hora de afeitarse.

 

Se sentía provisto del derecho a poder acariciarle. Compungido, se echó hacia atrás en la silla para separarse de su cuerpo lo suficiente como para no dejarse traicionar por su subconsciente y acabar apoyando las frías yemas de sus dedos sobre él, hoguera inapagable que seguía emanando calidez a pesar de todo. Poco a poco, acompasando su respiración involuntariamente con la del profundamente dormido Agoney, acabó cayendo rendido en el sitio. Horas más tarde, con un dolor de cuello que auguraba principio de torticolis después de haber dormido en la peor posición posible, se despertó con los ojos del canario fijos en él.

 

Seguían los dos solos, pero estaba seguro de que no había sido así durante la noche: un lata de _redbull_  vacía encima de una mesa que horas antes había estado limpia indicaba lo contrario. Además, alguien debía de haberle colocado su propia chaqueta por encima mientras dormía, cosa que él no recordaba haber hecho. 

 

Con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, los ojos de Agoney todavía clavados en él, Raoul retiró la cazadora y la colocó en el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba. No lo hizo bien, los nervios se lo impidieron, por lo que tal y como se dio la vuelta en el sitio la prenda cayó de bruces al suelo. Poco le importó.

 

Agoney tan solo parpadeaba de forma excesivamente lenta de vez en cuando, y el único movimiento visiblemente notorio era el vaivén de su pecho, inflándose y desinflándose con cada respiración que tomaba. Raoul quería hablarle, pero sobre todo deseaba que fuera él quien dijera algo. Finalmente, el pulso visual acabó con el rubio bajando la mirada y acercándose lentamente a él para, por fin, farfullar cualquier cosa.

 

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, buscando algo lo suficientemente correcto como para no incomodar a Agoney. Éste, por su parte, se limitó a seguir observándole. Ni si quiera hizo el amago de abrir la boca—. Vale, está bien —se aclaró la garganta, antes de continuar—. No quieres hablar, lo comprendo perfectamente. Yo tampoco querría hablar conmigo mismo después de nuestra última conversación. Dime, al menos, si me quieres aquí o si prefieres que me vaya.

 

Aquello pareció alterar a Agoney, aunque permaneció mudo. Glenda eligió ese preciso momento para reaparecer en la sala.

 

\- Buenos días —levantó una bolsa de papel que olía a cruasanes y un par de vasos de café—. Traigo el desayuno —dejó lo que traía entre manos encima de la mesa donde reposaba la lata vacía de la noche anterior y se acercó a él—. Anda, ¡pero si ya está despierto!

 

La hermana se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para depositar un beso en su frente, pero Agoney no hizo ningún gesto como respuesta. Por el contrario, seguía con la vista fija en su objetivo. Raoul se dio cuenta entonces de que algo no marchaba bien.

 

\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no hace nada? —exclamó con un deje de desesperación en su voz.

 

\- Es por la medicación —como si eso le hubiera recordado algo, la chica se acercó al porta-suero donde colgaban varios sacos para comprobar si estaban llenos. Pareció darse por satisfecha, por lo que continuó con su discurso—. Se mueve poco y habla aún menos. Y cuando lo hace es para murmurar algún sinsentido.

 

Raoul desvió su mirada para volver a centrarse en Agoney. Su expresión mostraba enfado. El catalán quiso convencerse a sí mismo de que era por la impotencia de no poder moverse libremente y no causado por su presencia allí.

 

\- Es que me mira con esa cara y no sé…

 

\- Pues claro, con qué cara te va a mirar si no —Glenda le interrumpió. Aún de pie, a su lado, jaló de su brazo, deslizando su mano por el mismo sin soltar su agarre hasta alcanzar la suya y colocársela sobre el rostro de Agoney—. Tócale, por dios, si lo tiene que estar deseando.

 

Se quedó petrificado al sentir la piel de Agoney bajo la suya: echaba de menos la aspereza de su barba. Su hermana se separó de ellos, dispuesta a dejarles intimidad con la excusa de comenzar su desayuno. Una vez estuvo completamente de espaldas — _gracias_ , quiso decirle Raoul, aunque no lo hizo por miedo a romper el momento— ajustó el agarre de su mano, abriéndola por completo para acaparar toda su mejilla. Con el dedo pulgar, comenzó a acariciarle con una delicadeza que escondía la fuerza de una estampida de sentimientos, _un te quiero con todo mi corazón_ mudo. Ante aquel gesto, Agoney cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer. Pareció querer reaccionar, pero su amago se convirtió en la simple sacudida de su hombro izquierdo, ya que estaba completamente recostado sobre su lado contrario. 

 

\- Glenda —Raoul la llamó por primera vez por su nombre, sorprendiendo a la chica mientras sorbía su café. No apartó la mano del lugar donde reposaba antes de hablar—. ¿Qué le ha pasado exactamente?

 

Posó el café sobre la mesa de nuevo, ganando tiempo antes de contestarle, y se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente. Sin embargo, prefirió quedarse donde estaba, sin llegar a dar un solo paso en su dirección.

 

\- ¿Qué sabes del accidente?

 

\- Todo. Mi hermano y él son compañeros.

 

Glenda abrió mucho los ojos, exagerando su expresión facial, víctima de la sorpresa.

 

\- ¿Eres el hermano del muchacho en coma? —Raoul asintió—. Vaya… No llegué a saber mucho sobre su estado de salud pero Agoney estaba desesperado por hablar con él. Espero que esté mejor.

 

\- Gracias —sonrió ante la sinceridad de la chica—. Lo cierto es que ya ha despertado, se está recuperando.

 

Sintió su mano vibrar. Un gemido acompañó a aquel movimiento, haciendo que ambos se giraran hacia el autor de dicho sonido.

 

 _Claro, Agoney me escucha perfectamente_.

 

Se inclinó sobre él, consciente de que Glenda les miraba atentamente, acercando su boca al oído del canario. Cambió su punto de apoyo en el cuerpo del contrario, bajándolo desde su cara hasta su brazo, y desde una distancia prudencial, susurró:

 

\- Álvaro está bien —hizo una breve pausa para tragar saliva. Notó la piel de Agoney erizarse bajo su roce—. No tienes la culpa de nada, por favor, convéncete de ello.

 

Aunque el chico entreabrió los labios, Raoul supuso que intentando contestarle, fue incapaz de terminar la acción. Realmente, los calmantes le habían dejado fuera de juego. Raoul volvió a dirigir su atención a la hermana, quien miraba la escena con ojos entrecerrados y una extraña mueca de satisfacción. Aquello le hizo pensar en Álvaro, y en cómo habría reaccionado de manera similar.

 

La chica tardó en percatarse de que Raoul estaba esperando a que continuara explicándole qué le había pasado a su hermano. Sacudió la cabeza — _dios sabe qué se le estaría pasando por la mente_ — y continuó.

 

\- Agoney parecía haber salido prácticamente ileso del incidente, pero al poco rato de llegar a Tenerife se le abrió una de las brechas —señaló la venda que cubría gran parte de su cabeza—. Y se nos desmayó en casa. Le trajimos al hospital en seguida y después de un par de pruebas nos dijeron que parte de la metralla no había sido extirpada de la zona, provocándole una hemorragia interna que desembocó en… Bueno, en esto que ves ahora mismo —Glenda, por fin, se acercó de nuevo a la camilla, quedándose plantada en el lado contrario al que se encontraba Raoul. Aprovechando que su hermano estaba inclinado hacia el rubio, se sentó en el hueco que sobraba del colchón—. Le operaron sin complicaciones, pero al tocar una zona tan delicada tuvieron que darle una mediación muy fuerte. El proceso de recuperación es muy lento, pero ya está mucho mejor. Ni te imaginas cómo fueron los primeros días.

 

 _No_ , efectivamente, no se lo imaginaba. No podía, porque había decidido echarle la culpa de todos sus problemas, a pesar de haber sido la solución de la inmensa mayoría de ellos, y no había estado ahí para apoyarle cuando justamente más le necesitaba. Y no había sabido verlo.

 

\- ¿Y qué dicen los médicos?

 

Glenda se levantó, volviendo a su antigua posición junto al desayuno, ya demasiado frío como para poder disfrutarlo. Se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

 

\- No prometen nada. Aunque hoy, supuestamente, comenzaban a bajarle la dosis de medicación.

 

\- Eso es bueno, ¿no?

 

\- Quiero pensar que sí.

 

Dieron la conversación por terminada ahí. Agoney había vuelto a dormirse, esta vez con las manos de Raoul sobre su cuerpo. Con todo el dolor físico y mental que le provocaba separarse de él, se retiró lentamente, no sin antes dejar una última caricia sobre su piel tostada. Como única reacción, el chico se removió en el sitio, inclinándose aún más hacia donde él se encontraba.

 

No tardaron en volver a colocarle bocarriba. Tras breves instantes de un silencio cómodo compartido entre Raoul y Glenda —uno concentrado en mirar a Agoney con tal quietud que podía sentir la rotación del planeta desarrollándose a su alrededor y la otra en mordisquear un cruasán mientras bicheaba en su teléfono—, un enfermero entró en la habitación y les obligó a salir de la misma mientras atendía al paciente. Al salir por la puerta, la madre de Agoney estaba esperando fuera.

 

La mujer, que posiblemente había sido avisada con antelación por su hija, no se sorprendió ante su presencia. Con un semblante de amabilidad que toda figura maternal parece portar de fábrica, le saludó con un abrazo, depositando un beso en su mejilla a la par que, con una mano, revolvía su pelo con cariño. Y no sabía que le pasaba con aquella familia, pero Raoul pensó que nunca conseguiría presentarse ante ninguno de los miembros con buen aspecto.

 

\- Qué ganas tenía de conocerte —la mujer sujetó su rostro, apoyándose en sus mejillas—. _Raúl_ , ¿verdad? Agoney preguntaba por ti en sus delirios —sonrió, y Raoul comprendió perfectamente de dónde venía su curva favorita del mundo—. Gracias por cuidar de mi niño allá en Barcelona. 

 

Le miró con tristeza. A sus ojos, había sido justo lo contrario: Agoney había sido el responsable de enseñarle a caminar por el mundo, y él le había abandonado a la primera de cambio cuando las cosas se habían puesto feas, sin darle una de las tantas oportunidades que el canario le había brindado a él. No se vio con fuerzas suficientes como para romper otro corazón, por lo que decidió dejarlo estar y le dio la razón a la mujer, que aún le sujetaba como si de su propio hijo se tratase.

 

\- Es lo que hacen las personas que se quieren, se cuidan entre ellas —contestó, parafraseando a su novio. Su madre pareció leerle la mente, dedicándole una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

Pasaron los tres juntos el día en el hospital, entre preguntas cordiales y vaivenes de cordura de Agoney. A pesar de que le habían bajado la dosis de sedante, su cuerpo parecía haber guardado reservas en su organismo, lo que le mantenía noqueado la mayor parte del tiempo. Raoul, egoísta, atesoró esos momentos de desconcierto, esperándose lo peor para cuando el canario recuperase la conciencia del todo.

 

Al final del día, se vio arrastrado por la familia de Agoney a su casa para cenar con ellas. Cuando terminaron de comer, insistió en volver al hospital, pero las dos mujeres no estaban por la labor de dejarle marchar.

 

\- Volaste ayer durante más de tres horas y sin descansar te fuiste directo al hospital. Encima, pasaste la noche allí medio dormido en una silla —Raoul perseguía a la madre de Agoney por el salón, intentando alcanzarla para colaborar con los platos sucios que se había empeñado en recoger sin ayuda—. Me niego a que vuelvas sin que hayas descansado en condiciones primero.

 

\- No se preocupe, en serio. Para mí no es molestia ninguna, ni si quiera tengo donde pasar la noche-

 

\- ¿Cómo? —la mujer se paró en seco. Melodramática, como su hijo, se llevo una mano al pecho y puso tono de disgusto—. Mi casa es tu casa, ¿entendido? Dormirás aquí, por dios y por la virgen, ¡cómo se te ocurre decir que no tienes donde quedarte!

 

Glenda apareció en la cocina —donde había desembocado aquella persecución—, girando la esquina con la mochila de Raoul colgada a su hombro, recién rescatada del maletero de su coche.

 

\- Estarás deseando ducharte, ¿verdad? —se acercó a él y, antes de darle tiempo para contestar, tiró de su camiseta para arrastrarle con ella. La madre de Agoney se despidió con una breve sacudida de mano en el aire, acompañando el gesto con una risa campante—. Yo te guío. Ahora mismo te traigo una toalla y un pijama de mi hermano para que puedas ponerte cómodo.

 

Le dejó frente a la puerta del baño, pero no llegó a entrar. Se giró para seguirla con la mirada, viendo como Glenda entraba en la habitación del fondo y depositaba la maleta en el suelo. Comenzó a acercarse, pero algo le detuvo en mitad del pasillo, frenándole de pronto. Una fotografía enmarcada colgada en la pared mostraba a un sonriente y joven Agoney vestido de militar. Junto a él, un hombre de atuendo similar pasaba el brazo por encima de sus hombros, aunque con un semblante más serio. Ambos —padre e hijo, dio por hecho Raoul— posaban delante de un pequeño avión en lo que parecía ser una pista de aterrizaje. Sintió que estaba ocupando un espacio privado que no le correspondía cuando Glenda salió de la habitación y le pilló observando la imagen. Sin embargo, la chica le restó importancia, entregándole las prendas que había rescatado de la habitación de Agoney. Raoul se sonrojó al comprobar que la chica se había molestado incluso en cogerle una muda de ropa interior. A pesar de tener la suya propia en su mochila, la vergüenza le hizo retroceder sobre sus pasos y meterse en el baño tras murmurar un “ _gracias_ ” entrecortado por las risas que la chica fue incapaz de controlar. Entró la bañera con un único pensamiento revoloteando en su mente: los hermanos mayores estaban hechos para avergonzar, sin importar los lazos de sangre que mantuvieran con la víctima.

 

Cuando terminó, reapareció en el salón con un pijama de rayas blancas y azules que le quedaba cómicamente grande. Para su sorpresa, la madre de Agoney se había marchado al hospital.

 

\- Hacemos turnos, una noche ella, una noche yo —le explicó Glenda—. Me voy a duchar ahora, ¿necesitas algo?

 

\- No, tranquila —se rascó la nunca. No estaba necesariamente incómodo, pero le resultaba surrealista estar delante de la que era prácticamente su cuñada sin Agoney de por medio y con un ambiente de confianza bastante dudoso, construido apenas en veinticuatro horas—. Estaba pensando en acostarme.

 

\- Normal, debes de estar cansado —la chica comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Raoul la siguió de cerca, observándola mientras apagaba la luz del salón, y se despidió de ella en la puerta de la que esa noche sería su habitación—. Mañana me despertaré temprano para volver al hospital, ¿quieres que te avise? —agitó la cabeza con ganas, gesticulando un _por supuesto_ —. Perfecto, hasta mañana entonces. Que descanses. 

 

Glenda le acarició la mejilla a modo de buenas noches. Raoul, espabilado por primera vez desde que la había conocido durante una de sus interacciones, a pesar de la hora que era y el cansancio acumulado que estaba comenzando a pasarle factura, levantó su mano para agarrar la suya antes de que ella la retirase y la apretó afectuosamente. La chica quedó satisfecha, sonriéndole una última vez antes de dirigirse hacia el baño.

 

Entró en la habitación de Agoney. No quería cerrar la puerta, le parecía demasiado violento, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Pegó la espalda contra la misma en cuanto la encajó y se quedó allí quieto, durante un buen rato, observando el cuarto. Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en la cama, aún medianamente desecha y con una caja encima de ella, mientras que el resto del cuarto permanecía en un extraño orden —sobre todo teniendo en cuenta sobre quién estábamos hablando— que dejaba adivinar que Agoney, en su breve vuelta a casa, no había pasado mucho tiempo allí.

 

Se acercó a la cama para sentarse sobre ella, justo al lado de la caja. Raoul pecó de curioso y se asomó al borde de la misma. Vio que dentro estaban las pertenencias de Agoney: su cartera, su placa, _sus cartas_. Aquello le recordó algo. Se levantó para acercarse a su mochila y sacó su chaqueta de dentro. Revisó uno de los bolsillos y encontró lo que buscaba, por lo que volvió al lugar donde había tomado asiento segundos atrás y depositó el sobre, aún cerrado e intacto, encima de la mesita de noche que había junto a la cama. 

 

Exhausto, se dejó caer hacia atrás, notando como un objeto que no había visto antes de tumbarse se clavaba entre su espalda y el edredón. Sin incorporarse del todo, torció el brazo desde la postura más incómoda que sus pocas ganas de moverse le permitieron y agarró el teléfono de Agoney. Pulsó un par de veces la tecla de desbloqueo, consiguiendo nada y resolviendo todas sus dudas: había intentado contactar con un teléfono que llevaba semanas apagado y que nadie se había preocupado en cargar. Desganado, lo dejó caer a un lado de la cama y, sin molestarse en bajar de la misma las cosas que ocupaban gran parte del colchón, se hizo un ovillo y cayó rendido en un pesado sueño, apaciguado por el olor que desprendían las sábanas de Agoney.

 

Al día siguiente, la primera impresión que tuvieron Glenda y él al entrar en la habitación era que, definitivamente, el efecto de las medicinas ya no causaba tantos estragos en Agoney. En cuanto Raoul puso un pie en la sala, notó como el chico se mostraba mucho menos receptivo que el día anterior —que ya era decir—, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo en la camilla y palideciendo hasta confundirse con la pared que tenía detrás.

 

Aunque Glenda entró sin ningún tipo de problemas en la sala, acercándose a su hermano para darle un beso de bienvenida como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la expresión que presentaba, Raoul se quedó inmóvil en el pequeño pasillo —atravesado en dos pasos— que se extendía desde la puerta hasta el interior, dudando si pasar o no. Recordó su pregunta sin respuesta del día anterior, y tal vez Agoney, que miraba a su madre confuso, no estaba cómodo con su presencia allí.

 

\- Vino ayer, ¿no te acuerdas? — le preguntó, preocupada.

 

Agoney asintió, dubitativo.

 

\- Sí, pero pensaba que lo había soñado.

 

Tres suspiros se escaparon al unísono, haciéndose eco entre ellos, pintando un cuadro con varios tonos de alivio que sólo Raoul supo diferenciar. Agoney les miró de uno en uno, perplejo, hasta acabar reposando su mirada sobre el rubio, que se la devolvía con una timidez propia de sus primeros encuentros. Sin embargo, aquella vez no encontró en los ojos de Agoney su carismática confianza. Encogido sobre sí mismo, apretó la mano de su madre.

 

\- ¿Queréis que os dejemos solos?

 

Raoul quiso gritar que sí y estuvo a punto de verbalizar que no, pero Agoney se le adelantó.

 

\- No, por favor —un pinchazo atravesó el pecho de Raoul, pero supo hacer de trizas corazón con la rapidez suficiente como para evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas—. Me gusta que estéis todos aquí —añadió. Puso un parche, pero no lo arregló del todo.

 

Raoul optó por recorrer los pasos que le quedaban hasta el interior de la sala y le ofreció un amago de sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca indescifrable. Le temblaban las manos con tal fuerza que las enterró en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, disimulando en vano. Estaba descolocado, no sabía qué cojones hacer ahora que Agoney le devolvía la mirada con toda la lucidez que le había faltado el día anterior, mucho menos con la presencia de su familia en mitad de aquel vis a vis que, esta vez sí, dejaba en su paladar un amargo sabor a reencuentro.

 

Finalmente, se decantó por colocarse a su altura, ocupando el lado contrario al que se encontraba su madre, y se sentó en la silla que había colocado en ese mismo lugar el día anterior y que nadie se había molestado en retirar. Consciente de que tenían público, se limitó a hacer conversación normal.

 

\- ¿Qué tal estas?

 

Aunque Agoney no estaba por la labor de dejar que se saliera con la suya.

 

\- ¿Cómo está Álvaro?

 

\- Ayer te comenté algo, ¿no te acuerdas?

 

Agoney ladeó la cabeza e hizo una mueca de desconcierto.

 

\- Repítemelo.

 

Tanteó el terreno, colocando sus manos sobre el colchón. Agoney no hizo amago de apartarse, lo que consideró un punto a su favor. Antes de comenzar a hablar, agarró un trozo de sábana y comenzó a retorcerlo entre sus dedos, escondiendo así el temblor que amenazaba con aparecer de nuevo.

 

\- Mi hermano está bien, todavía en la cama sin moverse, pero mejorando —vio como los ojos del canario comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y sintió que los suyos no tardarían en hacerlo también—. Se ha despertado, Ago —“ _Y no te culpa de nada. Ni yo tampoco_ ”, quiso decirle, aunque se lo guardó para cuando compartieran algún momento de intimidad.

 

Sin esperárselo, Agoney pegó un tirón de la sábana, haciendo que los dedos de Raoul se desenredaran y quedaran a la vista. Antes de que le diera tiempo a bajar las manos, notó como otra se colocaba encima y le agarraba de la muñeca. Sintió el amago del canario de impulsarle para que se le acercara, pero no tenía fuerzas. Raoul se limitó a complacerse, arrimándose a él como si hubiera sido el causante de aquel movimiento: un mínimo gesto de cariño en mitad de aquel desgarrador espectáculo.

 

\- Lo siento tanto… —se le rompió la voz, y Raoul negó con la cabeza con tal ahínco que llegó a chocar su frente contra la tela de la venda que rodeaba la de Agoney.

 

\- No hay nada que sentir.

 

El teléfono de Glenda sonó, haciendo que ambos recapacitaran sobre la cercanía que sus rostros habían adoptado sin tener en cuenta los dos pares de ojos que les observaban. La obra de teatro llegó al momento del descanso y la chica salió despavorida con la excusa de la llamada que debía responder. Su madre, resignada a permanecer con los dos chicos que tantas cosas debían resolver entre bambalinas antes de continuar frente al público, se quedó como única visionaria de la tragicomedia que se desarrollaba ante sus cansados ojos. Sintiéndose un estorbo, se alejó de la camilla y fue a parar a la otra punta de la habitación, rebuscando algún tipo de entretenimiento en su bolso para distraerse.

 

\- Mamá —la llamó Agoney—. ¿Por qué no descansas?

 

La mujer volvió dejar el bolso sobre la mesa y le miró agradecida. Meneó la cabeza lentamente antes de responder.

 

\- En cuanto vuelva tu hermana me marcho.

 

\- No te preocupes, no hace falta que esperes —se giró hacia Raoul y mantuvo la vista firme mientras siguió hablando—. No me quedo solo.

 

Raoul asintió, animándola a recoger sus cosas y salir del hospital. Estaba tan cansada que no opuso resistencia. Se despidió de ambos, obligando a Raoul a prometerle que no haría ninguna tontería “ _como buscar un hotel_ ” y que volvería a su casa para pasar la noche, y se marchó. Se quedaron en silencio, apenas interrumpido por el murmullo que generaba el parloteo de Glenda al teléfono desde el otro lado del pasillo.

 

\- ¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

 

Agoney negó con la cabeza.

 

\- Me sorprende. Pensaba que no querrías volver a verme.

 

La perspectiva de esa afirmación tan rotunda hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco.

 

\- Cuando me enfado digo barbaridades, parece mentira que no me conozcas.

 

Le examinó con detenimiento, algo que no se había permitido el lujo de hacer desde que le había encontrado despierto en pleno apogeo de lucidez. Como un soplo de viento, se vio despeinado por una ingente cantidad de sentimientos lanzados hacia él en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Agoney no había retirado aún su agarre de su muñeca y que, además de haberlo aflojado, ahora paseaba su dedo pulgar inconscientemente por su piel, dejando un rastro hogareño que tantas veces había recorrido. Una nueva intervención del canario le devolvió a la triste realidad, encajada en las paredes de otro hospital de la humilde colección que Raoul había comenzado a reunir.

 

\- Pero aquello no fue ninguna barbaridad, Raoul. Estábamos hablando de algo serio, yo-

 

El médico de Agoney irrumpió en la sala, enmudeciendo a los chicos inmediatamente. La mano de Agoney, tensa de repente, permaneció donde estaba. Ahí colocada, reposando sobre la piel rota del catalán, parecía haber encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

 

\- Nos vamos de excursión, muchacho —el hombre, provisto de acento canario a pesar de las rápidas expectativas que el catalán había construido en su cabeza, se acercó a la camilla con intención de moverla. Raoul retiró cuidadosamente a Agoney de su piel para permitir que pudieran llevárselo en aquella cama con ruedas. El canario remoloneó, pero acabó rompiendo el contacto y, a pesar de ser verano, al cuerpo de Raoul llegó el más gélido de los inviernos—. Vamos a mirarte esos puntos, a ver si te los podemos quitar ya.

 

Se cruzaron a la salida con Glenda, cuya voz escuchó Raoul desde dentro. El médico volvió a repetir lo mismo antes de alejarse de la habitación y la chica entró con el móvil en la mano. No lo confesaría, pero había terminado de hablar un buen rato atrás: intentó darles el tiempo que todos los azares parecían querer quitarles.

 

\- Otra vez KO todo el puto día —le dijo, haciéndole partícipe de una información que la chica esperaba que ambos compartieran.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

 

Gesticuló con la cabeza, moviéndola en la dirección por la que se habían alejado Agoney y su médico.

 

\- Como le vuelvan a dar el mismo antibiótico que cuando le operaron nos quedamos sin Ago para lo que queda de día.

 

La medicina quiso darle la razón a Glenda. Al cabo de unas horas, un adormecido Agoney apareció de nuevo en la habitación donde todavía ambos jóvenes le esperaban. Aquella misma noche, Raoul convenció a las dos mujeres que le acompañaban durante todo el día en aquel extraño ambiente familiar que habían construido de que era su turno de pasar la madrugada con Agoney. A sabiendas de que sería una jornada tranquila —el chico estaba lo suficientemente medicado como para dormir hasta la mañana siguiente— ambas decidieron que sería una buena ocasión para dejarle hacerlo.

 

Se acomodó en el sillón de siempre, dispuesto a dedicar la noche entera a su actividad favorita: mirar a Agoney mientras dormía. No era la mejor versión de su novio —le daba miedo la cantidad de veces que se repetía a sí mismo que podía seguir pensando en él así—, todavía magullado a pesar de la venda que ya habían retirado y con la barba desaliñada. Se preguntó si le dejaría arreglársela, a él, que le había visto recortársela día sí día también cuando ambos aún compartían sueños en Barcelona. También se preguntó cuántos obstáculos debían esquivar hasta volver a ser lo que fueron. La imagen de Agoney decidiendo quedarse en las Canarias para rehacer su relación con su familia y olvidar a Raoul en la península se le antojaba asfixiante, y de nuevo las punzadas de egoísmo se dilataron en todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel, recordándole que él no era el centro del mundo. Por el contrario, sí que tenía claro que su epicentro se encontraba a menos de un metro de él, somnoliento y relajado.

 

Eran las once de la noche, recién pasadas, y decidió llamar a su familia. Aunque marcó el número de su padre, fue Álvaro quien contestó al teléfono.

 

\- Bueno, Romeo, por fin te dignas a llamar.

 

\- Ya, ya… He tardado mucho. Ni si quiera sé en qué día vivo, perdón.

 

\- ¿Por qué hablas tan bajito?

 

\- Agoney está dormido —visualizó a su hermano mordiéndose el labio inferior, preparando el armamento para lanzar el comentario más cargado de burla que pudiera imaginar, pero le paró los pies antes de que sucediera—. Estamos en el hospital, Álvaro. Le han tenido que operar.

 

Su hermano se desinfló al otro lado de la línea.

 

\- ¿Pero está bien? —se le quebró la voz.

 

\- Sí, fue sólo un susto. Una herida en la cabeza mal cerrada y con metralla dentro, pero le intervinieron y ahora se está recuperando —comenzó a escuchar cómo la respiración del mayor recuperaba su ritmo normal, visiblemente relajado—. Se pasa el día adormilado por culpa de los sedantes y el capullo sólo aprovecha los pocos ratos de lucidez que tiene para preguntarme por ti.

 

Álvaro se rió, joven de repente, haciendo vibrar el teléfono de Raoul en su oreja. Como mecido por las olas del mar, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de la sensación de paz que le proporcionaba la vivacidad de su hermano.

 

\- Bendito personaje, cómo le echo de menos — _y yo_ , pensó Raoul, con la mirada perdida en el espacio abismal de apenas unos centímetros que les separaba—. ¿Y qué? ¿Habéis solucionado ya lo vuestro? ¿Habemus boda? Joder, me vais a pedir los dos que sea padrino, ¿verdad? Pues tú píllate a Alfred porque yo me voy con Ago.

 

\- Vete a la mierda —contestó, pero se quedó corto. Una risa de fondo al otro lado de la llamada le hizo parar en seco el tsumani de insultos que se avecinaba y redirigir su discurso sobre la marcha—. ¿Quién está ahí? Esa no es la voz de papá —principalmente, porque era femenina.

 

\- Nadie —dijo su hermano.

 

\- Dale un beso de mi parte —añadió un marcado acento andaluz por detrás, provocando que Álvaro chistara y que Raoul no tuviera más remedio que descojonarse, olvidando por un momento su objetivo de no perturbar el sueño del cuerpo que descansaba junto a él.

 

\- Pero bueeeeeeeeeeno, _Mireya_. ¿Y esas confianzas? 

 

\- A mí que me cuentas, las que tienes tú con ella —se estaba sonrojando, lo sabía, y Raoul deseó con todo su ser que aquella llamada hubiera sucedido por FaceTime—. Te ha mandado el beso a ti, no a mí. Tú sabrás con quien te juntas.

 

Se escuchó un suave tortazo, dos risas armonizando juntas en el tono más silencioso posible. Raoul prefirió no comentarlo.

 

\- Si esto no sale bien, me vuelvo a Barcelona con el carnet de hetero y voy directo a por ella.

 

\- ¿Cómo que no sale bien? ¿no estás seguro aún? —la sorpresa de Álvaro, su fe ciega en que su mejor amigo y su hermano estaban hechos el uno para el otro, le hizo pensar que una posible ruptura sería más dolorosa para él que para sus protagonistas.

 

\- No hemos hablado casi nada, tete —retomó las preguntas que su hermano le había hecho antes de interrupción de la enfermera—. Entre que no está del todo receptivo aún por culpa de los calmantes y que nunca estamos solos… Está siendo difícil. Al menos creo que le gusta que esté aquí, todavía no me ha intentado echar nadie.

 

\- Pues claro que le gusta tenerte allí. Tuvisteis una pelea propia del momento, pero estabais en caliente. ¿A que ya no le das importancia?

 

\- Ninguna.

 

\- Pues te puedo asegurar que el tampoco. Ten paciencia y quédate con él el tiempo que necesite para recuperarse.

 

Asintió, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que Álvaro no podía verle. El sonido de un arrumaco desde Barcelona le despejó por completo.

 

\- Como os pongáis zalameros conmigo al teléfono te cuelgo.

 

No le hizo falta: su hermano, sacando a relucir el carácter Vázquez, lo hizo por él.

 

Los días comenzaron a pasar monótonos. Raoul y Agoney parecían haber vuelto a una extraña cotidianidad interrumpida por las pérdidas de conciencia del canario, que luchaba contra el sueño en interminables batallas que acaba perdiendo la mayor parte de las ocasiones. Un pacto silencioso se había instalado entre ambos, y el momento de aclarar en qué punto de su relación se encontraban se vio aplazado hasta el momento en el que estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones; o lo que es lo mismo, cuando Agoney recibiera el alta médica.

 

Entretanto, la familia de Agoney, desde que le había recibido con los brazos abiertos a pesar de que él no se consideraba merecedor de ese comportamiento tras lo ocurrido, no hacía más que preocuparse por él. En una ocasión, cuando volvió a la casa —que ya había memorizado palmo a palmo— tras una jornada en el centro médico, se encontró con que la madre de Agoney le había hecho la colada después de haberse visto obligado a recurrir a ponerse una camiseta de su novio porque toda su ropa estaba sucia. Su yo del pasado no había previsto que pasaría tanto tiempo allí, en la isla, por lo que lo poco que traía en su maleta se le había quedado más que corto.

 

\- No hacía falta que lo hiciera por mí, de verdad —le dijo aquella misma noche a Glenda mientras cenaban solos. La madre de Agoney ya se había marchado al hospital para hacer el turno nocturno—. Tenía pensado hacerlo yo mismo, sólo necesitaba que me dierais permiso para usar la lavadora.

 

La chica enarcó las cejas y tragó rápido la comida que tenía en la boca sin apenas masticarla. Raoul supo que se venía un rapapolvo al que ya se había acostumbrado: “ _mi casa es tu casa_ ”.

 

\- No tienes que pedir permiso para hacer nada, ¿te enteras? Deja de sentirte incómodo entre nosotras, ya eres uno más —volvió a pinchar en el plato, pero no se llevó la comida a la boca—. Si Ago te quiere, ahora eres parte de la familia. Y a la familia se la cuida.

 

Un _dejà-vu_ le azotó, dejándole sin sentido y colapsando el tiempo. 

 

\- ¿Por qué sois tan buenas conmigo?

 

Glenda apoyó el tenedor sobre el plato y cruzó sus manos, apoyando los codos encima de la mesa. Se golpeó un par de veces la nariz, sus dedos entrelazados formando un puño y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Finalmente, deshizo el agarre y levantó el rostro para mirarle de frente, directamente a los ojos.

 

\- Porque quieres a Agoney casi tanto o más que nosotras. En su momento le fallamos y todo apunta a que fuiste tú quien estuvo ahí para recomponerle pieza por pieza y acabar devolviéndonoslo mejor de lo que estaba. Sólo intentamos hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

 

Definitivamente, eran familia.

 

Raoul se preguntaba, a ratos, cómo era posible que Agoney siempre evitara hablar sobre su familia. Más allá del tema de su padre, aquellas dos mujeres con las que llevaba días conviviendo eran lo suficientemente encantadoras como para querer gritarle al mundo maravillas sobre ellas. Sabía que había algo que se le escapaba, una pieza del puzzle que Agoney se había guardado en la esquina del último cajón de su mente y que obligaba a Raoul, ignorante de aquel pasado recóndito, a rendirse ante su eterna cordialidad.

 

Las dudas se le empezaban a acumular, la montaña de quehaceres era cada vez más alta, y el tiempo parecía no pasar entre los límites de aquel limbo en el que se había convertido Tenerife.

 

Al día siguiente, de madrugada, Raoul fue el encargado —con gusto— de pasar la noche con el casi recuperado Agoney.

 

\- Isaac —murmuró de repente, en sueños. Raoul le miró extrañado desde la silla donde reposaba, pues aunque pareciera una tontería tener un ataque de celos en ese preciso instante:  _quién coño era ese Isaac_. En menos de un minuto, volvió a hablar, esta vez con más fuerza en la voz—. _Ishaq_. 

 

Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Agoney ahogó un grito en una profunda bocanada de aire y se despertó, incorporándose sobresaltado. Raoul, sin ser consciente de haberlo hecho, se había plantado a su lado inmediatamente y le sujetaba entre sus brazos, tratando de calmarle. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca desde el día que se vieron en Barcelona tras el accidente.

 

\- Hey, hey… No pasa nada —le apretó contra su pecho, notando su respiración acelerada sobre su camiseta—. Ha sido una pesadilla, ya está.

 

Agoney respiraba de manera entrecortada, intentado controlar un llanto desgarrador que partía desde lo más profundo de su pecho y que terminó por abrirse paso. Una marea de lágrimas brotó de sus ojos, mojando la ropa de Raoul, quien se había convertido en su ancla en el proceso. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, el rubio comenzó a dejar suaves caricias en su espalda, dibujando un patrón de promesas que cumpliría en un futuro si el huracán de sentimientos que sujetaba entre sus manos se lo permitía: _te voy a cuidar, te voy a mimar, te voy a querer_. Cuando le notó tranquilizarse, le retiró con ternura, sujetando su rostro entre sus dos manos y limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares. Agoney permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y Raoul aprovechó aquel momento de debilidad para robarle un beso de esquimal, creando una corriente eléctrica con el roce de nariz con nariz que pareció despertar a ambos de un letargo en el que llevaban demasiado tiempo sumergidos. 

 

\- Raoul —no había pronunciado su nombre desde que pisó la isla. Húmedo, bañado en lágrimas, sintió que le acaban de bautizar de nuevo en la única religión de la que estaba dispuesto a ser fiel. Inmediatamente, tuvo claro que la lengua de Agoney era la hostia consagrada que estaba deseando comulgar—. Era Palestina, el accidente.

 

Un nuevo sollozo brotó de su garganta, acompañado de un hipo con el que se interrumpió a sí mismo.

 

\- Ya está, no le des más vueltas —Raoul bajó sus manos hasta sus hombros, zarandeándole cariñosamente—. Estoy contigo, ¿vale? No pienso soltarte, yo te sujeto.

 

Agoney, al contrario de lo que esperaba el catalán, se echó hacia atrás, abriendo otra vez una grieta entre los dos que Raoul creía cerrada tras aquel momento.

 

\- Hacía mucho que no soñaba, los puñeteros sedantes hacían muy bien su trabajo —sorbió por la nariz a la par de flexionaba las rodillas, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Raoul aprovechó el hueco libre que quedó en la cama para recolocarse y sentarse mejor en el colchón, apoyando una mano en el mismo para inclinarse y poder mirarle de frente sin perder el equilibrio—. Lo siento, no deberías haber visto este espectáculo.

 

\- Deja de sentirlo todo, ¿quieres? Lo único que tienes que sentir es a mí aquí, contigo, a tu lado, porque no voy a moverme.

 

Agoney negó con la cabeza, bajándola progresivamente hasta esconderla entre sus rodillas. Raoul vio como se llevaba una mano al pelo en un intento de tirar de los mechones que hasta hacía poco habían adornado su flequillo, pero se encontró con el fantasma de su melena rapada. Aquello pareció frustrarle, un gruñido haciendo eco en la sala.

 

\- No me lo merezco.

 

\- Claro que no —a pesar de sus palabras, cuando escuchó justo lo que parecía querer oír, Agoney se removió incómodo en el sitio—. Te mereces mucho más.

 

\- No digas tonterías, hazme el favor —continuó hablando con la cabeza gacha—. Soy un volcán, mi niño, destruyo todo a mi paso. Y a ti ya te he hecho suficiente.

 

Cansado de su actitud, Raoul se inclinó aún más, apoyándose esta vez sobre las piernas de Agoney para sacudírselas y obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

 

\- Lo único que me has hecho es quererme bien y ayudarme a progresar como persona. Yo no lo veo tan mal —obtuvo como contestación una mueca de disgusto—. Deja de pensar lo que estás pensando.

 

\- Me cargué mi familia y casi hago lo mismo con la tuya.

 

\- No, y no vuelvas a repetirlo en mi presencia porque eso es, sencillamente, mentira. Aquí sólo hay un culpable y fue el hijo de puta que puso la bomba. Fin.

 

 _Silencio_.

 

Raoul lo leyó en sus ojos antes de que ocurriera: Agoney quería agarrarle la cara y besarle. Así que lo hizo. Y él le devolvió el beso, con una fuerza que le dejó sin aliento. Salió a su encuentro y se chocaron por el camino, aunque esa vez nadie salió herido.

 

 _Ruido_.

 

Los muelles de la precaria camilla parecieron quejarse bajo el peso de ambos cuerpos. Agoney estiró las piernas, dándole acceso a Raoul para inclinarse sobre él, colocando las suyas a ambos lados del canario. Recostado sobre la almohada, levantó los brazos hasta colar sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Raoul, quitándole el sentido a la expresión _echar de menos_ por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Entre jadeos y ronces de labios, Agoney dejó escapar un gemido más agudo de lo normal, haciendo que el menor se despegara de él inmediatamente para asegurarse de que no le había pasado nada. 

 

\- ¿Estás bien? —Agoney asintió con los ojos cerrados. No fue muy convincente—. ¿Te duele? —preguntó, pasando sus dedos por encima de la herida, todavía en proceso de cicatrización, que adornaba la sien del canario.

 

\- Un poco.

 

\- Vale, es normal.

 

Dejó un último beso en sus labios, en su mentón, en su mejilla, y buscó autocontrol de donde no lo tenía para desenredarse del cuerpo de Agoney y saltar de la cama.

 

\- _¿Qué hases?_  

 

\- Dejar que descanses. No quiero que un arrebato de hormonas te deje en el sitio con lo bien que te estabas recuperando hasta ahora.

 

Se dio la vuelta para recolocar la silla, que tras el impulso que tomó para agarrar a Agoney al despertarse de su pesadilla se había movido hacia atrás, pero la mano que se aferró a su brazo con desesperación le impidió el movimiento. Siempre obediente, se giró de nuevo hasta encontrarse con los ojos suplicantes del canario.

 

\- Pero… pero no te vayas.

 

\- No me voy a ninguna parte.

 

\- No, no es eso —le soltó y se hizo a un lado en la cama, dejando hueco libre—. Quédate _aquí_ , conmigo. 

 

Sin fuerzas ni ganas para rebatir, aceptó la proposición automáticamente. Tras descalzarse, se dejó caer sobre el colchón con los brazos abiertos, esperando a que Agoney se recostara contra su pecho para poder cerrarlos alrededor de su cuerpo. Le resultó irónico como en tantas otras ocaciones se habían encontrado en la posición contraria. Pensó que no iba a poder dormirse, el corazón a mil rebotaba contra su pecho hasta retumbar en sus oídos, pero el roce de labios de Agoney contra la tela de su camiseta fue más que suficiente para desconectarle de todo pensamiento y hacer desaparecer hasta el último ápice de tensión que acumulaba en su cuerpo.

 

Glenda, a la mañana siguiente, los encontró en aquella postura.

 

No tardaron en darle el alta a Agoney. Ese mismo día, tras la hora del almuerzo, el médico les comunicó que los resultados del último análisis eran más que óptimos y podía terminar de recuperarse en casa, siempre y cuando siguiera tomándose la medicación meticulosamente. Con la promesa de hacerlo, por la tarde abandonaron el hospital con intención de no volver.

 

Mientras que las dos mujeres se marcharon a hacer las compras necesarias para volver a restablecer la rutina normal, Raoul se encargó de reinstalar a Agoney en su casa, acompañándole hasta su habitación para que descansara. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin usar las piernas que el simple paseo desde el coche hasta el interior del edificio en el que vivía había sido agotador.

 

Las cosas de Raoul estaban esparcidas a lo largo y ancho de la habitación, cosa que Agoney no tardó en registrar, mirando de reojo al chico en el que se apoyaba para poder caminar mejor.

 

\- Me he estado quedando aquí —le dijo, al percatarse de su expresión—. Espero que no te importe.

 

\- No, claro que no… Es sólo que…

 

\- El cuarto de uno es algo muy íntimo, ¿verdad?

 

Agoney sonrió. El nudo de incomodidad se deshizo, y la tranquilidad de saber que ambos seguían estando sintonizados en el mismo canal provocó que Raoul le imitara.

 

\- Sí. Y me hubiera gustado que lo hubiéramos visto juntos.

 

\- Pues venga, enséñamelo.

 

Por fin, llegaron hasta el borde de la cama. Con ayuda de Raoul, el canario se sentó sobre la misma. No tenía un buen recuerdo de la última vez que había estado allí, adivinó el menor al ver que su rostro se tornaba serio, por lo que se sentó a su lado y le animó a comenzar, apretando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

 

\- ¿Ves la estantería llena de libros? —la señaló con la mano libre—. Son colecciones sobre astronomía. De pequeño estaba obsesionado con el espacio exterior —Raoul le miró con sorpresa y Agoney no pudo más que reírse ante su expresión—. No me pega, ¿verdad?

 

\- No mucho.

 

Se encogió de hombros.

 

\- Tal vez por eso no me importó dedicarme a volar. Cuando empecé lo veía como una manera de subir allí donde mi mente infantil había soñado tantas veces con llegar. No era como ser astronauta, pero estaba a medio camino —miró a Raoul buscando diversión en sus ojos, pero el chico estaba demasiado ocupado mirándole con semblante reflexivo mientras hablaba—. ¿Qué pasa?

 

\- Nunca me habías dicho que volabas.

 

Agoney pareció leer entre líneas.

 

\- Pero lo sabías.

 

\- Me lo contó Álvaro —buscó enfado en la expresión del canario. Cuando comprobó que no había ni rastro, se envalentonó para continuar hablando—. También me dijo que tu padre murió en un accidente —Agoney no contestó inmediatamente. Bajó la mirada hasta posarla en la unión de sus manos. Estaba tan irremediablemente triste que Raoul se maldijo por sacar el tema. Sin embargo, no tenía intención de dejar de indagar—. ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

 

Agoney resopló con sorna, como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida jamás conjugada en el lenguaje español.

 

\- No es agradable contarle al que resultaría ser el amor que tu vida que tu padre murió por tu culpa cuando os estáis conociendo.

 

\- Vale, se acabó —incrédulo, Raoul agarró de la camiseta a Agoney con más brusquedad de la que pretendía y le arrimó hasta él. Entonces, cogió su cara entre sus manos y le forzó a encararle—. No me hace ni puta gracia que digas esas cosas tan graves sobre ti, ¿te enteras? Y mucho menos que estés tan convencido de que son verdad —Agoney abrió la boca para hablar, pero Raoul se abalanzó sobre él para cerrársela con sus propios labios con un beso efímero—. Cállate y escúchame.

 

\- No —se soltó de un manotazo—. Escúchame _tú_ a mí —le devolvió otro roce de labios, igual de corto, porque si esa era la dinámica que habían establecido no iba a ser él quien la rompiera—. Imagínate, por un momento, que después de años intentando hacer vida normal en este minúsculo trozo de tierra flotante en el que todo el mundo parece conocer las mierdas de los demás, decides arriesgarte para ser libre de una puñetera vez y decirle a tu padre _el militar_ que eres gay. ¿Puedes? —ni si quiera esperó a que Raoul hiciera algún gesto—. Bien, pues agárrate que viene lo mejor —se estaba calentando por momentos, visiblemente enfadado por los recuerdos, pero aún así aceptó de buena gana la mano que el rubio le ofreció antes de seguir hablando—. Ahora imagínate que se lo dices, se enfada, está decepcionado como nunca antes lo habías visto, y al día siguiente se mata por culpa de un error mecánico en el avión que estaba pilotando. Mi padre era el mejor, Raoul. Si no hubiera sido por mi culpa hubiera podido controlarlo, pero no tenía la mente donde debía tenerla… No estaba lo suficientemente concentrado y seguía enfadado…

 

Las palabras de Agoney comenzaron a distorsionarse entre sus berreos, incapaz de vocalizar nada. Había roto a llorar desconsoladamente, y Raoul ya estaba harto del mar de lágrimas en el que su vida se había sumergido en los últimos meses.

 

\- Ven aquí —alcanzó el cuerpo que se desmoronaba a su lado justo a tiempo para recomponerlo. Cuando le tuvo sujeto, le obligó a echarse hacia atrás junto a él, quedando los dos tumbados en la cama—. Una avería es incontrolable, mi amor. No estaba en su mano salvarse, mucho menos en la tuya.

 

\- Me hicieron pensar que sí, Raoul —musitó contra su hombro, donde escondía el rostro—. Mi familia se volvió en mi contra.

 

\- No, tu familia estaba en estado de shock y tú, probablemente, hiciste lo mismo que conmigo en Barcelona: echarte la culpa a ti mismo cuando necesitamos señalar a alguien con el dedo y nadie nos da respuestas. Tu madre y tu hermana están arrepentidas de haberte hecho caso en un principio, Ago, y te quieren más de lo que piensas.

 

Sin mover la cabeza de su refugio, su aliento rebotando contra el cuello de Raoul, asintió pausadamente. Había dejado de llorar, pero por su cuerpo seguían atravesando pequeños espasmos que demostraban que aún no se había relajado del todo. Concentrado el uno en la presencia del otro, permanecieron en un silencio ensordecedor, roto por una intermitencia de gritos mudos de aquellas tantas cosas que quedaron por decir.

 

\- Tal vez… Tal vez tienes razón —Agoney levantó el mentón hasta quedar a la altura de la mandíbula de Raoul, sus pestañas acariciando su piel—. Te han tratado muy bien, ¿verdad?

 

\- De puta madre.

 

\- Muy bien —se giró hacia el lado contrario bruscamente—. No quiero pensar más, vamos a dormir un poco.

 

Sin embargo, antes de apagar la luz colocada en la mesita de noche, se topó algo que no formaba parte de las cosas que decoraban su antiguo cuarto de la infancia.

 

\- ¿Qué es esto?

 

Raoul entreabrió un ojo y se encontró con algo de lo que se había olvidado por completo.

 

\- Una carta —dijo, avergonzado de repente, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

 

\- ¿Nueva? —Raoul no contestó, pero se encendió como una bombilla—. Léemela.

 

\- ¿En voz alta?

 

\- No, por telepatía —la dejó caer sobre su pecho y se acomodó a su lado. Antes de abrir los ojos, Raoul ya sabía que tenía la mirada clavada en él, expectante—. Pues claro que en voz alta.

 

\- Ay Ago…

 

\- Por favor, me hace ilusión.

 

Raoul suspiró y cogió el papel entre sus manos con resignación. ¿Llegaría alguna vez el día en el que se vería capaz de negarse a hacer algo que Agoney le pidiera? Probablemente, hasta las trancas como estaba, no.

 

- “ _Nuestra historia_ ” —Agoney ahogó una carcajada y no, eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir—. Como te rías te comes la carta. Soy un puto moñas, qué vergüenza.

 

\- No me voy a reír. Estoy nervioso porque se me hace raro, eso es todo —posó su brazo sobre su cuerpo recostado y comenzó a dejar caricias allá donde pillaba—. Sigue.

 

\- “ _Nuestra historia —porque sigo pensando en ella como nuestra, conjunta, compartida— parece estar llena de paralelismos. Tal vez es por eso que escribo la que espero que sea nuestra última carta desde el mismo lugar en el que tu diste el pistoletazo de salida escribiendo la primera: un avión. Esta vez yo no tengo a Álvaro a mi lado, pero es como si lo estuviera, pues le dejo atrás, en casa, con la certeza de que no tardará en volver a ser la chispa incendiaria que tanto tú como yo sabemos que es. Nunca se apagará, mi hermano, y por eso está luchando contra una situación que ambos habéis compartido y de la que ninguno sois responsables_ ” —hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. Agoney había cerrado los ojos y sus movimientos habían cesado, pero le dio un suave pellizco para indicarle que aún estaba allí, escuchándole atentamente—. “ _Esta corta eternidad en la que llevo sin saber nada sobre ti, a pesar de haber sido yo el causante de que nos separásemos con mi mal genio, me ha hecho reflexionar sobre muchas cosas. La primera es que prefiero perder la vida a perderte a ti, y joder, deberíamos buscarme otro pseudónimo, porque el joven Werther ha comenzado a incrustarse bajo mi piel y mis sangre no parece bombear de la misma manera_ ” —reajustó el papel entre sus dedos: comenzaban a sudarle las manos y le daba miedo correr la tinta—. “ _El resto de conclusiones a las que ha llegado esta cabeza hueca que porto sobre los hombros son las mil y una maneras diferentes de decirte que te quiero que me llevo conmigo a Canarias para recordártelas beso a beso. Y espero haberme quedado corto, porque mil besos tuyos no son nada para este naufrago sediento que lleva días a la deriva_ ” —notó los labios de Agoney presionarse sobre su hombro y quedarse ahí un buen rato, sin llegar a separarse antes de que continuara con la lectura—. “ _Le tengo pánico a que decidas excluirme de la vida que compartimos, y los dos sabemos que esa es una sensación que nunca supe gestionar bien. Ahora mismo sólo quiero volver a casa. Y casa no es Barcelona, ni Tenerife, ni el fin del mundo. Casa es donde estés tú. Espero que me perdones, yo ya lo he hecho. Te quiero, me quieres y nos volveremos a querer, porque nunca dejamos de hacerlo_ ”.

 

Dobló el papel en cuanto terminó, carraspeando y esperando a que se abriera un agujero en la tierra por el que dejarse caer y desaparecer. Se había abierto el pecho en canal y se había arañado por dentro hasta hacerse sangrar; sangre con la que había escrito ese texto. Miró a Agoney de reojo y tuvo la sensación de verse a sí mismo desde fuera, flotando, al comprobar que cierto brillo que creía haber perdido para siempre había vuelto a sus ojos.

 

\- Ha sido…

 

\- …Patético.

 

\- …Precioso —se pusieron los ojos en blanco mutuamente—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te pedí en una de mis cartas que jamás tuvieras dudas de que estaba, estoy y estaré enamorado de ti? —Raoul asintió. Claro que se acordaba, las había reescrito todas con permanente en su memoria— Espero que eso responda a la tuya.

 

El momento, siguiendo las leyes de las películas que acaban bien, lo requería: ambos se fundieron en un abrazo abrasador hasta confundirse un cuerpo con el del otro. El ambiente se cargó de promesas, aprender a quererse por encima de todas.

 

Sentaba bien estar de nuevo en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epistolar nació soft y morirá soft!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Me ha costado sudor y lágrimas (de la manera más literal que os podáis imaginar) construir este capítulo. Me he involucrado demasiado emocionalmente en este fic y me ha costado muchísimo más disfrutar la redacción —al final— de lo que pensaba, pero siento que ha merecido la pena.
> 
> No sé si era lo que esperabais, y siendo sincera, en el fondo no me preocupa. Me gustaría complacer a todxs, pero sé que es algo tan solo en contadas ocasiones ocurre, por lo que me conformo con saber que habéis tenido la paciencia de llegar hasta el final conmigo y ayudarme a darle vida a Epistolar.
> 
> Nos queda el último empujón (un epílogo cortito), porque le tengo demasiado cariño a mis personajes y necesito darles vida más allá de estos catorce capítulos, imaginar un contexto futuro en el que estén bien cuidados.
> 
> Y, por supuesto, no me olvido de AGRADECEROS DE TODO CORAZÓN lo infinitamente buenxs lectorxs que habéis sido, siempre tratando la historia desde el cariño, el respeto y bañándome en halagos. Al final, Epistolar es tan vuestro como mío, os lo habéis ganado a pulso.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto, mil millones de besos (y me quedo corta).


	15. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es mucho, casi no llega a las 3.700 palabras, pero necesitaba darle un último adiós a Epistolar para despedirme en condiciones de mis personajes.
> 
> De nuevo y para siempre: gracias. 
> 
> Nos leemos muy pronto.

Las manillas del reloj parecían haber cogido carrerilla y no paraban de girar, a punto de descarrilarse en su camino hasta las dos en punto. Y su jefa no paraba de hablar.

 

No era cuestión de querer irse: al contrario, por primera vez en cuatro años —desde que cambió su rumbo universitario—, sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto y se moría de ganas de conseguir un buen contrato que le permitiera estar allí durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Estaba ilusionado, y no necesitaba consultar su brújula para asegurarse de que estaba siguiendo el camino exacto: navegaba viento en popa.

 

Su único problema era que aquel día, precisamente, tenía prisa, y aquella rubia con sobredosis de energía y zapatos con demasiada suela —para gusto de Raoul, a quien le sacaba ya un buen palmo de centímetros de por sí— había decidido que era el momento perfecto para realizar un último tour alrededor de las instalaciones para presentarle, uno a uno, a todos sus compañeros.

 

\- Estos son los de la sección de deportes —señaló, con un movimiento seco de cabeza, a un par de hombres que charlaban tranquilamente mientras compartían un paquete de pipas. Se acercó a él, estrenando una complicidad que se ensancharía con el paso de los años, y bajó el tono de voz—. Entre tú y yo, son unos flojos y hacen demasiados chistes machistas para mi gusto, pero ser jefa tiene sus ventajas. Espera y verás —se giró de nuevo hacia ellos—. ¡OYE! ¡GUIX! Levanta el puto culo de la silla de Joe y vete a tu sitio, que me tenéis harta con la tontería de que hasta las nueve no podéis trabajar porque el fútbol empieza tarde.

 

Obedientes, demostrando un patrón de comportamiento adquirido a través de los múltiples rapapolvos que se habrían ganado por parte de aquella super-mujer con aires de eminencia, cada uno volvió a su tarea sin rechistar. Raoul disfrutó del espectáculo, pero no se vio con ganas de seguirle el rollo a la rubia, que volvía a la carga caminando a paso ligero para seguir mostrándole hasta el último rincón de la redacción. Una vez terminaron, con demasiadas caras y nombres en la cabeza que sería incapaz de recordar al día siguiente, la chica le acompañó hasta la recepción para despedirle.

 

\- Me alegra mucho tenerte por aquí, Raoul. Tu expediente es magnífico, así que si en estos tres meses como becario demuestras que no eres sólo teoría y que también sabes desenvolverte en la práctica, nos encantará contar contigo durante una buena temporada —intentó no abalanzarse sobre ella para darle un abrazo, por aquello de mantener la compostura que tantas veces le había repetido su madre—. ¿Estás bien? Te noto más nervioso que cuando llegaste. ¿Ha sido por el espectáculo de deportes? Se lo merecen, créeme. Si estuviera en mi mano los echaba.

 

\- No, no, para nada —le cortó, antes de que entrara en una nueva espiral de conversación y acabaran saliendo del edificio a las ocho de la tarde—. Es sólo que se acerca la hora de recoger a alguien en el aeropuerto a quien llevo mucho tiempo sin ver y me pongo un poco tenso —le confesó. Y no mentía, aunque el sudor frío que recorría sus manos de vez en cuando ante la perspectiva de lo que estaba por venir no compartía la misma raíz que aquella excusa—. Lo siento, sé que no debería interferir en el trabajo, no volverá a pasar.

 

Su jefa, contra todo pronóstico, se echó a reír ruidosamente. Raoul se preguntó cuántos cafés llevaría ya en el cuerpo. O si estaba al borde de la sobredosis de cafeína.

 

\- Qué correcto que eres, _joío_  —le zarandeó por los hombros—. Estoy deseando que te sueltes y me cojas confianza, porque creo que nos vamos a llevar de lujo. Anda y vete, nos vemos el próximo lunes.

 

Tras desearse un buen fin de semana mutuamente, Raoul salió corriendo por las escaleras —desde la cuarta planta en la que se encontraba— sin pararse a esperar al ascensor, pues no había tiempo que perder. Una vez abajo, alcanzó su coche de inmediato y se puso en marcha: su primera parada era la casa de su hermano.

 

“ _Ya estoy abajo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?_ ”

 

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, tan sólo un doble tick azul. Tras un par de minutos estacionado en doble fila, ganándose numerosos pitidos por parte de conductores enfadados —con motivo justificado— por la mala posición de su vehículo en aquella calle tan transitada, una chica salió de portal y fue directa hacia él.

 

Todavía le resultaba difícil no cachondearse del cliché de su hermano, que por supuesto que había acabado enamorándose de su enfermera tras muchos meses de ingreso hospitalario y otros tantos de rehabilitación después de haber recibido el alta. Al menos alguien pudo llevarse un buen recuerdo de aquel espantoso lugar.

 

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó mientras se echaba hacia delante para ayudarla con el cinturón de seguridad. Por supuesto, autosuficiente como siempre, le apartó de un manotazo para hacerlo ella sola.

 

\- Un poco —Mireya dejó caer sus manos sobre su enorme barriga una vez se hubo abrochado el cinturón—. Espero que le guste la sorpresa.

 

Raoul resopló en una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión. Pues claro que le iba a encantar: estaban hablando de un oso amoroso hecho humano. Puso el coche en marcha y desvió su ruta hacia el aeropuerto.

 

\- No sé cómo aguantaste sin decírselo antes de que se fuera.

 

\- Fue fácil de disimular, estando de tres meses no se me notaba nada. Además, tu hermano se hubiera vuelto loco de saber que yo iba a estar aquí sola y embarazada sin tenerme a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día. Qué necesidad, niño, todo el tiempo encima mía. Parece mentira que la enfermera sea yo.

 

\- A mí me lo vas a contar —murmuró Raoul, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

 

Llegaron con el tiempo justo —para variar— para aparcar y caminar hasta la sala de espera donde ya se amontonaban las familias de los recién llegados. Su padre y su madre ya estaban allí, mirando a la puerta compulsivamente a la espera de que su hijo apareciera “ _de una puñetera vez_ ”, algo que añadiría su padre en seguida.

 

\- Que conste que si no hubiera sido por ella —señaló a la enfermera, arropada entre los brazos de su suegra—. Hubiera llegado antes, pero me daba miedo conducir rápido.

 

\- Claro, la culpa es mía —se zafó del abrazo en el que estaba sumergida y se colocó frente a él. La imagen de aquella chica embarazadísima con los brazos en jarra a cada lado de su cintura era, a pesar de su intento de intimidar, demasiado cómica como para conseguir que Raoul se achantara—. No me toques los ovarios que suficiente mala leche tengo ya acumulada desde que no fumo.

 

Tan sólo consiguió que los tres se echaran a reír a su alrededor.

 

\- ¿Qué tal el primer día, cariño? —intervino su madre, desviando la atención de aquella pelea mundana que había comenzado sin intención de llegar a ninguna parte.

 

\- Bien, creo. El lunes empiezo, hoy han sido presentaciones y poco más…

 

No le dio tiempo a explayarse. Las puertas se abrieron y una marea de estampado militar inundó la entrada. Por acto reflejo, se colocó delante de Mireya para taparla, ganándose una torta en la espalda.

 

\- ¿Qué coño haces?

 

Giró el rostro lo justo como para enseñarle una media sonrisa.

 

\- Alargar la sorpresa.

 

El primero en salir, como no, fue Álvaro, quien se encontró con tres caras sospechosamente sonrientes y un par de brazos que manoteaban detrás del pequeño cuerpo de su hermano, que poco conseguía tapar. Despreocupado, feliz de todas formas por haber vuelto a casa, se fue directo a ellos para saludarles sin entender qué ocurría.

 

\- ¡Tete! —Raoul fue el primero en hablar, pero no se apresuró a abalanzarse sobre él como había hecho en tantas otras ocasiones. Álvaro, ajeno a todo, se limitó a ser él quien comenzara el abrazo. Ni si quiera se percató de la mirada de su madre, bañada en lágrimas desde que le había visto salir.

 

\- Qué raros estáis, coño —le apretujó entre sus brazos, alargando una de sus manos por detrás de la espalda de su hermano para pellizcar la nariz de su novia, que le observaba visiblemente emocionada—. No me digas que vas a llorar. Ven aquí.

 

Apartó a Raoul de un empujón — _hostia puta, Álvaro, que me caes_ — y tiró de ella para envolverla en un abrazo. Algo se interpuso en su camino.

 

\- ¿Pero qué-

 

El chico, mudo de repente, palideció hasta el límite de la transparencia. Cuatro pares de ojos le observaban con miedo y preocupación, y Raoul se vio tentando a soplar para comprobar que su hermano no estaba a punto de desvanecerse en el aire.

 

\- ¿Sorpresa? —dijo Mireya, porque tampoco había mucho más que decir.

 

Álvaro, como única reacción, rompió a llorar, arrodillándose frente a la enorme barriga que ahora decoraba el cuerpo de la que había resultado ser la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida y repitiendo para sí mismo una serie de sin sentidos indescifrables. Raoul creyó escuchar una especie de “ _pero qué es esto_ ” en bucle, pero poco le importó. A su espalda, su hermano berreaba como un recién nacido mientras Mireya le revolvía el pelo cariñosamente, pero su atención ya estaba puesta en otro lugar. Como el satélite resignado que era, su Sol particular apareció por la puerta acompañando a una de sus compañeras —Miriam, creía recordar—, y no tuvo más remedio que recuperar el son de su órbita. Después de tres meses en el limbo, volvió a _casa_.

 

Radiante como siempre y como nunca, activó el imán que él también parecía portar y se giró inmediatamente en la dirección en la que le esperaba Raoul. Por su expresión, algo le dijo que se había percatado del espectáculo que ocurría justo detrás. Sin más vacilaciones, se despidió de Miriam y acudió a su encuentro.

 

\- Te quiero —le dijo en cuanto se refugiaron el uno en el otro. Nadie en la sala podría adivinar quién abrazaba a quién y ganar la apuesta.

 

\- Te he echado de menos —le respondió Raoul, porque saludarse después de doce semanas separados, por lo visto, estaba sobrevalorado.

 

Aprovechando la diferencia de altura, escondió el rostro en el hombro del canario, depositando un beso furtivo en su cuello. Desde la primera despedida, habían acordado evitar muestras de cariño frente a los miembros del Ejército por el bien de la integridad de Agoney en aquella casposa institución. Pero Raoul no lo pudo evitar: le encantaba el sabor a miel, y la piel de Agoney le apetecía más que nunca. Un roce de manos, apenas un pequeño calambre —“ _ya estoy aquí_ ” “ _lo sé_ ”— y ambos se dirigieron en trayectoria paralela hacia los cuatro miembros de _su familia_ que habían olvidado atrás.

 

Álvaro sujetaba a Mireya por los hombros, colocado de tal forma que, desde la posición en la que se encontraban caminando, a duras penas se veía a la chica. Raoul miró de reojo a Agoney, andando relajado indiferente a lo ocurrido, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una breve risa.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa?

 

Raoul se encogió de hombros, disimulando tan mal como siempre. Sólo consiguió ensanchar todavía más su sonrisa.

 

\- Nada.

 

Su novio arqueó una ceja, pero no añadió nada más. Al llegar a la altura de su compañero, dio un golpe en su espalda a modo de saludo. Antes de poder musitar un simple hola, se percató del motivo por el que todos tenían los ojos más rojos de lo normal, algunos aún húmedos.

 

\- ¡Pero bueno! ¡Chiquita sorpresa! —se giró hacia Álvaro, que le miraba emocionado sujetando su labio inferior entre sus dientes—. No sabías nada, ¿verdad? —el aludido negó con la cabeza—. Ay madre, ¡enhorabuena!

 

Saltó sobre ambos para fundirse en un abrazo de tres. En cuanto se separaron, Álvaro se deshizo de su agarre sobre la enfermera para zarandear a Agoney con más fuerza de la necesaria y, como no, soltar un comentario sin dejar que antes pasara por ningún tipo de filtro.

 

\- ¡Vas a ser tito, Agoney!

 

Si Raoul hubiera tenido el placer de tener cualquier líquido en la boca, lo hubiera escupido. A falta, incluso, de saliva, se dedicó a toser cual alérgico el primer día de primavera. Su hermano era la persona más inoportuna del mundo.

 

\- Mira que eres bruto —el padre de Raoul salió al rescate de la pareja, a cada cual más ojiplático—. Vámonos, anda, que nos va a salir el parking por un ojo de la cara.

 

Se dividieron en dos coches —“ _nosotros con los abuelos_ ”, diría el ya recompuesto y animado Álvaro justo antes de esquivar una torta de su padre— con la promesa de verse esa misma noche para cenar todos juntos. Los dos militares se merecían parar en casa un rato para asearse y descansar antes de verse arrastrados de nuevo a la calle.

 

Raoul cogió el equipaje del canario, echándoselo a un hombro mientras el muchacho le seguía arrastrando los pies y bostezando de vez en cuando. A veces, cuando se veía en situaciones así junto a Agoney, se sentía demasiado adulto. Y aquel no era el día idóneo para darle vueltas de más a ese pensamiento. Una vez alcanzaron el vehículo, guardaron el macuto en el maletero y ocuparon sus respectivos asientos. Casi con las puertas aún sin cerrar, sus labios se buscaron con un ansia que no sabían que acumulaban hasta encontrarse a mitad del camino: Raoul apoyado en la caja de cambios; Agoney en el freno de manos. Saciaron su sed, a duras penas, y cuando se aseguraron de que no quedaba oxígeno por compartir, se separaron.

 

\- Como no arranques ya el coche te juro que me lanzo de cabeza a tu entrepierna —Raoul tragó saliva dificultosamente: no le parecía tan mala idea—. ¡Venga! Vámonos a casa.

 

_\- Sísísísí_ , voy.

 

Con una gota de sudor frío recorriéndole la nuca y el pulso rebotando en su garganta hasta parecer romperla, comenzó a conducir sintiendo los ojos de Agoney fijos en él. Al cabo de unos minutos, el ambiente pasó de caldeado a, simplemente, cómodo, disfrutando de la compañía mutua que tanto habían extrañado. Entre bostezos, el canario parecía estar cayendo rendido contra el cristal de la ventana.

 

\- Qué envidia —murmuró cuando Raoul ya le creía dormido—. Lo de tu hermano, digo. Qué bonito.

 

Raoul apretó los dedos alrededor del volante hasta sentir dolor en los nudillos, blancos por la presión.

 

\- ¿Envidia? —tartamudeó.

 

\- Sí, de la sana. ¿No te gustaría tener algo así?

 

\- ¿Así como?

 

\- Raoul, mi niño, ni que te acabaras de despertar. Ya es hora de estar espabilado —vio de reojo como Agoney se recolocaba en su asiento, poniéndose recto para poder mirarle mejor—. A ver, ni tú ni yo nos podemos quedar embarazados, eso es una obviedad. Pero imagínate lo que se tiene que sentir al poder formar una familia.

 

Intentaba concentrarse en la conducción, pero se lo estaba poniendo difícil. No entendía a qué venía ese discurso, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

 

\- Lo dices como si no pudiéramos.

 

\- ¿Tú quieres?

 

\- ¿Ahora? —lo pronunció con un deje agudo propio de un adolescente.

 

\- Claro, gira en el siguiente desvío, hay una agencia de adopción en esa dirección —Raoul apartó la vista por una milésima de segundo para mirarle confundido, ganándose un reprimenda por parte de su copiloto—. ¡Los ojos en la carretera! Madre mía, ¿qué te pasa? Era un comentario sin doble sentido, Raoul, no te estoy poniendo a prueba.

 

Aunque parecía justamente lo contrario. Se acomodó de tal manera que le daba la espalda, y se pasó el resto del trayecto hasta el piso que compartían desde hacía ya dos años sin volver a dirigirle la mirada o hablar. Cuando aparcó, Agoney se hizo con las llaves que Raoul había guardado en la guantera y se adentró en el bloque sin esperarle. Armado de paciencia, el menor de la relación —cualquiera lo diría— cogió las cosas de su novio del maletero y siguió sus pasos, encontrándose la puerta abierta a su camino. En cuanto dejó el equipaje en el suelo del salón, un cuerpo proveniente de la cocina le estampó contra el sofá hasta sentarle sobre el respaldo, quedando arrinconado entre los brazos del temporal canario que se cernía sobre él por momentos y el mueble.

 

\- Perdóname —beso en la frente—. Perdóname —beso en la nariz—. Perdóname —beso en los labios—. Tengo que decirte algo y estoy muy nervioso y me estoy comportando como un puto gilipollas.

 

Raoul se tensó. Todas las células de su cuerpo se voltearon a la vez hasta ponerse frente al hombre que le miraba con estrellas en los ojos. Ni un sólo rincón de su ser podía no prestarle atención.

 

\- Dime.

 

Agoney bajó sus manos desde su cara, recorriendo lentamente el camino de sus brazos hasta alcanzar las de Raoul y entrelazarlas.

 

\- Estos meses he estado pensando… Mucho — _yo también_ —. Tú has acabado la carrera y estás a punto de comenzar tu primer trabajo. Yo he conseguido tener reconocimiento en mi cuartel y estoy al borde del ascenso. Además, hemos logrado compartir un lugar al que llamar hogar y nuestras vidas parecen estar consolidándose a un buen ritmo —hablaba con tanta decisión que Raoul juraría, sin riesgo a fallar, que llevaba tiempo con el aquel discurso ensayado—. No sé, me parece que es un buen momento para ir más allá, terminar de superar etapas — _la madre que lo parió_ —. ¿Raoul? —abrió mucho los ojos a modo de _qué_ —. Creo que quiero volver a pilotar.

 

\- Hostia puta, Agoney.

 

Todos los músculos de Raoul se destentaron al unísono.

 

\- ¿No te parece buena idea? Es algo que me apetece mucho. Al principio me daba miedo, pero creo que es una buena forma de reconectar con mi pasado para poder avanzar de forma sana y… —vio como Raoul comenzaba a negar con la cabeza, provocando que las palabras murieran en su boca conforme elaboraba su explicación— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo ves bien?

 

\- Lo veo de puta madre, cariño. Me alegro de que quieras hacerlo, de verdad —aprovechando que Agoney se había separado un poco de él conforme hablaba, se escabulló y comenzó a andar sin rumbo por el salón. Cuando creyó haber ordenado de nuevo sus ideas, frenó en seco y se dio la vuelta para volver a encararse con el canario, que le escrutaba confuso—. Es que, por un momento, pensaba que ibas a pedirme matrimonio.

 

Agoney se apoyó en el sofá, al lado del cual todavía se encontraba, para no perder el equilibrio. Empezó a balbucear, entreabriendo y cerrando los labios cada pocos segundos.

 

\- En qué momento… O sea, yo… A ver, quizás…

 

Su verborrea fue interrumpida por la alegre risa de Raoul, de nuevo al frente de la situación. Tomó el mando del timón y se puso en marcha sin que nada ni nadie pudiera frenarle.

 

\- Verás, es que estaba un poco paranoico. Entre el arrebato del coche y el discursito de ahora, pensaba que estabas preparándome el cuerpo para decirme lo típico de “vamos a tener una vida juntos” blablabla —Agoney puso cara de querer intervenir, pero Raoul puso ambas manos en alto para hacerle callar—. Que no es que no lo quiera, créeme. Es sólo que pensaba que te me ibas a adelantar, y me estaba poniendo histérico.

 

Esta vez, a pesar de los esfuerzos del rubio por soltarlo todo de golpe, Agoney no pudo contenerse.

 

_\- ¿Qué?_

 

\- Imagínate, con lo que soy yo y lo que me cuesta echarle huevos a estas cosas, te estaba viendo capaz de quitármelo de la boca después de meses mentalizándome —comenzó a andar hacia Agoney. Apenas tres pasos, los más agotadores de su vida, pero el camino más fácil jamás recorrido—. Mi amor —le dijo conforme se llevaba una mano a su mejilla, sintiéndole estremecerse bajo su tacto. Tras un breve instante de silencio, tan solo interrumpido por el tamborileo de dos corazones compitiendo por latir con más fuerza, tomó aire para coger un último impulso—. Había días, a veces noches de insomnio, en las que me veía incapaz de hacerlo. Y le daba vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas a la cabeza hasta marearme y me preguntaba: ¿estás seguro? ¿De verdad estás preparado para crecer? Pero no tardé mucho tiempo en comprender que no se trataba de hacerse mayor, o de considerarse adulto, o de cerrar etapas para empezar otras. Es mucho más profundo, Ago —bajó su mano lentamente hasta posarla sobre el pecho de Agoney. Su corazón hacía ya rato que se había desbordado de emoción—. Hace ya casi cinco años me comprometí a aprender a quererte bien, y creo que ya he asimilado lo suficiente como para ir un paso más allá y prometerte que seré capaz de hacerlo —se llevó la mano libre al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—. Y esto… Esto no es más que una mera formalidad, una prueba física innecesaria que, aunque la rechaces, no apagará el incendio que tú mismo has provocado. Porque estoy dispuesto a quedarme para siempre decidas lo que decidas.

 

Le entregó un sobre a Agoney, aunque estaba provisto de carta: aquella vez, Raoul había tenido el valor de decir en voz alta lo que solía esconder entre líneas de tinta. Con manos temblorosas, el canario lo abrió y sacó de él un anillo, bastante simple, sin grabación alguna en él. Al fin y al cabo, ya estaba todo dicho.

 

De una bocanada de aire, dos almas entrelazadas saltaron de la mano hasta sumergirse en el ayer, en un recuerdo concreto de antaño recogido en el libro de la historia sin fin que ambos redactaban día a día. Agoney no quiso otorgarle más tiempo al pasado y comenzó a escribir el futuro: sujetando a Raoul, saliendo juntos a flote en aquel mar de emociones, le dio un beso que supo a _sí_. A casa. A toda la vida.


End file.
